Escuela solo damas ¿con hombres?
by Cece chan
Summary: El destino hará que estos muchachos se encuentren en una escuela solo damas, Sakura con sus dolores familiares al igual que sasuke tendran la ayuda del otro...del odio al amor un paso. cambios de actitud y el temor a que suceda la misma historia de sus padres. 100% SxS. EL CAP 14 LISTO! falta poco para el 15 .
1. La gran visita odiosa

**_Este fic será un relleno, SOLO una parte de él, lean todos los capitulos, por favor, _**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto..._**

**_***DISFRUTEN***_**

**_SAYONARA!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>OIGAN! IMPORTANTE!<span>LEAN CON ATENCION CADA CAPITULO Y NO SE ABURRAN QUE LOS MEJOR SIEMPRE VIENE DESPUES DE LO PEOR, EN EL QUINTO CAPITULO LAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTES! PERO DEBEN LEER LO ANTERIOR PARA ENTENDER! <span>_**

**_ESO. QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES:<strong>

**1) pensamientos: *….***

**2)…..'s Pov: quiere decir que la persona nombrada antes de "Pov's" es la que narra.**

**3) frases o palabras en mayúsculas: son los gritos de los personajes.**

**4) (_blablablá_) palabras entre paréntesis cursivas: interpretaciones mías, la autora del fanfic, sobre algunas cosas mencionadas. o llamadas ****telefónicas**

**5) ésta es una escuela solo damas, así que no lo encuentren tan raro. Jeje.**

**FANFIC: "Escuela de chicas con… ¿hombres?"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primer Capítulo "La gran visita"<em>**

_Sakura Pov's (narra Sakura o la persona que se nombre)_

¿Qué tal?, Me presento, Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años y vivo en Konoha con mi madre y mi tía, ¿por qué?, pues porque mis padres están separados ya hace un tiempo, ya que anteriormente yo vivía en El país de la Estrella. Gracias a este suceso, últimamente mis notas el año anterior bajaron, y eso que yo iba bien, pero me afectó en gran parte a mí, la separación de mis padres.

Es una lástima para mi tener que afrontar los problemas y responsabilidades de otras personas por el hecho de que se sienten mal, y que piensan que porque yo que soy la mas cercana a "ese problema" y que supuestamente no me afectaría, creen que puedo afrontarlo.

Estuve mal durante mucho tiempo, pensaba que todo era una mierda, que el mundo no tenía sentido. Sentía mucho peso sobre mis hombros, y ese peso ni siquiera era mío, creo que la costumbre que conllevo desde pequeña a que me pisoteen me ha hecho llegar a este punto.

En fin, comencé a reflexionar bien las cosas, mi vida, y supe que era momento de parar, después de todo, esto me impedían muchas cosas por ejemplo: Tener novio, nunca en mi vida he tenido uno de verdad y también pasar tiempo con mis amigas, creo que solo me hundía en mi misma y en mis problemas y no dejaba que me ayudaran, al menos si quería que me escucharan, cosa que no lo hacian hasta un tiempo.

Y con mayor razón no puedo tener novio si estoy en un Liceo (colegio, secundaria, escuela…como quieran decirle.)Solo damas, o sea, que solo hay mujeres, porque hombres, son solamente los profesores, es obligación, casi, estar sin novio, ya que con un poco distracción que tengamos, según los adultos, bajamos nuestras calificaciones rápidamente. Y debe ser un honor para mi madre tener una hija tan responsable, lo único que me ha estado confundiendo, no en mis notas, ni en cosa importante, solo en mi mente, el otro día me encontré con un chico…y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…

-Hace 2 semanas atrás-Flash back-

Era tarde, salía de la escuela, era un día común y corriente de clases, aún no sonaba el timbre, y yo con mi amiga Ino estábamos preparándonos, bueno en realidad solo yo, ella ya estaba arreglada para juntarse con su querido novio Sai. Sai es un chico mayor que nosotras que llevar casi 2 años de noviazgo con Ino, es pálido, parece muerto XD, y siempre intenta hacer bromas que no funcionan, estos dos son muy pervertidos, bueno, Ino…

Tocaron el timbre para salir, e Ino estaba en la salida, mientras yo estaba guardando algunas cosas todavía, cuando me dirigí a la salida, donde se supone que quedamos para irnos juntas, resulta que ella ya se había ido y me había dejado con un montón de papeles y trabajos que se suponía me ayudaría a cargar…Un tanto enfurecida me propuse ir a mi casa con ese montón de papeles inútiles. Cuando quise doblar en la esquina, tropecé con un chico que casi cae sobre mí, alcanzo a sujetarme, y…cuando sentí que me estaba tomando de la cintura, sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, en fin luego me pregunto…

- ¿no te lastimaste?-decía un chico moreno, con ojos azabache en un tono de desinterés

- no, e-estoy b-bien, no te preocupes - miré un tanto avergonzada la mano que me sujetaba -em…creo ya puedes soltarme, estoy bien ^_^ - le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que no era de que preocuparse, ademas para tambien ocultar los nervios.

- ahhh, bueno… - se da cuenta de que tiene a la chica tomada por la cintura - eehh…bueno…como sea debo irme, toma - devolviéndole todas las cosas a sakura.

- si, gracias ...¡OYE!- grita - te conosco, ¿eres del liceo que está al lado del mio cierto?

- Em... si, soy de allá - volteando ligeramente la cabeza - oye...disculpa pero debo irme, se me olvido algo en mi salon...

- Entiendo, y...disculpa - decia sakura poco conforme

- si, amm - meditando - bueno...me voy

- Esta bi... - sonríe, pero ya en ese momento el chico ya iba caminando hacia su rumbo y no le puso atención a la chica...

-FIN FLASH BACK-

- Ese chico lo he visto en alguna parte…en otra parte-se decía a sí misma Sakura viendo su escritorio por verlo solamente.

- Hija, ven por favor. - la llamaba su madre a un tono de voz un tanto alto para que sakura la oyera.

La madre de Sakura era una mujer muy parecida...tenia el cabello rosa, ojos verde azulados, tez no muy palida, se notaba como de unos 40 años aproximadamente.

-oh! Si enseguida - abriendo la puerta - por cierto mamá…Naruto me llamo ayer para decirme que... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues quedo boquiabierta ante lo que veía, ahí en el sillón un montón de objetos y maletas que ocupaban hasta la mesita de centro del living - …ven…drá…. ¿oye ma'?... ¿qué es eso? - indicando como una niña refunfuñando sobre un objeto desconocido para ella.

- ¿eh?, ¡Ahh! ¡Eso! Son las maletas de tu primito, hija. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - decía la madre con la escoba en la mano.

- ammm… ¿Naruto se vendrá a vivir o algo así? - lo último lo dijo en ironía, casi riendo tímidamente.

- Si, aaaalgo así-respondía la señora

- ¿Y tú lo autorizaste? - seguía preguntando la pelirosa ya con un deje de susto.

- pues no, no hija, pregúntale a tu tía, ella sabe por qué lo trajo acá, pero hija no tiene nada de malo… - acercándose a Sakura y posando un mano libre sobre la cabellera de la pelirosa-es tu primo además no tienes de que preocuparte, es mayor que tú y ya no va a la escuela ni nada, no tienes que pero…

- si, si como sea, me voy, tengo mucho que hacer - dijo lo ultimo sacándose la mano de su madre con delicadeza

_Sakura Pov's (narra Sakura o la persona que se nombre)_

_AAAAAAAHHHH! Esto es imposible, ese imbécil viviendo en el mismo techo que yo, e-esto es…es una pesadilla, aunque tiene su lado positivo, tendré ayuda para los exámenes y tareas, ammm si…bieeen entonces no me preocupo más, pero lo seguro es que no deje de fastidiarme…me pone de mal humor ese idiota…_

_Al cabo de unas hora mi madre me llevo a la habitación una taza con café caliente, hacía mucho frío en la habitación, así que fue de mucha ayuda. En ese momento un ruido la distrajo, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía dicho ruido, abre la puerta del living y…Se encuentra con una cabellera amarillo unos ojos entre abiertos azules, y una boca sonriente que alza su cabeza para verme, pero mi mamá vio ese gesto asi que se fué a la cocina. Y ahí estaba ese imbecil pronunciando estas palabras…._

_Fin Sakura Pov's (narra Sakura o la persona que se nombre)_

- ¡PRIMITAAAA!, Tanto tiempo, ya sabes que me vine a vivir contigo ¿no es cierto? - decía a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla y la apartaba de su camino tomando algunas de sus pertenencias.

- ammm ¬¬ como sea, yo estaré en mi habitación, no molestes… - proponía irse a su habitación cuando una mano la detiene - ¿ahora qué quieres?

- ¿Me prestas tu computador?, necesito haces algunas cosas… - decía sin mirarla a los ojos, solo sacando un tipo de agenda de su bolso naranja.

Lo piensa un momento - Bueno…pero quiero dormir así que lo apagas cuando termines ¿ok?, ¡Ah! y no veas cosas hentai - alzando la mano en señal de despedida

- sip :3 - decía Naruto - colocando una cara de gatito...(_asi como cuando tiene los ojos cerrados, que parece gatito y la boca en forma de un "3"_)

Ya habían pasado horas desde que la Haruno se baño y se acostó, comenzaban a ser las 5:00 a.m. cuando un gallo comenzaba a cacarear

- grr... - susurraba entre rabietas que hacia mientras se volteaba una y otra vez - maldito gallo… - seguía esperando a que se callara - cállate…cállate, por favor gallito cállate - seguía paciente - pliiiiis - ya no lo soportaba y explotó - ¡AHHHH! MALDITO GALLO O TE CALLAS O LLEVARÉ EL CUCHILLO DE CARNICERÍA PARA REBANARTE! ¡MIEEERRDA CALLATE! - ya le comenzaba a sobresalir venitas en la frente - respira Sakura, respira, respira - ya se había calmado cuando voltea ya sentada en la cama hacia el sitio donde está el computador…y lo ve…Encendido - Na-¡NARUTOOOOO!

Naruto había sentido las rabietas anteriores de Sakura, se imaginaba como debe de haberse ponido roja de ira Sakura por algo inusual, pero al recordar que era el famoso computador, procedió a taparse con las sabanas y evitar los golpes de su prima…pero sakura entró sin previo aviso golpeando, o mas bien tirando la puerta de una patada, tiró las sabanas que le estorbaban para golpear a naruto, y cuando tubo la oportunidad de golpearlo…su semblante cambio desde roja de ira…a….cara de burla y risa.

Cayéndose al suelo de rodillas – jajajajaja - comenzó a reírse - ti-tienes un pijama de ositos jajajajajajaja… - no podía aguantar la risa que comenzó a golpear el suelo en carcajadas aún - ¡Como taaan…tan…jajajaja…inmaduro! Jajajaja - mientras…

Naruto comenzaba a enfurecerse, un tic nervioso comenzaba a aparecer en su cara moviendo el labio superior con parte de la nariz (_N/A: jjajajaja pobrecito XP_)

- oye…ya basta ¿no crees?, ya te burlaste bastante ¿okei?

- si espera…fuu…fuuuff - respiraba y botaba aire para calmarse - está bien…me iré a vestir… - se levanta - oye Naruto no dejes mas mi computador prendido, o a la otra no saldrás vivo de esa, ¿entendido?-decía crujiéndose los dedos

- eh…si-si sakura…lo que tu digas, pero no me hagas nada - decía levantándose de la cama para abrazarla… - mi primita…

- no seas sínico, ¿acaso crees que caeré en las mismas bromas que de pequeños? *me colocabas cuando me abrazabas un papel en la espalda que siempre decía SOY UNA IDIOTA, o ANTISOCIAL* no naruto, definitivamente no caeré… - decía levantando la cabeza con autoridad

- bien-acostándose de nuevo en la cama-como quieras, por primera vez... - comenzaba a dar un sermón - quería ser un buen primo….

Desde que "por primera vez quería ser un buen primo…" ya no escuche mas, tiene un boca que ojala hubiera alguien en el mundo que se la pueda destrozar…porque de verdad...habla demasiado, aunque debo reconocer que yo también pero no hablo cosas sin sentido, ¡HA!

- si si como sea naruto…que duermas bien ¬¬. - decía saliendo de la habitación dejando al rubio hablando solo como era de costumbre desde pequeños.

Ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, y Sakura aún estaba en el baño, al salir se encuentra con su madre casi de tropiezo.

- Disculpa mamá es que estoy apurada…nos vemos en la tarde... - lo último se lo gritaba por que ya se encontraba un tanto lejos del lugar.

- ¡Hija espera! - decía la mujer.

- ¿Eh? - retrocediendo - ¿sí?, ¿qué ocurre? - deteniéndose para escuchar a su madre.

- ¿Pasarías de regreso de la escuela a comprar unas cosas al negocio? - decía sacando dinero de su delantal.

- *¬¬_* - pensaba sakura haciendo una cara de... - mamá, ¿qué sacas con preguntarme?, ¿si al final terminas mandándome?.

- ¡Ayyy, hija! - guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo - esta bien, le pediré a Naru... - fué interrumpida.

- ¡Yaa! - refunfuñando, colocando cara de bebé enojado - pásalo, voy a comprar - la madre le da el dinero triunfante y sakura se larga con la mochila entre color lila y rosado que tenía - ¡si siempre acabas de persuadirme!

La madre de Sakura solo sonríe ante el gesto de su hija y susurra para sí - Sigues siendo mi niña pequeña…tan criticona, enojona y floja, pero la quiero, es igual a mi cuando estaba pequeña… - se ríe para sí…

- (Bostezando) Aparece con un vaso de agua - y….como amaneció tía…? - decía mientras a la vez tomaba un sorbo de agua.

- vete a dormir Naruto-después hago el desayuno, en unos minutos, y recuerda que…desde mañana comienzas a trabajar.

- (casi llorando) - ni me lo recuerde *Nooooooohhhh no quiero no quiero -3-* - volviendo a la habitación martillándose la cabeza con esos pensamientos a sí mismo.

Como siempre la estúpida rutina de tooodos los días. Salir de la casa, acomodarse la mochila, ignorar a los que le silban, cruzar, y nuevamente cruzar la calle, doblar, y esperar a que llegue su amiga Hinata que no siempre la espera, ya que Sakura llega antes de que toque el "timbre" (_o campana, como quieran decirle_), en fin, ya eran las 8:07 y entraba a las 8:10 de la mañana.

Una chica de ojos perlados esperaba en la entrada pero para su mala suerte aún no llegaba la Haruno a la escuela, así que entró a ver si llegaba tarde…Se dirigía hacia el salón de clases cuando escucho un grito desde la entrada del colegio, gritaban su nombre.

- ¡HINATA! Espérame! - decía la pelirosa que corría como si tuviera que entregarle algo urgente.

- ¡OH, Sakura llegaste! - decía alegre, la chica peli azulada.

- Sip - agitada - ej…ej…cof…cof…ahora si - respirando - Hinata no me esperaste el viernes pasado…

- sí, lo siento Sakura, es que pensé que ya no llegarías…bueno algo así… - agachando la cabeza un poco.

- *jeje*bueno jeje no te preocupes…si no te estoy regañando - ve la hora en el celular - ¿qué nos toca ahora? - decía Sakura.

- emm… - decía en voz baja mientras miraba el cielo - mm…creo que Matemáticas…y después…no, Religión…y después Matemáticas… ¿o era al revés?-decía bajando la mirada y con cara pensativa.

- bieeennn o.O?, no importa, cualquiera de las dos asignaturas las odio… - se le escapaba una risita pequeña - por cierto - decía encaminando su paso con el de su amiga al salón de clases… - ¿no era que teníamos que estar en el gimnasio del colegio para un aviso general de T-sunade sama?

- si…creo que si - siguiendo el paso - Pero no creo que sea hoy, a lo mejor mañana… - decía - ¿oye sakura? - preguntaba la oji perla.

- ¿sip? - respondía sakura.

- ¿iras a la gala, digo…fiesta de gala, después de las alianzas? - preguntaba Hinata con un tanto intereses.

- no lo sé,…ayer hable con mi primo…Gaara, dijo que si enseguida, pero me falta preguntárselo a mi mamá… - arreglándose el cabello de nerviosismo solo de pensar - oye…me tiene dando vueltas un tema en la cabeza…

- ¿cuál es? - decía hinata

- em…. ¿cómo empezar?...em….mira, el otro día, cuando estaba esperando a Ino en la salida, me fui porque ella no me esperó, ¿te acuerdas que la reté? - decía mirando fijamente hacia al frente.

- sí, si me acuerdo Sakura, ¿Por qué…que…que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

- emm…es que ….me fui corriendo y tropecé con un chico - baja la mirada- que por cierto era muy lindo…pero en fin…creo que lo he visto en alguna parte pero no se en donde…y por alguna razon quiero saberlo...creo que no es la primera vez que chocamos...

- mmmmmm, jiji, entonces, creo que estar de vez en cuando un poquiiiito despistada, ayuda... ¿eh? - intentando ayudar a su amiga.

- ohhhh, *que mala* me dijiste despistada... - riendose

Ya se comenzaba a dar un clima mas cálido, todas las chicas en camisa, comenzaban a entrar al gimnasio donde habían sido citadas todas, por T-sunade-sama, la inspectora del colegio, una mujer adulta (_no tengo idea qué edad tiene ô.ó_). Comenzó a chicharrear el micrófono que sostenía, para luego dar comienzo con su aviso…

-Hola chicas!, muy buenos días y bienvenida a un nuevo día de clases…-(en eso todas comenzaron a susurrar cosas entre sí después de lo dicho), ya se estaba fastidiando de la situación así que procedió a seguir con lo que decía elevando la voz a un tono autoritario…-¡Como decía!-suspira-bien, este año les daré un adelanto de cómo comenzará su próximo año de clases- y otra vez ese sonido molesto de…susurros que provenían de la poca atención de las muchachas excepto unas 4 que estaban calladas pero dando sonrisas por la situación de esta mujer-¡BIEN, SE ACABÓ, SI NO QUIEREN ESCUCHAR, O SI QUIEREN ALEGAR DE QUE LE MOLESTA VENIR AL LICEO Y TENER CLASES, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUEDAN EN CASA COMIENDO PAPAS FRITAS VIENDO TELE, Y ASÍ NO TENER FUTURO?¿EH? ¡HABLEN AHORA! Si como lo suponían, no quieren ser holgazanas pero para eso se comienza por estudiar y asistir….-desapareciendo paulatinamente esa descarga de ira que había dejado a todo el gimnasio vacilando en su cabeza por el grito de t-sunade-sama…-Bueno, …prosiguió…como ustedes ya sabían, yo les iba a dar un anuncio, pues…es próximo año escolar, este instituto será un tanto diferente, …seguirá siendo taannn religioso como es…pero…será mixto, yo se que muchas de ustedes ya se habían acostumbrado a el hecho de estar en una escuela solo damas, pero verán el problemas o el percance que tuvieron estos muchachos, es que ya no los recibe ningún instituto, y somos el único que no los ha recibido, han sido expulsados ya de 3 escuelas, y deben ser reubicados en algún lugar, ese era el anuncio que quería entregarles chicas, espero que lo tomen a bien, y que sigan disfrutando su libertad de expresión el resto de año que les queda solas, ya que el próximo año vendrá difícil, esto es solo para los 2º de enseñanza Media, como los 4º es su ultimo año, y ya luego deben egresar de aquí e ingresar a una educación superior, la universidad las estará esperando pero no este anuncio, a ellas no les afectará, Pueden irse a su salón, ¡"TODAS"!

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI NO ES MUCHO….PUES, COMO SOY NUEVA EN SUBIR FANFICS, ¿podrían dejar sus reviews? Los estaré esperando, ^_^<em>**

**_Por cierto se que posiblemente tengo muchos errores, pero por favor sus comentarios son muy importante para avanzar sin errores, para poder saber como seguir._**

**_YO SE QUE ES CORTO ..._**


	2. La expulsión y decisión final p1 de 2

**_HOLA! a Todos! Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte, que me demore porque se me habia ido la idea, yo escribo las ideas ahora para que no me ocurra lo mismo, ademas no he tenido mucho tiempo._**

**_No tiene mucho de interesante para mi, pero soñe algo parecido a lo que escribí, lo modifique bastante jajaja nohh...broma...Bueno eso Ojala lo disfruten y reviews por favor! es tan emocionante ver reviews de otras personas, ME INSPIRA PARA ESCRIBIR! Bueno ojala sea de su agrado ¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Segundo Capítulo <em>**

**_"La expulsión y la decisión final Parte 1"_**

Todo el gimnasio estaba desconcertado, todas las muchachas que se encontraban en éste murmuraban entre sí, mientras bajaban de la galerías para dirigirse a su respectivo salón, esta había sido una decisión repentina y extrañamente algo que no ocurría a menudo, todas las muchachas que estaba presentes querían una respuesta a sus interrogantes…., pero nada.

Sakura por su parte escuchaba a sus amigas diciendo lo terrible o maravilloso, lo negativo o positivo que se podría sacar de este tema. Todas pensaban dos cosas, sin excepción, por ejemplo: Ino pensaba que era un buen momento para hacer algún novio nuevo, ya que 2 años a la distancia con Sai se le tornaba aburrido, pero no, lo amaba, así que era imposible seguir con ese pensamiento, lo otro que pasaba por la mente de Ino, era que, ya que sus amigas, no tenían novio, la respuesta a los vacios en sus corazones de sus amigas, podría ser ese algo que pasaría iniciando el próximo año escolar…

En cambio Hinata, con su timidez, creía que no surgiría nada bueno y que solo le traería problemas, no podía llevarse bien con ningún hombre que no fuera familiar de ella, no era porque era antipática o pesada, al contrario, Hinata era dulce, comprensiva, muy buena persona y obediente, tantas cosas, tantos atributos que no podía o no quería reconocer, Hinata es una chica con baja autoestima, además ella misma pensaba y se decía lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo tanto, era un tanto difícil, para ella conseguir novio. Y también esta Temari, una chica con el cabello rubio oscuro, usualmente seria, se la lleva escuchando música fuerte, a todo volumen, cosa que impide que pueda escuchar a cualquier persona que quiera hablarle, sabe leer los labios, así que es más que decir que las demás chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a solo mover la boca mientras ella seguía escuchando música, después de todo es su amiga, y ya casi llevaban 2 años de amistad.

Sakura's pov

Es raro pensar que…aunque ya he estado en escuelas mixtas, he convivido diariamente en la escuela con chicos y chicas, el hecho de que ingresen chicos acá, es…extraño, porque ya van a ser 2 años que estoy en este Liceo y ya me he acostumbrado a la confianza que tenemos entre mujeres, y de la nada T-sunade-sama sale con que será mixto, yo tengo entendido que T-sunade-sama es una persona formal y seria y un taaanto gritona, pero….en ella este comportamiento es sumamente raro. De todas maneras creo que no es malo, hace tiempo que no convivo con muchachos en una escuela, y que venga acá, mmm, es mejor de que nosotras fuéramos las que se cambian.

Creo que…por ahora hay que respetar la decisión de las autoridades, y ser comprensivas, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal de todo esto?, no creo que pase algo malo, al contrario, podría ser benéfico para muchas, ¿o no? – rascándose la cabeza – que confuso, ¡Naaaa! No pienso tonterías, que tengo que ir a clases…

Fin Sakura's pov

- Oye Sakura… ¡Sakura! – le gritaba una chica rubio ojos azules

- ¿eh?... ¡ah!...perdón…estaba en las nubes…jeje – reía nerviosamente por la situación

- Sí, LO NOTAMOS SAKURA, AHORA…TENEMOS QUE IR A CLASES DE CULTURA RELIGIOSA… - esto lo decía casi gritando Temari.

- ¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES! – gritaban todas las demás del curso junto con sus amigas al unísono.

- ¡Ya basta!, ¿no ven que Temari está con audífonos?, entiendan que ella no escucha…y…. – dejo de hablar para dirigirse a Temari retirando luego los audífonos – oye…no es escuchabas…entonces ¿Cómo sabias que termino el aviso de T-sunade-sama? ¿Eh? – Poniendo en posición interrogante con los brazos cruzados y la cara fruncida – Respóndeme…

- Ahhh…eso….ammm…tenía los audífonos desde el principio sin música así que podía escuchar todo, y también podía saber que tú estabas en las nubes… ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – decía Temari tomando el control de la situación.

- Ammm…¿yo?...pues….Naaaa tonterías jajajaja – se reía – ya vámonos estamos atrasadas – levantándose – o piensan quedarse sentadas conversando, tal y como dijo hace un momento Temari, no toca Cultura Religiosa…

- Cierto – decían el grupito de amigas juntas y listas para irse al salón.

***********En otra parte**************

En un salón de clases se encontraban 2 muchachos conversando de cómo serian las vacaciones y todo lo que harían, como fiestas salidas, y conocerían muchas chicas, con quienes salir…

En un punto muy alejado de ellos estaba un chico sentado mirando el pizarrón a un punto fijo imaginario. Era de tez pálida, cabello negro, muy negro, ojos azabaches tan profundos que si una chica lo miraba directo a los ojos, probablemente se perdería en ellos por incansables minutos. Este chico se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensaba en lo duro que era la vida junto a su familia, quien estaba compuesta por su Madre y su hermano mayor, casi 7 años de diferencia con él, a pesar de que su hermano era mayor que él, le fastidiaba tanto como un niño de 4 años, preguntando todo lo que hacía, aunque fuera muy obvio, lo preguntaba igual. Sasuke sabía que este comportamiento, y todas las actitudes de su hermano era a propósito solo para molestarlo, para fastidiarlo, que resultaba a la perfección, cosa que a Sasuke ya le estaba fastidiando ya hace mucho tiempo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no noto que su compañero Kiba le estaba hablando, y que ya era demasiado tiempo el que había estado mirando fijamente relajado el pizarrón con muchos números desordenado, mirando a un punto fijo y sin tener conciencia de en donde estaba, un movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que…que pasa, ¿hay algún incendio? … Ahhh eran ustedes… - decía el pelinegro con un total aire de desinterés, como siempre.

- Sasuke, hace como 5 minutos que te estábamos hablando… - decía Kiba un poco preocupado por la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

Kiba era un chico de una cabellera castaña, ojos de gato o perro, era muy difícil para los demás distinguir de que y que color, parecían negros, así que, todos pensaban que eran negros. Tenía unas rayas rojas dibujadas una en cada mejilla, que disminuían su densidad hacia abajo. Usualmente su grupo de amigos lo molestaban por cuyas rayas en su rostro le impedía tener novia, ya que lo encontraban raro, no como a Sasuke, él era una sensación entre ellas, en su curso (grado, o como quieran decirle) era muy popular entre las mujeres.

- y… ¿eso a mí que me incumbe? – voltea con mala gana hacia su compañero de asiento – ¿tiene que ver conmigo? – decía nuevamente Sasuke.

- No es nada, solo que es extraño esa actitud, Ah, por cierto te estaba hablando el profesor pero no lo escuchabas – decía levantándose.

- …. ¿en serio? O. o – abriendo los ojos un poco e incorporándose en su banco – ¿y qué dijo? ¿Algo malo?

- Noo…*te asuste j aja* es solo que tu hermano te está esperando afuera del salón *hace mucho, que despistado estas hoy compa* ve luego antes de que el profe se dé cuenta que no le ponías atención – le advertía Kiba

- ¿Pero no se suponía que era obvio que el profesor se diera cuenta? – decía desinteresadamente como de costumbre gracias a la frase "tu hermano te está esperando afuera del salón…" que su preocupación de fué.

- Es que invente de que estabas terminando el último ejercicio de matemáticas *y por milésima vez todas suspiraron, que rollo* - se torturaba Kiba poniendo una cara de reproche para sí.

- Bien – levantándose – tendré que ir – suspira – cuando viene a mi salón tiene que ser por algo que es importante…*creo*-se decía a sí mismo - u.u – pasando a un estado de combate en su mente - *mas te vale Itachi que sea algo importante, porque….*

Sasuke abrió la puerta del salón y con cuidado la cerro al ya estar afuera. Ahí se encontró con su hermano, venia con su maleta laboral, como siempre. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta café oscura, debajo una camisa amarilla, unos jeans azules nuevos, y de accesorios…además de su maleta de trabajo (como lo llamaba el) aunque recién era estudiante universitario, le encantaba dar pinta de mayor; lucia unos lentes oscuros puestos.

Sasuke dio un respingo cuando vio a Itachi, ya le bastaba con verlo en casa, tenia que venir a su colegio, y mas encima lo estaba dejando en vergüenza ante las chicas presentes que lo vieron salir y que ya sabían la razón. Sasuke comenzó a verlo de arriba hacia abajo, y se le escapo una risa irónica.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes de una reunión de profesores o algo? – decía con interés en volver a su salón.

- Espera hermanito, es importante lo que tengo que decirte, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos – tomando y empujando a Sasuke hacia adentro – ¡Rápido!

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?, estoy en clases, nunca me habían retirado al menos no hace mucho tiempo… - colocando resistencia – ¿además para que quiero salir? ¿Y contigo? – Aun en posición de protección - *este imbécil me esta asustando O_O*

- No seas ridículo hermanito – lo empuja nuevamente.

Sasuke's pov

Esa maldita frase otra vez, siempre intento evitarla, "No seas ridículo hermanito" "hermanito…" – imitando la voz – no soy pequeño para que me trate así, no me gusta que me confundan, y menos que me digan para fastidiarme, "hermanito" "Ridículo" o las dos juntas, son tan…tan….prefiero ignorarlo, me pesa que me diga así, cuando el ridículo es el.

Fin Sasuke's pov

Sasuke abrió la puerta del salón y comenzaron a salir varios de sus amigos…Este, estaba completamente sorprendido, se preguntaba ¿Qué podrían haber hecho para sacarlos del salón? Ó ¿Qué paso aquí?. Fue a su asiento y una mano descarada se posó sobre la mesa del muchacho.

- Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que hoy me prometiste salir conmigo? – Sasuke arqueo una ceja – ¿No recuerdas? ¿ayer? – aun mas desconcertado estaba Sasuke - ¿En el almuerzo? ¿No te acuerdas? – Sasuke la miro con una cara tratando de decir que estaba loca – Soy Yuki, ayer dijiste que tendríamos una cita, ¿hoy?, ¿en la tarde? – la chica le decía en forma de pregunta por si acaso el chico recordaba.

- Ahhh….ya, ya – tratando de recordar – si, supongo, bueno…hoy no puedo quizás otro día – decía indiferentemente a la chica que muy interesadamente estaba en el pupitre de Éste – no lo sé, mmmm… el viernes – colocando una cara descarada – ahí soy todo tuyo – sonreía disimuladamente para sí.

- ¡Perfecto! – Decía muy alegre la muchacha – hasta entonces Sasukito – Sasuke paró en seco, dejo todo lo que estaba guardando en la mochila - ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo Sasukito? – Sasuke comenzó a temblar de ira - ¿Eh?

- Si quieres tener tu cita, no me vuelvas a llamar así – decía disimulando su molestia, no quería perder un conquista, aunque nunca lo hacía, ellas lo perdían a él.

- ¡Oh! – Alejándose – ha-hasta la tarde, sasu…Sasuke-kun – retrocediendo – nos vemos *me está dando miedo, pero sigue siendo tan mmmm sexy, aun cuando se enoja* - pensaba la chica volteando a su banco.

- *¡Qué tontería!, yo en una cita, eso es de niñadas, es de pendejos, es de … bueno así se conquista, aunque no creo que sea necesario, lo que no tiene mi hermano lo tengo yo como…lujuria, personalidad, y obviamente no me dejo controlar por mujeres, eso está claro* - saliendo de pensamientos – ya, está listo – se levanta de su asiento con sus pertenencias y se dirige donde su profesor – cof cof- comienza a tornar la voz – emm…me voy, mi hermano me …vino a buscar – lo ultimo lo decía bajo para que no escucharan las chicas de su clase.

- Muy bien, salga… no hay problema – comienza revisar sus papeles hasta encontrar los que encontraba – Espere un momen…to…aquí esta, esto les pertenece a sus compañeros, y esto… - decía revolviendo otros papeles más – ….le pertenece a usted…eso – volviendo a su lugar – bueno clase ahora empezaré a explicarles como se resuelve la ecuación con exponente negativos…..

Desde lo último que dijo su profesor "Clase ahora empezaré a explicarles como se resuelve la ecuación con…bla bla" Sasuke procedió a agachar la cabeza aun al lado de su profesor, y vio que entre taaantos papeles que sobresalían unas fotos…cuyas fotos eran de nada más ni nada menos que su grupito de amigos y unos cuantos más que eran de su curso, sus compañeros, de personas que no le incumbían ni importaban.

Mientras miraba los primeros papeles que estaba en ese gran montón…caminaba hacia la puerta para irse, la abre y se encuentra con su hermano chocando desprevenidamente sin saber que era el. Y cuando se da cuenta de que es él, esconde inmediatamente el desorden de papeles antes de que comenzara a preguntar sobre ellos Itachi.

- Ya vámonos – quedándose quieto - ¡avanza Itachi! – Itachi comienza a caminar mientras Sasuke guarda rápidamente los papeles en su mochila - *al fin* - piensa el menor Uchiha.

*************En otra parte*************

Ya era tarde, faltaban menos de 20 minutos para salir de clases, había mucho ruido, gritos, de alumnas que mataban el tiempo hablando y cantando. Sakura por su parte estaba haciendo unos dibujos en su croquera de dibujos, que nunca salía sin su croquera (libro de arte para dibujar). Estaba tan concentraba en dibujar con audífonos, que al igual que Temari, no escuchaba nada, bueno igual escuchaba pero no mucho. Las amigas de ésta ponían una lluvia de ideas respecto a los vestidos que usaran para la fiesta de gala.

Como era de costumbre, su Liceo celebraba una fiesta de gala, muy elegante, después de las alianzas, que se formaban entre cursos, hacían concursos para acumular puntos para ganar las alianzas de forma que duraba aproximadamente 4 días, en los cuales se formaban 4 alianzas por 4 cursos…uno de primer año, otro de segundo, otro de tercero y el otro de cuarto año…como el 4to año era el último, se sacaba una reina, la que participaba en competencias como "vestir a la reina" que consistía en que 4 chicas voluntarias de su alianza debían fabricar alguna vestimenta con unos materiales dados, con los requisitos por ejemplo…que fuera original, y que sea terminado en los respectivos minutos dados.

Cosas así hacían en este Liceo, Sakura nunca se había ofrecido para nada, al igual que sus amigas, todo el curso discutían, y organizaban las ideas para que todo saliera a la perfección y que ganaran la Alianzas.

Al final de las competencias, venía el ultimo día en el cual se dado por finalizado todo, el día en el cual se daba la famosa fiesta de gala. En la fiesta de gala se comunicaba el resultado de sus puntajes finales y que alianza había sido la ganadora. No solo tenía la satisfacción de ser la alianza ganadora, sino que se premiaba…pero todos los años era diferente.

Sakura dejando su croquera a un lado comienza a sacar cosas de su pupitre (debajo de su mesa donde tiene las cosas que ya usó) para ir guardándolas, después de todo ya casi era hora de salir. Mientras…

- ¡Aaaay que aburrimiento!, ya me quiero ir a my house, ósea, todo aquí es taaan aburrido – decía Ino tratando de hacer reír a las demás, cosa que no funcionó - …*estas chicas no se alegran con nada, mmm de nuevo*… Que aburrimiento!, quiero llamar a Sai para que me venga a buscar y como no están mis padres, mmmm quizás sea bueno para que podamos estar juntitos y…. – fue interrumpida

- ¡Ya cállate Ino! – gritaban Hinata y Temari que ya se estaban asustando.

- Jajajajaja – reía – yo sabía que si comenzaba a hablar cosas así, me pararían y me darían un poco de atención… - decía Ino fingiendo estar enfadada.

- Hn…pero Ino, estamos en el salón y esta todo el curso aquí – decía Hinata mirando a todas partes – es un poco indebido…

- O bastante – decía Temari interrumpiendo a la calladita Hinata

- COMO DECIA…es indebido hablar de esas cosas aquí, y más cuando es verdad – lo último lo susurraba - ¿no lo crees?

- Si…tienes razón, lo siento… - levantándose – …ya chicas, voy arreglar mis cosas, Sakura todavía sigue dibujando allá adelante – dando un suspiro – está viciada jajaja – decía Ino riéndose nerviosamente, tal o como usualmente lo hacia Sakura.

- Está loca ¬.¬ - decía Temari mientras Hinata la miraba con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué? – Hinata voltea hacia otro lado negando con la cabeza.

Comenzó a sonar el timbre y Sakura seguía dibujando, cogía el lápiz, pensaba que iba a dibujar, y luego lo apartaba enojada al igual que a su croquera.

Sakura's pov

¡Qué rabia! No se me ocurre nada que dibujar…¡no estoy inspirada! Necesito escuchar música relajante – sacándose los audífonos – pero ¿Qué?, ¿es el timbre?, si definitivamente es el timbre ese sonido glorioso que suena suavemente en mis oídos, ¡es el aviso del descanso!.

Tome mi mochila que ya estaba lista, solo me faltaba guardar la croquera y mi estuche de lápices, ahora…tengo que llegar a casa, y va ser primer día que tengo a Naruto en mi casa. ¡Eso¡! Tengo a Naruto para que me ayude a hacer mi trabajo de Química!¡Perfecto! así me demoro menos y tengo más tiempo de meterme en mi computador a chatear con Ino.

Me propuse salir corriendo del salón pero se interpuso Temari y me dio un beso en la mejilla y creo que me dijo "adiós" porque con la mano me hizo esa señal, y se fue corriendo… Justo lo que yo también quería hacer, no porque estaba apurada ni nada, jeje ^_^ sino que…me era costumbre salir corriendo, en las mañanas, usualmente me levanto a las 7:15 y mi entrada en el Liceo es a las 8:15 al menos este año, el año pasado entraba 5 minutos antes que ahora, bueno…como yo vivía a 2 cuadras de la escuela, no tenía que levantarme tan temprano, pero aun así, yo me quedaba en las nubes pensando cualquier tontería, soñando despierta, que…jeje se me pasaba la hora, y casi trotando tenía que hacer las cosas…

Uff…menos mal que termino este día…

Fin Sakura's pov

*****************En el centro comercial****************

Sasuke estaba esperando aburrido a su hermano que había entrado a una tienda de vegetales por unas cosas. Mientras, Sasuke comenzaba a mirar por todos lados, haber si veía a alguna chica bonita, para entretenerse viendo sus atributos. Habitualmente esto hacia Sasuke, el chico más popular entre las mujeres de su escuela y más de alguna de otros establecimientos, como en el de al lado del suyo, el famoso y prestigioso Liceo de mujeres, a la mayoría de las grandes Sasuke y su grupo las volvían locas.

Sasuke tan metido en sus asuntos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la tienda que se encontraba cerrada (solo la puerta no la tienda jeje) no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba por salir de la tienda hasta que sintió el golpe de la puerta que había sido jalada.

- ¡Mas cuidado Itachi! – decía Sasuke.

- Perdón por distraerte de tus miradas descaradas!, ¿o crees que no me di cuenta? – decía el mayor Uchiha.

- Ya cállate y ve al grano, mira que no vine a acompañarte a las compras que mi madre – fue interrumpido por Itachi que dijo "nuestra madre, Sasuke" luego continuó - …bien NUESTRA madre – recargando la palabra "nuestra" – te manda a realizar, por cierto, solo salí del colegio porque tenías algo importante que decirme….¿que era? – con indiferencia.

- Ahhh…si pues…vamos a esa banca – señalando una banca cercana, primero se sienta Itachi y luego Sasuke – Hable con papá y…

- ¿Y ahora que mierda… – exclamaba con impaciencia el chico menor.

- No te enojes aun mocoso…mira es que – pausa – hay una mala noticia sobres tus estudios.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Con un poquito de interés – ¿con mis estudios? Pero si voy bien, no he reprobado ninguna asignatura ni nada… ¿Qué sucedió? – volvía a preguntar Sasuke.

- ¿Ya viste el contenido de esos papeles que te paso tu maestro? – consultaba Itachi.

- Y eso… ¿a qué viene? – Decía Sasuke - ¡VÉ AL GRANO IDIOTA! – aumenta el tono de su voz

- Bueno…em…es difícil…debería decírtelo nuestro padre pero….Sasuke estas expulsado de tu escuela temporalmente según lo que tengo entendido – decía Itachi temeroso.

- ¿Nani? – Desencajándosele la mandíbula al instante en oír las palabras de su hermano - ¿Cómo que expulsado?

- Temporalmente – reiteraba Itachi

- ¡PERO ESTOY EXPULSADO! – ya comenzaba a desesperarse con el solo hecho de pensar que hizo algo malo - ¿Crees que es muy bonito? Que me expulsen, si yo no hice nada…creo – Sasuke murmura lo ultimo temeroso.

- Hermanito, te recomiendo que vayas a casa y no pienses mucho en esto, yo te lo he contado porque nuestra madre me dijo que te lo diera a saber. Nuestro padre le dijo a mamá que mañana hablara contigo seriamente, supongo que es eso.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Intentaba tener altas calificaciones ¿para qué? ¿Para qué lo expulsaran? Esto era realmente vergonzoso, y más encima tenía que verle la cara a su padre, que poco tiempo lo veía. Ya se estaba comenzando a fastidiar con esta situación, así que tomo su bolso, los papeles y el hecho en su mochila, se levanto y siguió su camino como si viniera o estuviera solo, dejando a su hermano sentado preocupado por él.

********Unos minutos después*********

Sakura como todos los días iba saliendo de la escuela complicada con carpetas y documentos que debía llevarse a su casa. Caminaba tranquilamente y antes de llegar a la esquina se detiene en seco…Le faltaba el celular y de seguro se le había quedado en la biblioteca, ya que venía saliendo de allí por terminar un trabajo en el computador…De todas formas se revisa por todos lados. Ella venia con su uniforme: Su camisa blanca con una cortaba azul marino con delgadas rayas blancas trazadas en diagonal, su jumper azul marino (que es una especie de uniforme en forma de vestido pero es un uniforme escolar), calcetas hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodillas y zapatos negros. Se revisaba desde el bolsillo más pequeño al más grandes, se dio cuenta que si seguía así, no tendría a quien pedirle ayuda en la biblioteca para buscar su teléfono…Estaba asustada, era un teléfono viejo es verdad, pero lo cuidaba porque lo consiguió con su propio esfuerzo, intentaba recordar mirando el cielo (aunque dudo que le ayude en algo) y luego decidió volver al colegio para buscar el celular extraviado pero al darse la vuelta…

Sasuke's pov

Estaba caminando aun pensando en lo que Itachi me dijo sobre mi expulsión, es que aun no lo puedo creer, creer que yo, Un UCHIHA haya sido expulsado, y no haya sido por notas, obviamente no por notas, eso era imposible. Tan metido en mis pensamientos, de un momento a otro siento un choque…

Recibí un golpe muy fuerte con un bolso creo, que pareciera que tuviera piedras dentro, justamente en mi cabeza, no supe reaccionar, ese golpe me hizo despertar de lo de la expulsión, pero ahora no podía levantarme, en mi mente maldecía a la persona que me había golpeado pero escuche un "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" y me ayudaban a levantarme, aunque no lograba ver bien quien era porque con ese dolor de cabeza, poco era lo que veía.

Fin Sasuke's pov

Sakura's pov

¿Es mi imaginación o de verdad es el mismo chico de la otra vez? ¡Oh oh! Creo que fue a él a quien lo golpe, ¡Ay no!, ¡Esto es taaan vergonzoso! Ojala no se moleste… ¡Estúpido teléfono! Todo me pasa por culpa de mi teléfono.

Fin Sakura's pov

- ¡Perdón! ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho es que mi celular se me quedo emm….tenía que ir a buscarlo y pues….disculpa – decía Sakura – no fue mi intención.

- No importa – decía Sasuke todavía tirado en el suelo – Auch!

- ¿Te lastime demasiado? – Agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel que Sasuke - ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Eh? – Distraído – no es necesario, puedo solo – levanta la vista y se da cuenta de lo familiar que era ese rostro que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la suya – *la conozco* - piensa el Uchiha

- Ven te ayudo a levantarte – lo toma del brazo – ammm…si puedes cooperar haciendo…un esfuerzo, digo para levantarte… - lograba decir la pelirosa.

- ¡Oh si! – Ruborizándose un poco por lo distraído que se había vuelto él, cosa que nunca le pasaba - gracias – sin dejar de mirarla – ah…. ¿Tú eres de este colegio? – preguntaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Ah….*Ahhh! Me pregunto sobre mí!*pues sí, si estudio aquí – dudando de que pasaría ahora – disculpa pero debo irme tengo que…- fue interrumpida…

- ¡No se vayan por mi! – Decía histéricamente una chica de cabellos rubios claros tomados en dos coletas altas, ojos color gris - ¡sigan! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Sigan! – decía con los brazos cruzados mirando a Sakura casi con odio

- Ammm… ¿tú eres? – Preguntaba Sasuke tratando de recordar su nombre – ammm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? – levantándose junto con Sakura – Yupi…no, yu….no, kiyu…no, ammm….yuki…no, si parece que….¿Tu nombre es Yuki cierto?

- Si, Sasukito – despierta – no, espera, no me distraigas, apuesto que te retiraste de la escuela solo para encontrarte con….esta pendeja, niña, o lo que sea, ¿Cierto?

- Ammm…- poniéndose el dedo índice con el pulgar en la barbilla – creo, que no tengo que darte explicaciones *Me está dejando en ridículo esta idiota, ¿en qué momento quise pedirle una cita?* - pensaba Sasuke ya quitándose los dedos de su barbillas y adentrándolos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta escolar – como sea – acercándose hacia la chica histérica – o te callas o no hay cita – ella traga

- …Creo que…bueno tu estas bien…y – Sasuke al escuchar a la chica ojijade se voltea para ver lo que dirá al igual que la rubia –…los dejare solos…yo…yo…tengo que retirarme, así que bueno…em….¡adiós! – Decía Sakura acomodándose a la vez su mochila haciéndose un espacio por una esquina vacía en la cual no esté la parejita ocupando espacio – permiso, y nuevamente disculpa…

- ¡No espera! – Sasuke trata de detenerla – *no alcancé maldita sea – maldecía mientras sentía recorre sobre su hombro una mano – ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Vamos a nuestra cita?- decía la muchacha de cabello rubio insistentemente, mientras recibía un rotundo NO del Uchiha – ¡Ayy por favor! – pero nuevamente recibe la misma respuesta.

- Déjame en paz, ya tengo bastante cosas que hacer – lo ultimo lo decía con la intención de irse luego del lugar.

Ya en casa de los Uchiha, la dueña de casa volvía del jardín con un montón de flores recién cortadas. Las puso en el florero y se propuso a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena de sus hijos, y también la de su marido.

- ¡Ayyy! Estoy bastante asustada, mi Sasukito, mi chiquitito fue expulsado, pero tiene buena calificaciones, al igual que su hermano a su edad, no entiendo….Lo que más temo – decía la señora abriendo el refrigerador – es la reacción que tomara Fugaku ante esto…*Posiblemente lo mate* - cerrando el refrigerador y tomándose la cara en forma de preocupación - ¿Qué decisión tomara Fugaku?, si lo manda a…. ¡Ay no!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Segundo Capitulo de mi fic, estoy que me duermo, apenas lo termine<em>**

**_Espero los reviews con muchas ansias_**

**_SALUDOS! QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA! Aunque para mi solo seran Buenas Noches ^_^ jeje , SAYONARA!_**


	3. La expulsión y decisión final p2 de 2

_**¡HOLA! Nuevamente nos vemos, (en realidad no XD) **_

_**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo que con sacrificio hice. ¡Que disfruten!**_

_**Tercer Capitulo**_

"_**La expulsión y la decisión final parte 2"**_

* * *

><p>La señora Uchiha se vuelve hacia donde estaba la cocina la enciende y en eso que iba a comenzar a picar los últimos vegetales, escucha unas llaves, de seguro eran sus queridos hijos los que habían llegado a casa.<p>

A los minutos después entra Itachi con los vegetales que había comprado junto con su hermanito que no le ayudó a cargar nada. Venia preocupado, tenia una cara que cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo hubieran asaltado.

A la señora se le contagio esa energía de preocupación y procedió a caminar donde su hijo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – dirigiéndose a el – Estas preocupado, se nota en tu cara – mira las bolsas que sostenía – ¿Es por tu hermano? – decía nuevamente la señora.

-Si mamá, es que – toma aire – le dije sobre la expulsión – mientras bajaba la cabeza y su madre gime de susto tapándose la boca – disculpa…pero no aguante, le conté – levantando un poco la cara – ahora no se donde esta…

-¡Espera hijito! – Decía como si hubiera descifrado algo importante – mira, creo que se donde esta – mira la hora en su reloj de mano – hijo, ¿me harías un favor? – decía Mikoto.

- Si mamá, dime

- ¿Te quedarías a cargo de todo mientras voy y vuelvo? – le preguntaba a la vez que buscaba algo en su bolsillo – aquí están – susurra – Ya, ahora…en la cocina está por salir la comida – mirando de reojo a su hijo – estoy haciendo lasaña, por favor Itachi ve de vez en cuando como vaya cocinándose, yo iré a vestirme y saldré ¿bien? – volvía a pregunta la señora.

- Eh…si madre – sonriendo un poco de alivio – ya sé a qué te refieres, y quizás Sasuke este en ese parque – toma las bolsas con vegetales un poco mas fuerte – yo iré a la cocina – sonríe- ve mamá.

- Bueno – decía Mikoto retirándose.

Sasuke seguía caminando, mirando el camino…no hacia al frente, como lo hacía de costumbre cuando pensaba algo.

Sasuke's pov

Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿Qué pasará si mi papá me manda al servicio militar? – escalofrió recorre desde su nuca hasta el término de su columna – Estoy frito – poniéndose derecho para caminar – además no le tengo miedo a ese viejo ancestral de mi padre.

Ahora… ¿de qué me sirve hacer el proyecto de Ciencias si fui expulsado?, ¡De nada!, de seguro mi papá me dirá que debo esforzarme aun mas para superar a mi hermano mayor, y llegar a ser como él, y si no soy huevo frito, siempre me dice que…"Tiene buenos planes y muchos si es que yo desobedezco…" Es muy confuso, si no me manda al servicio militar, ¿A dónde me mandara a parar?.

Fin Sasuke's pov

Seguía caminando, pensando y pensando, pero nuevamente choca con alguien en el día, ya iban 2 veces que le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando iba a decir "Ten más cuidado" se fijo que la persona era nada más ni nada menos que ….

-¡Madre! – exclama – ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿no deberías estar en casa con Itachi y papá? – terminaba de decir el muchacho.

-Justamente te estaba buscando hijo – le acaricia la mejilla – tenemos que estar en casa en 15 minutos o llegara tu padre y no te encontrara – continuaba diciendo la señora esta vez tomando a su hijo dándole empuje para seguir con su camino – vámonos ¿ya?

-Si mamá – decía ruborizándose por el gesto infantil que recibía, mientras caminaba.

Sakura continuaba buscando su teléfono, pero no encontraba nada. Iba donde había una mesa, se agachaba, y si no encontraba nada suspiraba y bufaba, intento ver donde estaba un computador. Y ahí estaba ¡Al fin! Lo encontró.

Sakura sacó una gran sonrisa al ver su teléfono. Feliz, sale de la biblioteca, de dirigía a la salida y se encuentra con una compañera… que le hacía señas a lo lejos desde su salón que no se encontraba taaan lejos.

- ¡SAKURA! ¡VEN! – Le gritaba una chica peli café - ¡VEN POR FAVOR!

- ¿Ah? Si, ¡claro! – Reacciona - ¿Qué pasa? – Decía aun corriendo – uff… ¿Qué pasa? – se toca la frente a la vez que se echa el pelo que le estorbaba la vista hacia atrás.

- Oye… ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de gala este viernes que viene? – decía la muchacha

- Pues, creo que sí, ¡gracias por acordarme!, tengo que hablar con mi primo – exploto derrepente – además…es primera vez que vengo a la fiesta de gala ¿y tú? – pregunta

- No, ya he venido, esta fiesta de gala parece que será genial – exclamaba – ojala porque o sino comprare el vestido por nada, y lo desperdiciare – mirando hacia un lado como si estuviera pensando.

- Buuueno… yo tengo que irme, vine a buscar el teléfono no mas, ¡bye! – Sonriendo – ¡nos vemos mañana! – decía Sakura a la vez que se volteaba y regresaba por donde vino.

Como siempre saliendo del colegio caminaba directamente a su hogar, pero su vista se desvió hacia el otro lado del camino un poco mas delante de ella… Era el chico con quien dos veces se había encontrado de una manera no muy decente. Observo que no iba solo, sino que iba acompañado de una señora, Sakura supuso que era su madre y decidió seguir con su camino pero caminando rápido, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad de saber si acaso era ese pelinegro que robaba su mirada cada vez que se atravesaba por su camino. Quería ver también, quien era es mujer, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber.

Adelanto el paso, intento caminar rápido y vio al instante que era una conversación un tanto serio pero cariñosa a la vez, porque observo que esa misteriosa mujer le tomaba el pelo como si fuera a felicitarlo por una gran calificación, lo hacía de una manera tan cariñosa, que Sakura seguía con la suposición de que esa señora era su madre.

Cuando sintió la mirada del pelinegro que observo la indiscreta de Sakura, inmediatamente ella voltea su rostro a como estaba antes y continuó caminando sin seguirlos mirándolos.

*******Ya en casa de los Haruno*********

- ¿Y Sakura? – Decía el rubio vestido con un overol oscuro cubierto de suciedad – ¿Aun no ha llegado? – mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, dejándose aun más sucio.

- Pues no Naruto, y ya que lo mencionas, está un poco tarde la llegada de Sakura de lo usual – exclama la señora Haruno – Me parece raro – derrepente suena el teléfono de la casa – eh…yo ire a contestar.

_- (¿Alo? ¿Tia? ) _¡Oh Gaara tanto tiempo! _– _Respondía a la llamada de su sobrino por teléfono _– (Si tía, ¿Cómo esta?) _Súper bien, y tu querido sobrinito?_ (Bien…) _Llamas por algo en especial, o querías saber de tu Tia jajaja – se ríe– ¿m?_ (¡Que graciosa tía!, pero no, estoy llamando para hablar con Sakura, ¿está mi prima?) – _la señora mira en ese instante a Naruto que está comiendo con furia una galleta que saco de la cocina.

_-_¿A sí que tiene sobrino preferido eh? – Bufó Naruto – de cualquiera de mis tíos lo hubiera esperado…pero de usted tía, no, nunca lo hubiera esperado – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Ay Naruto! ¡Si igual te quiero sobrinito querido! – mientras Naruto seguía con su puchero pero cabizbajo_._

_- (¿Tia, era Naruto cierto?) _Si Gaarra_ (¿Lo puede colocar al teléfono?) _¡Si claro Gaara! – Dirigiéndose a Naruto esta vez - ¡NARUTO! – Enlataba la voz para poder llamar la atención del rubio – Gaara quiere hablar contigo…mientras que llega Sakura

- ¡Bueno! – tomando el teléfono – ¿Si? _(Hola cabeza hueca jajaja – se ríe_) JA JA ¡Que gracioso! – disimulaba su ironía _(o al menos intentaba) _¿Qué quieres?...

_***LUEGO DE 5 MINUTOS****_

Sonó el timbre de la casa Naruto que todavía seguía hablando por teléfono con Gaara, lo interrumpe, al ver que nadie atendía la puerta, se dirigió a esta, vio por la ventana, y era su queridita prima Sakura.

- *Al fin llega* - piensa Naruto mientras abría la puerta – Y ¿Dónde estabas? Quería pedirte el computador – retrocediendo por la indiferencia de la pelirosa – Sakura, SAKURA te estoy hablando…!

- Perdón Naruto, es que estaba pensando, ¿Quién dices que llama? – tomando sin ganas el teléfono – eh?

- Es Gaara

- ¡Perfecto! – se alegra – Estupendo, gracias Naruto. Usa mi computador no más.

-Gracias! ^_^ - sonriendo y devolviéndole la energía alegre que le había transmitido su prima a él hace unos instantes.

- ¡Gaara! Hola, ¿es sobre la fiesta de gala? ¿Me equivoco? – comienza a hablar.

******EN LA CASA UCHIHA*******

- ¿Por qué no llega este muchacho? – mirando el reloj.

- Tranquilo Papá, debe estar por llegar, entiende que esto es difícil para él – le decía Itachi mirando la puerta.

- ¿Difícil? ¿Difícil?, eso sí es una tontería ¡difícil me abuela! – le gritaba a su hijo mayor quien queda con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Esta bien, está bien! No te enojes, solo era un…decir…creo – exclamaba en su defensa – además no tienes abuela ella ya…

No pudo decir nada Itachi, su padre lo miraba una cara realmente tenebrosa, solo se digno a verlo directamente a los ojos para luego voltear su mirada a la puerta, nuevamente.

Comenzó a sonar las llaves tintinear. Se abre la puerta, y era el ya nombrado muchas veces con su madre.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! – decía Fugaku

- Tranquilo, nos distrajimos un momento conversando… lo importante es que ya llegamos – decía Mikoto tiernamente mientras golpeaba suavemente la mochila de su hijo – Ve hijo a dejar tus cosas y bajas a cenar con nosotros ¿ok? – sonriendo

- Si – agachando la cabeza

Subió las escaleras rápidamente para bajar, pero cuando entro a su habitación y dejó la mochila en la cama, recordó que tenia papeles que revisar. Sacudió su cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras y se encuentra con su padre que estaba en el sofá con Itachi viendo las noticias, caminó lentamente por detrás del sofá hacia la cocina, ahí estaba su madre.

- Hijo, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa? – preguntaba la madre de éste mostrándole una bandeja de ensalada

- Claro, ¿por qué no? – decía entre frio y amable.

Sasuke podía ser frio con la gente, pero tiene debilidades, las mujeres, y en especial si era su madre. Cualquiera podría decir que es un hijito de mamá, pero nadie sabía que él era amable con ella, solo él y ella, hasta Itachi se daba cuenta.

Itachi tomó el control, comenzó a buscar el botón de "Apagar" pero el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus actos.

- ¡YO VOY! – aumentaba el tono para que lo escucharan y abre la puerta dirigiéndose a la entrada - ¿sí? – Abre los ojos - ¿tú? – Pasando a cara de enojo - ¿Qué MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? – Cerrando la puerta detrás de él – vete ahora, antes de que mi hermano te vea.

- ¿Ah? – Colocando una mirada desafiante - ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo!, mira – poniéndose seria – no vine a hablar ni contigo ni con tu hermano – decía una mujer de cabellera anaranjada

- Si, lo suponía, no me sorprende – decía Itachi con un tono muy desconocido en él – ahora tu escúchame – apartándola de la entrada – o te vas o llamo a la policía ¿bien? – serio.

- No te tengo miedo niñito, necesito hablar con tu padre – no termino fue interrumpida

- ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que yo soy pasivo no como mi hermanito menor, si él hubiera abierto la puerta…tu…ahora estarías en el hospital…o….¿acaso no sabes que él conoce todo lo que pasa entre tú y mi papá?

- No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo niñete, dile a tu "PAPÁ" – recargando la voz sarcásticamente en la última palabra – … que yo no quiero que siga mintiendo, quiero que diga la verdad, así que niñito…como sea que te llames, ándate despidiendo de tu familia feliz.

- ¿Y crees que mi familia era feliz? ¡POR FAVOR! Si lo único que ha sido mi familia es un abismo, ¡gracias a ti! – Empujándola – ahora VETE

- Que mas da – decía la mujer con cara triunfadora mientras de volteaba – Estúpido idiota…no sabe lo que le espera, ni a él ni a su "hermanito" – murmuraba para sí sonriendo

Itachi entra a la casa desconforme con lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes. Tenía miedo de que su familia sufriera, tenía miedo de que Sasuke sufriera.

Se sentó en la mesa, pues, todos lo estaban esperando a él menos su hermano Sasuke que aun se encontraba en la cocina.

- ¿Quién era hijo? – preguntaba su madre

- Ahhh… Na-nadie má solo era *piensa algo ahora Itachi, ammm, ah ya sé* – no alcanzó a articular palabra cuando Sasuke llegó y lo interrumpió

- Era la vecina que preguntaba sobre su gato, como siempre – exclamaba - ¿o no Itachi? – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de decirle que le siguiera la corriente

- *Bien pensado hermanito* Pues sí, era…la…vecina, ya sabes, siempre pregunta sobre ese gato desgraciado que pone regalitos en tus flores mamá – decía sonriéndole y luego se volteó hacia Sasuke disimuladamente.

- Jajajaja – rié – tienes razón, siempre tengo que estar limpiando las flores.

Itachi y Sasuke aprovechan lo feliz que está su madre para darle una mirada fulminante al mismo tiempo a su padre.

- ¡Bueno cenemos! – Exclamaba – después de que coman su lasaña, les daré un trozo de pastel que hice, es su preferido – dirigiéndose a los muchachos ojinegros de 15 y 22 años.

**********EN CASA DE LOS HARUNO**********

- ¿Te parece? – decía Sakura

- _(Si, pero, ¿y Naruto?)_

- Ahhh pues, ya le había pedido hace un tiempo pero él no quizo, dijo que no quería comprarse un traje, así que rechazo la oferta – mirando a Naruto a lo lejos, este se encontraba en la cocina con la madre de Sakura

_- (Bueno, es perfecto, entonces ¿te recojo o nos juntamos en tu colegio? ¿El viernes cierto?) _

- Si, el viernes, y….sí, juntémonos allá, es que ya Ino vendrá con su novio Sai, así que bueno…ella me ofreció recogerme antes así que…

_- (Entiendo) _

- Gaara, recuerda, vamos junto como pareja a la fiesta, tu plan no me perjudica en nada, sabes que yo no bailo así que tú invita a las chicas que quieras ¿bien?

- _(Siiiii – alegre – digo… - cambiando la voz – está bien Sakura)_

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes, nos vemos Gaara, ¡te quiero!, gracias por acompañarme – exclamaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

- _(Jajajaja, ya me imagino que debes estar saltando, bueno prima, yo igual te quiero, que estés bien, ¡chao!) _

- ¡Chao! – Corta – ¡SIII! ¡AL FIN TENGO TODO ARREGLADO! Ahora me falta comprar el vestido.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y por alguna razón el gallo que la despertaba casi todas las mañanas comenzó a cacarear a pesar de que ya iban a ser las 7:00 pero de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro y Sakura quería comenzar a hacer la tarea de ingles pero el sonido no la dejo concentrarse, intentaba ignorarlo...pero no, era muy chillón, Sakura prefería denominar cantar a lo que el gallo hacia, aunque era solo un estúpido y molesto sonido que provenía de la garganta, de la asquerosa, como decía ella, asquerosa garganta del gallo imbécil de sus vecinod

Ya se había puesto el pijama, quería estar haciendo la tarea acostadita en su blanda y cómoda cama. La furia la venció.

- No aguanto – se levanta aun en pijama – Hoy es tu fin gallo imbécil – mientras se hacía sonar los dedos de las manos – Mjijijimmmjijij – reía maliciosamente – buscaré ese bendito cuchillo.

Sakura se dirige a la cocina aun en pijama que era rosado entero, cubierto de pequeñas florcitas fucsia y purpura, se arregló en cuello de la camisa de su pijama, y sacó un cuchillo, que ya estaba usado.

Fluía nuevamente esa risa malvada, por fin Sakura se vengaría del pobre gallo que por naturaleza "cantaba" _(INNER AUTORA: qué culpa tiene el pobre pajarraco, si no te está matando Sakura!)_

Derrepente un sonoro grito asustó a la pelirosa que ya iba media agacha a "matar" al pajarraco que se encontraba en el techo de la casa de su vecino.

-¡AHHHH! ¡NO ME MATES, TE LO SUPLICO YO NO HICE NADA SAKURITA, PLISSS NO ME MATEEES! – haciendo sobresaltar a la "asesina" de Sakura.

- Naruto, no te voy a matar a ti, sino a ese pajarraco imbécil – apuntando al vacío techo – que no me deja dormir – guardando el chuchillo en el bolsillo como si el bolsillo de su pijama la protegiera de la punta de "éste" – además Naruto, si te matara a ti, seria por algo en particular, ¿o acaso hay algo por qué preocuparme? – decía acercándose con la intención de sacar lo que tenía en su bolsillo.

- ¡NOP! – retrocediendo – nada – ya calmado – Sakura, por cierto, ese cuchillo lo ocupé ayer para "cortar" – recargando la voz en la última palabra haciendo señas de comillas con la manos – la carne, pero ahora que veo bien…es de plástico – ríe bajo – que ignorante eres Sakura, como no viste que era de plástico jajaja.

Un poco ofendida por la burla – hmp….tu no la hallabas así que no me digas ignorante cuando el ignorante eres tú, Naruto.

- Bueno ¿vas a matar al gallo o no? – exclamaba Naruto

- Es que no se – decía mientras miraba el techo ubicando a su vez el cuchillo de juguete en la boca – no sé a quién matar primero, si mato primero al gallo o mejor a TI.

- jeje – reía nerviosamente por la casi amenaza

*******EN LA CASA UCHIHA*********

-¿Qué? – replicaba el muchacho ojinegro de 15 años

- Eso hijo – tomando aire nuevamente – te irás al colegio solo damas de Konoha, gracias a tu expulsión – decía nuevamente el padre de éste con gran naturalidad.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros – lo mira directamente con su mirada entrecerrada – Vé a tu cuarto ¡AHORA!

- Ashhh…. Bien – agacha la cabeza resignado.

Sasuke se sentía tan humillado, su padre había viajado 4 horas para decirle…

FLASH BACK…

Itachi y la señora Uchiha se habían ido del comedor, estaban platicando en la sala sobre la novia de Itachi, para dejar en paz a al adulto y al adolecente con sus asuntos.

- Bueno…al punto Sasuke, yo regrese antes para poder hablar contigo sobre el asuntito que ocurre en tus estudios – decía Fugaku, un hombre alto de compostura gruesa, ojos negros al igual que el cabello, que lo tenía un tanto largo - ¿Cómo sucedió Sasuke? – Dejando el tenedor a un lado luego de un bocado – dime

- Padre yo…yo voy bien en calificaciones, de verdad que no se qué pasó – mirando el plato de comida mientras movía el tenedor en círculos – a lo mejor se equivocaron y quizás…

- Mira Sasuke Uchiha – obviamente cuando uno de sus padres lo llamaban por su nombre completo, esto significaba una decisión humillante y devastadora – eh visto que no mientes con respecto a tus calificaciones, pero mi pregunta es ¿De verdad no sabes la razón de tu expulsión? Porque sé que eres un buen estudiante, pues, eres mi hijo, el menor…pero mi hijo, un Uchiha, inteligente como todo Uchiha, eso no cabe duda pero – tomando una pausa

- ¿Pe-pero qué? – Interrumpía a su padre – ¿es muy malo?

- Sasuke Uchiha te has metido en un problema con el colegio, han llamado a tu madre y a mi…no eres el único expulsado, tu amigo Ne…Ne…. ¿Neji?

- Si, Neji y Kiba pa' – asentía

- Hijo, a ti y a tu amigo, junto a otros más, no los recibe ningún colegio en esta ciudad – decía Fugaku

- *Esto me está empezando a asustar, no me quiero ir…no quiero, es que ya estoy acostumbrado, que diga no, que diga que no* ¿qué? – incitando a que continuara

- Pues te irás al único colegio que no los ha recibido, bueno a tus amigos más bien, pero lamentablemente estas metido en el mismo saco – decía el padre de Sasuke con algo de fastidio y enojo en su voz

- Lo siento – bajando aun más la cabeza

- No te disculpes, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, porque estarás en una escuela solo para mujeres, así que mejor prepárate – levantándose de la mesa – se vendrá duro

- *¿Qué?* - no podía articular palabra

Caminando fuera del comedor- ¡Por cierto hijo! – Recordando – repetirás el año – lo decía con naturalidad – ya que son muchos meses que ya no estarás estudiando en este año – ve el desconcierto de su hijo y se vuelve hacia él – ahora ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo, no te creo – riéndose forzadamente como si con eso calmara la impotencia que tenia, aun no podía creer, quizá había escuchado mal – un colegio…

- Una ESCUELA solo mujeres, y estarás forzado por mi y tu director por ahora actual, a repetir el año, es una especialidad diferente

Recién cayendo a la realidad

-¿Qué? – replicaba el muchacho ojinegro de 15 años

- Eso hijo – tomando aire nuevamente – te irás al colegio solo damas de Konoha, gracias a tu expulsión – decía nuevamente el padre de éste con gran naturalidad.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros – lo mira directamente con su mirada entrecerrada – Vé a tu cuarto ¡AHORA!

Cuando llega a su habitación tira la mochila que se encontraba sobre la cama y la tira lejos solo con la mano derecha, con toda la fuerza del desconcierto. Era imposible que no supiera el porqué de la expulsión…

Estaba cansado, no había hecho mucho en el día para estar cansado en realidad, pero esto lo dejó en otro mundo, en un mundo en que la vida es solo una pesadilla.

Se quedo parado con la mirada baja, mirando vagamente el otro extremo de su cama aun, de pie. Pero no aguantó, el cansacio lo venció, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que aire de fastidio, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cama quedando sentado aun con la cabeza mirando el suelo esta vez. Quería golpearse, por ser tan ignorante o golpear a alguien por hacerlo ignorante, por no decirle la razón, quizás mañana iría solo al colegio a ver por qué lo expulsaron, eso lo calmaba un poco, porque…quizás no tengan motivo para tomar una decisión sin avisarle antes a él, quien era el perjudicado además de sus amigos. Tenía la mirada perdida, aun pensando en la humillación que debería pasar al ser el único, o más bien uno de los únicos que enfrentarían el estar en una escuela solo mujeres….. Detuvo desprevenidamente su mente al recordar eso… No sería taaan malo estar en un colegio solo mujeres.

Podría sacar provecho, pero su orgullo…eso si era un problema…podría ponerlo en práctica…con más influencia femenina…ya no le sería difícil buscar la diversión, tendría muchas opciones.

Sacudió la cabeza luego de pensar en esto y mira sin rumbo hacia su izquierda, y logra ver unos papeles que sobresalían de su mochila, pues, el impacto que recibió ésta con la fuerza del Uchiha, se había logrado abrir.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar camino a su mochila tirada en el piso. Tomo esos benditos papeles que tanto le habían estorbado en el maldito día que de bueno….no tenía nada, era del asco. Abrió un sobre y había un montón de cartas con corazones que no quizo leer, pensaba que de seguro era de algunas de sus admiradoras.

Pero….

- ¿Qué es esto? – Tomando otro sobre que ya estaba abierto – esto es… ¡PERO QUE MIERDA…MALDITOS CABRONES! ¡POR ESTO ME EXPULSARON! Los voy a asesinar – decía tomando una imágenes que sacaba por una – Pero…si no estoy yo en ninguna…entonces como…como es que – abre desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo siguiente…no se lo creía…

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC, Y TENGO TAANTO SUEÑO QUE MEJOR LOS DEJO…<strong>_

_**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, TRATE DE HACERLO UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE…QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA, Y SI ES NOCHE… (Bostezo) ToO, BUENO SI ES DE NOCHE ¡QUE TENGAN UNAS BUENAS NOCHES! Y DULCES SUEÑOS (bostezo) SAYONARA! pronto se vendrá el proximo capitulo que aun no me acuerdo como le puse jeje ...CHAU!**_


	4. El comienzo de la fiesta de Gala

_**Cuarto Capitulo **_

"_**¡El comienzo de la fiesta de Gala!"**_

Los ojos de Sasuke demostraban desconcierto ante lo que tenia en sus manos. Eran unas imágenes de la fiesta de gala que celebraba su escuela al igual que muchas en la ciudad, estaba sus amigos, aunque les llamaba asi por el hecho de que los trabajos en grupo lo hacia con ellos, es una imagen estaba Neji con 2 chicas acompañándolo, una parecía que jugaba con el cabello del Hyuga haciendo un tipo de peinado, y la otra chica estaba (por lo que se veía) bailando casi desnuda delante del chicho de ojos perlados que estaba sonriendo a la cámara con 2 copas de agua ardiente.

Sasuke pensó que si Neji, que era serio, muy serio, estaba metido en problemas, entonces eso quería decir que Sasuke también estaba metido en problemas, Neji es de esos chicos que siguen al pie de la letra las reglas de su escuela, no desobedecía nada, ni siquiera le levantaba la voz a los profesores, el solamente se dedicaba a hacer lo que era importante.

Quizo ignorar esto y paso por las demás imágenes, nada del otro mundo, Kiba destrozando con su mascota todo lo que tenían enfrente, shikamaru aburrido, todo normal, hasta llegar a una imagen en donde se veian unos bultos en bolsa de basura, y tres chicos detrás de estas sonriendo, en estas estaban Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock lee y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha, se veian sonrientes y malvados Sasuke se veía en la foto amarrando una bolsa de basura…

- Esto yo…no sé nada, ¿Qué mierda hago ahí? – se decía – pero si esa es la fiesta a la cual me obligaron a ir…

Tocan la puerta – ¿Sasuke, estas bien?

- ¿Y ahora que? – aumentaba el tono de su voz sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes – entra y…rápido – ordenaba Sasuke

-Hermanito quedé preocupado…¿como te fue con papá?

- Nada fuera de lo normal…

- ¿En serio? – continuaba el hermano mayor

- Pues si – toma aire apartando la mirada de las imágenes para dirigirla hacia el muchacho de la puerta - ¿A eso venías? ¿a saber como estaba?

- No exactamente, lo importante es que duermas un poco, mañana mejor te cuento algo, nos vamos juntos a tu colegio…

- Pero si fui expulsado – haciendo una mueca de fastidio

- Si, lo sé

- ¿Entonces? – preguntaba Sasuke con bastante duda en su cara

- Tenemos que hablar, solo eso, solo si quieres…

Volviendo su vista a las fotos – Bien… - resignado

- Que descanses hermanito…

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, y Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño, algo le molestaba. Suena de repente el celular de ésta, era su padre, así que contestó.

- ¿Alo? _(Hola hija_) ah...hola_ – contestaba aburrida – _¿como estas papá?_ (Bien, aquí, acabo de llegar, ¿cómo te ha ido en el colegio?) _amm – suspira – bien, he tenido muchas pruebas, por cierto papi, quiero ir a la fiesta de gala…_ (yaa…¿y que pasa_?) pues – poniéndose un tanto emocionada – necesito el dinero para comprar los zapatos, el vestido, las…_(esta bien, esta bien, si sé, tooodo eso. Bueno te voy a depositar ¿Bueno?) _¡ah! Si, gracias papá, ¿sabes? Ya me empezó a dar sueño, que tengas buenas noches_ (Buenas noches hijita, que te vaya bien, ¡estudia eh!) _– Cuelga .

La pelirosa no tenia sueño, lo único que quería era dejar de hablar con su papá, que de seguro, si seguían hablando, le propondría irse con el, o que viaje a su antiguo hogar, pues el padre de Sakura aun vivía en la ciudad donde vivía anteriormente Sakura, asi que mejor redujo la llamada, aun no tenia sueño, estaba muy estresada, pensaba en la fiesta de gala, pero ese asunto mejoraba con el tiempo, también pensaba en todas las pruebas que tenia que estudiar.

Intentó leer un libro, a ver si se aburría…pero nada, leyó hasta la mitad. Recien le había llegado el bendito sueño, su estrés comenzaba a convertirse en puro sueño. Tomó la almohada de su cama, la apartó sin soltarla, se recostó y golpeó la almohada contra su rostro.

Se encontraba cansada, se puso a conta ovejas (metaforicamente), sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse…

***A la mañana siguiente***

Suena un pitito muy agudo en el oído de la pelirosa, quien se sobresalto y prosedio a levantarse. Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de su querida cama, miró el reloj y logro divisar que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, tenia justamente una hora y minutos de sobra para vestir y alistarse para ir al colegio.

Se levantó y extrañó al pobre gallo que "cantaba" en las mañanas despertándola. Por primera vez iba sin prisa asi que calmadamente fue al baño a ducharse.

En el baño

Abrio la puerta pesadamente; tenia una flojera; no quería ir al colegio, sentía ganar de irse a la cama agarrar su croquera y ponerse a dibujar.

- Que asco de día, no quiero ir al colegio… - susurraba la pelirosa tomando el cepillo y la pasta dental – odio los días viernes – piensa un momento – ¿que estupidez estoy diciendo? ¡me encantan los viernes! Pero me gustaría que fuera solo recreo…

Mientras decía estas cosas, Sakura como pudo se lavó los dientes, y regresó a su habitación, esta vez para alistarse he ir al colegio, mas temprano de lo usual…

Van pasando los días, y las semanas, y cada vez esta celebración " La fiesta de Gala" se aproxima mas y mas, todos están nerviosos y con mayor razón estas 3 chicas que al menos 2 de ellas son primerisas en asistir a fiestas como estas.

Por ejemplo Hinata con su tímidez no ha ido a ninguna fiesta ni siquiera de su propia familia, apenas asistia a las reuniones familiares, o almuerzo con toda su familia, que a decir verdad, es muy numerosa.

Temari ni se inmutó ante este suceso, no quiso asistir, le daba flojera, anteriormente le había dicho a las demás (a Hinata, Sakura e Ino) que iria con ellas, pero se arrepintió. Sakura por su parte estaba completamente lista y preparada para el gran día.

Ya era Viernes 03 de Septiembre y aun estaban en la escuela Sakura como siempre sacó su croquera, unas tarjetas con imágenes, seleccionó algunas y comenzó a dibujarlas, estaban en clase de Quimica y no quería poner atención ya que el profesor estaba explicando lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que su clase pasada.

- Hey…Sakura…oye – susurraba la rubia – ¿me oyes?

- Si Ino, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Vendrás con…tu primo? El….¿como es que se llamaba?

- Gaara – respondía Sakura al instante

- Si Gaara, tu primo, vendrás si o si ¿cierto?

- Si ip, ¿Por qué? – decía la pelirosa dejando el lápiz a un lado

- Solo quería saber, es que no quería ser la única de nosotras cua….digo tres que venga con pareja.

- y eso…¿es un problema?

- No…creo que no, es que ser la única, pues, tu sabes, extraño ¿no crees? – sentándose al lado de su amiga

- No lo sé, si tu lo ves así pues supongo que…si….

- Oigan – repentinamente llega una chica compañera de curso de ambas muchachas – ¿vendrán a la Gala?

- Si, justamente estábamos hablando de ello – respondia rápidamente la rubia

- Disculpen por interrumpir la conversación, pero falta 2 minutos para salir – decía Sakura

- ¿En serio?– decía ambas

Ya era la hora de salida, todos si iban a su hogares, para prepararse para la gran noche… Hinata era la menos entusiasmada.

Sakura por su parte e Ino si lo estaban, Ino pasaría mas tiempo con su querido novio, que Sakura no conocía mucho, supuestamente Ino y Sai irían a recoger a Sakura a su casa, bueno y con ésta también a Hinata.

****YA EN CASA DE LOS HARUNO*****

- ¡AAAyyyyy! – gritaba Sakura – Ya falta poco para las nueve de la noche ¡YUPI!

- Si Sakura, es emocionante, pero tu vas con pareja y yo no – cabizbaja – bueno…era de esperarse…

- No digas eso Hinata, ya veras que pronto tendras novio, tu eres muy liiinda amiga, no tienes que decir siempre, por si que lo dices siempre, no debes, no debes decirte esas cosas, ni creértelas.

- Pero Sakura, es verdad lo que digo, yo no soy linda, ni nada por el estilo y ni me gustan las fiestas…

- Ya basta Hinata

- Oye Sakura… - entra desprevenidamente – …ups, no sabia que estabas ocupada…

- No Naruto, no te preocupes, dime que pasa…pero entra te presento a mi amiga…

- Hola – dice algo bajo para su voz Naruto

- Ho…hola – dice Hinata algo tímida (o sea como siempre XD)

- Ella es Hinata Hyuga, una de mis amigas de las que te había comentado hace unos días – decía mirando a Naruto para luego dirigir su mirada a Hinata – y Hinata el es Naruto como ves, él es mi primo – ahora con un tono bajo y burlón – el idiota que me fastidia tanto – ríe

- ¡Oye! Te escuche – dice Naruto

- jajajajaja – se rien a la vez la chicas que se estaban alistando

- Bueno Hi…Hinata – acercándose a la ojiperla – un gusto conocerte…

- Sip, i-igualmente na-naruto – lograba a soltar acercándose a la mano de Naruto – un gusto igual conocerte…

- *Es muy timida, eso la hace ver tierna….Ahhh madura Naruto tu tienes mas edad que ella* - piensa Naruto

-¿Bueno Naruto que querías decirme?

- Ah…si, Gaara acaba de llamar, me dijo que te esperaba afuera de tu escuela para que te vayas con tus amigas

- Amm bueno, gracias Naruto…

- Oye Sakura, me prestas tu computador plissss

- mm – mira a Hinata quien sonríe por el cambio de actitud del rubio – pues, supongo que si, por que no, dale.

- Graacias – ubicándose en la silla

- Hinata dejame ver otra vez tu vestido por favor, es que me gusto el color – sonríe - ¿si?

- Claro Sakura-chan

Sakura's pov

Wow…ahora recuerdo porque me gustó tanto al escogerlo por Hinata, era un vestido muy lindo, color azul con toques a un azul un poco mas oscuro, iluminado de lentejuelas celestes que le daban brillo. El azul claro se encontraba en la parte superior del vestido cubriendo la zona del torax, en cambio el azul profundo estaba en la parte inferior del vestido, estos eran separados en la zona de la cintura por una cinta color azul oscuro al igual que el ultimo color mencionado. adornado con una especie de nudo en el costado derecho.

* * *

><p><em>www. forodefotos . com""coloquen "" luego coloquen "attachments" "/" despues del eslach coloquen "moda-mujer" "/" nuevamente el eslach como lo puse y ..."20914d1306363462" junto con eso "-vestidos-de-fiesta-cortos-vestidos-cortos-graduacion-azul. jpg "_) (por favor escribanlo por su cuenta si es que quieren ver como es el vestido, o si no, no se verá.)

_GRACIAS..._

* * *

><p>De seguro le queda perfecto a Hinata…<p>

Fin Sakura's pov

- Está hermoso Hinata, pruébatelo nuevamente para ver los detalles, después de todo, nos queda apenas 4 horas para ver esas cosas – decía mientras recibia un respuesta positiva de la peliazulada.

- Bueno…

- A veeer – recorriendo con la mirada el vestido de Hinata ya puesto – te queda perfecto, no le veo ningún detalle negativo en ti.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio… Ya, déjatelo puesto, ahorita traigo el maquillaje – se miran intentando retener la risa.

Ambas rien a tal comentario, pues lo único que se maquillarían serian colocar sombra a sus ojos y brillo labial a "los labios" obviamente.

Falta 3 horas… Y Naruto comienza a detener la conversación de las muchachas

- ¡Jajajaja si poh en todo caso siempre es así!

- ¡Naruto deja de gritar con tus conversaciones!

- No te estoy interrumpiendo, ¿o si Hinata?

- No claro que no – nerviosamente decía Hinata

- Gracias Hinata ^_^

- ¿Eh? – mirando de un lado al otro, primero mirando a Hinata y luego mirando la reacción de Naruto a la respuesta de Hinata - *Hay química entre estos dos….jiji, estupendo, al fin un buen problema, mi amiga con un patán, pobrecita *

- ¿Qué? – decía Naruto viendo con cara de poco entender a su prima

- Nada

- ¿Sakura-chan puedo ver tu vestido?

- Si, esta ahí – apunta – allí en la caja que está arriba de la mesa, digo del escritorio

- Bueno – se acerca al escritorio del computador – disculpa na-naruto ¿podrías pasarme la-ca-caja?

- ¿Ah? – la mira y se detiene unos "segundos" en sus ojos - ¿Qué, que cosa?

- La caja por favor – alcanza a ver un texto en el computador muy llamativo – por cierto, te están hablando por chat.

- Oh…verdad, esperame Hinata *ay no este idiota ve todo por la cámara* - piensa Naruto al ver a su amigo con quien chateaba por webcam haciendo señas de saludo burlándose por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?, ¿Qué haces? – decía Sakura al ver la webcam en actividad

- Emm…estoy chateando, bueno…mas bien estoy conversando con un amigo – algo lo interrumpe – ¿Qué?

WEBCAM: ¿Quién es ella?

- Ahhh es mi prima – señalándola como si no estuviera ahí.

WEBCAM: Es linda.

- ¿A si?

WEBCAM: Si idiota, oye ¿como se llama?

- Se llama Sakura – decía Naruto mientras Sakura se ponía cada vez mas desconcertada – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hablar con ella eh?

WEBCAM: Nooo, bueno si, no se como tu quieras, pero si no quiere, entonces no.

- Jeje – volteándose hacia su prima – Sakura, mi amigo te quiere conocer.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta Sakura – Naruto no gracias, sea quien sea, estoy ocupada, dejame almorzar tranquila.

- Bueno – regresa su vista al computador – Dijo que no ja jajajaja , fracasado.

WEBCAM: Imbecil al menos tengo quienes me miren, quienes babeen por mi, no como tu

- Pero no mi prima – ríe – tremendo rechazo.

WEBCAM: BA!

Ya eran las 8:30 y aun estaban en los zapatos, ya estaban maquilladas y tooodo, pero les faltaban los zapatos a Sakura, que no sea acordaba donde los había dejado.

- ¡Diablos! – grita – Naruto no sacaste mis zapatos de aca ¿cierto?

- ¿Unos negros? – intentaba desinteresadamente recordar.

- Siiii – desesperada

- ¿Con unos adornos en el borde color plateado? – volvia a preguntar Naruto

- ¡Que Siiii! – casi gritando

- No

- AAAhhhh ¿Qué? – grita muy fuerte con intensiones de matarlo

- Sakura ¿son estos? – mostrando un lugar un poco oscuro debajo de la cama de Sakura

- Ups, si, esos son, gracias Hinata – calmándose al fin – Disculpa Naruto por … gritarte supongo.

- Ya que, estoy acostumbrado.

- Siii, por eso, lo siento – sonriendo con la lengua afuera

Abren la puerta de golpe

- Hija llegaron

- ¿Tan luego?, bueno será, ya Hinata vamos, nos vemos Naruto – se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla – brother

- Si adiós, y ojala encuentres a alguien con quien bailar

- Lo dudo – responde inmediatamente segura de lo recién dicho

- Bien… cof cof – mirando a Hinata – Bueno Hinata que te vaya bien

- ¿No le diras lo mismo de que encuentre con quien bailar?

- *Sakura no me lo hagas mas difícil…no quiero que encuentre a nadie…y ahora que pienso, ¡estoy loco!, si, loco, pero loco por ella, esta muy linda de gala, y tiene una cara tan tierna, que raro que sea amiga y muy cercana de mi prima, que es un verdadero moustro* Ehh…si, que te vaya bien, y….que bailes – mirando ruborizado a otro lado.

- * Te la puse difícil loquillo, te conozco mosco y se que te gusta mi amiga * ¡Bueno nos vemos!

- Adios Naruto…que estes bien – se despedia con una seña con la mano

- Hinata… - no quería quedar sin nada y se levantó – que te vaya bien en serio, me caíste muy bien por cierto – sonríe – Bueno… - le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que logra sonrojar a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

- ¡Hinata, ya poh, sal luego, los chicos nos esperan afuera!

- ¡Si ya voy!

FUERA DE LA CASA DE LOS HARUNO

- Tenia una nariz gigante jajaja … oh, ¡hola Hinata al fin apareces! – decía alegremente Ino para luego abrazarla hasta asfixiarla.

- Si Ino, un gusto verte después de unas horas, me pu-pu-pue-puedes soltar – ya se ponía roja – me asfixias.

- Uuuhh… lo siento mucho – relajándose a la vez que soltaba a su amiga

- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperamos? – inquiría la muchacha de cabello rosa – oye Hinata-chan se me había olvidado al igual que Ino – quien desviaba la vista por la pena que sentía por saber lo que la pelirosa quería decir - …no te hemos presentado a Sai, Sai, ella es Hinata, nuestra amiga que le gusta rammstein y nightwish, ¿te acuerdas que Ino te hablo de ella?

- Si, que bueno conocerte Hinata-chan – decía el muchacho

- Igualmente, yo ya se quien eres, asi que Sakura no te moleste por presentaciones.

- ¡Que bueno! Ya estaba fastidiada con tantas presentaciones, imagínense chicos, a toda mi familia, uno por uno de los miembros de la casa – decía esta vez dirigiéndose a Ino y Sai.

- Jajajaja – ríen todos a la vez

- Vamos entonces… - propone alegremente Ino – ¡Ya quiero llegar!

- Jeje – rié - *estos son mas inmaduros de los que parecen*

Estaban en la entrada… Tenian que esperar al primo de la pelirosa que aun no llegaba, además, Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Sai habían llegado temprano para la otra de entrada de la fiesta, asi que todos se apoyaron cansados en la pared de la escuela de las chicas, Ino tenia una conversación con Sai un tanto (por no decir demasiado) hot, asi que Hinata y Sakura decidieron dejarlos solos por un momento. Luego de unos 4 minutos Hinata logra ver un auto que paraba en frente de ellas, asi que le aviso a Sakura y ésta les avisó a los tortolos que se encontraban mas atrás.

- ¡Hola Gaara, bienvenido! – decía Sakura alegre ante la llegada del primo

- Hola Sakura – acercándose - ¿Cómo estas?, te estuve llamando a tu celular para decirte que venia en camino, pero veo que ni te diste cuenta – se da cuenta de la presencia de terceros – ¡oh! Disculpen, me presento soy….

- Gaara, si, lo sabemos – decía Ino adelantándose a lo que diría Gaara – es bueno conocer al fin al dichoso Gaara, hola – se acercaba a gaara extendiendo la mano – Soy Ino – apuntando a Hinata – ella es Hinata y él – apuntando esta vez a Sai – él es mi novio Sai.

- Hola – decía Gaara aproximándose a cada uno de los mencionados para saludarlos.

- Todavía nos queda tiempo, ¿damos una vuelta? – consultaba con cierta duda en sus palabras la pelirosa

- Claro – exclamaban a unísono

- Vamos al parque esta cerca, a una calle…

- Andamos con taco mi amor – le decía la rubio a Sai

- Bueno, bueno

- Pero yo no me opongo y ustedes, Hinata, Sakura…¿Qué dicen?

- Yo tampoco me opongo – respondia Sakura para luego mirar a Hinata quien asiente – y creo que Hinata tampoco se opone.

- Bueno vamos – decía finalmente Gaara

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos, y la puerta de entrada al gimnasio de la escuela de las chicas, ya se había abierto. Cuando llegaron los muchachos, no pensaron dos veces y entraron con sus respectivas entradas en la mano. Primero paso la rubia junto a su novio, los profesores que estaban resguardando las entradas y no dudaron en preguntarles con quien venían.

- Hola señorita Yamanaka, ¿quiere decirme con quien viene? – preguntaba una mujer de cabello azul que adornaba con una flor de papel hecho por ella misma.

- Buenas tardes, digo, buenas noches konan-sensei ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Aquí, recibiendo entradas aburridas, solo quiero que comienzo pronto esta fiesta, aunque no disfrutaré mucho de ella.

- Ah que bueno, después vaya a bailar con nosotros jaja – rien juntas – por cierto es mi novio, y ya se lo he presentado a un centenar de personas, jajajajaja

- Que bueno, me alegro conocerlo al fin, que la pasen bien, ¡adelante!

- Hola señorita Haruno, ¿con quien vienes?

- Veo que ya entró en confianza konan-sensei – sonríe – vengo con mi primo y Hinata. Ella no viene con nadie, por eso formamos un tercio, en el buen sentido de la palabra jaja – rie tanto que contagio a la peliazul

- Bueno que la pases bien Sakura, con tu primo y Hinata, disfruta.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, les voy a advertir que el próximo capitulo se va a demorar en subir, por que aun no se me ocurre nada, RECUERDEN, esto es solo de relleno, casi, porque igual es importante, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y por fisssss si no es mucha la molestia**_

_**REVIEWS POR FAVOR, QUE APENAS TENGO 2 HASTA EL MOMENTO, los reviews me dan inspiración, por fis, reviews ¡Estoy desesperada!, CREO como estoy en vacaciones de invierno, tengo tiempo para escribir, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SAYONARA! **_


	5. No era lo que me esperaba

**_Aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo en el cual se pone duro, aqui si que si, bueno sin mas rodeos..._**

**_DISFRUTEN Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quinto Capitulo<em>**

**_"No era lo que tenia en mente"_**

Como era saber… Entraron y esperaron al resto de los invitados a la "Fiesta" mientras en una habitación se encontraba un chico, (que obviamente ya saben quién es) hojeando una revista de cocina de su madre que estaba por casualidad del destino en su habitación, aunque esa "casualidad" se llamara Itachi, no se enojo ni nada.

Sasuke estaba tan aburrido que podía hasta crear una artefacto que pudiera medir el grado de aburrimiento "máximo" que tenia él en esos momentos, y con el gran descubrimiento, uff, ya no quería nada mas, no quería preocupaciones, el solo hecho de que no iría mas a la escuela, lo mortificaba.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice? ¿Acaso yo fui responsable de algo peligroso o qué? – pensaba el muchacho un poco o bastante distraído mejor dicho.

- ¿Y ahora que me deparará el futuro? – se toma el cabello en forma de desesperación – lo único que remataria es estar un graaan tiempo en ese colegio – agacha la cabeza – si claro, como si me importara, quizás Itachi tenga razón, debo descansar, o si no estaré muy mal maña- - se interrumpe a si mismo mentalmente – un momento, ¿Por qué mañana si no tengo clases?

Sasuke no tenia sueño, no podía tenerlo, miro un momento intentando ver algo extraño en su computador, pero nada, resignado se levanto del sillón de su habitación y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio frente al computador.

- Estaré un momento, no creo que me desvele esto, ¿o si? – encendiendo el monitor – después de todo, no tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

*****VOLVAMOS CON SAKURA Y SUS AMIGOS*****

- Wow, esto es genial, ¡mira las luces Hinata! – saltaba emocionada Sakura.

- Si jajaja, esta….genial, se ve lindo todo, es primera vez que vengo asi que no se que decir – es interrumpida.

- Hola chicas, que bueno que llegaron nos ayudan a colocar la mesa de nuestro curso, nadie mas ha llegado…y bueno ustedes…- decía una chica pelicastaña que se asomaba frente a la ojiperla y la ojijade.

- ¡Oh tenten! Hola – Sakura la abraza – yo pensé que no vendrías…

- Bueno, quería ver como era todo esto, es …

- Primera vez que vienes ¿cierto? – interrumpía la pelirosa

- Si

- Lo sabia, nosotras igual…

- Bueno comencemos a ordenar la mesa ¿no? – sonríe tenten

- Claro – respondia personalmente la peliazulada – Ino vino con su….- al darse vuelva – y…. ¿Dónde están? – se da cuenta que la rubia con su novio habían desaparecido.

- jajajajaja, claro Hinata, ella nos ayudara, en alma jeje – reia para si volviéndose hacia la mesa – vamos, ayuden…

- Pero si estaba aquí con sai – decía Sakura un tanto sobresaltada – se escaparon…

- Alla están… - apunta – están sentado abrazaditos de lo mas lindo

- Emmm…como que…nos dejaron…ejem ejem…el trabajo a nosotras….ejem…Hinata – simulaba tocer para acortar la tensión.

- Bien, no importa – dice resignada Hinata.

- ¡OYE INO! VEN A AYUDAR A ORDENAR ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LLEGAR LOS DEMAS – alzaba la voz Sakura

- Mejor, asi cuando lleguen no hay trabajo para nosotras – decía en tono normal la rubia acurrucándose mas en el brazo de su novio.

- ¡INO! ¡ NO TE ESCUCHO ¡ ¡ HABLA MAS ALTO, LA MUSICA NO ME DEJA OIRTE ¡ - gritaba ahora.

- ¡QUE MEJOR DESCANSEMOS, PARA QUE CUANDO LLEGUEN LOS DEMAS NO HAIGA TRABAJO PARA NOSOTRAS! – esta vez era ino la que gritaba, después de esto todos los que estaban cerca de ella la quedaron mirando como a un bicho raro - ¿Qué? – preguntaba a su alrededor mirando a todos los que hace un momento la miraban – DIJE ¿Qué? , ¡MEJOR VUELVAN A SUS DEBERES O…LO QUE ESTEN HACIENDO….- mira a otras personas de otros cursos que eran desconocidas – Y DEJENME DE MIRAR!

Todos estallan en risa, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara y hasta su propio acompañante que era el que mas reia a carcajadas, era tan contagioso que hasta el mismo Dj lograban reírse un poco mas bajo que los demás…

- Ay por favor – se tapa la cara - ¡ya déjense de reírse por favor! – mira a su acompañante, sai – y tu….. – toma su bolso y lo golpea con el a su novio en la espalda – ¡no deberías reírte, tonto! – bufiaba – ya…córtenla – les gritaba esta vez a sus amigas que dejaron las cosas que ordenarian para reírse en su cara – ¡Ahhh!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – trata de calmarse – lo siento ino es que me contagia, perdón, perdón, perdón…jaja, lo siento perdón – decía Sakura calmándose de apoco.

- Bueno… - sigue mirando – aun se siguen riendo de mi – se rinde – ¡BA! ¡Mi abuela y un comino! Ya paso.

- Eso amiga, asi se habla – mira hacia la entrada – ¡Ay no, están empesando a llegar! Tenten, Hinata ayúdenme por favor – pide la Haruno.

- Bueno – aun en risa

- Ya Tenten, deja de reírte, Ino se va a enojar jeje – sonríe sin querer – pobrecita… - no aguantó – jajajaja no puedo es que…es que…

- ¡Sakura! – le gritaba Ino

- Perdon de nuevo jeje

- Mmmm, sai tontin, ¿quieres algo de beber? – dirigiéndose a su novio

- No, bueno…si pero no tengo sed de soda, si no de ti – lo decía bajo y seductor, (para Ino, porque para Hinata y Sakura…nop)

- ay Sai – decía Ino dándole un pequeño y cariñoso golpe en el hombro

***VAMOS CON NARUTO*****

- Oye ya me quiero ir a acostar, tengo sueño

WEBCAM: ¿En serio? No te creo, conociéndote de seguro estarás viendo cosas hentai jajajaja (rie)

- Ja ja , me…estoy….riendo….mucho…ya veo que no me conoces idiota

WEBCAM: ¿Idiota yo? Yo no soy el solterón por aquí

- Primero, no he sido soltero toda la vida, y segundo, no estamos en el mismo lugar bakka.

WEBACAM: Te comportas como un pequeñín, ¡aburres!

- Lo que pasa es que aun te lamentas porque mi prima no te quiso conocer…

WEBCAM: …

- ¿Y? ¿No dirás nada?

WEBCAM: No

- ¿Por qué? – acomodándose en la silla

WEBCAM: Porque no y punto, además no la vi bien para decir que era linda

- Eso dijiste tu…

WEBCAM: ¬¬

- ¿Y ahora qué?

WEBCAM: Eres un idiota, mañana o cuando llegue tu prima dile que se asome por la cámara, voy a ver que digo para que se interese, asi que no des todo por acabo Naruto.

- No te temo, pero si lo dices de esa manera, te dejare que veas a mi prima bien…si es que ella accede esta vez, ojala venga de buen humor, no sabes cómo es cuando se enoja.

WEBCAM: ¿A si? (interesadamente asustado)

- Si ih

La música hacia vibrar el suelo de todo el gimnasio, y ya era hora de que la entrada a la fiesta se cerrara, aproximadamente eran la 10 de la noche y Sakura estaba sentada junto con Hinata y Gaara, que no sabían que hacer… nadie sabía bailar, o al menos no le gustaba bailar.

Gaara desviaba de vez en cuando la vista curiosamente hacia una chica que aparentemente era conocida para él, no quería dejar a su prima y a su simpática amiga solas, pero habían varios muchachos que estaban abandonados a su suerte por sus queridas parejas, la cuales lo invitaron, así que Gaara, quiso acercarse a aquella chica sin antes consultarle a Sakura.

- Oye…

- ¿Si Gaara?

- ¿Puedo ir a saludar a alguien que conozco? – ruborizándose

- Mmmm – mira a Gaara con cara picara - ¿a si? ¿Se puede saber quién es? ¿Por qué supongo que es "una" chica? – decía dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas a su primo pelirojo.

- Pues…. Bueno…em…. – intentaba ocultar lo rojo que estaba mirando hacia otro lado – si….

- ¡HA! ¡Lo sabia! era tan raro que no conocieras a nadie, antes de invitarte, escuché tu nombre en las bocas de mis compañeras…

- ¿En serio? ¿Compañeras….tuyas? – Sorprendido – no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno…no me sorprende, así que anda pues, no te preocupes, estaré sentada aquí viendo alternativas – es vista raramente por su primo – no entenderías, a menos que fueras mujer…me refiero alternativas….hombres *no se la pude dar mas fácil* - pero igual recibia la misma mirada de desconcierto de su primo – vete ya mejor.

- Si, mejor, por cierto Sakura… - se detiene

- ¿sí? ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

- por allá…- apunta disimuladamente hacia la izquierda de la chica – hay muchos "hombres" sin pareja supongo, anda tu ahora.

- Si, claro….¡Ni loca, ni que me dieras lo el dinero que existe sobre la faz de la tierra…! ¿O sí? – Coloca instantáneamente un dedo en un barbilla – ¡Ay Gaara vete ya!

- Bueno…. Jajaja – (mm XD)

Se dirigió Gaara hacia una muchedumbre de chicas, al darse cuenta de la cantidad, y de lo acompañadas que estaban tooodas, retrocedió unos pasos. Pero luego ve que una de ellas sale un poco roja de tanto bailar y riéndose con unas amigas, Gaara no quería interrumpir y se da cuenta que la chica lo estaba saludando.

- ¡Gaara hola! – decía desde lejos una pelicastaña clara con ojos negros y tez no tan pálida.

- Hola Matsuri – decía cortésmente

La noche paso normalmente rápido, algún que otro bailoteo por parte de la pareja Ino con su novio, también Gaara quedo solo por un momento, y de vez en cuando iba donde su prima y cotilleaban junto con Hinata.

- Hola – aparece un muchacho alto cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color verde profundo, casi parecía a un color petróleo – ¿estas

sola? – dirigiéndose hacia Hinata.

- ¿Eh? ¿yo?

- Si – respondia acercándose coqueteadoramente

- No exactamente – intentando retroceder

- Pero, ¿quieres bailar?

- No gracias – respondia siendo vista curiosamente por su querida amiga Sakura

- Bueno… - esta vez se dirigía a la pelirosa - ¿quieres bailar?

- Estoy acompañada, no gracias.

- ¿quieres bailar? – se dirige ahora a la castaña

- …. – mira a la Haruno y la hyuga

- *uy pobrecito* bueno, esta bien

- Vamos – la toma de la mano sin permiso, mientras se lleva a una Tenten algo confundida con su propia reacción mirando a medida que se alejaba a las chicas.

- Ummm, bueno, eso …estuvo raro ¿no crees Hinata?

- S-si bastante – respondia

- Oye prima ¿y los demás?

- ¿Te refieres a Ino y Sai?

- Si

- Ni idea – recorre con la vista todo el gimnasio como pudo - ¡alla están!, voy y vuelvo

- ¡Te acompaño! – gritaba Hinata siguiendo el mismo camino que la pelirosa

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nos vamos – dice Sai con la vista perdida pero no triste

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué? – vuelve a pregunta Sakura

- Ino se siente mal….¿que haces Sakura? – mira raro a Sakura que con la mirada preocupada cubre a Ino con su chaleco de lana que tenia puesto.

- La estoy abrigando – hace una pausa para acomodarse la cartera – pero si se quieren ir no estaría mal, después de todo, esta fome la fiesta

- Si algo

- Pero como no va a estar aburrida si no bailas, después de todo a eso se viene – exclamaba Sai

- Yo creo que me voy después, quiero ver el resultado de las alianzas, aunque sé que la nuestra perdió, quiero ver – encogiéndose de hombros - ¿y tu Hinata?

- Si, también me quiero ir, ire al baño a llamar a mi hermana.

- Bueno

Desde la entrada se podía ver un coche gris que habia parado, luego se escucho a ino decir…

- Sakura….

- ¿Si?

- Gracias amiga

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, en este caso, por protegerme del frio – se le escapa una risita timida.

- ¡Ahh!, no te preocupes, para eso estamos la amigas – y es abrazada por la rubia

- Lo se – sacándose el chaleco que anteriormente la Haruno le habia puesto encima – toma…

- No, llevalo a tu casa por ahora, otro dia me lo devuelves. No puedes exponerte al frio – se escucho un "gracias" para luego se nuevamente abrazada pero esta vez apuradamente

Ino se fue caminando rápido hacia la salida

Suspira – ¿ahora que rayos hago? – mira hacia el baño y vio que venia Hinata arreglándose aun caminando – Allí viene Hinata… - ahora mira hacia toda la muchedumbre que bailaba – y Gaara bailando….con….¿matsuri?

- Sakura…ya me voy

- Ya, andate a despedir de Gaara, yo te espero en la salida

- ¿Para que?

- Estoy aburrida, quiero acompañarte por mientras que te vienen a buscar

- Ahhh…. Bueno

- Bufff….- suspira nuevamente

Acabo la noche para el par de primos que ya iban en el auto, pero estaban muy entretenidos hablando sobre la tal "matsuri" que se les fue volando el tiempo y no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de los Haruno.

- Bueno primita, nos vemos en otra ocasión, quizás me asome por aquí – se queda pensando

- Da igual, de todas maneras creo que el próximo año vendré de nuevo – le da un beso en la mejilla

- Adios Sakura, mandales saludos a todos

¡QUE NOCHE!

Sakura's pov

Eso es lo que he estado pensando ¡QUE NOCHE, QUE NOCHE!, hubiera sido genial tener ese gran comentario, pero en realidad, fue una gran molestia, no bailé, ….., bueno si pero poco….la mayoría del transcurso de la noche estuve comiendo, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, además de cotillear sobre los vestidos, que a decir verdad, todos estaban geniales.

Como quisiera tener un buen comentario, uno que sea enriquecedor, para demostrarle a Naruto que no soy ANTISOCIAL.

Desde pequeña él me ha molestado y catalogado como una ANTISOCIAL. Como una chica que no habla ni interactúa mucho con otras personas.

Ese idiota no me comprende.

Tengo sueño y me duelen los pies de tanto caminar desde el baño a las mesas y de la mesas hacia los baños una y otra vez, mejor voy a dormir, y dejare de pelear con mis pensamientos.

Entre a mi casa y todo estaba silencioso, me acerque a la habitación mas cercana, que era la de mi tia, quien estaba aun despierta conversando con mi mamá. Me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando ya estaba cerca ví que no habia ningún rastro de luz de la habitación de Naruto, así que supuse que estaba en mi habitación. Y cuando entre me llama…

Fin Sakura's pov

- ¡Hola! – Saludaba alegremente – Sakura

- ¿Ne? – decía algo aburrida

- Ven

- No gracias, ¡Adiós! – tirándose a su suerte a su cama

- Veeeen, es urgente – se voltea completamente para mirarla mejor – es un ratito no mas, ven.

- …. – mira a Naruto con intensión de aniquilarlo - ¿ahora que mierda quieres? – levantándose de la cama

- solo ven – mientras recibía de Sakura con un tirón de ropa – ¡ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?

- Por no dejarme descansar, ya, ¿Qué quieres? – insistía hasta ver el monitor del computador - ¡ah ya veo! Quieres que sea tu espectáculo ¿o algo así?

- No, solo por favor, te lo suplico – poniéndose de rodillas sobre la silla que estaba anteriormente sentado – salúdalo aunque sea, y sé amable ¿siiiii?

- Ay que rollo… - suspira – está bien, y…. ¿y me dejas en paz por el resto de la noche, de los días, todos los días?

- Si u.u – poniéndose rápidamente alegre – ahora saluda

- Hola… - con pocas ganas - ¿Qué tal? – mira hacia el techo aburrida – ya Naruto… los saludé

WEBCAM: Si Naruto, te dije que si no quería no la obligaras…

- ¿Eh…? ¿Sabes? Tienes razón – acercándose a la cámara para que la viera, pero esta no lo quiso hacer a propósito – podrías ubicarlo en su lugar ….emm….Naruto – dirigiéndose esta vez hacia el rubio - ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Franco

- Bueno Franco, ¿podrías ubicarlo en su lugar?, a veces…o casi siempre – bajando automáticamente ante el último comentario hecho por ella misma – es detestable ¿si?

WEBCAM: Jajaja si claro, yo también lo conozco desde hace tiempo

- Gracias….pense que serias igual que este idiota – apuntando hacia atrás – pero eres diferente, me caíste bien ….¿Franco?

WEBCAM: Si, asi me llamo – sonríe

- Bien… ¡Buenas! Yo me voy a dormir que tengas buenas noches – tira a Naruto del gorro de su chaqueta acercándolo a la cámara

WEBCAM: Si…igual …

Mientras Sakura se va a su cama Naruto aun la mira con ojos achinados por el tirón – Grr…. ¿detestable yo? ¿y ella?

WEBCAM: Es simpática, me cae mejor que tu Naruto, no creo que sea tu prima

- Te he dicho que aun no la conoces…

WEBCAM: Y reitero, en esta conversación el más maduro soy yo, sigo siendo yo, y siempre seré yo.

- ¿A si? – poniendo cara desafiante

WEBCAM: Pues yo he sido el único que cuando sigo que haré algo lo cumplo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

WEBCAM: Olvídalo cabeza hueca…

- El único que me dice cabeza hueca es mi primo Gaara y punto, ¡Adiós!

Sakura estuvo viendo toda esta escena desde el baño que quedaba relativamente cerca de los hechos con el cepillo de dientes en su boca aun, empezó a burlarse mientras Naruto gritaba - ME ENOJA QUE ME DIGAN CABEZA HUECA ¿ACASO LO SOY SAKURA? – y Sakura sin decir nada con el cepillo de dientes lo apuntó para decir algo pero Naruto dijo – Olvídalo, ya se tu respuesta, GRACIAS PRIMITA, COMO QUIERO A MI FAMILIA QUE ME TRATA COMO EL CULO.

Sakura se queda quieta bajando paulatinamente el cepillo de dientes con el que lo había apuntado, y sorprendida dice para ella misma – Aun no había dicho nada, estúpido.

DULCES SUEÑOS…

Sakura's pov

Un nuevo día, y lo que es genial….- pausa intensiva, redoble de tambores - ¡Es sábado! ¡Wojo!

Al fin no preocupaciones, por ahora, en realidad, no quiero pensar nada, al fin y al cabo la preocupación, si es que le puedo llamar asi, "la fiesta de gala"…ya pasó y fue aburridamente (vaga la redundancia) aburrida. (xP jeje )

¡SABADO!, querido sábado, como te quiero, además de mi computador y mi croquera, …ammm… ahora que me acuerdo de mis dibujos…¿Dónde los deje? – mira alrededor.

Bien, no importa, después los busco…ahora…Naruto, ¿Dónde estará?, ayer en la noche me dejo un tantiiiito preocupada con su actitud, me parece raro en el, voy a hablar con el…

¿Por qué siento que se me está olvidando algo?

Fin Sakura's pov

Sakura sale de su habitación – aun en pijama (Floja :3)- y casi de tropiezo se encuentra con su tía…

- ¡Ay sakurita casi me matas de un susto! ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada? – preguntaba – ¿Ya hiciste tus deberes?

- ¡¿Qué deberes tia?, lo único que ha estado…bueno…estos últimos días, pues ya no – toma aire – es la celebración de ayer. Por cierto no la ví, ¿no fue?

- No Saku, no fui, es que tantos niños toda la semana, y mas encima horas extra, no gracias – rie – yo creo que lo mismo hubieras hecho tu ¿o no? – dice la señora rubia

- Esta bien… tia, o como quiere que le diga?, el viernes pasado me regañó por que le dije tia en el colegio – pone cara triste – es mala… - comienza a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa

- Dime tia, pero en el colegio soy tu directora

Si ip, la tia de Sakura, la señora ama y señora de toda la casa y algo de su escuela no nada mas ni nada menos que T-sunade la directora de su propio colegio, y a la vez es la tia de Sakura, o sakurita como le dice de cariño. A veces se le sale "Saku" como la mayoría de sus familiares le dicen…a veces.

- Ok tia.

- ¡Naruto! ¡levantate, tienes trabajo que hacer! – grita la chillona de T-sunade - ¡AHORA!

- Yo hago ese trabajo por usted – se dirige a la habitación de al lado – déjemelo a mi

Abre la puerta

- Naruto, levantate…mi ti dice…

- Ajjjjj – roncaba fuertemente el rubio con baba derramada desde su boca por la almohada – Cinco minutos mas mamá…

- ….- lo mira intensamente aun parada - ¿Asi que mamá? Jejeje se me ocurre una idea

- Ajjjj

- Hijo – agudizando la voz para parecer a la madre de este

- Dejame….ajjj….estoy…..soñando….algo….lindo….

- *jeje, habla dormido, pero que mono* - piensa – y ¿con quien? – se acerca a paso lento

- con….con…..hi…..na….ta…..vete….mamá…..

- ¡Naruto! – grita Sakura aguantándose la risa – que fácil eres de decifrar…. – lo dice tan bajo que fue inaudible para los oídos de su primo

- ¡AHHHHH!¡MAMÁ! ¿QUE, QUE, QUE? – despierta instantáneamente tirando lejos la mojada almohada.

- Eres un iluso, asi que…

- ¿Asi que, que?

Toma aire para aguantarse y no reírse

- ¿A si que …. Soñando con Hinata eh?

- ¿Qué? O_O

Suelta una pequeña risa

- Nee….es que me acabas de decir, bueno….a tu mamá mas bien….

- que ¿Qué?

- Que estabas soñando con Hinata, ¿Qué soñabas cochino?

- ¿Ah? – voltea la cara hacia la almohada y la devuelve hacia Sakura – cochino nada, ¿Por qué….? – abre los ojos desmesuradamente – no….no le digas….

- Mmm…. No lo se – rie de a poco

- Saku…Sakura no le digas esto a nadie por favor..

- No lo se ….

- Pleaseeeeeee

- Jajajaja

Pone un puchero

- Te lo suplico, de rodillas…

- ¡Ay Naruto si tampoco soy tan mala! – y sin mas sale de la habitación a paso lento – por cierto – dice Sakura mientras camina hacia la puerta - ¡Levantate flojo!

- Ash… *le gusta humillarme* - comienza a ponerse rojo

- Naruto – para ya en la puerta - ¿Qué sucedió ayer con… ese amigo tuyo?

- ¿Eh? – Sorprendido por el interés repentino - ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues….te vi que….bueno vi desde el baño tu berrinche con el pero no escuche bien…

- Ah…eso

- Si – pausa - ¿Qué sucedió?¿que te dijo para que te pusieras asi?

- Cabeza hueca

- ¿Qué me dijiste…

- No malinterpretes….te estoy diciendo que asi me dijo

- Ah, con razón te pusiste asi

- Si pues… ya no importa, de seguro el sabe que fue un "colapso"

- Ok. A pesar de todo primo – se acerca sentándose en el borde de su cama – Te quiero, ¿ya?, confía en mi, asi como lo hiciste ahora para decir esto…

Baja la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias…

- No hay de que, para eso es la familia ¿o no?

Ya comenzaba a crecer el deseo de comer algo salado, o si…Sakura era fanatica de las cosas saludas a excepción de algo dulce que le encantaba, el helado de mente, ñam ñam, para ella era una delicia. Bajó al comedor y ya se dirigía a la cocina cuando vé que su madre está hablando con su tía, sobre… ¿su padre?...y estaba….¿llorando?.

Sakura's pov

Mi mamá de nuevo llorando, como odio verla llorar, no que la odie, sino que no me gusta verla sufrir, y sospecho por que es… es evidente que es por causa de mi padre nuevamente, pero que habrá hecho ahora, no lo se. Quiero saber pero están hablando muy bajo.

Me acerco a la entrada del salón, y puedo ver las espaldas de mi tia y de mi mamá, la escucho llorar, la escucho hablar con tanto sufrimiento y nerviosismo… ¿Qué hago?

Intenté apegarme a la pared con sumo cuidado de que no me escucharan y…

- Otra vez T-sunade, ¿Cómo hace esto?

- ¿es que acaso no le basta tener una esposa y una hermosa hija? – dice la mujer rubia

- Lo quiero tanto… de seguro el ya no siente nada por mi, hermana…no me ama…llevo recibiendo un millón de llamadas durante dos semanas diciéndome que mi marido tiene otra y que si esta con migo ahora que no fastidie.

- y…

- y me cuelgan

No, cada vez lo que pensaba se está volviendo realidad.

Hace meses encontré a mi papá chateando con Tayuya, la mejor amiga de mi madre antes de mudarme. Yo pensé que estaban escriendose sobre como estaba mi mama durante todo este tiempo que eran ya varios años que la veía, suponía yo, pero cuando mi papá fue al baño, dejó abierta la conversación, y vi que la foto de ella era la de una - …. - ¡Puta! Eso era lo que pensaba yo, habia una foto como perfil de ella con un color de labios ROJOS, un color de sombras de ojos color entre rojo y naranjo y delineado con negro, su conversaciones iban mas alla de la amistad y no quise mas, no quise leer, ¡QUE EJEMPLO DE PADRE ME HUBIERA LLEVADO POR KAMI-SAMA!

No quise pensar mas en ello y salí corriendo de casa. Antes de salir por la puerta principal tropecé con Naruto que venia ya alistado para su trabajo supongo, no lo se, tenia tanta….tristesa….rabia, que salí lo mas rápido que pude de ese lugar.

Fui a parar a un sitio que estaba cerca de mi casa, era un lindo parque que no estaba muy poblado, estaba casi…solitario, perfecto para mi… intenté calmar mis pasos pero mirando el piso, ¡QUE TONTA FUI!

Siento que choqué con alguien tirando su bolso al agua de la fuente de ese parque, me disculpe sin mirar quien era hasta que levante mi vista y….

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>partes del proximo capitulo:<span> _**

**_- _****_Perdón_**

**_- No te preo...cupes, oye tu eres la chica de la otra vez... te...¿te pasa algo?_**

**_- No... - lo mira y se ruboriza_**


	6. ¡Gracias Suzu!

**_Hola a todos aqui estoy de nuevo...con mi 6to capitulo de escuela solo chicas con hombres_**

**_espero que esten Pegaaados a este fic, xD._**

**_Solo queria decirles que disfruten, como siempre de este capitulo que le traigo hoy, y eso._**

* * *

><p>Sexto Capitulo<p>

"¡Gracias Suzu!"

- Oh, yo…

- Auch…

- Perdón

- No te preo...cupes – reacciona - oye tu eres la chica de la otra vez... te... ¿te pasa algo? – tratando de mirar su cara que estaba tapada con su cabello

- No... - lo mira y se ruboriza - *este chico otra vez, no se por qué pero ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar* - piensa mientras tartamudea – so...So...Solo esta...Estaba…

- Llorando… - decía el peli azabache retirando sin mirar su bolso – Si es muy personal no te preocupes.

- Está bien… tu bolso… lo tiraste por culpa mía…

- No te preocupes, no es mío – mientras Sakura se asustaba aun mas – no, no te preocupes es de mi hermano, de todas formas lo iba a tirar tarde o temprano al agua – ayudando a que se calmara.

Asiente con la cabeza y deja caer más cabellos en su cara-Me tengo que ir, y…disculpa… - desaparece de la vista de este

- *Otra vez con la palabra en la boca* - piensa - ¿Dónde se metió? * - se resigna – Me iré a sentar, aun no llega Itachi* - piensa mientras mira a su alrededor

A pocos metros…

- Soy una tonta, una estúpida, como no puedo actuar más normal – ahora cambia su voz a una castigadora, fuerte y dura – Sakura, Sakura…te estás volviendo loca, ahora te regañas a ti misma, es que acaso no tienes suficiente – levanta la mirada – hay muchas nubes, nada de sol, y de seguro Naruto le dirá a mi mamá que salir sin avisar, pues….ya estoy ¡ARTA!¡ De todo!, Grr… me quiero matar…y mas encima…

- Disculpa niña – dice una pequeña con un helado a casi acabar

La mira distraída, luego le intenta sonreír…

- Dime… ¿Qué sucede? – sonríe

- Me perdí – sollozando – no sé donde están mis padres…me van a retar si no llego

La mira con una cara más calmada, se le estaba pasando su frustración paulatinamente.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? – le acaricia la cabeza

- Si – con un tono bajo pero agudo a punto de llorar

- Bueno ven – y siente que la niña le toma la mano, mira a la pequeña y le sonríe – no te preocupes, los vamos a encontrar, este parque no es tan grande *como le mientes Sakura, como le mientes…*

- Ajam – asiente débilmente

Recorrieron el parque por completo y no había rastros ni huellas de los padres de esa niña.

- *¿En qué pensaban esos en dejar descuidada a su hija? Deben ser primerizos… ¡HA! Ni eso, pobre pequeña – la mira – me recuerda a cuando yo estaba pequeña y me perdí*

Flash Back

La pequeña de 3 añitos estaba caminando de la mano con su padre.

- ¡Papi! – grita enérgicamente la pequeña de cabellos rosados.

- Si Hijita, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te gusto algo?

- Si papi, quiero un helado pero si vas a comprar te espero – (era tan tierna x3)

El joven padre se aleja de ella un poco para comprar unos vegetales de encargo, mientras dejaba la mano de su hija ella se distrae y ve un carrito que llevaba perritos, unos cachorritos sin hogar, y sin poder evitarlo quiso verlos de cerca.

Se acerco a ese carrito y comenzó a hacerle cariño a uno de esos cachorritos que lanzaba pequeños ladridos

/DATO/ Los cachorros eran café claro con pintitas que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo de color marron oscuro./

Al darse cuenta que su padre se había tardado, regresa al lugar en donde estaba, estuvo esperando unos minutos…media hora…y así hasta que se aburrió y decidió ir adentro para ver si estaba su padre, pero no se encontraba allí. Tímidamente le pregunta al vendedor.

- Oiga señor

- ¿si pequeña?

- ¿Ha visto a un señor que compro hace un rato?

- ¡Ah! Pero el salió hace un rato y no ha entrado nadie mas – le sonríe

- ammm bueno gracias señor – hecha sus manitos a los bolsillitos de su sudadera.

Sakura lo busco por todas partes pero no lo encontró, lo malo es que no sabía como volver a casa, y cada vez que pasaba alguna persona parecida físicamente a su papá, iba a su encuentro encontrándose con otra persona que no se parecía en nada a él. Comenzó a sollozar hasta empezar a llorar, caminando sin rumbo llega a un pasaje y se alegro un poco al darse cuenta que habían amigos de ella que estaban allí, es decir, era su hogar, buscó su casa, golpeo la puerta y a su encuentro salió su madre con la escoba, al parecer estaba haciendo una pequeña limpieza en la casa.

- Hijita, ¿Dónde está tu papá? – limpiándose las manos con su delantal

- No se – llora – me separé de él, y me perdí

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mami! – la abraza

- ay pequeña tranquila, ya paso ya paso, no llores – acaricia su cabeza

- ¡No sé donde esta mi papi! – se aferra más a su madre.

- Anda a lavarte la carita corazón, sé que tu padre llegará pronto, no te preocupes.

- Bueno…sniff…sniff – pasándose su mano limpiándose los ojos por las lagrimas

La madre estaba por llegar a la cocina cuando golpean la puerta fuertemente desesperado.

- ¡Abre rápido! – se escuchaba

- Llegaste – se decía a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría

- Nuestra hija está…. – decía agitado

- En el baño lavándose la cara por las lágrimas – decía Hitomi tranquilamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué?

- Anda a verla

Se asoma cautelosamente al baño

- Hija ¿Cómo llegaste si no sabias como llegar? – calmándose

- ¿Por qué te fuiste papi? – Volteándose – eres malo

Suspira aliviado

- Nunca más pasara mi niñita, nunca más.

Fin flash back

Sumida en mis recuerdos no me di cuenta cuando la niña saltaba atrás de una paloma… Salí de mis pensamientos y le grite para avisarle.

- ¡Oye ven!

- ¡Ya voy! – grite de regreso y vuelve a donde estaba yo.

- Oye no te separes de mi, para que no te pase lo mismo que pasó con tus papás ¿ya?

- Si

- Bueno, así esta mejor

- ¿Les puedo ayudar? – decía una voz algo conocida para mi atrás de nosotras.

Me di vuelta y nuevamente estaba allí… ese pelinegro que me intrigaba.

- Si algo, es que esta pequeña… – le acaricio la cabeza a la niña – se separó de sus padres y no sabe donde están – concluyo bastante tranquila, evitando los nervios que me amenazaban por explotar.

- ¿Le estás ayudando a buscarlos cierto? – dice Sasuke

- Si – dije tímidamente fingiendo buscar con la mirada algo en otra parte.

- Oye niña ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunta el ojinegro a la pequeña

- Suzu señor

- Jeje que tierna – dice algo divertido – ¿Por qué no vamos por allí los tres?

- ¿A dónde? – dice Sakura

- Allá – indica a un lugar de helados – hay muchas personas allí, podríamos encontrarlos

- ¡Siiii! – dice enérgicamente la pequeña niña

- ¿y qué dices? – esta vez me dice a mí.

- No sé yo… - miré a la niña quien me hace puchero para que aceptara – ¿tu quieres?

- ¿y tú no? – le dice sonriendo

Sakura abre los ojos, la niña no era tan tonta e inocente como aparentaba ser, porque cuando dijo " ¿y tu no?" le miró a ella y a Sasuke a la vez.

- E-está bien – tartamudeaba nerviosa Sakura

- Vamos…

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 4 horas en las cuales iban de aquí para allá buscando y de vez en cuando le compraban algún caramelo a la Suzu para que se distrajera un poco de lo de sus papás y cada vez que pasaban a comprar se la pasaban cada uno (me refiero a Sasuke con Suzu y Sakura con Suzu, turnándose) conversando todo el trayecto de búsqueda, y cada vez que pasaban a comprar los tres, los vendedores los felicitaban por tener una linda familia…

- Que linda familia hacen, los felicito – decía una ancianita que estaba comprado pan

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- N-no somos…familia, pero gracias…supongo – Sakura no podía estar más roja e incómoda, Suzu veía que los dos se sonrojaban aunque Sasuke intentaba ocultarlo, Suzu no podía estar más feliz, estaba pasando un buen rato con esos muchachos, según su criterio, eran muy graciosos.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunta la misma anciana

- die-die-16 años señora – cabizbaja – supongo que los dos ¿o no?

- ¿Ah? – controla la situación en la que se veía envuelto – si…16 años

En ese momento se escucha un grito desgarrador un tanto lejos de ahí, tan desgarrador que todas las personas que estaban esperando para comprar se fueron corriendo.

- ¡Suzu, al fin te encontré…! – Gritaba una mujer de más o menos de unos 40 años se acercaba a aquellos jóvenes y toma en brazos a su pequeña – te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

- ¿A sí que usted es la madre? – dice Sakura

- Oye – dice bajo el pelinegro – te recomiendo que no la retes, parece que también la estuvo buscando – le dice lo ultimo al oído haciendo que ésta se helara automáticamente por el contacto.

- A si, está bien – responde

- Bueno nuestro trabajo aquí terminó de todas formas ten tu caramelo pequeña – le da una paleta de artos colores.

- Gracias a los dos por cuidar a mi hija, se lo agradezco, son una pareja muy linda están hechos el uno para el otro.

Nuevamente los dos se sonrojaron y se fueron sin antes despedirse de Suzu. Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde y Sakura ya había estado varias horas sin aparecer en su casa. Cuando Sasuke se despedía de su "hija adoptiva" (xD si solo fuera de ellos dos, esperen, puede ser Jajaja) Sakura quiso seguir con su camino…había tenido una gran distracción, y eso, era bueno.

- ¡Adiós niña! – le grita Suzu desde los brazos de su madre mientras señalaba con su mano.

- ¡Dime Sakura mejor, espero volverte a encontrar! ¡Chao! – decía imitando a la pequeña

- Lo he pasado bien – le dice a la pequeña el ojinegro

- Oye…niño

- ¿eh?

- ¿La vas a dejar ir? ¿La pasaste bien conmigo?¿todos?¿o con ella? – sonríe – chao papá postizo.

- ¿NE? – abre los ojos desmesuradamente y voltea en dirección hacia donde la pelirosa – Tienes razón hija postiza – ríe – bueno – y comienza a caminar rápido evitando en su camino a varias personas

- Uff… siento mis hombros pesados…

- ¿A sí que Sakura eh? – aparece caminando tranquilamente al lado de ella

- ¡Ah! – lo mira – ¡me asustaste! – se detiene y lo mira fijamente - ¿Me estas siguiendo o algo parecido?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dice confundido

- No nada, olvídalo

- Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocernos, de nuevo – sonríe

- Bueno tú ya sabes mi nombre…no es necesario el mío

- Claro, si, pues si…

- ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos topado? – mirando el cielo

- No se, en todo caso, ya que hablas de eso…hoy, estabas llorando, ¿te paso algo muy malo? – intentando ser amable, en realidad, quería llegar a ser algo cercano, asi poder salir, pero no lo conocía, cuando nombro su nombre no reaccionó como otras chicas, como la mayoría, hasta de su propio colegio, en el colegio de ella la mayoría de las estudiantes de su edad lo conocía como a un galan, pero nada, ninguna reacción de la peli rosa, si hubiera sido como las demás, con solo decir su nombre ella se hubiera dejado llevar, pero ella le casi totalmente indiferente, según lo que veía él. Pues en realidad, ella lo encontraba atractivo, pero no sabía el que ella no se dejaba ver solamente por la apariencia.

- No – mintió

- Hn

- Eso no importa, ¿y tu bolso?

- ¿Qué bolso? – dice confundido el pelinegro

- El que tenías cuando choqué contigo, estaba mojado

- *¡Diablos se me había olvidado!* - se toma la cabeza

Sakura lo mira extrañada, cada vez se convencía de que esa imagen que dejaba ver de galán se desvanecía.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Sasuke?

Vuelve en sí – si, si supongo que sí – es que…

- ¿Es que que? – comenzaba a desesperarse, no hablaba muy rápido

- Se me olvido el bolso en el asiento en el que estaba…

- Pues…vamos, si quieres te ayudo – ofrecía la pelirosa caminando

- Espera – la toma del brazo

- Q-que sucede? – tartamudea por el contacto repentino del brazo del Uchiha

- Es que no está… - apunta hacia la banca en la que estaba sentado anteriormente – mira, alla me habia sentado

- ¡Oh! – exclama intentado no preocupar al ojinegro – ya veo…

- Da igual… - dice – de todas formas no era mío ese bolso, era de mi hermano

- ¿no debería preocuparte más en ese caso? – preguntaba con cara rara.

- No, odio sus pertenencias, y si son de él a veces a propósito los arrojo

- ¿Por qué lo tenias tu?

- Ni se – mira hacia otro lado pensativo – me dijo que le cuidara su bolso, pero no parecía preocupado, quizás sabia que lo iba a perder

- Hmp… - dice Sakura adivinando lo que siempre hace él.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo hago eso! – se ríe – cambiando de tema…quieres ir a tomar un helado, es que me quedé con ganas al ver solamente a Suzu con su helado

- Dirás _sus_ helados, recuerda…fueron más de 3 – se le sale una tierna risita – estabas gastando tu dinero…

- Hmp – musita ofendido

- Relájate, era una broma

Sasuke se volvió completamente hacia ella.

- ¿Por dónde te vas hacia tu casa? – pregunta Sasuke – apuesto que ni siquiera has almorzado. Te invito – dice cortésmente.

- Si almorcé no te preocupes – miente

- Por favor, no me vas a mentir a mí, no nací ayer…desde la mañana que estamos diambulando por el parque buscando a los padres de Suzu y dices que si almorzar, nunca te ví almorzar…

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes si almorcé en mi casa? – se detiene y se pone con los brazos en su cintura y se acerca solo un poco a la cara de Sasuke desafiante.

- Por que como te dije, no creo que apenas antes de las 10:00 de la mañana hayas salido ya almorzada, esa no me lo creo.

- Está bien, tienes razón…pero no te preocupes….

- ¿Es en serio? – me mira nuevamente pero no puedo verlo a los ojos, no se porque – No seas modesta…

- En serio, no te preocupes Sasuke…

- Aja! Sabias mi nombre…

- No…tu me lo dijiste hace un rato – rio – ¿estás perdiendo la memoria?

Sasuke se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

- Olvídalo, solo quería ver si te reías

- Pues lo lograste…

- Ya pero…¿aceptas ir a tomar algo? ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?

- Ammm…. – lo pienso un momento, no lo conozco como para que me vean llegar con el… - Esta bien

Sasuke's pov

Me gusta esto, es una chica atractiva, y no estaría mal estar un rato, pero me confunde el hecho de que nunca haya escuchado mi nombre…es decir, soy popular creo, pero…ella…nunca ha escuchado…mi nombre….y ¿mi apellido? Parece que tampoco…

De seguro esta chica vive en la época de las cavernas – rio – es una total pena, pero aun asi quiero divertirme un rato. Se nota un buen partido, además de que se siente bien estando a su lado, es divertida… - shock - ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿me siento bien a su lado? ¿Qué? Ahhh ya se, solamente fue algo fugaz, un pensamiento fugaz.

Fin Sasuke's pov

Des pues de un rato llegaron a la casa de los Haruno y en la reja estaba el tío de Sakura, hermano de su tia y su madre (obvio)

- ¡Saku! Tanto tiempo que no te veo chicoca, esta mucho más alta…eh ¿Quién es?

Sakura lo tira de la sudadera, así Sasuke quedando detrás de esta intentando ocultarse.

- ¿a quién te refieres?

- *¬¬* no te hagas, el muchacho que está detrás de ti, ¿es tu novio?

- ¡Kyaa no!, ni siquiera lo conozco – grita.

- Oye SA-KU… Aun estoy a-qui…. – se indica a el mismo.

Sakura lo mira.

- Shhh – musita Sakura

- Bueno saku no quiero meterme más en tu vida, tu mamá está preocupada, quiere hablar contigo…

Se le había olvidado por completo que había estado prácticamente todo el día.

- Oye…

- ¿ah? – cayendo a tierra - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya se fue tu tio parece

- ¡Oh cierto! Oye, me estabas diciendo de tu colegio…no vayas a cambiar de tema – le dice Sakura al pelinegro con interés.

- No es nada importante… mi vida es miserable…

- Pero tengo curiosidad…tengo una idea, tú me preguntas y después yo a ti…así es justo ¿lo crees? – le dice Sakura bastante entusiasmada.

Se queda pensativo divertidamente la mira aun caminando, se gira.

- Esta bien – sonríe – empieza tu…

- Bien… ¿En qué curso vas?

- Ultimo

- ¿ultimo? Me ganas por un año…Mmmm…bueno ahora tú – continua

- Bueno… - lo piensa – no se me ocurre nada… - dice colocándose una mano en su cabeza – ya se ¿Qué música te gusta?

- Pues…no se…me gusta, el rock…Mmmm…un poco el punk – sonríe – mentira… bastante,¿ y que mas? ¡A si! El metal…solo un poco, mas el rock punk o eso, no sé si me entendiste – dice viendo la cara de Sasuke, una cara con una sonrisa falsa.

- Supongo que entendí – entrecierra los ojos pretendiendo entender – bueno ahora tu…

- Emm… ¿tienes hermanos?

- Si

- ¿Cuántos?

- ¡Hey! Me toca a mí pero te responderé para que no te enojes…

- está bien – sonríe sacando la lengua.

- Uno

- ¿y… - pero se detiene en seco al recordar que ya iba para la tercera pregunta seguida – ahora tu.

- Mmmm – piensa - ¿tú tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hija única.

- ¿y con quien vives?

- con mi mamá, mi tía, y mi primo Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¡Oye! ¡Me preguntaste por tercera vez! ¡HA! – Salta ante el descubrimiento y lo apunta con el dedo – JA JA – se burla.

- Bueno bueno, entonces dale tu… - se resigna

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Naruto?

- Pues – no estaba seguro de lo que le diría en ese instante así que no quiso decir nada – nada importante.

-¡hey me tienes que decir por qué! – manda Sakura.

- Bueno – roda los ojos – me suena el nombre de Naruto, es que tuve un amigo cuando era pequeño y…. Eso. - concluyó con la respuesta.

- Ah… ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?, ¿eres desordenado? – dice Sakura

- Conste que me hiciste dos preguntas a la vez – le advierte – pues primero…me va bien...y segundo… - se queda pensando en las fotos que le entregaron el día de la noticia de la expulsión – bueno….supongo que no.

- hmp… - lo mira interesadamente – así que…bueno en fin no me interesa….

- Eres muy hermosa…

- ¿Qué? – recién escuchando

Se sobresalta, Sasuke no sabía que lo había escuchado.

- Nada…solo que… *vamos Sasuke ¿Por qué no dices nada?* - piensa – …. Que ….iré por una gasiosa, asi que te dejo, ¡de ahí te ves! – le dice Sasuke alejándose, pero inmediatamente se devuelve y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- O.O a-adiós Sasuke-kun – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Nuevamente se da cuenta…que hizo una cosa sin pensar antes…

- N-nos ve-vemos – tartamudea - *¿desde cuando tartamudeo* - se sonroja mientras se da vuelta para irse - *¿me puse nervioso? ¿pero que mierda pasa conmigo?, ella ahora sabe mas que mi propio hermano* - suspira y mira el camino para cruzar la calle.

Voltea antes de cruzar hacia donde estaba la chica, Sakura Haruno.

Y aun sigue alli. Parece que ambos pensaban en lo mismo ya que se vieron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a su camino al mismo tiempo también.

- si no hubiera sido por Suzu, aunque igual colaboré, no huviera tenido una dia tan bueno como este.

Sasuke y sakura antes de hacer lo que les debia, agradecieron...

*...Gracias Suzu...*

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso ha sido por ahora, estaré con el proximo capitulo en progreso<strong>

**les adelanto, que ya habrá pasado tiempo se aproximara el acabo de las vaciones, en resumen que sasuke entrará y ...**

**No les adelanto mas y dejen sus reviews ¿si?**

**Gracias ¡SAYONARA!**


	7. ¿Por qué siempre eres tú?

AQUI LES DEJO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO...SIN MAS RODEOS...LEAN Y GOZEN :$

* * *

><p>7º Capitulo<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué siempre eres tú?"<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupada, no te aparecías hace horas!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – regañaba la madre de Sakura - ¿con quién estabas?<p>

- ¡Ay mamá!

- Nada…¡basta! ¡Siempre dices, ay mamá!, basta – se calma – dime ¿Qué paso?

- Yo… - baja la cabeza – yo…yo escuché tu conversación con la tia.

La señora se sorprende, y se toca la frente. Suspira cansada.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?

- Pues…tu…que tu…que tu recibiste una llamada de…

- Ok, ok…anda a tu cuarto, por ahora no te preocupes – le dice Hitomi la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa algo falsa en su rostro – ve a tu cuarto.

- Pero tú no estás…

- Estoy bien – se da la vuelta – ¿te preparo algo?

- Un té mamá, pero después, ahora iré a terminar una tarea.

Pero es interrumpida por la mamá.

- Anda a tu cuarto, y yo enseguida te llevo el té, Naruto está allí, ocupando tu computador…¿te molesta?

- No ^_^ *por ahora* no te preocupes…

Cuando llega a la habitación se encuentra con su "querido primo".

- ¿Qué tal? – le dice Sakura.

- Esa pregunta va para ti Sakura – le dice serio, algo muy raro.

-¡Yo estoy bien! – fingiendo sonrisa.

Naruto la mira intrigado.

- Mientes…

- ¡Ay esta bien! ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? – dice Sakura sentándose en la cama – después de todo, siempre acabo preocupándome por los demás, y nunca por mi, pero aun así, me preocupa el estado de mi mamá, me pongo en su lugar, y pienso en cómo me sentiría si me hicieran eso.

- Te entiendo…

- Gracias Naruto…por escuchar eso… - se toma la cabeza – ¡ya tengo dolor de cabeza!

- Jeje – se toca la nuca – ya veo, te sientes mejor, y no hice nada – respira hondo – ahora…

- ¿Qué?

- Queridita primita… - le sonríe…

- ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ * - dice mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿ Me harías un favor?...

- ¡Lo sabia!

Ríe

- ¿Y me haces el favor?

- ¡Dispara ya! – le grita

- Bueno, bueno – agita las manos delante de ella – no te desesperes…

- ….

- Me gustaría que….que….

- ¿Qué, que?

- Que….bueno que me des…..

- ¡QUE TE DE QUE POR LA MIERDA, DILO YA!

- ¡EL NUMERO DE TELEFONO DE HINATA! – lo dice alzando la voz asustado.

- …. – lo mira curiosa y luego sonríe – ¿tu…quieres el numero de mi, MI amiga?

- Si… - dice el rubio con un tono apenas audible para Sakura mientras se sonroja levemente.

- ¿en serio? – Comienza a reírse - ¡Que tierno!

- ¡Ya cállate! – le grita desesperado.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Me pones bajo presión!

- Perdón, es que no lo creo, ¿de Hinata?

- ¡Bueno si quieres no más! – dice aun mas roja.

- Entonces no.

- ¡No espera!

¡HA! ¡CAISTE! – piensa Sakura

- Esta bien por mi te lo daría pero es que tengo que preguntarle a ella primero ¿bien?

- Buu…. ¡Qué aburrido!

- ¡Pareces un niño chico!

Pasaron 3 semanas sin ningún problema, comenzaron con las clases más relajadas, así que no había tareas, ni preocupaciones para la peli rosa. Hace unos días habían acordado juntarse e ir a comer a las afuera del sector, fueron al centro comercial al "patio de comidas", quedaron de juntarse allí.

- ¡Ash! ¡Aun no llegan! – dice Sakura mientras ve fijamente la entrada del patio de comidas. Su vista se desvía al ver a alguien conocido - ¿Eh?

En ese momento, no estaba segura, no lo reconocía muy bien pero ella creía saber quién era, estaba cerca de los baños de hombres y el de mujeres se encontraba cerca de allí. Quiso ir para corroborar lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando estuvo cerca este se dio la vuelta dejando a la vista esa piel tan blanca y brillante, reluciente ante la luz…Sakura quiso caer a tierra y lo hizo cuando vio llegar a una chica un poco más baja que ella que se acercaba a el pelinegro seductoramente.

- ¡Mi Sasukito! – grita la desconocida.

- ya veo – piensa la peli rosa – voy a estorbar si lo saludo, mejor me aparto.

- ¡Hey Sakura! – saludando desde la entrada mientras caminaba – Temari y yo veníamos juntas y pensamos que…¿Sakura? – dice Ino

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Dice Sakura dándose vuelta hacia sus amigas - ¡Chicas!

A lo lejos un muchacho miraba curioso hacia todas partes…buscando…a alguien, que pensó escuchar su nombre…

¿Sera qué? – piensa el moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede cariñito? ¿Sasukito?

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES SASUKITO, NI CARIÑITO! – Dice sin mirarla - ¡fastidias!

- Oye sasuki….digo Sasuke, recuerda que estamos en una cita. Respeta… - dice la peligris abrazándolo, pero este se la quita de encima, obviamente sin mirarla.

- Esta bien vamos a donde sea… - camina hacia un puesto de papas fritas (o patatas fritas)

Sasuke le dice que vaya a sentarse, esta obedece mientras este hace la fila para su turno, ve una cabellera conocida nuevamente a unas dos personas antes de él e intenta verla bien pero las personas que estaban delante de él estorbaban demasiado.

Luego le toco a la conocida. Indudablemente esa cabellera la había visto, era inconfundible, después de todo, era poco usual, Rosa, ¿Quién tendría el cabello rosa?. Alguien único y especial.

- Por que se demoran tanto – se queja en voz baja – malditos cabrones…

- ¡HE! ¿SASUKE? – le gritan a lo lejos.

- ¿eh? – Voltea - ¿Quién? – entrecierra los ojos mirando…para luego abrirlos ampliamente.

- ¡Tanto tiempo!

- ¿Tu? – Dice asombrado - ¿Naruto?

- Jeje, ¡qué años sin verte! – le sonríe el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Si…supongo – casi sin palabras – eh…¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

- ¬¬ ¿¡y solo dirás eso colega! – entrecierra los ojos frunciendo los labios.

- Y ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¡Que me quieres! – a punto de explotar de la risa.

- Jajaja – no pudo mas – cabrón gay, como siempre

- ¿Oye has visto a una chica de pelo rosado?

Este queda helado.

- ¿Qué…que cosa? – dice tartamudeando.

- Pues ando buscando a mi prima…

- Ah… no se… - dice - *¿cabello rosa?* - piensa.

Antes de seguir pensando algo mas siente un calor recorrer su espalda. Ya al darse cuenta y al volver a este planeta…ve que no está su querido amigo. Y ve a la chica de cabellos rosados caminando mientras es seguida por el rubio.

A unas mesas más allá de él…

- ¡Llegaste! – le dice Sakura a la recién llegada.

- Si – misita Hinata.

- Bueno, que bien, disculpa Hinata me tomé la molestia de elegir lo que encargarías…

- No importa, ya sabes que es lo mismo de siempre.

- Si ip – dice sonriendo la peli rosa – Aquí está, ten tus papas fritas – le entrega a Temari – Aquí las tuyas – le entrega esta vez a Ino – y esto… - Naruto le arrebata las papas y el jugo de naranja de las manos.

Wow que rápido – piensa Sakura.

- T-toma Hi-Hinata-chan – le entrega a Hinata su parte.

- Etto…Etto… - recibe temblorosamente nerviosa Hinata su pedido – gra-gracias Naruto…-kun

- *¿Desde cuándo se tratan de "chan y kun"?* - piensa Sakura mirando extrañada a la pareja que no podía dejar de verse.

- Ejem…disculpen… - dice Sakura, pero no quiso seguir, ya que no había reacción de aquella pareja – olvídenlo, me rindo…Ino… ¿qué tanto ves? – se dirige al asiento de al lado - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡ay! ¡Pensé que me estaba viendo a mi, mira ese chico de allá! – dice Ino tomando la cabeza de Sakura forzosamente, lo cual le dolió…

- ¡Ay! – grita y se suelta – tonta – levanta la mirada - ¿eh? Lo conozco… - murmura.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- na-nada – se sonroja – olvídalo, por que no vamos por….p-por allá – dice ruborizada.

- Estas roja ¿Qué pasa? – dice Temari comiendo tranquilamente sus papas (patatas) fritas.

- Am….etto….ven al chico de allá…¿lo ven?

- Si – dicen al unísono pero luego prosiguió Ino.

Sonríe.

- Como que ya te lo había mostrado…¿Qué tiene? ¿lo conoces? – la sacude extremamente fuerte - ¡DIME1

- ¡INO!

- Perdón…

- Bueno si…lo conozco, pero el parece que no me reconoce

- ¿te gusta?

Reacciona a la pregunta y voltea - ¿de que hablas? ¡Apena lo conozco! No sé nada de su vida.

- Pero te sonrojas cuando lo ves… - dice Temari

- E-eso es mentira… - grita atrayendo la atención de todos, esos ojos extremadamente abiertos…

- Tranquila… - dicen resignados TODOS.

La tarde paso rápidamente y todos tenían que irse, ino se iba ahora a encontrar con su novio que le esperaba en la salida del "patio de comidas". Temari iba a conectarse para chatear con algunas viejas amistades, Hinata…Hinata…

Por alguna razón se perdió….- piensa Sakura mientras alza la mano para despedirse por milésima vez de temari e ino que se aproximaban a la salida.

Sakura's pov

Hinata… ¿Dónde se metió ésta? – Suspiro – y yo que pensaba irme con alguna compañía…deseable….por que irme con Naruto…. – se muerde la lengua – no…. Bueno me iré sola… ¿y Naruto?

Asiente con la cabeza - claro – ahora todo tiene sentido – mira a todas partes para ver si se encontraban éstos… ¡Que mal! No los encuentro…. Jejeje – ríe – mejor no me incumbo en eso, puedo molestar…

Escucho una voz conocida no muy lejos de mi…no sé porque pero tengo curiosidad…usualmente no soy así pero…quiero saber quién será…

Me acerco casi donde está el baño de hombres…es normal que me acerque allá…después de todo, la voz de un hombre es la que escucho. Miro cautelosamente, para ver si hay alguien y me encuentro con el mismo chico con quien choque más de una vez, con el único que choco…maldita sea, tenía que ser el…pero…no está solo…

Escucho también la voz de una chica, y la veo, no estaban dentro del baño así que claramente estaban conversando…Veo "claramente" que ella se le cuelga del cuello, y este no se rehúsa, intento acercarme pero si sigo acercándome me verán, y no quiero hacer el ridículo dando escusas tontas…cierto – pone una mano en el labio inferior - ¿Por qué los estoy espiando? – sacude la cabeza pero se mare y se va hacia atrás.

-¡Oh oh!

Fin Sakura's pov

Uno de los basureros caen causando un ruido posible de escuchar a la distancia de la que se encontraban estos tortolos (si es que se le puede llamar así)

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dice Sasuke intentando quitarse las manos de la chica.

- Nada cariñito – se aferra.

- ¡Ya sale! – le grita - ¡me estorbas! O piensas entrar conmigo al baño de hombres – se queda mirando a la chica con el seño fruncido.

- Pues…

- No me respondas, ya se tu puta respuesta…- bufa hartamente irritado

Un poco más lejos de ellos.

- *ufff * - suspira - *no me escucharon…mejor salgo de aquí antes de ser descubierta…*

Intenta irse pero la curiosidad no deja que su cuerpo reaccione al escuchar…

- Bueno cariñito ya tengo que irme – espera reacción – ejem…ejem…- finge toser - ¿y….?

Inexpresivo

- ¿Qué?

- No se…yo pensé que me hiráis a dejar a mi casa… y…- es interrumpida por la mano empujándola.

- Solo vete, ya cumplí con mi parte, se acabo la cita, bye… - dice mirando hacia otro lado.

_- *Que cambiante…cuando estuvimos buscando a los padres de Suzu era muy carismático, tierno y atento, pero ahora, es completamente frio* - pensaba la observadora ojijade._

Mientras Sakura observa cómo se aleja la chica que hace unos momentos estaba con el, esta siente un frio recorrer su espalda, y una extraña sensación de estar acorralada, un choque eléctrico recorrer su columna vertebral, instintivamente se encogió de hombros por eso, ahora siente como soplan en su oído.

Se sobresalta y se da la vuelta… SHOCK

Oh oh… - piensa la ojijade.

- ¿Así que eras tú? – le dice tranquilamente Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada penetrante.

- N-NO, YO SOLO ESTABA CON MIS AMIGAS, YO NO….

- Tranquila, lo sé, te había visto con unas chicas y un idiota…

- ¡Oye más respeto! ¡Él es mi primo!

- Pues para ser tu primo…no se parece en nada a ti – sonríe apenas visible.

- Pues el es hombre ¡DA!

- No me refiero a eso…Tu eres hermosa e inteligente en cambio el, por lo que ví, es común y ….

- ¡YA CALLATE!

Se sobresalta antes la reacción de la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Ups, creo que pasé la raya.

- Si y por cierto, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?, mejor me voy – se da la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¡Oye espera!

- ¿Mmmm? – lo mira - ¿ahora qué?

- Te acompaño

Se sonroja.

- P-Pero recién tu novia te pidió que le acompañaras, ¿Por qué me acompañarías a mi?

Pone una cara divertida ante la pregunta. Luego se encoje de hombros y le responde.

- No se, me aburro con ella….además no es mi novia.

- Ya veo, me voy ¡adiós! – sigue su camino deseando que este caminara detrás de ella

¿Qué caminara detrás de ella?, esto no era bueno, Sakura se estaba comenzando a involucrar demasiado con lo que sentía, ¿Por qué diablos necesita que le siga? Casualmente este comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, lo que no se dio cuenta hasta estar en la entrada.

- *Digna Sakura, es solo un chico lindo mas, nada más, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, por lo visto es cambiante de actitud, digna, digna Sakura* - debatía con su inner.

- Oye – dice el moreno – ¿tu colegio es de … solamente… mujeres?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- No ha recibido nunca a hombres ¿cierto?

- Cierto…aunque…. – mira hacia atrás para dirigirse a el mirándolo a la cara – ha habido un pequeño pronostico de alumnos para el próximo año, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- No por nada so.. – no alcanzó a terminar, una voz cercana y conocida para el peli azabache se posaba atrás de estos abrazando al Uchiha menor (¬¬ mejor dicho estrangulando).

- ¿Qué tal hermanito? – Mira a Sakura – así que con ella fue porque saliste de la casa.

- Cállate – remite Sasuke

- Es linda Sasuke, la apruebo como cuñada…

- ¡Cállate cabrón! – decía esto más bien gritándolo completamente rojo, y quitándoselo de encima.

- Mucho gusto niña, soy Itachi, el hermano y ejemplo a seguir de este pequeño – estira la mano para dársela a Sakura.

- Un gusto soy Sakura

- Lindo nombre…

- Pero no es lo que tú crees…yo apenas lo conozco.

- Si Itachi, deja de precipitarte antes de tiempo y sacar conclusiones irreales – dicho esto por alguna razón a Sakura le molestó un poco el desinterés.

- Si como no soy rubia, típico que los hombres quieran rubias – dice Sakura fingiendo enojo lo que produjo un sentimiento de ternura en el mayor Uchiha.

- ¡Oh que pequeña tan tiernita! – la toma del brazo – si tu no la quieres Sasuke entonces yo si…

- ¿Qué? – dicen al unísono Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Es-eso es tonto…

- ¡Ay hermanito!

Sakura cada vez que Itachi emitía de sus labios la palabra hermanito y veía la cara de este (Sasuke) no podía evitar sonreír.

- Disculpen pero tengo que irme, espero no encontrarte de nuevo Sasuke.

- J aja que gra-cio-sa – dice sonando divertido el peli azabache de su misma edad.

- Es en serio

Itachi se tapa la boca para evitar soltar la risa que estaba acumulando.

- Her…mano… ¿es mi idea, o por primera vez en tu vida, te están rechazando? – dice tapándose nuevamente la boca.

- ¡Tu no hables!

- Era broma, son divertidos…. – repara con una sonrisa deslumbrante ante los ojos de Sasuke lo que había dicho.

- S-si claro *otra vez Sasuke, otra vez estas tartamudeando, ya párala ¿ok?* - se debata a sí mismo por unos segundos antes de ver como Sakura emprendía su camino.

- Te gusta ¿eh? – dice Itachi en la misma posición que su hermano pero este tomándose la barbilla.

- ¿AH? O.O

- Tartamudeas, te pones rojo, en resumen, no eres tú, me impresionas, no, más bien me sorprende tu AC-TI-TUD.

- Solo cállate…

- ¿Oye y si no estabas con ella, con quien estabas?

- ¿Yo? – pregunta Sasuke mirando los puestos de comida.

- No…yo…. ¡Sasuke concéntrate, te estoy hablando!

- Si como sea…

El moreno mayor se toma la cabeza resignado y le vuelve a preguntar.

- Oye Sasuke, te estoy preguntando si TÚ estabas no estabas con ella, ¿con quien estabas?

- Que te interesa gay.

- Solo pregunto…Y…¡NO SOY GAY! Sino ya no tendría novia – dice Itachi

- O.O ¿en serio? – abre los ojos pero luego vuelve a su estado inicial… - que extraño, juré que eras gay.

- Que simpático…

-Solo digo…

- En fin hermanito la cosa es que no estaría mal tener una cuñadita como ella, me cayó bien…

- ¡Cállate! Apenas me conoce y yo ella igual.

- Esperemos por cuanto mas durará ese pensamiento… - dice Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO HA SIDO TOODO POR AHORA, OJALA SIGAN VIENDO Y DISFRUTANDO EL FIC.<strong>

**PROXIMO CAPITULO…. "MIXTO, PRIMERA PARTE"**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO CON ANSIAS, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA QUERIDOS LECTORES…. :3**


	8. Mixto  1ª Parte

_**HOLA A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE "Escuela solo chicas ¿con hombres?" HOY LES TRAIGO EL OCTAVO CAPITULO PARTE 1 DE MI FIC. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_

_**PD: ABAJO ESTAN LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUAL ME TARDE EN SUBIR ESTA CAPITULO.**_

_**LOS QUIERO BYE!**_

* * *

><p>Parte del capitulo anterior…<p>

* * *

><p>- Te acompaño – dice Sasuke.<p>

Se sonroja.

- P-pero recién tu novia te pidió que le acompañaras, ¿Por qué me acompañarías a mí?

Pone una cara divertida ante la pregunta. Luego se encoje de hombros y le responde.

- No sé, es solo que me aburro con ella…además no es mi novia.

-Ya veo, me voy ¡adiós! – sigue su camino deseando que este caminara detrás de ella.

-más adelante-

- Oye – dice el moreno - ¿tu colegio es solamente de mujeres?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- No ha recibido nunca a hombres ¿cierto?

- Mmmm cierto, aunque… - mira hacia atrás para dirigirse a él mirándolo a la cara – ha habido un pequeño extraño pronostico de alumnos para el próximo año, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- No…por nada so… - no alcanzó a terminar, una voz cercana y conocida para le peli azabache se posaba atrás de estos abrazando al Uchiha menor (¬¬ más bien estrangulándolo.)

- ¿Qué tal hermanito? – sonríe

-más adelante-

- Oye Sasuke, te estoy preguntando si TÚ estabas no con ella, ¿con quién estabas?

-Que te interesa gay.

- Solo pregunto…y… ¡NO SOY GAY! Sino ya no tendría novia – dice Itachi

- O.O ¿en serio tienes? – dice abriendo los ojos al extremo pero luego vuelve a su estado inicial – que extraño, juré que tenía un hermano gay.

- Que simpático… En fin hermanito la cosa es que no estaría mal tener una cuñadita como ella, me cayó bien…

- ¡Cállate! Apenas me conoce y yo a ella igual.

- Esperemos por cuanto mas durará ese pensamiento… - dice Itachi

_Termino del recuento_

* * *

><p><strong>Octavo Capitulo<strong>

****"MIXTO" (primera parte)**

Sakura's pov

Las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido, aunque no hubo nada de entretenido, después de todo, las personas normales van a la playa a refrescarse, y disfrutar de la diversión de ella. Y yo…en casa y en el campo, eso fue lo más lejano que viajé, aunque….ahora que me acuerdo no la pase tan mal en la casa de mi papá, si, viaje durante 4 horas hacia la ciudad de la Estrella, lo malo fue el estar tan cerca de esa…de esa…esa misma (xD), no faltan las ganas de decir que es una…okeyyyy para que decir….todos ya saben, desgraciadamente supe que la hija de esa estúpida que está con mi papá, está aquí en Konoha después de que la mandara su mamá en compañía de su hermano…Lo único que le pido a Kami-sama es no encontrarla ni a ella ni a él.

-.-.-.-.-2 meses después-.-.-.-.-

Las clases comienzan mañana, y por primera vez estoy ansiosa, no, emocionada, ya que en todo el verano no he visto ni a Hinata, ni a Temari, pero a Ino si…vivimos cerca, por ahora, pues me dijo hace unos días que se cambiaría al campo y estaría lejos.

Fin Sakura's pov

Otra vez, un nuevo día de clases, y otro día en el que Sakura probablemente llegaría justo a la hora, pero no, Sakura estaba tan esperanzada de empezar un año escolar emocionante, que poco fue lo que pudo dormir en la noche.

Y llegó un nuevo día de clases, del nuevo año, todo era nuevo este año para ella y para sus amigas.

Como todos los años, T-sunade-sama, la directora y Tia de Sakura, se hacía presente ante un pequeño escenario que dejaba ver bien a todos los alumnos de la escuela. Sakura, Temari, Hinata e Ino, se reunieron al igual que todas las demás en el patio, estaba soleado, era un día, más bien una mañana esplendida, así que el inicio del año escolar sería allí.

Empezaron a sonar los tacos de T-sunade-sama cerca de las chicas.

- Hola niñas… - sonríe la directora.

- Hola directora – responde Ino, Hinata y Temari.

- Se ve un ambiente diferente, no sé por qué – dice Sakura viendo a su alrededor.

- Si bueno… anunciaré a los chicos que entrarán a este instituto, creo que será por eso ¿o no?

- Eso creo directora… - dicen las chicas

- Bien las veo al rato – dice levantando la mano izquierda y desapareciendo de las muy atentas vistas de las chicas.

Desde lejos se escucha una voz que dice - ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? ¡Se está demorando demasiado!

Y otra voz dice – Vale la pena, acabo de pasar por secretaría y me encontré con la directora que hablaba con unos chicos reaaaalmente hermosos y sexys, en especial uno de cabello negro, era muy serio eso si, pero eso lo hace más interesante ¿no crees?

Mientras seguían conversando a Sakura le llega un repentino escalofrío que la deja en shock.

- *¿No será….?* No, imposible… - murmura sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué cosa es imposible Sakura? – le pregunta Hinata.

- ¡Oh!, no nada.

Poco después se ve a una multitud que aun no subía a escenario, ni más ni menos que de muchachos guiados por T-sunade.

- ¿Hola que tal?, Buenos días chicas – nadie le ponía atención- ¡Hey! ¡Chicas!, ¡Concéntrense!

Todavía estaba la mayoría pendientes de los chicos que se encontraban cerca del escenario.

- No tienen remedio…Bien, para las que me escuchan, igual son muchas, como anuncié a fines del año pasado, nuestro colegio ya no lo llamarán "Escuela solo chicas" ahora, tendrá el nombre de… "Instituto Polivalente Mixto de Konoha".

Sakura observaba a las muchachas que se encontraban murmurando, tenía curiosidad… Con la mirada podía ver que no era la única interesada, le atraía la atención todo lo que pasa, todo lo que comentaban. Supuso que todavía seguía hablando su tía, la directora.

- Perfecto…ahora todas las que me están escuchando pueden ir a las salas…

- Oye ¿Y cómo sabremos si de nuevo nos toca la misma sala? – le decía Temari a Ino.

- ¿Que acaso no escucharon? – dice Ino

- Tu siempre escuchas todo – dicen al unísono Temari y Hinata.

- Esta bien… ¿Y Sakura? – dice Ino mirando donde estaba Sakura.

- ¡Hey Sakura! – grita Temari provocando que ésta diera un pequeño respingo.

- ¡¿Qué? – dice de repente con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué estas mirando? – dice Hinata.

- ¿Yo?...etto… *no se* nada… - sonríe - ¡Oh verdad! Vamos al salón.

- Pero no sabemos cual…

- ¿No se acuerdan que el año pasado mi tía dijo que nuestro caso era una excepción porque Ino es corta de vista y nuestra sala, queda cerca de todas las cosas como el comedor, la dirección, la sala de profesores, etcétera, etcétera, etceeeeetera? ¿Ahora se acordaron? – dijo Sakura un tanto fastidiada emprendiendo camino.

- ¡Sa-sakura espera! – dicen todas mientras corren atrás de ella

La puerta estaba abierta y el profesor Asuma estaba interceptando en ella, el numero de chicas era más reducido así que era un poco más fácil evitar que entraran aun, Asuma-sensei comenzó a reir de la nada.

- Que risa, todavía son tan inmaduras – dice en voz alta, obviamente sin pensar.

- Hable por las demás profesor – le grita Sakura

- Si, mírenos a nosotras, no estamos juntas con las dem…. ¿Dónde está Ino? – dice Temari mirando para todos lados.

Cerca del profesor Asuma se encontraba gritando al igual que las demás que la dejaran entrar Ino, como una de las más escandalosas del grupito de Sakura, no podía falta que el primer día no estuviera loca por entrar a guardar el primer puesto.

Todos los años, el primer día de clases, todas tenían derecho a elegir un nuevo asiento que seguramente las acompañaría durante todo el año escolar, sin embargo, hacían algo que no era digo de una señorita, o faltaban demasiado el respeto a alguna autoridad, o hacían demasiado desorden en clases, inmediatamente era cambiada de puesto. Ino era una de ellas, aunque Sakura debía reconocer, que este año, quería uno de los primeros puestos, ella tenía por entendido que le costaba más tomar atención en los últimos asientos que en los primeros.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron luego de haber observado la escena de Ino seguida por Temari mas atrás, y no aguantaron sonreír.

- Siguen siendo inmaduras – comienzan a reir.

- Ya, a la cuenta de 3, 2, 2 y medio….y 1 – rápidamente sale de la puerta para dejar pasar a la manada de "vacas hambrientas por acaparar pradera para echarse en el suelo" (como decía el sensei.)

Por último entra Hinata al llegar donde se encontraba Asuma-sensei le pregunta – ¿Vacas cierto?

- jeje Buen día señorita Hyuuga, ¿su primo se integrará al instituto? – sonríe

Se encoje de hombros – Ni idea, nos vemos profesor. – camina un poco para quedar completamente en shock.

Todas estaban corriendo de aquí para allá, y viceversa, recorre la mirada por todo lo que podía ver y se encuentra con la escenita de Sakura discutiendo por el segundo asiento con una de sus compañeras.

- Yo llegue primero, ¡es injusto, vete ahora de aquí! – dice Sakura

- Ya comiencen a ordenarse muchachas, el escándalo se escucha hasta afuera – se da vuelta t-sunade – chicos esperen un momento, esto está para un buen rato… - dicho esto todas les pusieron atención.

- Acaba de decir ¿chicos? – todas murmuraban preguntas similares.

- Bueno veo que aun no se ubican – dice la directora.

Sakura ve que esto era el termino de la discusión, ya que su tia tenia algo que decir, y parecía importante, bufó, le dedico una mirada asesina, que era muy común de su familia por parte de la madre e incluso era la misma mirada asesina de su madre, luego de esto toma su bolso rojo y se va a un asiento al ultimo de la misma fila – buf… será – mientras todas se ubicaban en los lugares vacios en orden, ella copió la misma acción e indico a Ino que por la vista no lograba ver bien en tanta multitud - ¡Ino! ¡Este fue el único estúpido asiento que logre tomar, ven!

- ¡VOY!

- ¿A dónde va señorita Yamanaka? – Esta se detiene acabando dejar su bolso en el asiento indicado por la pelirosa – su vista, no le permito sentarse tan atrás, lo siento Sakura, te sentaras sola – dijo caminando hacia las chicas para tomar del brazo delicadamente a la rubia al primer asiento – Aquí se sentará, para conversar tienen el receso.

Sakura bufo.

- ¡Que día! – dijo para sí.

- Bueno al fin podré decirles… por si no se han dado cuenta…

- Ya va a dar un sermón… - dice Anko a lo lejos pero es escuchada por la directora.

- ¡Te escuche Anko Mitarashi! – produjo con esto que ésta diera un pequeño saltito por el descubrimiento de la señora.

- Como decía, si pueden ver a su alrededor el numero de alumnas a disminuido, pues eso se debe a lo mas obvio, los chicos entraran variadamente a todos los cursos capacitados para ellos, y como no hay uno que sea solamente para mujeres, no habría excepción con ningún curso – hace una pausa y mira a su derecha – En orden, pueden pasar.

Primero se vio a un peligris que tenía unos sobresalientes dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón, (raro xD), quien se quedo parado solo al lado de t-sunade, este la observó.

- No me pregunte qué sucede con los demás.

- Mmmm – se pone pensativa – justo iba a preguntar por eso – se acerca a la puerta y grita - ¡¿ QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?

Luego de esto todos entraron, en manada después de eso el último fue una pelinegro, serio, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y paso despreocupado al igual que el primero.

- Wow, es precioso – decían la multitud de chicas.

- Ese es muy parecido a ese chico de la otra vez – murmura Sakura para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué cosa Sakura? – le dice Hinata.

- ¡GENIAL USTEDES SE SIENTAN DETRÁS MIO!, ¡PENSE QUE SERIA UN MARTIRIO ESTAR SOLA AQUÍ! – fue tan fuerte su voz, por la alegría que tenia Sakura que encendió el interés de mirar al pelinegro de al final.

- Esa es… ¿justo en su curso? ¿Eh? – sonríe para sus adentros el moreno.

- Muy bien chicas, luego se van a presentar, ahora las dejo – es observada por los muchachos – perdón – sonríe – es la costumbre, los dejo con el profesor Kakashi.

- Hola, hola – dice el maduro peligris - ¿Cómo estuvieron las vaca….ooooh, veo que ya están aquí los nuevos – mira a la "multitud" de muchachos – Bueno, no estarán todo el día aquí, pueden las chicas de allá – indica a las ultimas, Temari y Hinata – usted señorita Hyuuga se quedará allá, la otra señorita por favor vaya a sentarse allá – indica unos asientos desocupados – viendo que los asiento siguen siendo ordenados a par se sentarán una joven unos de ustedes – se dirige esta vez a los muchachos – bien usted.

- ¿Yo? – Dice un castaño con ojos raros y una raya roja - ¿Dónde me sentaré?

- *Se nota desordenado* aquí señor, adelante – apunta con el dedo al lado izquierdo de Ino – siéntese - dicho eso lo hace un tanto aburrido, ya que parecía que quería sentarse de los últimos – ahora usted, su nombre ¿Suitgetsu?

- ¿sí?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- En la entrada… ¿no se acuerda?

- Ah…. – todas las sentadas estaban tan distraídas viendo a los muchachos que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña conversación de los peli grises.

- Perfecto….Usted…

Así fue sentado a los demás con las chicas, algunas nerviosas y otras, bueno digamos que no tanto, Ino por ejemplo ya había comenzado a entablar conversación con su nuevo compañero de asiento.

-¿Y con quien te sentabas antes? – dice Kiba apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos en sus mejillas.

- Mira, ¿ves a la niña de allá? – indica a Sakura como pudo.

- Ahhh ella, ¿tiene el pelo rosado? ¿se lo tiñe?

- Para nada, es natural…

- Mish…. – la mira para nada de disimulado… cosa que la peli rosa notó

- ¿Y este qué?

- No se Sakura, ¿de qué hablas? – dice la ojiperla.

- ese idiota que me está mirando adelante.

- Ahhh ¿ese chico de cabello negro?...creo que lo he visto en otra parte – murmura pensativa.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – mira adelante y se encuentra con la mirada del Uchiha – entonces es ese el temperamental de la otra vez.

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunta la ojiperla.

- Nada.

- Bueno quedan ustedes dos…. Usted Mmmm – el peligris comienza a observar por milésima vez - usted señor vaya a sentarse con la señorita allá, con la señorita Haruno – Sasuke quedo en las mismas – espere, ¿señorita Haruno?

Sakura mira a su profesor con una cara muy pasiva – ¿mm?

- Levante la man…..¿a dónde va? – dice el profesor mirando esta vez al moreno.

- No se preocupe profesor, la ubico.

Kakashi observa sin punto fijo al joven que se dirigía a sentarse a lado de la peli rosada y sin darse cuenta había dejado a otro joven esperando parado en la entrada aun…

Sasuke al llegar al asiento siente la mirada de la peli rosa, pero la ignora arrogantemente para luego sentarse sin decir alguna palabra. Sakura lo miró de reojo, pero no quiso comenzar conversación alguna entre ellos dos – aun – se volteo y miró hacia donde estaba su amiga Hinata.

- No creo que hagamos mucho hoy ¿cierto?

- Nooh… para nada, supongo que el profesor Kakashi hará presentarse a todos y todas…

- Del profesor Kakashi no lo creo mucho pero si pienso que podría ser Kurenai-sensei, ella es estricta con eso – dice Sakura mirando el pizarrón, sin querer antes de que su vista llegara a ver la pizarra se encuentra con la cabellera del pelinegro, vio que se notaba aburrido así que se volteo sin antes decirle a su amiga… - después hablamos hare otra cosa ahora.

- Jeje bueno – le responde la ojiperla.

Sasuke se adelanto al saludo y le dijo distantemente pero con un pequeño tono de ironía – que mundo más pequeño ¿eh?

- ¿Ahhh si? – lo mira con una ceja alzada – ahora que recuerdo…a esto te referías con tu pregunta la vez pasada ¿o no? – dijo

- ¿Cuál? – la mira de reojo, pero no le da tiempo al recordar cual era – Ahhh… ¿si acaso admitían hombres en este colegio?

- Tienes buena memoria menos mal.

- Stk, estás hablando con un Uchiha – dice mirando el techo con sus dedos entrelazados cubriendo su boca.

- Ahhh perdón, Uchiha – sarcásticamente – bueno, tendré que presentarme como es debido ¿o no?

- Si tu quieres – sugiere en un tono indiferente - … - suspira para sí – yo primero – Un placer Sasuke Uchiha, buenas calificaciones, el mejor en deportes, comportamiento…. – ahí hizo una pausa, si decía cual era su comportamiento, podría sin querer revelar la razón por la que lo expulsaron, y no quería revelárselo a una recién, o no tanto, conocida; para confiarle un tema tan personal le faltaba mucho, pero Sasuke no era de esos que le gustaba ventilar su vida así que intentó cambiar el tema pero le fue difícil, hasta que pudo concentrarse en lo que quería preguntar – bueno eso…¿y tú?, ¿Qué dices de ti?

- Okey mi turno – le da la mano – Un placer, creo, conocerte Sasuke Uchiha, soy Sakura – lo decía en un tono tan sarcástico, que le produjo risa al pelinegro – Sakura Haruno, soy una chica de calificaciones regulares, me gusta dibujar, me encanta escuchar música, soy un tanto antisocial, creo ser un poco inmadura pero más madura de tooodo este curso, obviamente cuando era de mujeres – dijo esto mirándolo fijamente y destacando la última frase – ehhh, no me destaco en deporte pero no soy para nada de mala, comportamiento, soy más o menos buena, bastante debo decir, ya que ni buenas y ni malas anotaciones tengo en mi hoja de vida…Mmmm….eso podría decirte para darte una idea de quién es Sakura.

- Okey, creo que bastó…

La hora fue normal, presentaciones, hasta el momento de la presentación del Uchiha, muchas de las chicas del salón quedaron mirándolo y suspirando, murmurando cosas como – "Que lindo, me gustaría que fuera mi novio", "Mejor que sea mi amante", "Es tan sexy" "Uhhh me lo comería" - cosas que Sasuke ignoraba, no porque le molestara , sino porque era tan común (PRESUMIDO) en su vida, que era un detalle más que ignorar. Las horas fueron pasando muy rápido y la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Suena el timbre anunciando el receso.

- Sakura vamos, antes de que se llene la fila – dice Hinata.

- Tan apurona como siempre, espérame, recién estoy ordenando mis cosas.

- Lo siento – saca un néctar de su bolso – oye y… ¿cuándo seguiremos viendo la serie que me estabas mostrando?

- Oh verdad…em….¿este viernes que te parece? – dice levantándose al fin de su asiento.

- Si, yo pediré permiso en mi casa para demorarme más en llegar.

- Bueno – la pelirosa se dio cuenta que detrás de ella iban dos personas observándolas, claramente se dirigían al mismo sitio, o eso supuso hasta que una de esas personas poso su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

- Sakura.

- Ino…. Ahhh vienes en compañía. – dice Sakura viendo que era un chico bastante atractivo – ¿Y Sai donde quedó? – dijo dando a entender que era solo una broma, pero Ino no lo entendió así y por milésima vez lo malinterpretó.

- No Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¡Yo amo a Sai! Es solo un amigo que acabo de hacer y quería conocerte solo eso.

- Ya, ya, tranquilízate Ino, solo bromeaba – la mira con cara de fastidio pero a la vez daba a entender que le había causado risa – pero como siempre tu tan seguida y exagerada – debía reconocer que hacer enojar a Ino siempre era muy divertido para ella.

- Hola – dice sonriente el castaño oscuro - ¿Sakura cierto?

- Si soy Sakura ¿y tu? – decia para ser cortes pero en realidad solo quería comer (XD a esa hora a quien no le da apetito de comer).

- Almorcemos todos juntos!

- *Perfecto* Hola – dice sin ánimos Sasuke que se aparecía de la nada atrás de Ino.

- ¡Oh hola! – dice enérgica Ino - Chico Malhumorado

Este alza una ceja ante lo dicho - ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo que sucedía.

- Eso, es que eres muy serio – le dice nuevamente, desatando la risa de la peli rosa…

- Y a ti ¿Qué te paso ahora?

Sakura lo mira – Nada, nada.

La mira de reojo para luego ignorarla.

La fila era interminable, mas de 10 minutos esperando a que les tocara su turno, el día de hoy había: "Puré de papas y salchicha, postre de frutas y gelatina, ensalada de tomates". Sakura y las chicas miraban atentas la bandeja de comida, les parecía inusual este almuerzo, siempre era una cosa sola como- "solo arroz con postre: una manzana"- hoy no, muy diferente y eso les causaba curiosidad.

Ino, tomo su bandeja y siguió a Sakura como siempre, era una costumbre, Sakura o cualquiera de las chicas que saliera primero de recoger la bandeja de almuerzo guiaba a las demás. Hoy no sería la excepción para Ino, pero el nuevo pelinegro se interceptó en el camino de la rubia para caminar disimuladamente al lado de la peli rosa.

- Hey tu, soy nuevo, guíame – escucha la rubia por parte del Uchiha hacia la Haruno.

- ¿No eres acaso el chico presumido de buenas calificaciones, buen estado físico blablá…que en todo eres bueno?, guíate solo – le habla sin mirarle.

- Hmp… - suspira – bien…no me esperaba eso…

- ¿A no? – mira hacia atrás – Ino te estas retrasando mucho, ven luego.

- Siiii – dice Ino apresurando el paso.

Todos se sientan y comienzan a ordenarse para comenzar a comer. Kiba por un lado hablando con Ino de ¡quién sabe qué!. Sakura intentando desviar la vista para no encontrarse con la mirada fría de Sasuke, por alguna razón le causaba algo de temor. Hinata atenta a comer para ir luego al baño, y los demás solo querían comer.

- Uhhhh… ¡Quedé satisfecha!, los espero a todos o ¿puedo ir al baño?

- Vamos, yo acabo de terminar y también voy – dice Hinata sacando sus cosas de la mesa.

- Okis.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el baño Sakura que todavía estaba tomando su bandeja, le dirige una pequeña vista al pelinegro molestoso que indiscretamente la observaba.

Ante eso da instintivamente un respingo y desvía la mirada junto con el cuerpo casi pareciendo un robot - *Estúpido* - piensa mientras intenta no demostrar el susto.

Sakura era bastante buena en ocultar emociones, en ocasiones que sí lo meritaban, también en ocasiones que ella quería dejar su dignidad y orgullo en alto, pero intentando no ser altanera.

Junto con Hinata fueron caminando dirigiéndose al baño pero en el camino al baño estaba un pequeño negocio de golosinas del colegio, Hinata miró Sakura y le dijo – Esta bien, ya se, ya sé que quieres comprar, si quieres puedo adelantarme y nos vemos allá ¿ok? – lo que hizo sonreír tiernamente a Sakura, cosa que pocas veces pasaba.

- ¡GRACIAS!

Tantas golosinas, yam x3, Sakura no sabía que comer, hoy como primer día de clases estaba completamente abastecido el negocio, que….gran parte del año se encontraba vacío, si vacio casi, al menos. Sakura se acercó más a la ventanilla y ya había alumnas que estaban estorban al igual que ella, pero esas "demás" estaban estorbando, viendo y no eligiendo nada, lo que causaba un tanto de enojo en la peli rosa, que a veces, solía ser muy demandante y apurona.

- Elige luego también quiero comprar – escucha Sakura una voz ronca y cansada atrás de ella, se voltea – ya poh apresúrate, quiero comer algo dulce.

- Eso, gracias me ayudaste a elegir – digo ignorando por completo la insinuación de apresurarse.

- ¿Eres terca?

- *Ignóralo, no te precipites, Ignóralo, no te precipites* - era lo que pensaba en ese momento, era inresistible el hecho de poder decirle ¡unas cuantas!, pero como una señorita, no quería precipitarse e irse por el chorro – Tan amable – decía irónicamente – tan encantador… estúpido idiota – lo ultimo lo dijo volteándose y borrando la sonrisa falta que tenia de ironía hace un momento.

- Okey okey, ya entendí – deja de verla y mira a la ventanilla – Mmmm… hazte a un lado – le dice, para luego hablarle a caballero – Buenas…quisiera una soda de naranja.

- *Típico, ¿Por qué todos piden la misma soda?* - pensaba la peli rosa mirando incrédula.

El timbre de volver a clases sonaba y Sakura aun no había ido al baño, alcanzo a comprar un néctar de piña, y alfajor con crema de frambuesa, justo cuando se dirigía al baño el timbre había sonado. Miró hacia la puerta del salón de maestros y aun no se veía movimiento, así que sin mas fue al baño. En el camino se encontró con la ojiperla, ésta le dijo que se apurara.

- Pero es el primer dia, no creo que me regañen, tranquila Hinata – le dice la pelirosa.

Fue rápidamente intentando no demorarse mucho, no era que le importara, pero el primer dia, tener algún regaño dejaba que pensar, aunque…Sakura para la mayoría de las cosas era un tanto despreocupada, si era demasiado el apuro o urgencia del asunto, podía llegar a ser muy quisquillosa.

Al llegar al salón escucha murmullos, era extraño, estaba tan acostumbrada a el murmullo chillón femenino, ahora era completamente diferente, volvió a el pasado, anteriormente estaba en un colegio mixto, asi que conocía la experiencia de convivir con hombres, pero estaba tan acostumbrada, casi 3 años de las voces de mujeres fuera de la realidad machista que hasta se le habia olvidado cómo era escuchar tantos hombres hablar, gritar, fastidiar al mismo tiempo.

Golpea la puerta y es abierta inmediatamente por Kiba el chico canino - ¡A Sakura, entra!

- *Que raro se acordó de mi nombre* - pasa al salón mirándolo como si tuviera algo en el rostro, pero este ya se volvía a sentar encima del pupitre que estaba al lado de la puerta, como hace un momento.

Temari se quito los auriculares, volteó su cuaderno lo abrió por la parte de atrás, tomo su lápiz y comenzó a escribir innumerables veces "Amo a My Chemical Romance".

Sakura se acerco a Temari aprovechando que el profesor no estaba, mientras pasaba por todos los chicos y chicas, conversando, unos mas cercanos otros casi golpeándose, llego donde Temari, quien estaba tan concentrada en hacer garabatos en su cuaderno que no se percato de la presencia de la ojijade.

Tose - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada

- Temari, soy Sakura, habla.

- Ya hable, dije Nada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos por el sarcasmo de Temari – Okey estas en tu momento, yo que pensaba en que nos juntáramos el fin de semana y conversar, salir o cualquier otra cosa para pasar el rato, y ver ahora cuando y a que hora, pero veo que estas sumamente desinteresada.

- Aja – dice Temari cabizbaja escribiendo y con un cachete inflado (en el buen sentido de la palabra. :$)

Sakura bufo y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Al llegar se le había olvidado que su sala estaba poblada por hombres y al mirar a su derecha se encontró con el poseedor de los ojos mas azabaches del salón.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar?¿No te permitía la digestión avanzar? – dice mirando el pizarrón.

La peli rosa lo mira molesta – Ignoraré eso.

Sonríe – Bueno solo estaba confirmando de que lo que supuse era correcto.

- Mmmm…*¿Vas a ignorarlo o le dirás algo?* andas simpatico… ¡Oh! – mira la puerta abrirse.

- Hola chicos… - entra el profesor Kakashi con su maletín y sus montón de papeles desordenados – Ahora los dejare con uno de los nuevos profesores de este año, Adelante caballero Uchiha.

Esa palabra "Uchiha", despertó el interés de dos en ese salón, Sasuke, Kiba y de Sakura. Kiba evito mirar a Sasuke por otro lado Sakura sintió mucha curiosidad y le pregunto a Sasuke intentando no quedar en ridículo.

- ¿Tiene el mismo apellido que tu o no?

El solo traga saliva mirando la puerta. En eso entra el bastante maduro pelinegro Uchiha Itachi con un maletín muy parecido al de Kakashi y vestido con una chaqueta roja, camisa anaranjada, y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, la camisa la dejaba un tanto abierta, como era su forma de presumir su pecho.

La mirada del recién llegado era bastante penetrante, debajo de esa mirada estaban dibujadas unas especies de rayas por cada lado de la nariz no llegando a ser extrañas, hasta se veían bien. Este dirige un mirada penetrante pero a la vez relajada al joven pelinegro ubicados casi de los últimos haciéndole una seña de saludo, provocando que todos pusieran atención en el. Incluyendo la vista distraída de Temari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIIIIILES DE DISCULPAS POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO, CON MAYOR RAZON A TI Danny QUE VEO QUE TE HA INTERESADO MI FIC Y NO LO OCULTAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEMOSTRAR TU INTERES, AL IGUAL QUE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MI FIC…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LES EXPLICARE EN ALGO BREVE, ME FUI DE VACAS. Y GUARDÉ MI FIC EN MI ANTIGUO MP3 PERO SE ME HECHO A PERDER Y NO LO PUDE USAR NI EN EL COMPUTADOR, LO MALO ES NO LO TENIA RESPALDADO, ASI QUE TUBE QUE HACER TODO EL TRABAJO DE NUEVO, ADEMAS ENTRE A TRABAJAR POR UNA PRACTICA…PUES VERAN QUE ERA POCO EL TIEMPO Y POR ESO ME DEMORE EN ACORDARME Y ESCRIBIRLO. PERO LO HICE.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EN SERIO! SAYONARA.<strong>_


	9. Mixto 2 Parte

_**HOLA QUE TAL? TANTO TIEMPO. POR LA DEMORA MUCHAS DISCULPAS Y SINCERAS LES PIDO, DE CORAZÓN, LAS EXPLICACIONES SON NORMALMENTE LAS MIMAS DE SIEMPRE, BÁSICAMENTE PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO, Y AHORA HASTA NI DIBUJAR PUEDO... POR QUE ME HE ESTADO CANSANDO DEMASIADO...**_

_**EN FIN, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAP...ESTABA PENSANDO COLOCAR LEMON, PERO ES POCO PROBABLE, QUIZAS PONGA SI O SI EN "SOLO TU ASISTENTE" BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN Y DAMOS EL PASO A LEER,**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... NOVENO CAP...**_

* * *

><p>Parte del capítulo anterior…<p>

- ¿Tiene el mismo apellido que tu o no?

El solo traga saliva mirando la puerta. En eso entra el bastante maduro pelinegro Uchiha Itachi con un maletín muy parecido al de Kakashi y vestido con una chaqueta roja, camisa anaranjada, y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, la camisa la dejaba un tanto abierta, como era su forma de presumir su pecho.

La mirada del recién llegado era bastante penetrante, debajo de esa mirada estaban dibujadas unas especies de rayas por cada lado de la nariz no llegando a ser extrañas, hasta se veían bien. Este dirige un mirada penetrante pero a la vez relajada al joven pelinegro ubicados casi de los últimos haciéndole una seña de saludo, provocando que todos pusieran atención en el. Incluyendo la vista distraída de Temari.

….. Noveno Capitulo

MIXTO (Segunda parte)

Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo al sentir esas miradas de curiosidad, o no…., esto se estaba volviendo incomodo.

Sasuke's pov

Este Itachi…

Cuando estemos en casa me las pagará, pero en serio, como se le ocurre dejarme en ridículo, y con mayor razón en un colegio que la mayoría de la población es de chicas.

Tengo dignidad no lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Pero qué? Kiba me está mirando…si dice algo con respecto a mi familia…juro que….

Fin de Sasuke's pov

Kiba se voltea nuevamente al igual que todos los que miraron a Sasuke, Itachi hizo el Adén de que iba a comenzar a hablar.

- Hola, buenos días, soy Itachi Uchiha, seré desde hoy su profesor de Inglés, Matemáticas, Ciencias y Administración computacional…

- ¿Qué? – dice de la nada Temari llamando la atención de la clase entera - ¿Profesor de…que?, shhiiii…- bufa – yo pensé que por su apariencia…no se….quizás profesor de Gimnasia o de música o lo que sea… ¿por qué materias tan difíciles y aburridas? Buuu… - dijo sin mirar, con el brazo derecho sujetando su rostro y el codo sosteniendo el peso.

-¿Perdón señorita?, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo un tanto divertido el moreno.

La chica no respondía por lo que despertó el interés de cada una de sus amigas, quienes la miraron para ver qué pasaba. Claramente no respondía por que lo último no lo escucho, todas supusieron que estaba escuchando música, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en clases que no le importaban…

Sakura estaba un tanto lejos, asi que le dijo a Hinata que la despertara de su ensoñación – Hinata, revisa que no tenga los audífonos puestos…por favor – dijo al mismo tiempo que se volvía a su asiento.

Hinata miro a la rubia y le hizo una seña. Nada, ahora le tiro un pequeño papelillo. Funciono, al fin, "despertó" de la ensoñación que la mantenía en el mundo de….bueno….su música. Por otra parte, Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras fingía no estar viéndola cosa que en esos momentos podría o no estar haciendo el ridículo si lo descubrían o ella o cualquier otra persona, fue algo repentino, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que la observaba hasta que ella hizo un movimiento hacia adelante para acomodarse en el asiento, solo ahí, desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado intentando dar a demostrar que todo el tiempo miraba hacia allá. Por otro lado Itachi esperaba la respuesta y Sakura con un tanto de temor respondió por parte de la rubia.

- Se llama Temari, sensei, por favor discúlpela si no le habla, de seguro… – frunce un poco el ceño y agarrando el diccionario de inglés que tenía cerca, sin apartar la vista del nuevo profesor, le tira con furia el pequeñito librito a Temari diciendo la última palabra entre dientes– … de seguro ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa, importante y por eso no le respondió a tiempo…

- Mierda – susurro mientras se sacaba los auriculares, los dos, mientras voltea indignada a Sakura – ¿Qué mie..? – se da cuenta que no era la única mirada de Sakura la que estaba puesta en ella y algo en su conciencia le dijo que mirara al profesor – yo… - se sonroja – am… disculpe…yo… - su rostro de apoco comenzó a tomar todas las tonalidades de rojo.

Ríe en carcajadas fuertes – No era para tanto… solo preguntaba para que se presentaran, y ya que fue usted señorita la que hablo primero, pues pensé que sería lo más lógico que usted empezara. Por favor, seria tan amable de – hace una seña con la mano para que se levantara de su asiento…

Algunas chicas ante el gesto se imaginaron a un príncipe encantador… Una imagen brillante de un Itachi Uchiha vestido de príncipe y con el fondo lleno de rosas blancas... Sakura todavía miraba a Temari y le llamó la atención de que la rubia estuviera de la misma manera que el resto del salón (solo las mujeres me refiero), siguiente paso sakura mira a Sasuke y le pregunta - ¿Oye de verdad es pariente tuyo?¿quizas tu hermano? Es que se parecen mu…- pero fue interrumpida.

- No me preguntes sobre eso, prefiero quedar al margen de ese idiota… - ahora murmura – tenia que venir a donde estoy yo… ¿es que acaso me quiere vigilar?

- ¿Vigilar? – dice pensando que Sasuke le estaba hablando a ella.

- Nada olvídalo, solo pensaba…

- En voz alta – voltea donde Hinata – Oye Hinata, ¿ya viste a Temari?

- Si – responde mirando a Temari – hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión enbobada en su cara, ¿no crees?

- Hnn… - asiente a lo dicho recién.

Itachi le dice a Temari que se levantaba de su pupitre que comenzara a presentarse. Pero desde la nada Sasuke casi interrumpe la presentación de su compañera anteponiéndose, levanto la mano un tanto fastidiado y sumiso – Sensei…

El pelinegro que se encontraba apoyado en la pared lo mira y sonríe – Digame caballero…Uchiha.

Toce aclarando la garganta - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-¿Tiene algún problema con que su compañera se presente? – dice sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara madura.

- No es eso, es solo que… *Me esta haciendo enojar con esa estúpida sonrisa, se la borrare en casa*…me refiero a que esto es algo innecesario, la mayoría aquí se conoce, creo, bueno no yo pero…*para que dije eso* - piensa un tanto arto.

- Bien Uchiha, pues es porque si bien se conocen entre ustedes, yo no, asi que para hacer las clases mas calidas quiero conocer bien a mis alumnos, después de todo, estoy como profesor indefinido…eso quiere decir que nos veremos las caras por un buen tiempo asi que….

- Esta bien entendí – bufa – no se preocupe…. *me carga hablarle con respeto*

- Bueno, sigamos, señorita su nombre, ramo preferido, y que desea estudiar en el futuro, cuando llego a este colegio.

- Mi nombre es Temari no Sabaku, me gusta mmm…. No tengo ramo favorito, me gustaría estudiar algo con relación al ingles… no sé yo …mmm….quizás pedagogía en ingles o no se…. – hace una pose pensativa – en fin, y llegue en 1º año de la Media (1º año de prepa en otros países, recuerden que hablo por Chile. Jeje miles disculpas).

- Muy bien, asiento, usted señor le vendría bien que se presentara – indica a Sasuke

Lo mira con odio y con un respingo de fastidio se levanta – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta deportes y Matemáticas, y un poco ciencias, am…. – mira al techo y luego vuelve su vista al pizarrón – me gustaría…. No tengo vocación elegida todavía…em…. Y acabo de llegar – dijo con desgana.

- Siguiente… usted.

- ¿Yo?, bueno soy Ino Yamanaka, mi asignatura favorita…creo que es castellano, e Historia, me gustaría estudiar leyes y ingrese en 5º año de básica (probablemente secundaria para los demás).

- Gracias… Usted señorita

- Bien, mi nombres es Sakura, me gusta Artes y ….un poco castellano, y muuuuucho arte, creo que ya lo dije – dice nerviosa - eeeen fin, quisiera estudiar algo relacionado con tal, quiero vivir mis sueños artísticos, y ser feliz con lo que hago, después de todo será una vocación por el resto de nuestras vidas….eso.

- Bueno, asiento. Esa es una aspiración bastante potente, me parece perfecto que aun siga esas actitudes – Bien sigamos.

Los chicos y las chicas siguieron presentándose, hasta que el profesor acabo con la última persona del salón. Itachi, comenzó a decir sus proyectos y métodos de trabajos…

- Para mi las pruebas son un medio de "vaciar conocimientos", la persona que coloca puras cosas incoherentes, para mi es un tarado – sonríe, haciendo que muchas del salón soltaran suspiros – bueno, no quiero agobiarlos en su primer dia de clases…

- …¡Profesor! – grita darse cuenta Temari - ¿sabrá por casualidad quien será nuestro profesor jefe (coordinador)?

Hace como que medita - Estuvieron charlando eso en consejo de profesores, pero aun no se dictado quien será permanentemente.

- Y… ¿Por qué no es usted? Digo, es el más simpático de todos los profesores de la escuela… - dijo una chica sentada cerca de Ino.

Todos empezaron a rumorear…

- Pues, como vengo ingresando no lo sé, pero no estaría mal. La próxima clase le estaré contado…ahora para no agobiarlos más, pueden descansar, aunque no hayan hecho nada – rie – muy bien, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que como hay nuevos compañeros el consejo de profesores me pidió que tal y como están haciendo otras clases, las chicas tienen que darle un recorrido a los muchachos, asi que se forman en parejas mixtas y le dan un recorrido por la escuela antes de que toque el timbre para salir a receso, por favor.

- ¿Qué? – dicen las chicas del salón.

- Si hagan eso, tal y como están sentados, después de todos veo que todos están sentados en parejas mixtas. Bien, apresúrense. – dijo esta vez mirando ocultamente para que no se dieran cuenta al asiento del pelinegro y la peli rosa.

- *Diablos, esto se lo tenía planeado, maldito idiota* - piensa Sasuke – bien… y me darás un recorrido ¿o no?

- Espera, quiero que la mayoría del curso salga.

- ¿Mmm?

Sakura mira a las chicas (sus amigas) una por una, Ino ya no estaba en su asiento, Temari estaba completamente ida, mientras el chico que estaba sentado con ella, parecía estar en el mismo estado. Y finalmente Hinata que estaba sola en esos momentos, parece que nadie estaba sentada con ella. La peli rosa se levanta.

- Dale, vamos.

El pelinegro miraba como los demás salían mientras Sakura lo jalaba para que se apresurara.

- ¡ya voy, ya voy!

La peli rosa salió del salón seguido de un desinteresado pelinegro que atraía las miradas de sus compañeras.

- Sasuke, aquí están los baños, están diferenciados por color, asi que no será difícil encontrar lo correcto, esos de alla (indicaba el sector rosado) son de damas y los de alla (ahora indicaba a el sector gris) es de chicos.

Ahora sigue caminando…y sigue con el recorrido hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora.

- …Ese de alla es el gimnasio y aquí esta la oficina de mi ti.. – se tapa la boca.

- ¿Tu qué? – dice Sasuke confundido.

- La directora – la que los fue a dejar al salón.

- Ah… si la ubico, pero me dijiste algo primero, ¿Qué era?, no soy tonto, dijiste algo de que era tu ti…..tu ti…..¿tu tia? – dijo sorprendido a la vez que creía haber adivinado.

- No…. – dijo la peli rosa intentando evadir el asunto, la verdad es que a sakura no le gustaba hablar de su vida, ya sea su familia, sus pensamientos, sufrimientos, etc, a menos que fueran sus amigas, pero este chico era muy curioso, o era muy analítico.

- Asi que negándome ¿eh Sakura? – dice una voz detrás.

- Ho-hola – nerviosa

- Oye hermanito ¿qué tal te va en tu recorrido?

- ¿Qué hermano? ¿de que hermano estas hablando? No entiendo, bueno sigamos – dijo sin mas y agarro a Sakura del hombro y la ayudo a caminar…

- …Nooo. Espera….un minuto… - pero no pudo hablar hasta ver que ya estaban lejos de aquellas dos personas, y era inútil seguir forcejeando – Oye…ya dime, es familiar cierto? ¿tu hermano?¿eso dijo cierto?

- No es nada.

- Ya poh…dime – dice con curiosidad en sus ojos pero recibió una mirada fría y fastidiada, la ignoró y de repente le vinieron los recuerdos… - ¡Ahhhhh! Verdad que el es el chico de la otra vez, tu hermano – rie – claro… como tan tonta – sacude la cabeza y se rasca la nuca sonriendo y sacando ligeramente la lengua en forma de vergüenza tierna – jeje, se me había olvidado.

- Tsk, maldición, esperaba que fueras más estúpida… - la mira un poco y se vuelve completamente hacia ella para preguntarle – por cierto, ¿tú siempre eres así? – dice tomando toda la atención de la peli rosa.

- ¿ "así" cómo? – lo mira pero no obtiene respuesta - ¿Cómo….así?

- Así pues … hablando sola o con tu subconsciente… o algo así, ¡no se! Pero eso – ya se estaba desesperando.

- Ah pues…

Un grito la interrumpe desde a lo lejos…

- ¡Sakura!, acabo de hablar con Sai, y dijo que esta gala también vendrá.

- ¿En serio? – dejando a un lado a Sasuke.

- Si y tu vendrás nuevamente con tu primo o vendrás con Naruto.

El segundo nombre mencionado por la rubia despertó el interés y curiosidad del Uchiha que estaba a escazos metros de las chicas.

- Pues, la segunda opción no creo, ya es propiedad Hyuga – rie - ¿no te acuerdas?

Flash back

_Sakura estaba en la mesa con Ino, y Temari, pero Hinata había desaparecido de la nada, la tierra se la habia comido, al igual que Naruto. Siendo asi, estos dos chicos estaban no tan lejos, conversando sobre sus intereses, y se producía bastante intereses de uno por el otro._

_- Pero…es extraño que tu seas amiga de mi prima, eres calmada y tímida, por lo que veo, e incluso eres linda, eso no es concuerdo con Sakura._

_Sonríe y da una pequeña risita, pequeñita pero sonó fuerte y clara para los oídos del rubio de ojos azules que la observaba – am….n-no di-digas eso Na-naruto-kun, Sakura no es fea, además yo no soy como dices que soy, al menos en lo último, no, no creo – baja la mirada._

_- No lo creo, pues si un hombre te lo dice es por algo… - dedicándole una de sus típicas y amplias sonrisas - ¿Quieres comer algo?._

_- No lo sé – dice con timidez._

_- Okay, es un trabajo para Naruto Uzumaki! – grita y lleva a toda velocidad a Hinata del brazo hacia el puesto de comida._

_- ¡Dos de lo de siempre! – dice llegando como si no hubiera corrido nada. Mientras Hinata venia ya toda despeinada y roja por correr a rastras del rubio._

_- Jajaja, muchacho, que tiempo sin verte… tu….¿tu amiga o novia? – dice el señor del puesto._

_- Emm… - piensa mirando el techo y luego le dirige una mirada a la ojiperla – el dirá – dice sin darse cuenta que la linda chica que lo acompaña se pone roja tal y como un tomate._

…_._

_En la casa…_

_- ¡Naruto! – grita Sakura – ayúdame con esto ya que llegaste._

_- ¡Voy! – dice alegre Naruto - ¿En qué quieres que te ayude primita? - dice esto ya entrando a la habitación de ella, ésta, lo queda mirando raro._

_- Que raro, estas, más alegre de lo usual… ¿te paso algo?_

_- Mmmm, nada que te interese...es de tu amiga…_

_- ¿Y eso no me interesa? Ya cuenta._

Fin del flash back.

- Cierto, ya me acuerdo, te sigo contando después… - se retira.

- Okis… - sonríe sin mirar a Sasuke - ¡Oh cierto!, ¡Uchiha ven!

- ¿Quién te crees que me llamas por mi apellido? – gruñe

Mira desinteresada y con aire de cansancio dice - ¿acaso no estás orgulloso de tu "apellido"?

La mira pero luego refunfuña y se adelanta al salón dejando a sakura atrás – no es eso, es que mi hermano…¡ah! Da igual.

Sakura ante esto solo se encoje de hombros…

Ya faltaban 3 minutos para salir de su primer dia de clases, Sakura arreglando su mochila y cosas de arte siendo observada discretamente por el Uchiha se levanta y se estira para quitarse el "stress" de encima. El profesor se adelanta a la puerta, ya que veía que algunos se quería escapar antes de tiempo.

- ¡¿PARA DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! Aun falta 1 minuto – dijo Kakashi recibiendo respuestas de indignación por parte de todo el alumnado.

- Profesor… - se apresura a hablar la ojiperla – solo es un minuto…

- Si…. ¡por fiiiiis! – dicen todas las chicas con poca ayuda de los muchachos ingresados.

El profe los mira, blanquea los ojos – solo porque me lo pidió una alumna que siempre se porta bien.

Todos se alegraron y salieron como bestias, incluyendo a los muchachos. Solo se iban quedando lo menos desesperados por llegar a sus casas: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Temari. Comienza a sonar un celular todos buscaron el suyo, pero era el de Ino.

- ¡Alo-o! ¡Ah! Mami, oye ya estoy de salida, si hoy salimos 2 horas más temprano. Si hoy Sakura me acompaña a la casa – me mira – siii, ningún problema, okeey, ya yo le dicho, ¡bye bye! – finaliza su conversación.

La pelirosa mira con ojos cansados a Ino - ¿En que me metiste ahora?, por fa dime sin anestesia ¿sí?

- Te diré en el camino, en graaave, es un favorcito que necesito de tu parte.

Todos salen del salón ya caminando hacia la salida, primero sale Hinata despidiéndose de Sakura e Ino, para luego irse lo más rápido posible, Ino y Sakura siguieron caminando, conversando de la fiesta de gala que se venía en un mes y medio más, después de las alianzas. Sakura se reía de los gestos que hacia Ino, pero Ino dejo de hacerlo y cambio el tema.

- Oye Sakura – dijo la rubia casi en un susurro pues Sasuke y Kiba venían a no más de 3 metros de ella también platicando - ¿y que paso con ese chico? ¿era el que conocías cierto?¿sí o si era el o no?

La conversación fue percibida por Sasuke pero no a tal punto de entender bien lo que decían. Por otra parte Sakura toma del brazo a Ino y le dice disimuladamente – si el es.

- Mmm… se aproxima una nueva pareja… - dijo en voz baja en tono anunciador.

- Que mierda Ino, soy fea como para que se fije en mi, además no estoy interesada y nunca lo estaré – dijo acomodando su mochila y se adelanta en la caminata.

- Sakura espera…

Por otra parte

El celular de Sasuke comienza a vibrar… - ¿Si?, estoy casi en la salida de la escuela ¿por que? – _Itachi habla del otro lado de la línea – hermanito era para que nos fuéramos juntos, mamá nos quiere ver en el puesto de comida rápida de la calle larga_ – volviendo a Sasuke – hmp… bien.

- ¿Era Itachi?, a veces parece tu padre – rie

- Si se, también lo creo, me molesta, ya tengo suficiente con la autoridad de mi padre, ni a el le hago tanto caso.

- ¿No será… porque todavía sientes admiración por tu hermano mayor como cuando éramos pequeños? – dice sin esperar respuesta.

Kiba deja a un pelinegro pensativo y un tanto congelado. – No digas tonterías, si eso paso…fue hace mucho.

- VAMOS HERMANITO APURATE – grita desde la entrada Itachi

- Adiós Kiba – se despide para cuando ya se voltea donde Itachi, este estaba hablando con las chicas.

- Tu eres Ino entonces, que bien, de apoco voy conociendo a las alumnas… - la susodicha de sonroja levemente.

- Itachi apresúrate y deja de ligar – dice sin mirar a Sakura e Ino – además tu me llamaste para que me apresurara a venir.

- Muy bien muchachas espero que…a Srta. Haruno, nos quieres acompañar…

- ¿Me habla a mi profesor? – se indica la pelirosa

- ¿Hay otra Haruno por aquí?, que tonta – murmura Sasuke.

- ¡Como que tonta! ¿Quién te crees? – grita acercándose peligrosamente al iniciador del conflicto

- Sasuke Uchiha, supongo.

Rodea los ojos - No me tomes por imbécil

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Disculpas? – mira hacia otro lado con una media sonrisa – si solo fue un comentario con mucha verdad en él por cierto.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira y le dice – No sabes con quien estás hablando.

- si se, con Haruno Sakura, ¿o no? – como si nada sin mirarla

- *Y no para* bakka

- ¿Cómo? – la enfrenta

- ¿Acaso eres sordo? B-A-K-K-A!

- Pelo teñido

- No es teñido es natural para tu información, cubo de hielo.

- Ya la jodiste, FEA

- IMBECIL

- CHICA FRAGIL

- IMBECIL

- HUESOS DE PORCELANA

- ….

- ¿Qué paso, te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? – dice triunfante

- Lo siento profesor, yo con él no voy a ninguna parte, Adiós profesor – en eso le dirige una mirada fría a menor de los Uchiha y una cálida al mayor.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amargado Sasuke? – Dice cansado viendo al igual que sasuke como sakura retomaba camino tomando del brazo a Ino – vámonos

- ¿Y que si soy amargado?, además ella empezó

- No, fuiste tú – dijo sin mirarlo

Lo mira fríamente para luego hacer como si nada y caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ino y sakura llegan a la esquina en la que todavía se podía ver a los muchachos, Sasuke e Itachi se subía a un vehículo verde oscuro. Este último miró donde se encontraba Sakura y sonríe, para luego entrar al vehículo.

- Te sonrió, ¿el profesor? – dice extraña la rubia

- Eso parece, vamos tengo hambre quiero comprar algo en el negocio.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras yo me acomodaba más mi mochila, Ino demostraba inquietud…

- ¿Sakura podríamos juntarnos el próximo viernes? ¿mmm? – dice colocando las manos juntas como si estuviera orando.

- ¿Y para que ahora?, ¿no te acuerdas que viajo ese viernes a la casa de mi padre saliendo del colegio?

- Bucha….. – Dice cabizbaja – espera – vuelve a su actitud – es mucho mejor….

No entendía nada de lo que decía…

- Viajemos juntas, es el mismo destino cierto?, yo espero en el terminal de buses a Sai, y tu te vas con tu padre de ahí.

Me resulto una buena oportunidad para no viajar sola asi que… - genial, acepto la propuesta, iba a viajar acompañada de Naruto, pero justo le surgio una inconveniente en su escuela. Tiene que asistir justo ese dia, además de que saldrá con una personita en especial…

- entiendo a que te refieres – pone una sonrisa picarona – entonces viajaremos ¡JUNTAS! Yupi…

Llegando a la casa me fui directo al computador, revice mi Facebook (jeje, pucha que soy adicta a esta cosa), y me puse a conversar con unas amigas de enseñanza básica de mi instituto. Luego de un buen rato, me fui a duchar y a acostarme en la camita a dibujar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aqui por ahora, ya tengo lo del proximo capitulo...las ideas, intentare no demorarme mucho ... ¿si? gracias por su preferencia... me emocina saber que a alguien le gusta mis fic...<em>**

**_LOS QUEEEEEROOOO! SAYO!_**

**_AVISO: ESTOY EN PROCESO DE UN NUEVO FIC, LO HE ESTADO PLANIANDO HACE UN TIEMPO. ASI QUE ESPERENLO, YO CREO QUE LES GUSTARÁ... SAYO SAYO!_**


	10. Curiosidad, tú y mucho sueño

Capitulo 10

"Curiosidad y mucho sueño"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO<strong>_

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESCUELA SOLO DAMAS ¿CON HOMBRES?**_

_**OTRA VEZ, LA DEMORA, SÉ QUE ME DEMORÉ, Y LO LAMENTO MUUUUUUCHO, PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUI ESTA, TUBE UNOS CUANTOS PROBLEMAS EN CUANTO AL INTERNET, ESE ERA EL INCONVENIENTE EN ESTE CASO, POR ESO QUE NO PODIA SUBIRLO LUEGO, PERO TODO ARREGLADO.**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE, Y SEGUIRE POR UN BUEN TIEMPO. ESPERO QUE SIGA LLAMANDO LA ATENCION Y BUENO NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS**_

_**QUE... DEJARLOS QUE DISFRUTEN DEL DECIMO CAP. **_

_**LOS QUIERO! **_

* * *

><p>CASA UCHIHA<p>

- ¡Hiijooo!

- ¿Cuál de los dos? – dicen los jóvenes Uchiha al mismo tiempo.

Indecisa – el mas fuerte que me ayude con unas cajas por favor…

Los dos llegan al lugar donde se encontraba su madre…

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – dice Sasuke

- Lo mismo pregunto yo, yo soy el mayor y eso quiere decir que soy más fuerte para estas tareas…

Ríe (que lindo *_*) – no seas estúpido, si es así mejor deberías ir a donde te encontrabas hace un rato Itachi.

Itachi lo mira resignado, pero Sasuke escucha el teléfono y decide ir por el… Itachi tomó el papel del fuerte.

- ¿Aló? – escucha respiración de otro lado de la línea – escucho que respira junto al teléfono, ¿Quién es?, responda. – dice determinante

- Sasuke…

- ¿Padre?, ¿Por qué no respondías? – al decir eso Sasuke escuchó un estruendo en la cocina… donde estaba su madre hace un momento. Deja el teléfono así mismo sin colgar y corre donde escuchó el ruido.

Su madre se había distraído con la conversación de Sasuke y dejó caer dos cajas una con ropa y otra con libros y adornos.

- Mamá – al verla fue a levantarla, por otra parte, Itachi estaba sujetando todo lo demás que no cayo para que no cayera encima de su madre. Ambos hermanos se miraban sorprendidos y atónitos, más cuando su madre bajó la cabeza y se puso a llorar.

- Ya no puedo más mis niños – dijo intentando sonreír – ya no aguanto la angustia…

Itachi miró a Sasuke viendo si a ambos se le había pasado por la cabeza la misma idea de lo que probablemente ocurría con su madre.

- Ya no voy a aguantar mas a una persona tan sínica, tantos años viviendo con…el, mientras el solo simulaba ser un padre de familia – ahora pasa a un tono mas irónico pero aun en lagrimas – haciéndose respetar, siendo que el es toda una farsa… no lo quiero ver más…yo nunca he mirado a alguien por que él es el amor de mi vida, él al contrario, miró a una chica 10 años menos que yo, le gustó y me engañó, siempre lo sospeché…

- Mamá…levántate – dijo con una voz muy suave Sasuke.

Ella mira a sus dos queridos hijos, y se da cuenta de que ellos le estuvieron prestando atención en todo momento.

- Sasuke, Itachi – mira a los dos – ya sabían…

Itachi negaba con la cabeza – no mami…

- Perdónanos mamá, solo sospechábamos, pero no estábamos seguros, además no QUERIAMOS torturarte con eso.

Su madre sonríe débilmente… - dejare de pensar en eso, pero que hago con los documentos de tu padre, lo del préstamo que esta vigente…no tengo ganas de verlo, y no tengo ganas de ir a…

- Yo los iré a buscar mamá, no te preocupes, tu descansa… - dice Sasuke dándole una dulce sonrisa.

Despues de un rato en la ducha, Sasuke solo pudo pensar, pensar, pensar, tenia una impotencia por dentro después de ver sufrir de esa manera a su madre, nunca, nunca la había visto llorar, y verla llorar ahora….

Ya en su habitación saca su mochila y la pone en el escritorio, se sienta en la silla, saca los cuadernos y se dá cuenta de algo raro…

- Este no es mi cuaderno – dice inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado, lo mira detenidamente y vé que tenia pequeñas flores rosas, lo abrió – ahh… me lo imaginaba, es de ella – dijo con una leve sonrisa – que tonta, debió llevarse mi cuaderno… - abre los ojos inesperadamente.

MIERDA…

- Las fotos…

A la mañana siguiente…

- ¡MAMÁ! – se escucha gritar a la pelirosa

- ¿Qué ocurre?, Naruto sigue durmiendo…

- ¿Y eso qué? Mi cuaderno no lo encuentro, tengo un trabajo importante que debo entregar hoy, es el avance de mi proyecto para entregarla y se me pierde. No recuerdo si lo traje o …. – se desespera – ¡mierda no se!

- Puede ser que este en tu habitación…

- NOOOO, ¡NO ESTÁ!

- ¿buscaste? – pregunta la madre de sakura queriendo averiguar si no era una mas de sus momentos de distracción y desorden, ya que casi siempre a sakura le pasaba lo mismo – busca bien hija.

- Aquí es…¿tá? – inclina la cabeza – este no es…

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- *Ah…claro, ese Uchiha debe haberse ido con mi cuaderno* - pensé con un deje de alivio – pero… - abro los ojos a lo mas no poder - *¡rayos! ¿Y mi tarea? – comenzó a ver si esto tenia algo avanzado en el trabajo que se debía entregar y se encuentra con la sorpresa - ¡¿YA ESTA TERMINADO?!

- ¿Qué hija? – dice sin entender la pequeña escena de sakura.

- Em… no nada ma', es solo que ya lo encontré, y se me había olvidado que estaba aquí… dis…culpa por preocuparte.

- No me preocupe tanto, si hubiera tenido que ayudarte a buscarlo no lo hubiera hecho, después de todo ya estas bastante grandecita para que te acuerdes de lo que debes hacer y ordenar tus cosas. Ese es tu problema…

La quedó mirando mientras ella sigue dando su sermón caminando a la cocina, así sakura con una gotita en la cabeza sigue su camino hacia la escuela.

Tras dos cuadras ya se encontraba en la entrada del instituto y esperaba por si se aparecía Sasuke por ahí…

- Nada… - entro después de esperan unos minutos y se encuentra con una muchachita de alrededor de unos 13 años que saludaba de lejos a sakura.

- ¡Sempai! – dice enérgicamente para luego abrazarla, abalanzándose encima de sakura - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Hola, bien…. ¡tanto tiempo!

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – dice sonriente - ¿quieres un abasho?

- Abrazo li-chan, se dice abrazo… - dice riéndose

- ¡No me corrijas!, es mi manera de ser tierna con mi senpai!

- Y ahora hablas en tercera persona

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿algún problema? – dijo esto cambiando completamente de personalidad.

- Eso dió miedo, no…no hay problema – dicho eso la chica agita a sakura, pero es detenida por una mano.

Sakura siente una mano posicionada en su hombro.

- Hey…. Tengo algo que te pertenece…

- Uchiha.

- Si, si, toma… - dice entregándole el cuaderno

- Gracias… - lo recibe y lo mira – yo tengo el tuyo, espera – intenta moverse – liiii-chan…. ¿Me dejarías de abrazar? – la mira

- Noooommm – dice todavía con la sonrisa de hace un rato.

- Oye niña pequeña, ya déjate, quiero mi cuaderno…

La chica comienza a emanar un aura oscura y fulminante - ¡NO ME DIGAS NIÑA Y MENOS PE-QUE-ÑA! ¡NO DEJARE DE ABRAZAR A MI SEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPAI POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIEEERO, ES MIA TONTO!

- *que niña mas fastidiosa* Eso me da igual, necesito mi cuaderno, quieras o no, lo tendré – la toma de los dos brazos.

- ¡NO! – dice la pequeña.

- Ya sal, no quiero lastimarte *esta niña igual es un tanto fuerte* - forcejea un poco, pero no se da cuenta que para sacar a la amiga de la peli rosada tenia que colocar ambos brazos alrededor de sakura.

Sakura tampoco se percataba hasta que se empezó a sentir presionada, sentía el aliento del Uchiha tan cerca de su cara que se sonrojo sin mirarlo aun, vio a su amiga y la empujó un poco, pero inmaduramente esta seguía abrazándola. Sakura miró un poco a Sasuke de reojo éste no la miraba pero su mejilla estaba muy cerca de la de ella. Sakura sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad cuando miró a los alumnos y alumnas que pasaban y sin duda a las religiosas que pasaban por allí, esta se quedó en shock… como un colegio religioso, que antes era solo de chicas, la hermanas (las religiosas) eran muy precavidas con esos temas, pasaron por al lado, pero con la suerte que tenia ese día, no se percataron de nada. Sakura suspira, su tranquilidad se fue cuando sintió que li-san su pequeña amiguita ya no la sostenía pero el Uchiha si…

- Oye Sasuke, estamos en horario de escuela, si quieres ir con tu novia a abrazarla, tendrá que ser después de la escuela. – escuchan sakura y Sasuke.

- ¡Profesor!

- Itachi, ¿a que te refieres? – dijo torpemente al no darse cuenta aun de que ya no forcejeaba con li-san y que todavía sostenía a sakura, pero como ya no forcejeaba parecía que la estuviera abrazando. Como a una novia.

- A eso, mira…pobre sakura, la tienes al borde de lo roja, pobechita – dice indicando a la cara de sakura y a como se encontraban.

Sakura estaba tensa, no podía moverse hasta sentirse liberada. Sasuke al verla ahí sumisa ante su agarre, su abrazo… (que mono :3) no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por alguna razón, se veía tierna, y después de eso dio un salto soltándose completamente de ella o mas bien soltándola completamente.

Sakura sintió una pequeña briza correr al alejarse del mas joven de los Uchiha, al recobrar la compostura saca tranquilamente el cuaderno de su mochila y se lo entrega a Sasuke – a-ahí esta…

- Okey gra-gracias…

Asiente con la cabeza – si em…nos vemos en el salón…

- Si…esta bien…

- Este atmosfera se puso rara ¿o me equivoco? – dice el profesor recibiendo una respuesta de la amiguita de sakura.

- No es una atmosfera rara, es un ambiente romántico, moe moe…. – dice saltando – mi senpai tiene a alguien, tiene a alguien – como una niña de 5 años…

En la sala se encontraba Ino, y Hinata.

- No se, se supone que Sai me llamaría ayer a las 8 pero el muy estúpido no se acordó

En eso sakura llega un tanto tímida – ho-hola chicas…

- Mmmm, que raro sakura, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿que sucedió? – dice Ino – esa personalidad es mas de Hinata.

- Mmmm, nada, cosas, ¿como se encuentran? – dice desviando el tema

- bien….mejor que tu al menos…estoy un poco molesta… - suena su celular – ¡ah! Es Sai, vuelvo enseguida, antes de que toquen para las clases…

- Sakura ¿Por qué traes tu cuaderno en la mano? – pregunta Hinata después de ver a Ino salir del salón

- Am… no se…..

- ¿? – inclina la cabeza hacia el lado – estas distraída parece, pero no saco nada con preguntarte, estando distraída no me responderás bien…

- ¿Mmm?

- Nada sakura, nada – dice Hinata con un deje de resignación y una gotita en la cabeza

- A todo esto… ¿Por qué el salón de clases esta abierto ahora, ¿no tenemos oración?

- si tenemos, pero ni yo se porque esta abierto antes… - saca su celular – ya es hora tenemos que ir a la oración… oye, por cierto llegaste temprano, todavía no toca para entrar…

- *Cierto* - mira su teléfono - ¿Qué demo…nios? Tengo la hora del celular adelantado por 10 minutos

Hinata ríe

- ¡Vaamos!

….

Mierda…

- ¿A dónde tengo que ir? – se dice confuso en voz baja el pelinegro

- ¡OYE! – grita la pelirosa a lo lejos

Sasuke mira a aquella persona – ah… Sakura Haruno

- ¡POR ACA! – grita pero no es escuchada

- ¿Qué? – dice Sasuke un poco alto, no era bueno para gritar… no era tan extrovertido.

- bufff….tendré que ir para allá… - se voltea – Hinata adelántate ¿m? – ve a Hinata que no le prestaba atención y estaba conversando por teléfono, quizás con quien…. – bueno – corre donde el pelinegro – dije que tenemos que ir al gimnasio grande, por allá – indica.

- Okey… gra-gracias…

- Pero caminas por lento, ufff camina más rápido ¡hombre! – lo agarra del antebrazo y lo arrastra consigo, en eso siente la misma sensación de cuando la abrazó y con nerviosismo sostenía aun su mano.

- ¡Hey, yo voy a mi manera, deja de jalarme! – dice soltándose

- Bien como quieras, solo era una pequeña ayudita para apurar a ese trasero flojo.

- Ni me conoce y dice eso – murmura con una ceja alzada – s-soy bueno en deportes…

- No me interesa – dice sakura mientras se aleja hacia el gimnasio sonriendo por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

- Niña presumida, como si tuviera de que presumir – balbucea.

- Jovencito apúrese, o será llevado con los alumnos atrasado…

Escucha al profesor, por lo visto no le hacia clases, ya que no lo conocía – esta bien – dice bajo y se dirige mirando al piso.

La oración, o acto diario en el gimnasio dio fin. Con la típica, repetitiva y matutina frase de la directora.

- Bueno, pueden volver a sus aulas.

Todos unos mas calmados que otros se dirigían al salón respectivo. Sakura bajaba de la última galería junto a Tenten en busca de Ino que las esperaba abajo…

- No quiero ir, ¡que martirio! – decían algunos alumnos.

El rato paso volando hasta que la religiosa, la hermana Tokatsu entró al salón.

- Apúrense…vayan a la sala multimedia…

- ¿Nos toca con ella? – dice sakura mientras salía de la conversación con Ino y Tenten

- No creo….es el profesor Kakashi… - dice Ino viendo a la entrada del salón

Todos veían a Tokatsu y Kakashi hablar, kakashi le decía que en el horario kakashi el día martes tenia casi todo el día con este curso y Tokatsu le tocaba al día siguiente clases con este curso.

- ¿me entendió? – dice le profesor Kakashi

- No es cosa que no entienda, mis clases comienzan hoy a esta hora, estaba escrito en mi horario…

- Pero no en el mio, así que por favor, si gusta ¿Por qué no le pregunta a la Directora?

- Ella no me manda

- Pero tiene el horario oficial….vaya…con su permiso… - cierra la puerta sacando delicadamente a la Sor del salón. Al darse la vuelta, serio, se sorprendió con los aplausos y las sonrisas de las chicas…

- Grande profesor!...

- Bravo! – dice sakura entre medio de todas felicitaciones de las demás

Sasuke no entendía porque tantos aplausos y acomodando la mochila en su asiento le pregunta a la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué aplauden tanto?

- Es que kakashi nos hace historia, pero la Sor Tokatsu era muy arrogante y pesada, además que se cree…no se como explicarlo, pero para ella todos somos sumamente inferiores, y tenemos que ser como ella dice, otra cosa, es que ella manda algo y a los 5 minutos, todas hemos hecho lo que dice y cambia por algo completamente distinto, nos jode a todos….eso es lo que nos ha molestado…

Sasuke terminando de escuchar a sakura mira a Kakashi ser acosado, noooo ni tanto, sino que rodeado por alumnas que le preguntaban o conversaban con el… - Ah… ya veo, y una pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dice Sakura mirando a Sasuke, esta antes de hacer la pregunta voltea hacia ella…

- El…¿es muy popular?

- Algo… ¿Por qué? – dijo sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

- No por nada, simple curiosidad… *Debe ser el conocido de Itachi*

- Curiosidad eh…. – desvía su mirada a su celular, al parecer tenia una llamada perdida de su madre – Oh… y un mensaje

_Hija, les acabo de sacar los pasajes_

_Para mañana a ti y a Ino,_

_Así que no se preocupen en ir a_

_Comprarlas,_

_Tu solo tienes que arreglar tus cosas para este viernes._

_Te quiere…Mamá…_

_PD. Comete todo el almuerzo, no te escapes._

- Nunca lo hago, hmp… esa es Temari – la mira – Eso lo hace ella no yo…

- ¿Hablando sola o me hablas a mi? – dice Sasuke al escucharla

- Naaa…estoy hablando con mi conciencia a voz alta. – dice con ironía – ¿si hablo sola y que?

- Que simpática.

Las clases con Kakashi-sensei pasaron y luego les tocaba con Tokatsu, solo 1 hora de clases ya que tenía que salir para hacer unos deberes religiosos en la comunidad, pero ese pequeño momento basto para crear problemas con Sakura. Siempre lo hacia.

- No se yo… la tarea que se hace es con nota directa al libro, así lo dije.

Sacando humo por los oídos – No, disculpe, con todo respeto, usted dijo nota acumulativa, que se entregaría el viernes a mas tardar.

- No miércoles

- No, viernes, e incluso lo tengo anotado, Sor, no hemos tenido ni siquiera mas de una clase con usted y nos esta exigiendo una tarea que acaba de dar, este informe por lo menos es para grupos y si no…POR LO MENOS, con plazo, dijo usted CLARITO, hasta el viernes a mas tardar, al comienzo de la clase cuando nos dio el trabajo, ¿Por qué no asume que se equivoco y ya? – sakura los años anteriores solo un año le toco clases con ella, y tenerla de nuevo como profesora, le ponía los nervios a chispear, siempre tenia conflictos con ella, sakura no era TAN conocida en el curso y menos fuera de él, por lo tanto, era extraño que los profesores se supieran su nombre a menos que fuera su Profesor Guía que al parecer se debatía entre Kakashi e Itachi.

- Esta bien…supongo que podre arreglarlo y cambiarlo para el viernes….

- Pero si usted dijo que era PARA EL VIERNES – lo último lo dijo un poco mas alto asustando a Hinata quien fue a alejarla de su profesora.

- Tranquila – susurra – tranquila…vamos a tu asiento.

- Espero que sea el viernes… - dice mirando fijamente a Tokatsu mientras es arrastrada por su amiga.

Suspira - ¡Ay Sakura…!

Los días fueron pasando Sasuke, Itachi y su madre estaban viviendo solo ellos sin la compañía de su padre. El cual por lo visto se había ido de la casa sin dar razones o explicaciones…

En la casa de Sakura las cosas se habían puesto un poquito incomodas…Sakura junto a su madre se sentían un estorbo en la casa de sus familiares. T-sunade había tenido una pelea con su hermana la madre de Sakura, y esto era como ya la cuarta vez que pasaba… la razón de esta vez era por el simple hecho de que el orgullo de T-sunade era alto para aceptar unas mercaderías de Hitomi que aportaba de vez en cuando para aportar con algo mas en la casa, esta simplemente después de dárselas se fue sin recibirlas de vuelta a la casa que estaba apartada…. Todo lo sucedido fue confuso para oídos ajenos. Como los oídos de Sakura.

Sakura y su madre vivían con T-sunade, en la misma casa pero no con ella, o mas bien en la casa de T-sunade, ya iban a cumplir 3 años y todo empezaba a agravarse cada vez mas, se sentían incomodas al sentir que estaban estorbando y que no podían hacer mucho al respecto. Buscaban y buscaban casas en arriendo pero nada, no encontraban nada, lo único que podían hacer era pagar lo que era acordado en la casa. Por el momento, además de que el padre de Sakura con el dinero que mandaba todos los meses tenía que ser ahorrado o cuidado con mucho rigor, ya que el ingreso era poco pero eran bastantes gastos.

Miércoles, Jueves, y hasta que llego el bendito viernes. Sakura adoraba los viernes, era en único día en que las clases no le pasaban la cuenta, le tocaba Consejo de Curso, era liviano, como todos los años. Pero no se esperaba ser elegida como delegada de…

- ¿Que? Delegada de Aseo, pero… - con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

- El año pasado escuche que dijiste que podías hacerlo mejor que la del año pasado por que sabias que si con un grito se quedaban calladas con otro te harían caso…

- Pero era ironía…era solo una broma….

- Hmp.. – escucha burlarse al Uchiha

- Tu ni respires… - dice Sakura sin mirarlo

- No he hecho nada – dice desviando la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

Solo lo mira y luego vuelve sin mas la mirada a la presidenta de curso – Esta bien, lo hare.

- Perfecto – dice la presidenta de curso – Por cierto…nuestro profesor guía esta decidido…

Se escucha murmullos por todo el salón

- Bueno la votación del sindicato de profesores fue que Itachi-sensei fuera nuestro profesor guía

- ¿En serio? – dice Sasuke sin pensar mirando con los ojos abiertos a algún lado de su mesa.

- ¡HA! – alcanza a decir sakura a Sasuke en tono de burla hasta que se da cuenta… y su postura cambia completamente – NOOOOOO….Kakashi-sensei ha sido como nuestro padre…

- Si, pero esperen todos aun no acabo… - dijo la presidenta – Nuestro profesor Kakashi dijo que nos estimaba tanto que esperará a ver el desempeño de Itachi-sensei y si no funcionaba su labor, pasaría kakashi-sensei a ser nuestro profesor guía.

Todos de la nada estaban mas alegres…con mayor razón la mayoría de la féminas, a los muchachos la mayoría eran indiferente ante esto.

- Bueno asi puedo dar por terminado el consejo de curso… - mira al escritorio del profesor – bueno ahora tenemos que esperar a nuestro nuevo profesor guía.

Por ser inicio de año todo era muy relajado, lo que aliviaba a todos los alumnos. La mayoría estaban conversando de lo que habían hecho en el verano, algunas conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros mas profundamente. Sin exceptuar a la rubia, y la pelirosa.

- Sasuke…

Éste voltea hacia su amigo - ¿Qué ocurre Kiba?, ¿tu no te sentabas adelante?

- No esta el profesor como para respetar eso. Oye te quería invitar a una fiesta en la casa…

- Cuando

- Jeje… - dice sin reírse solo simulando – ese es mi amigo – retoma la postura – pues el viernes en la noche…

- No puedo

Abre los ojos - ¿Qué?, el GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA NO IRA A UNA FIESTA, me extraña – lo dijo en un tono un poco alto, que algunos de los presentes escucharon.

- Cállate, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué mierda tienes que llamar la atención?

- Pero me parece insólito. Tu. No puede ser – dice esta vez en tono de burla

Por otro lado

- Es un típico fiestero… - susurra Sakura para sí

- ¿Y eso es un problema? – le pregunta su amiga

- No es eso…a como leíste mi mente – simulando estar asustada.

- Lo dijiste en alto, bueno en bajito, pero no lo pensaste, tonta

- Si como sea… que no lo haya escuchado nadie más…

- ¿Te preocupa? – dice Ino con la intención de sacar "mentira, verdad"

- ¡Ay! Déjate de molestar con eso.

Todos salían ya. Ino y Sakura (una más que otra) iban emocionadas por el viaje.

- Supongo que Sai te esperará en el Terminal de buses – dice sakura

- Pues obvio – me dice como si fuera lo mas obvio – ¿es que acaso crees que podría llegar sola a la su casa?

- Creí que eras tan inteligente que supuse que llegarías sin problemas, no como yo. – ríe para sus adentro mientras mira a Ino esperando alguna mirada de odio

Esta le pega con un cartón que llevaba en la mano para echarse viento, hacia bastante calor. Las dos se fueron riendo todo el camino hacia la casa en donde vivía temporalmente la pelirosa, ya que estaban planeando irse pronto. Por los problemas acontecidos actualmente.

Itachi se hallaba en la sala de profesores esperando una presencia que no tardó en llegar. Itachi ya sabiendo de quien se trataba lo hace pasar.

- ¿Para que me quieres ahora Itachi?

- No es nada del colegio, mamá acaba de llamar, y me dio la dirección de donde tienes que ir en Tokio, Toma… - extiende un pequeño papel.

- ¿Y con quién tengo que hablar por el portafolios? – dice serio el pálido chico.

Se pone a buscar - … no… ¿no lo anote en el papel? Lo anote en algún lado estoy casi seguro.

Sasuke desvía la mirada – No… - con desgana – tan despistado como siempre, a veces me pregunto si de verdad estas graduado…

- ¡Por supuesto! – dice apartando la mirada del monto de hojas y dirigiéndolas a su hermano – nunca dudes de eso.

- Hmp…

- ¡Aquí esta! – lo mira sonriente - ¡te lo dije!

- Si, si, como sea… nos vemos – se retira sin antes tomar el dicho papel de manos de su hermano, haciendo un gesto con la mano en son de despedida sin voltearse.

- Ya chicas espero que tengan un buen viaje, e Ino, gracias por acompañar a Sakura, así no tendrá un viaje aburrido – abraza a ambas que ya estaban listas.

- O sea, eso no hay ni siquiera que agradecerlo tía, además…yo también iba a ir así que aproveche para no irme aburrida yo también e irnos juntas en el mismo bus.

- Adiós ma' – se despide Sakura – Adiós tía T-sunade.

La mencionada se despide a lo lejos de la cocina…Al parecer todo se encontraba casi igual pero ya al menos no se intentaban matar con mi madre cada vez que se veían. /(matar con la mirada, no malentiendan ._.)

Ya en el terminal, completamente agitadas por la corrida que tuvieron que dar hasta el terminal de buses, ino se entretuvo eligiendo en el mercado lo que quería llevar para el viaje…. Se atrasaron y llegaron justo a tiempo

Sakura se dirigía al segundo piso del bus y Sakura al primero, en cuanto Ino vio a sakura abrir la puerta del primer piso ella le dijo.

- ¿Adonde vas Sakura? – dice mirando confusa a la pelirosa que se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella – vamos arriba, es el segundo piso del bus.

- Pero si tengo el asiento 59 del primer piso – le dice mostrando su boleto.

- Pero yo tengo el 21 en el segundo piso, ventana.

- A mí pasillo, mi mamá me saco el 59 te estoy diciendo – ya fastidiada – ya dejemos de estorbar para que puedan cerrar las puertas – dirige la mirada al auxiliar del bus – sube

Ino tira de su maleta y sube, mientras sakura se dirige a su respectivo asiento logra percatarse de que el asiento de la ventana ya estaba ocupado por una persona aparentemente dormida, ya que su cara daba a la ventana y no se lograba ver si estaba despierta o dormida.

- Disculpe – dice mientras se sienta, pero la persona no respondió, luego sakura saca de su bolso su teléfono y marca a su mamá, esta contesta – mamá, ya estoy en el bus, ¿Por qué sacaste los boletos distintos?

- _Disculpa hija, pero seguí lo que ustedes me dijeron, a ti te gusta los últimos asientos… -_ es interrumpida por lo murmurado por sakura

- Me gusta ventana

- _En fin, ya esta comprado, y a Ino le saque segundo piso porque se siente acorralada en el primero, donde es muy encerrado o algo así me dijo, en cuanto a su asiento, si sé que te gusta ventana hija, pero no encontré otro asiento de los últimos en ventana, logré sacar ese._

- Comprendo, esta bien, entonces no hay error en los boletos…

-_ claro que no_

- Esta bien mamá, gracias por todo – acto siguiente la madre corta la llamada.

Sakura ya estaba acomodada, y subir al segundo piso del bus se le estaba tornando un fastidio, sacó el teléfono y marco a Ino, pero corto enseguida, no quería levantar la voz, porque con Ino, hablar por teléfono era gritar por teléfono, ya que a veces no escuchaba bien. Entonces le mandó un mensaje.

_Ino, no pude subir, estoy con muchas cosas,_

_Pero ya hablé con mi mamá y dijo que había sacado los pasajes_

_de acuerdo a lo que a nosotras nos gustaba_

_supongo que para otra no sucederá,_

_tengo flojera de subir así que si tu quieres saber mas_

_Baja. :P Me da flojera._

_Saku._

- Bien con esto es mas que suficiente – se recuesta mejor en el asiento - *lo único que quiero… - cierra de a poco los ojos – … es no caer hacia la ventana si es que duermo*

Sasuke's pov

Tenia tanto sueño que el gorro tapó mi cara y no me di cuenta hasta que sentí presión sobre mi hombro izquierdo, no quise hacer caso, por alguna razón esa presión era bastante cómoda y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, solamente me despertó de mi sueño, levante la mirada a la ventana, intenté ver en que parte iba, era un viaje de 4 horas y llevaba recién media hora transcurrida, me acurruqué un poco hacia la izquierda vi sentí una cabellera larga, me sobresalté cuando sentí eso, me giré solo un poco y pude ver que era una cabellera rosada – Ay no – pensé para mis adentros abriendo bien los ojos de mi pesado sueño, cuando agache mi cara para ver su rostro vi lo que suponía, era ella. Siempre me la encontraba en los momentos mas inesperados, ahora, viajamos en el mismo bus, me di cuenta que estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares, estaba tan pegada a mi que no sabia si el calor que empezaba a sentir era de la cercanía que había o … - NO – me dije, eso nunca, como iba a sentirme así por ella. Si apenas la conozco.

FIN Sasuke's pov

- Hey – dice Sasuke – oye despierta

Ésta comenzó a moverse levemente – hmp – hizo un pequeño respingo que llegó a sonar dulce, se acurruca mas y dice – que cómodo – murmuro sin darse cuenta de nada

Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo que no pudo evitar se movió un poco – despierta – dice un poco mas colorado, ya que su actitud con las mujeres era un poco mas brusco – hey – dice en tono quejumbroso. Sakura comenzó a levantar la cara sin despegar pestañas, de a poco fue despertando y miro a todas partes.

- Oh – se levanta bruscamente – lo siento, señor… *mierda* - pensó al fijarse de quien se trataba

- Hola – le dice con los ojos entrecerrados pero aparentemente relajados, posa la mano libre que no estaba aplastada por la cabeza de la chica para alejar dicha cabeza – Se me está durmiendo mi brazo.

- ¡Uchiha!, Oh… perdona es que estoy acostumbrada a pegarme a la ventana, y me duermo y… - no sabia como explicarse a Sasuke, este sonrió de lado y se giró.

- Esta bien, entiendo eres floja – ríe hacia el otro lado – pero podrías no volver a hacerlo y asunto arreglado.

- No es como hubiera querido…hacerlo, solo nac…solo pasa, ¡ay! Yo dándote explicaciones – se sienta derecha – además tienes el asiento que me gusta.

- Hmp…perdiste ¿y qué? – dijo sacándose por completo el gorro pero esta vez cerro los ojos y fingió dormir

- Presumido…

Sakura's pov

Genial, tenia que viajar con el, y mas encima no sabia cuanto viajaríamos juntos, no me atrevía a preguntarle a donde iba, y mas la vergüenza que pasé al quedarme dormida en el hombro de él. No era que me cayera mal, aun no lo conocía como para hablar mal de él o decir que me cae mal pero, sus actitudes no me concordaban mucho, tenia momentos y momentos, no sabia si lo imaginaba o de verdad era que tenia una especie de bipolaridad.

Los momentos como cuando nos encontramos con Suzu, era tierno e incluso un tanto paternal, pero cuando se trataba de mi o de alguna chica o algo relacionado era frio e incluso un poco molesto, burlón y arrogante, y eso que apenas llevábamos 2 semanas juntos en el instituto y ya había alcanzado a experimentar y darme cuenta de esas características en él. Pero… por alguna razón – mira a Sasuke – creo que solo es un antifaz, me produce curiosidad, es bastante misterioso…

Pero no quiero acercarme demasiado a él, podría pasarme cosas y eso no puedo permitirlo, ya bastante tengo con que mi padre dejara a mi madre, no quiero enamorarme o arriesgarme a que me guste algún chico para que después no funcione y me destroce, la misma historia de mi mamá no, menos con Sasuke, no lo conozco. Lo malo es que eso es lo que me asusta, no quiero que mi curiosidad me acerque… Odio a los hombres que hacen sufrir a las mujeres.

FIN Sakura's pov

Sakura comenzaba a relajarse demasiado al pensar en esas cosas y cayo dormida nuevamente en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado dormida antes, el pelinegro ya estaba dormida en este momento, no se percato de nada y su cabeza fue a dar con la de sakura, así posicionándose arriba de la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUENO ME DESPIDO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO Y CREO QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE CAER IGUAL QUE EN EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO xD<strong>_

**_NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS POR EL MOMENTO QUE DESEARLES A TODOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO... AQUI EN CHILE ALGUNOS ASUSTADOS POR EL 21 DE DICIEMBRE, EN PLENO VERANO Y HOY BUENO ERA 19, AHORA 20 DE DICIEMBRE PARECIA INVIERNO, LLOVIO TODO EL DIA... SAYONARA A TODOS! CUIDENSE Y QUE TENGAN LINDAS FIESTAS.! LES DESEA CECE CHAN_**

**_AH POR CIERTO, LES AGRADEZCO POR INTERESARSE EN MI FANFIC... SIEMPRE ESTARE AGRADECIDA... AHORA SI ME VOY... xD_**


	11. En la casa de mi padre, con él :S

Capitulo 11

"En la casa de mi padre con él"

BUS

Ino estaba recién acomodándose en su asiento y vio que tenia un mensaje en su celular, cuando pudo recién verlo ya había pasado unos 30 min. Aproximadamente.

- Ire donde sakura, si se sentó sola la voy a acompañar – dijo levantándose

Al bajar la escalera estrecha llego a la división del primer piso del bus, abrió la dichosa puerta y al llegar al ultimo asiento se llevo una gran sorpresa. Sakura dormida en el hombro del pelinegro, como si estuviera soñando con arcoíris, estaba completamente relajada. ¿Tan cómoda estaba? Uhhh… razón para molestarla.

Ino toce para ver si había reacción y los dos abrieron los ojos a tope por la inesperada visita – Que tal tortolos, venia a visitarte sakura, pensé que estabas aburrida, desolada – todo esto lo decía en tono dramático – muerta en vida sin tu amiga genial, radiante y linda que se me había ocurrido venir a echar un vistazo y darte compañía, pero veo que interrumpo un lindo – dijo mirando a sakura y haciendo señas con su boca al peliazabache – y cómodo sueño, oh… perdónenme la vida – se da la vuelta – llámame cuando quieras que venga Saku.

- Ino espera – se incorpora al igual que Sasuke – rayos…

- … - mira disimuladamente a sakura y vuelve la vista al frente – porque siempre tiene que pasarme cosas asi cuando estoy contigo…digo contigo presente…cuando, cuando…cuando estoy contigo mas de alguna cosa me tiene que pasar

- Se me quitó el sueño, eso te pasa a ti por agarrarme mi asiento en la ventana – dice cruzándose de brazos con un reproche pero sonriente.

- ¡Ha! Mucha risa – ironia – ¿y a donde viajas? – dice mas relajado mirando el paisaje de afuera de la ventanilla.

- Donde mi papá, ¿tú? – sakura responde por compromiso.

- Em…es confuso…

- Acaso tienes ¿algun se-cre-to? – rie – ¿una novia escondida?

La mira por un momento y responde – no…

- Mmm – lo mira acercándose un poco para ver la expresión del chico este voltea solo un poco, para dirigirle una mirada de "¿Qué?" – No es nada, es que no creo lo que dices pero a la vez si, …mmm… - se encoje de hombros – pero bueeeno, eso no debería interesarme.

- Eso mismo opino yo – dijo volviéndose a la ventana pero luego de unos segundo pensó rodeando los ojos mas de algunas vez – hmp…

- *¡que humor!* - observa nuevamente al chico y vuelve a su estado inicial

Al rato después, en el bus comenzaba una película, y llamo la atención enseguida de la chica, y de los demás en el bus, era de acción, comedia y romance, los géneros preferidos de sakura, no se escuchaba nada por lo cual tubo que poner audífonos en la parte superior de su asiento donde era para poner auriculares y regular el volumen de lo que diera en la televisión colectiva del bus. Por otra parte Sasuke recién estaba viendo que la televisión estaba encendida, se giro un poco para ver pero fue interceptado por la peli rosa sin ser una acto intencional, pues ella antes ya se estaba acomodando, este se alejó un poco, y vio que estaba colocando algo, se distrajo un momento de lo que hacia con la película, pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada, así que hizo lo mismo de la chica.

Sacó sus audífonos e intento ponerlos, pero por alguna razón cuando esta listo no escuchaba nada, regulaba el volumen y no podía escuchar aun. Sakura se percató de lo que sucedía y le arrebato delicadamente de las manos los audífonos al moreno siendo observada por el chico, cuyo chico estaba confuso, "¿Qué mierda creía que estaba haciendo?" intentaba decir con la mirada.

- Estos audífonos no sirven para esta entrada, Uchiha – le dice relajada y se los devuelve a Sasuke.

- ¿eso era?

- si

Mira los audífonos y los maldice mentalmente. Sakura lo mira por un momento y viendo que la película estaba empezando a contar la introducción se apresuro en ofrecer una ayuda.

- Ten – le pasa un audífono – compartamos para ver la película

- ¿Qué?, no es necesario, tampoco es una emergencia.

- Bueno si quieres – se lo iba a poner y fue interrumpida.

Se lo toma rápidamente – esta bien, igual se ve interesante la película.

Un tanto sonrojada sakura se acomoda en su asiento, sonriente y burlona, la actitud que sacaba a veces este muchacho que ahora se lo encontraba en este bus, esa actitud que tenia a veces, le parecía tan tierna, que por alguna razón, se ponía nerviosa con él, y mas cuando se comportaba tan tímido y terco. Ella seguía sonriendo a medida que veía la película.

- Pero, es un tonto, ¿no ve que vienen con un plan los otros en un vehículo? – decía una mujer a unos asientos delante de ellos.

- Es solo una película… - suspira – ¿es que que hay gente tan tonta?

Sasuke la mira para ver si lo que había escuchado estaba bien. La chica no le tomo en cuenta y subio el volumen de la película, por lo tanto a Sasuke también. Sasuke levantó la mano, y bajo un poco el volumen pero sakura volvió a subirlo mirando al pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo pero bajando el volumen.

- Quiero el volumen alto – dice sakura volviéndolo a subir.

- Pero yo bajo – ahora el lo baja.

- Alto

- Bajo

- ALTO

- BAJO

- Solo escúchalo en alto, no oigo bien, y punto – lo sube mas.

- me da igual eso, me duelen los oídos – lo baja mucho mas de lo que estaba.

- Pero alto es mejor

- No bajo

- ALTO

- B-A-J-O

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – dicen casi al únisono los pasajeros del bus, desviando totalmente la atención de la película y situándola sobre los muchachos.

- Muchachos si quieren pelear, respeten, y hagan lo que hacen todas las parejas de novios, discutir a solas – dice una señora de forma bastante educada.

Ambos se sonrojaron por la situación, pero al cabo de unos segundos cada uno pensó y se dio cuenta de la palabra nombrada por la señora, "Parejas de novios". Sakura a su manera de sonrojo o mas bien se puso completamente roja. Menos mal que Ino no estaba presente porque o sino la hubiera molestado hasta el final del viaje e incluso más. Sasuke también se había puesto a pensar en esa palabra y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, pero para evitar que sakura lo viera o cualquier otra persona, volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana, sin quitarse el audífono. Sakura también, volteo hacia el pasillo en dirección a la película pero en realidad ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a ella.

Ino comenzaba a aburrirse y bajo para ir a ver a su amiga y platicar un momento con ella, pero cuando quiso parase el bus se detuvo y subieron personas, no alcanzo a levantarse de su asiento cuando una persona se sienta al lado de ella, y le evito el paso.

- *mierda* - piensa - *y tenia que ser tan eeeeextra goordo* - piensa en ironia hechando pesadamente hacia atrás en su asiento.

Las horas fueron pasando y ya estaban llegando a su destino

- ¿Quieres un poco? – dice sakura mostrando un paquete de galletas – con confianza – agita.

- Em… - mira desconfiado

- Dije que con confianza, no lo he envenenado – toma un poco y se lo hecha a la boca – ¿vef? Puebo coherf vemm – dice con la boca llena

- ¿Qué? – dice con una sonrisa

Termina de tragar lo que tenia en la boca – sonreíste… - lo golpea en el hombro – ya era hora, te vez siempre tan amargado, ya come.

Rie al mismo tiempo que le arrebata el paquete de las manos y hace lo mismo que ella – Gracias – se lo entrega.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan bien mientras comes? Apuesto que a mi ni me entendiste - dice guardando los audífonos por completo.

- Toma… - la ignora – dulces de menta, siempre traigo conmigo, y de anis, son buenos.

- ¿Eh? – lo mira interesada – gracias…a mi me gustan los de menta y anis.

- ¿En serio? – dice de la nada – copiona

- Oye, desde que tengo memoria me gustan

- Mm… - la mira y vuelve a reir – ja ja entonces desde hace poco.

- ¿Por qué siempre tan ofensivo? – se voltea un poco molesta guardando todo en su lugar, ya estaban llegando

Sasuke por alguna razón se sintió raro al ver que estaba molesta, quería decirle que solo la estaba molestando, no era para tanto, pero no salía, ni tampoco sabia porque sentía que tenia que decirle eso.

- P-perdon – dijo bajo, sakura no logro escuchar pues esta justo se desperezó levantando los dos brazos.

- Llegamos – mira hacia la ventana y se encuentra con la mirada perdida de Sasuke en su cabello - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estas…despeinada y mucho – mira su equipaje que yacía

Sakura mira su cabeza y se aplasta el cabello rápidamente – oh!

*Sakura mira por la ventana de reojo y logra ver lo que siempre la esperaba en los viajes, su padre. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado hace un tiempo, su papá seguía siendo como siempre con ella, obviamente al principio sakura se comportaba rebelde con él, pero por alguna razón su padre comenzaba a comportarse mas atento y amable que de costumbre, después de todo el asunto de Tayuya. Aun segui con esa actitud de contestona, la que sigue lo que quiere y no hace caso a los mayores, sakura de a poco volvia a ser como era antes, un poco alegre.

Bajando del bus - ¡Aire Fresco! – de repente es empujada por un equipaje, pero como era pequeño no fue muy fuerte - ¡hey! – se gira.

- Lo siento, estas en mi camino – dice una vez que coge también la mochila de ella y la carga ayudándola – apresurate, te ayudo – dice el pelinegro.

- Gracias, pero están esperando por mi – Sasuke la mira – mi papá, me voy a la casa de él por unos días.

- Ah…bien, comprendo – le da su equipaje – esta ligero de todas formas, se ve pesado.

- Son cosas livianas, ropa, papeles y 2 libros.

-¿libros? *asi que lee* - piensa mirándola realmente sorprendido.

- No son mios, osea se los traigo a mi papá, me los pidió por él quiere leerlos – se encoje de hombros – alla está mi papá – mira por el lado de Sasuke, visualizando no tan a lo lejos a su padre – ¡PAPÁ!

- Hola mi niña – dice un caballero de unos 45 años que llega directamente a abrazar a su "pequeñita", aunque no lo era del todo, pero para un padre aprensivo como el…lo seguiría siendo aunque tuviera 30 años, el padre de sakura estaba con el cabello corto, pero usualmente lo llevaba hasta los hombros, y era un poco rizado, negro, su tez era un poco morena también, sus cejas no muy amplias pero eran un poco robustas. Ahora estaba distinto, su cabello se lo había cortado casi al cero, pero al parecer le quedaba mas juvenil, lo hacia parecer 7 años mas joven.

- Papá ¿y tu cabello? – dice riéndose – se te notan las canas que tenias escondidas con tu pelo largo atrás de las orejas, ahora se te notan todas – rie mas fuerte.

Sasuke solo miraba como la cara del padre de la chica tomaba un matiz algo rojo y reprochante, también presenciaba todo la escena en "primera fila", sakura le indicaba las canas mientras detrás de ella, llegaba su amiga ino que acababa de bajar su equipaje y era encontrada por su novio Sai al instante, pero todos incluve Sasuke se quedaban mirando la escena. El padre de la ojijade inflaba las mejillas reprochándole que el era hermoso, y que por algo había salido tan linda ella, ella decía que no y este sin querer queriendo le seguía el juego, le decía a la chica que estaba pasadita de peso, y esta comenzó a ponerse del mismo color que su padre, también le gritaba pero reprochándole con puchero y mejillas infladas colaradamente. Para cuando sakura se había dado cuenta de que estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, cayo en cuenta de que tenían a todo mundo presenciando su escenita de padre e hija peliando cosas triviales. Su padre segui refunfuñando y esta comenzó a calmarse para luego hacer lo mismo con el.

- Papá… - decía poniéndose timida al darse cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba mirando confuso

- ¡Yo soy hermoso! – dice cruzándose de brazos y dando "por terminado" la discusión.

Sakura se tocaba las cienes con una mano, demostrándole a su padre el cansancio que la situación le había causado. Cuando todo ya había pasado, el padre de la misma tomó las cosas de su hija y las cargo al hombro. Sasuke quien estaba preguntando si había pasaje para la tarde en la oficina de pasajes, se da la vuelta y vuelve a donde estaba su bolso a pocos centímetros de la ojijade, el moreno venia decaído, pensativo y con cara fruncida.

- Hey – dice débilmente mientras su cara aun parecía pensativa dirigiéndose ahora a sakura.

- ¿Qué? – se gira hacia Sasuke

- ¿Qué otra línea de bus puede tener pasajes para hoy en la tarde?

- ¿No hay? – dice alejándose su cara extrañada – bueno igual es predecible

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque están todos pedidos hasta el domingo, este fin de semana en el sur hay un festival popular y mucha gente de la capital va a asistir por lo que decían en las noticias – se adelanta a la respuesta de su hija

- Oh, por eso.

- ¿No tiene donde quedarse por hoy muchacho? ¿O me equivoco?

- Eh…si, es que solo venia por un asutno y volvia a mi casa el mismo dia – dice acomodándose el bolso.

- Ah, disculpa ¿Qué eres de mi hija? Es simple curiosidad.. – intenta tranquilizarlo por la pregunta.

- ¿Yo? – dice tomado por la pregunta.

- Es un compañero de clase papá, ¿recuerdas que te había contado que mi escuela ahora era mixta?

- Sí mi niña, recuerdo – dice el padre relajado

- Deja de decirme asi por favor – dice sakura, mientras su padre asiente con la cabeza – y ya deja de preguntar tanto, quieres que llegue a parecerse a un interrogatorio?

- *asi que su compañero* y… ¿Por qué viene el contigo en el bus juntos?.

- Nos encontramos en el bus por casualidad, mi mamá se equivocó al sacar los pasajes, y me tocó sentarme al lado de él – apuntando a sasuke.

- ¡Ah….! Oye ¿y tu amiga?

- Atrás tuyo pa' – le dice apuntando con la boca

- Hola tio – dice esta vez con una gotita en la cabeza – ¿se acuerda de mi novia Sai? – lo indica

- Comono me voy a acordar, es muy simpático – rie – es muy simpático.

- Hola señor, ¿y encontró el lugar que le dije?

- Si encontré un vehiculo muy especial, al igual que yo – creyéndose rie de nuevo con superioridad.

- ¿Se lo compró?

- Siip – dice esto con carita de :3….especie neko

- ¿En serio papá? – se mete en la conversación luego de escuchar - ¿ahora tienes auto?

- Si hija, incluso te vine a buscar en él.

- Genial – dice sakura con ojos brillantes y maravillados por la noticia.

- Muchacho – se gira y le habla esta vez a Sasuke – ven con nosotros y si quieres puedes viajar mañana, yo te vengo a dejar, en casa tenemos mas camas.

Sakura y Sasuke quedan con los ojos como platos con lo repentino de la propuesta del padre de la nombrada. Sakura no sabia si lo que le provocaba era enojo o simplemente nervios por lo ocurrido, pero no estaba como para saber exactamente que era, asi que se dedico solo a escuchar.

- Señor, no quiero incomodar.

- No te preocupes, y deja de ser tan formal – dice mirando relajado al chico

- Etto….

- Vamonos entonces, hija despierta, nos vamos al estacionamiento

- Eh…si – sacude la cabeza - ¿en serio pa'?

- ¿Qué? – dice como si nada el caballero

- No nada, en realidad no debería sorprenderme, siempre eres asi

- ¿asi como? – sin mirar atrás solo guiando a los muchachos y despidiéndose de sai e ino

- Amable y generoso

Al padre de sakura le brillaron los ojos cuando dijo eso - ¡ay que eres tierna hija! – le dijo apretandole una mejilla.

- Bueno… nos queda un poco de viaje, vámonos – dice indicándole por donde ir a Sasuke pero sakura se quedo despidiéndose de Ino

- Adios muchachos, cuídense, nos estaremos viendo otro día – dice el padre de Sakura.

- Adios – se despiden mientras todos emprenden camino

Sakura se despide con la mano a lo lejos, Ino hace lo mismo pero antes de todo le hace un idioma de gestos.

Ino: (Comenzando a moverse) "Parece que…te la vas… a pasar…genial, con la compañía que llevas".

Sakura: (hace gesto con las manos mostrando su boca y deslizando su mano como si hubiera una cremallera en ella)

Ino: "Pero…si no parece que te desagradara…te gusta" – le hace una seña de corazón con las dos manos.

Sakura: (La mira seria y con un gesto de la mano se despide) "Ya chao, luego hablamos"

Ino: Ok

- Sakura hija, apurese – dice desde lo lejos con Sasuke al lado

- ¡Ay! ¡verdad! El Uchiha viene con nosotros, no tengo idea donde dormirá… - cuando de repente se le cruza una imagen por la mente…

_Imaginación:_

_Sakura esta acostada boca abajo en su cama descansando en pijama pero aun no dormida, con el pelo húmedo por la ducha._

_La puerta se abre y de ella sale el chico mkoreno, sin camisa y con la toalla alrededor del cuello, unos cortos pantalones pegados al cuerpo y descalzo. Sacude con la toalla su cabello negro y sedoso, y mira a sakura fijamente, la chica no lo toma en cuenta solo había visto que ha entrado y no que estaba semidesnudo, al notarlo se sonroja y voltea la cara hacia su otro lado dando a la pared. Sasuke al ver esta reacción da una sonrisa torcida y se acerca a la chica, se acuesta a un lado y le toca el pelo dejando descubierto el cuello de la chica pelirosa, ella se pone nerviosa y le pregunta._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡anda a vestirte! En vez de andar asi en otra casa que no es tuya._

_- No hay nadie, salieron todos, solo estamos nosotros dos – dijo esto acercándose a la oreja para luego soplarle – Solos y nadie mas – decía lo ultimo con una voz lenta y seductora que hizo que las mariposas del estamago de sakura revolotearan y comenzaran a dispararse para todas partes, sakura después de esto tragó saliva y se encogio por el soplido del chico._

_- Eso es imposible – dice entre jadeos – mi…mi papá es incapaz de dejarme sola con un chico que acaba de conocer._

_- ¿Eso crees? Hmp – la gira – sabiendo que puede salir en cualquier momento…¿no crees que es también un poco descuidado de tu parte que te quedes vestida con taaaaan – la mira mas detenidamente – poca ropa, sabiendo también que hay un chico de tu edad, que es Energico, popular con las chicas, deseables por ellas y con buen físico como yo? Y mas encima bajo el mismo techo en el que dormiras, en la misma fuerza – se acerca peligrosamente a la casa de sakura – un chico y una chica solos, en la plena flor de la juventud - no podía, una fuerza de lo mas profundo la hizo recapacitar de lo que estaba a punto de ceder._

_- ¡Ya basta! – lo aleja_

De vuelta a la realidad

- ¿Ya basta de qué? – dice Sasuke confundido – ya basta tu, nos estas retrasando, tu soñando despierta y no caminas, tu papá ya llegó al auto – dijo para dejarla atrás nuevamente.

- ¡Oh! Era mi imaginación – se abanica con la mano.

En el auto el padre de la chica ya cerraba el maletín del auto, sakura subia primero, Sasuke después y al ultimo el papá de sakura. Sakura estaba por sentarse en el asiento de al frente…

- Hija, siéntate atrás, vamos a pasar a buscar a Karot

- ¿Karot viene? ¡Genial! – exclama y cierra la puerta de adelante – prepárate papá – dijo abriendo la puerta de atrás – comeremos todo la pizza que compres.

- Hija…

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy conoceras a alguien

- ¿Quién? – poniéndose seria instantáneamente al interpretar quien podría ser – si es tu nueva pareja, ni te molestes.

- Pero, ¿recuerdas que por teléfono te dije que era alguien completamente contraria a tayuyá, en todo?

-¿Y te ves con el derecho de avisarme solamente – rie sarcásticamente – simplemente avisarme – dice ya mas alterada – ¿no te da vergüenza?

- Si solo la conocieras

- ¡Ni la conoceré!, si para esto me dijiste que viniera a visitarte…

- No, no fue eso, es solo que como estamos viviendo juntos…

- ¿Qué? – dijo boquiabierta, mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a ver lo que sucedia y miraba con asombro a sakura.

Sasuke en esos instantes estaba admirando su paciencia, como aun seguía ahí, siguiendo la conversación, mas bien discusión, el en su lugar lo hubiera dado por terminado, no aguantaría que su padre le dijera como si nada que conocera a la pareja con la que mas encima esta viviendo, y que ella se venga a enterar justo el dia que viene a disfrutar con su padre, un fin de semana que quizo pasar con su padre, porque a pesar de todo lo quiere. Por alguna razón Sasuke podía entender... Sasuke seguía viendo como seguía la discusión pero solo de reojo, sakura comenzaba a retener lagrimas, al parecer quería ser fuerte, no quería que la vieran llorar, eso daba a entender. A Sasuke se le estaba contagiando el sentimiento, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, después de todo su madre estaba sufriendo por el amor e infidelidad de su marido, y verla el mismo sufrir no le gustaba para nada.

Lo mismo era con sakura.

- *Las mujeres no deben llorar* Toma – le da su pañuelo que mantenía guardado – sécate antes de que tu padre te vea – le dice en un susurro para que el padre de ésta no lo oyera.

Sakura queda con los ojos cristalinos sumamente abiertos mirando a Sasuke que en ese momento, con ese simple gesto estaba demostrando un lado que pocas veces era capaz de mostrar. Sakura sin saber que hacer, instintivamente solo toma el pañuelo y se tapa rápidamente los antes de que su padre volteara.

- Eh.. – baja el pañuelo y lo esconde – hagamos un trato – le dice a su padre.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo me comportare normal y educada, como siempre, peeero…siempre y cuando…

- ¿Si?

- Siempre y cuando me dejes ir a mi ritmo, no me apures, intentare ver como sale todo esto.

- *¿Estará segura?* - piensa Sasuke al percatarse de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Sakura mira a Sasuke y asiente, al hacer esto Sasuke se asombra abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante el gesto de la chica, por lo visto - *¿me leyó la mente o que?* - pensó al ver que era justo una respuesta, un poco timido, vuelve la vista al frente.

- ¡Que bueno hija!

Llegan a un paradero de autobús que se encontraba vacio, solo con una chica aparentemente de unos 9 años, delagda como un fideo, de cabello negro, ojos de igual color y tez no muy palida.

- ¡Karot! – grita Sakura al verla y estira la mano para saludarla desde el auto.

- *Menos mal que ya no llora, pero…* - la observa mientras ella es saludad por su querida primita.

- Primiiiita – la abraza desde afuera como puede, al llegar al ventanal.

- ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo? – dice sakura alegremente – ya subete chicoa, luego lesiamos.

- Okey – se acerca mas -¿Quién es?

- Un compañero de clase – dice mirando el camino

Con cara de… ¬u¬ - Seguro….

- Si … seguro!, es en serio – desvia solo la boca - ¿Por qué todos me molestan con eso?

Ya en la casa su padre y Sasuke salen del auto primero con una gotita en la cabeza y cara cansada; sakura y Karot estaba cantando todo el camino, Karot desafinado y sakura le seguía la corriente, pero su voz era mas afinada, se reian y gritaban. Al menos hasta llegar a la casa.

Yasuo ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque ellas no lo hacían muy a menudo, pero era evidente que si se juntaban iban a ser dinamita. La tarde pasaba Sasuke se instalaba en el living por mientras que sakura pasaba el rato con su prima, ella volveria a su casa al cabo de una media hora, tiempo que paso volando y sakura tubo que despedirse de ella.

Cuando ya la deja en el auto de su tia vuelve a entrar a la casa y se desperaza.

- Comenzare a desempacar… -

- Hija, Sasuke, síganme – dicho esto los dos se dirigieron mirándose como "¿para que?", pero igual hicieron caso y lo siguieron, subieron las escaleras y Yasuo les mostro la habitación de sakura, la habitación de las veces que sakura viajaba, y se quedaba en ella.

- Miren, alla – indicando – dormirá sakura, por suerte habíamos instalado 2 camas y la que esta al lado del escritorio de trabajo es la que esta destinada para Sasuke – lo mira y se acerca para que sakura no los escuchara – escucha muchacho, ten cuidado en acercarte demasiado a sakura en las noches, mi habitación esta al lado, y todo casi se escucha, merezco escuchar algo sospechoso, jodiste.

Sasuke traga levemente saliva y nega con la cabeza lo mas relajado posible.

- Me pareces serio… - pone cara pensativa – mmm….esta bien, me produces confianza, te dejo tranquilo – se aleja – Bien…los dejo para que desempaquen tranquilos, recuerden cuales son sus camas, no se le vayan a confundir.

- Si si – dice sakura sacudiendo la mano para los lados al frente de su cara – como sea, como sea, ya vete y haz algo de comer, yo te ayudo a limpiar.

- Bien hija.

Yasuo baja las escaleras y sakura saca la voz primero - ¿Qué te dijo mi papá?

Hace caso de a poco a lo que decía – em… nada, nada tan importante.

Llega Yasuo con el bolso de su hija – Trajiste poco equipaje hija. – dice posándo el bolso en el suelo.

- Si, es que como es solo por el fin de semana, no quize venir con peso.

- Ya veo – se retira pero ante3s de cerrar la puerta – Está por llegar…

Sakura suspira hondo mirando el techo – Comprendo, luego bajo – dicho esto Yasuo vuelve a bajar.

- Oye – llama la atención de sakura - ¿estas segura de que quieres, bueno…conocer a tu …?

- A ella y nada más.

- Es que digo porque tu estabas tan alterada y…

- Es que piensa… - dice poniéndose de frente a el haciendo una pausa – piensa… yo no conozco en realidad nada de ella, tengo que darme un tiempo para ver como es, si finge o si es verdad su actitud…no se…el tiempo lo dirá, si tanto me gusta ser justa, debo serlo y no prejuzgar, en parte me puse a penar que lo que decía mi padre es un tanto verdad – haciendo énfasis en lo siguiente - en parte me puse a penar que lo que decía mi padre es un tanto verdad – haciendo énfasis en lo siguiente – pero SOLO ESO.

- Es decir que…

- Escucha – le habla un poco mas bajo y sube la vista a su rostro – mi papa engañaba a mi madre con su mejor amiga, por lo tanto yo la conozco, se como es, es por eso que mi actitud cuando supe todo en adelante ha sido tan malo, de Tayuya no he sabido nada, menos mal, no quiero saber nada ojala que nunca. Bueno y eso.

- Ya veo… ¿y? – voltea al escuchar el ruido de la manilla de la puerta.

- Mierda llegaron – dice sakura con cansancio.

Sakura que ya estaba en el computador, Sasuke sentado a poca distancia frente al televisor, estaban en completo silencio, se estaban tardando el abrir la puerta - ¿No encuentran la llave o que? ¡me están poniendo nerviosa! – exclama sakura mientras ambos estaban expectantes. Sakura se levanta del ordenador a abrir la puerta luego de dar un largo suspiro, pero al casi abrir la puerta, Sasuke se adelanto y jalo de su brazo para luego salir a otra parte con ella, al pasillo. De ella entro Yasuo y una señora aparentemente de la misam edad. Un tanto pasada de peso, con una mirada expectante e interesada. Al parecer quería conocer a su "segunda hija", lamentablemente la cara de sakura se mostraba tensa y no deseable de ver hasta que Sasuke a la jalo mas aun y la llevo a esconderse.

- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? – dice confusa intentando zafarse del agarre del moreno.

- Tranquila no te voy a secuestrar, cambia esa cara y sígueme el juego, tengo una idea.

- ¿? – arruga su entreceja aun sin entender

- Para que veas si finge o no, ella.

- ah…

- Ahora silencio – la toma del brazo y se oculta junto a ella, uno al lado del otro, ambos en el pasillo – quiero ver algo.

Ocultandose aun Yasuo cierra la puerta y le ayuda con las ultimas bolsas. Sasuke, se va acercando de a poco a donde ellos arrastrando consigo a sakura.

- ¿Para que compraste tanto? Si yo iba a hacer la cena – dice Yasuo mirando la cantidad y volumen de lo que habían descargado.

- Pero ay… viene tu hija ¿y quieres recibirla con tu cena? … ¿estás seguro? ¡No seas malo! Le causaras una digestión.

- Pero si no cocino mal – dice poniendo un puchero.

- ¿Y que ibas a hacer?

- ….Arroz….. – dice poniendo algunas cosas en el refrigerador.

- ….. – Ignorando lo dicho – ¿le gusta el ramen o el sushi?

- le encantan, y también lo que tenga que ver con queso derretido

- Perfecto, porque traje….todo eso, pizza, mañana hare lasaña y muuuchas cosas riicas! – decía emocionada al imaginar lo que cocinaría.

- Wow… repito la pregunta ¿Por qué tanto?

- Ignoraré….tu…agh… - dice y se pone a cocinar.

Mierda le había dado al clavo en todo, pero como dedujo que le gustaba todo eso…ni idea. A sakura se le estaba comenzando a hacer agua la boca y lo malo es que no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de imaginarse todas esas cosas.

- *Si siguo pensando eso, voy a engordar con solo imaginarlo* - pero es interrumpida por un pequeño empujon.

- Concentrate – la molesta con el hombro

- Ok. Dice respondiendo luego de volver a tener la conpostura.

Sasuke y sakura observan como Yasuo se comienza a acercar al pasillo, amobos chicos con desesperación intentan ocultarse mejor pero terminan tropezándose.

-¡AAH! – grita sakura pero Sasuke le tapa la boca, no fue suficiente pues Yasuo había escuchado y le grita pensando que ella y Sasuke seguían arriba.

- ¡Hija! ¡Vengan!

- Para su suerte no fueon esuchados por ninguno, pero n contaban con otra cosa.

- Con cuidado – le dice sakura al chico

Ambos comenzaron a notar wque estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se encontraban. Ella había caído sobre Sasuke, obviamente el lo noto al instante pero ella mas tardíamente que él. Luego de un momento Sasuke intenta despegarse pero sakura lo detiene y se pega a él.

- He-ey… - dice con su típica sonrisa torcida y seductora – ¿si me deseas no crees que es mejor en la habitación que aquí debajo de la escalera?

- no es eso – rodea los ojos – como si quisiera – Sasuke al escuchar eso pone la cara de "¿Qué?", tímidamente – no te hagas el galán, solo lo hice porque si nos movemos un poco mas la escoba que está detrás mio se cae porque siento que esta en desiquilibrio sobre mi cabeza, nos pueden descubrir escuchando la conversación, ¿quieres eso?

- No – dice por inercia a la pregunta.

- Bueno entonces deja de hacerte el lindo – dice bufando seria hacia otra lado.

- …. – queda con la boca en forma de X en silencio - *mujeres* ¬¬x

- cuidado con tu pierna, correla me duele la costilla.

- no puedo – habla al mismo nivel de voz que sakura, susurro.

Si, como podrán imaginar ella estaba encima sin querer en una posición un tanto provocativa. Sasuke permanecia mas o menos sentado con las piernas abiertas por la caída, sakura para su "suerte" (ironia) cayo justo al medio de las piernas del Uchiha, su cabeza estaba al nivel del pecho del muchacho y la respiración de Sasuke con la oscuridad del lugar, mas encima el tamaño del lugar no estaban a su favor.

La temperatura subia por el encierro y el tamao dwel lugar, sin decontar el calor corporal, sakura sentía la respiración de Sasuke muy cerca de su cabello, a Sasuke se le empezó a cansar la cabeza y la poso sobre la de sakura, produciendo asi que ella se sonrojara y automáticamente diera un pequeño suspiro. Sasuke mira a hacia abajo y sonríe minuciosamente.

- ¿tienes ganas de algo o que? – aguantando la sonrisa

- no… - nerviosa - ¿te gusta molestar, cierto?

- en realidad no, pero no se porqué algo me hace molestarte

- ¿en serio? O.o

- No – desvia la mirada avergonzado por el mal chiste – me siento raro aquí es eso ¿tu no?

- si… también, quiero salira ya… - dice sakura casi arrepintiéndose de sus palabra

_**Inner: Siiii….claaaro, como no, ¿sakura como no quieres estar con un chico taaan….taaaan (babeando) sexy, seductor, tan esquicito, tan…..musculoso tan-**_

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJARE POR AHORA MI FIC, ESPERO QUE SEAN PACIENTES POR EL PROX. YA TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO TERMINE MI PRACTICA. **

**PERO IGUAL ESCRIBO EN MIS TIEMPO LIBRES, ME ENCANTA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA LECTURA Y QUE LOS HAYA DEJADO PEGADOS AL FIC… ME ENCANTA LEER REVIEWS Y ME EMOCIONO MUCHO CUANDO VEO ALGUNA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS Y SU PREFERENCIA POR MI FANFIC.**

**ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO, PERO ES SEGURO QUE SI… SAYONARA! :B :D**


	12. Un poco mas cerca

**CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME ESMERÉ Y LO HICE UN POQUITO MAS LARGITO, AUNQUE MAS O MENOS IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE, PERO CREO QUE ME DEJÉ PASAR UN POQUITO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA, CUIDENSE**

** ~ Y LEAN AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO LO QUE LES PUSE. Nya nya. ~**

* * *

><p>Del capitulo anterior…<p>

Quedamos en que Sakura y Sasuke estaban sin poder escapar de debajo de la escalera por el hecho que querían ver a Yasuo y la nueva pareja de él hablar y ver cómo era en realidad…

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Un poco mas cerca"<span>**

Capitulo 12

- ¿Qué hacemos?, tenemos que escuchar – decía enseguida de ver que Yasuo se acercaba a ella

-Puff… Ok – mientras de a poco se acomodaba para poder ver.

- Y…¿y donde esta? – dice ella

- ¿Quién?

- Tu hija, ¿salió?

- No… yo la deje acá

- ya, entonces por mientras que la buscas yo hago la cena

- Pero quería hacerla yo… ah! Por cierto donde está mi bolsito negro?

- ¿Uno pequeño en el que hechas lo que ganas cantando en los buses?

- Si – dijo emocionado – ese, ese mismo no lo he visto y lo he buscado por todos lados – suspira, mira el techo y luego se le queda viendo fijamente la cintura- ese bolso que te lo sujetas a la cintura.

- Sip :3 ¿Por qué miras mi…oh! – mira donde lo estaba haciendo y luego de ver que tenía puesto la mira a ella sonriente – no lo había visto jeje.

- *tan idiota* - sakura murmura, Sasuke la queda observando y luego dirige la vista a donde estaba Yasuo.

- Esta bien, voy y vuelvo

- ¡Oye! Yasuo…

-¿Qué? – dice tranquilo

- Sakura se llama tu hija? – pregunta ella

- si ¿por?

- Solo intentaba corroborar que lo recordaba.

- Por cierto tenemos otra visita además de ella – Sasuke levanta la oreja al oír eso.

- ¿Quién? – interesada mientras abría un paquete de fideos.

- Un muchacho, su nombre es Sasuke…creo…

- El novio de tu hija, ¡amor! ¡Nunca mencionaste eso! – dice entre enojada ya alegre

Dicho eso Sasuke y Yasuo…

SITUACION:

Yasuo: ¡NO es su novio – niega con la mano.

Sasuke: No soy su novio – empuja a sakura, quien no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación de ellos.

- ¡Oye cuidado! – le advierte Sasuke a la peli rosa, pero fue muy tarde, su padre ya le había pisado el pie y Sasuke como pudo le tapó la boca (para que no chillara.)

- *Duele*,*¿pero por qué tiene que estar siempre tan cerca mío?* - piensa inmediatamente al verlo pegado a ella tapándole la boca - *sy perfume*

- Pise a…Sasuke, muchacho ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿te ayudo a levantarte?

- Eh no, estoy bien – oculta a sakura mas en la oscuridad – yo saldo solo no se preocupe.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí – intenta ver mas al fondo de la escalera.

- Nada – tapa sakura con su cuerpo – estaba dejando un bolso de su hija que me dijo que trajera aca, pero me tropecé y eso.

- *Algo aquí no se esta viendo bien* - piensa sakura alterada

- ¿te ayudo con algo? – dice Yasuo ya avanzando mas hacia él.

- ¡No! – dijo repentinamente aprisionando mas a sakura y provocando que Yasuo se asustara – disculpe es que ya… - la empuja suavemente a sakura mas cerca de la pared a escondidas de su padre – ya me estoy levantando, con su permiso… - se levanta.

- Ok muchacho, ¿me ayudas a buscar a sakura?

- si, vamos… - dice siguiendo la espalda del padre de la peli rosa.

- *Estuvo cerca*j – piensa sakura - *oh* - mira hacia la cocina y comienza a gatear para ver mejor.

- ¿Haré sushi ahora o mañana? M…- pone cara pensativa – hoy haré pizza, no sushi mejor…tiene que quedar muy bueno, no quiero decepcionar, ¡uy! Estoy nerviosa… - para en seco todo lo que estaba haciendo - ¿y si no le agrado? ¿Querrá conocerme? – Sacude la cabeza – lo que sea que Dios quiera.

Sakura no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que de quien hablaba era de ella, no sabía si era su cabeza o su corazón el que se daría por vencido, y aceptaría a tal persona. Pensaba eso si, si era buena, se daría el tiempo de conocerla pero si no, nunca mas volvería a esa casa. Por lo visto no era maaala, así solo un tiempo. Quizás la razón iba por ese lado.

Sasuke subía las escaleras, ya sakura estaba en la habitación, había subido con cuidado después de lo que había ocurrido.

- Oye, Haruno – dice a lo lejos de la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa? *¿Haruno?*

- Ya esta listo ¿quieres bajar ya? – dice cansado esperando un no por respuesta.

- Si, ya voy, ve no mas yo ya bajo – dijo mirando el techo recostada.

- en…en serio? – confundido.

- si, yo ya voy.

Sasuke da la media vuelta y junta la puerta de la habitación viendo como sakura suspira mirando el techo y luego al levantarse dice – "perdóname mamá" – escucha Sasuke de la boca de Sakura. Al ver que se dirigía a la puerta, el rápidamente baja las escaleras y retoma su lugar en la mesa.

Sakura había bajado y se aproximaba a donde estaban todo espero no iba muy tranquila, comienza a respirar hondo y al presenciar a otra persona intenta calmarse.

Cierra los ojos y sigue avanzando. Al aparecer todos los ojos se posicionaron sobre ella, sakura, sin saber que decir se sienta en una de las sillas vacías que se encontraban allí.

- Hija, ella es… - se queda callado cuando Sasuke se levanta de la mesa.

- permiso, los dejo por un momento, me avisan cuando puedo volver – iba a retomar la caminata cuando Sakura lo toma del brazo y lo hace sorprenderse por el gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice bajo solo para que escuchara ella

Se da cuenta y lo suelta inmediatamente – up… per-perdón no me día cuenta

-¿seguro que es su novio? – le pregunta en un susurro ella a Yasuo, con una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

- completamente – dice Yasuo entre dientes por la idea

Sakura se sonroja y se pone nerviosa, así que bajo la mirada

- Hija – ella lo mira ahora seria pero aun con el nerviosismo mientras Sasuke se aleja de apoco por el pasillo mirando su mano confundió, al llegar al final de el, abre la puerta y un pequeño sonrojo asomo en su rostro recto y frio de porcelana.

- No, no , no te ilusiones, eres hielo y nadie te puede derretir.

-.-.-.-.-Por otra parte-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hija, ella es Ashito – para su atención plenamente en su hija y apunta a Ashito – es mi…

- Pareja, lo se – dijo no sonando muy cortante, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerse en calma – soy sakura – dijo mas en calma.

- hola sakura, un gusto en conocerte, debo reconocer que he estado un poco nerviosa.

- no hay de que preocuparse.

Yasuo pareció una estatua, lo estaba ignorando por completo. Estaba con la boca abierta aun sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo pero debía reconocer que el asunto se le había hecho mas fácil. Al salir de su pequeño shock se retira y va a buscar a Sasuke

- ¿Oye sakura te gusta el sushi?

Roja – si me gusta – dice avergonzada – pero…

- hice sushi de cena, quieres que los llame al otro?

- no es necesario que me pregunten a mí, no soy la dueña de cosa – dice desviando la mirada.

- pero si la invitada

- ¿puedo encender la Tv?

- toma – le alcanza el control – el control mi niña

- gracias

- Oye muchacho – le dice a Yasuo – vamos

- *¿tan luego?* - ok – Yasuo asiente, el pelinegro toma rumbo a la puerta.

- *Que tranquilidad* - pensaba Ashito – ¿todo en el colegio la bien? – pregunta para verificar que no estaba en otra, sakura.

- si, se hizo mixto

- ah… - y vuelve a lo que hacía.

- ¿tienes hijos? – le pregunta sakura pero sin mirarla

- si uno, está trabajando ya.

- ¿y en que trabaja?

- pues – se estaba emocionando asi que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corre una silla para luego tomar asiento delante de la pelirosa.

Por otro lado Yasuo y Sasuke llegaban a la sala y desconcertados mirando la imagen de al frente: Ashito y Sakura hablando o más bien Ashito hablando enérgicamente y Sakura escuchando con la cara apoyándola en su mano y escuchaba mirándola de reojo.

Yasuo va a la cocina y trae lo que Ashito había dejado en la cocina y que está a punto de "…#". Sasuke toma rumbo a una de las sillas y sin hacer ruido se sienta y se pone a jugar con el celular.

- Ashito

- mm… ¡ah! Verdad la cena – dice volteando poniéndose un dedo en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes esta listo.

- uff… - bota el aire por la presión

- Toooomen – le pasa un plato a: Sakura, Ashito y luego a Sasuke con cara interrogativa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta el pelinegro -¿suced-

Se acerca mas Yasuo al Uchiha - ¿de verdad que no eres nada de mi hija además de su compañero?

Sasuke suspira. Al rato después todos estaban por terminar de cenar y hace no mucho que habían comenzado a ver una película que se estaba transmitiendo en el televisor por lo tanto nadie notó la ausencia de yasuo y sakura, quienes se habían apartado para conversar algo.

- bueno…que era la pregunta

- hija, ¿aceptaste a Ashito?

Levanta una ceja – no aun – levanta el dedo índice y pone su cara normal – quiero ver como es ¿o no es eso lo que me dijiste que hiciera?

- ¿en serio? – dice espontáneamente - es solo que me sorprende…

- sé separar las cosas – mira a su padre y se asusta - ¿Qué te pasa ahora papá? – este estaba con ojos brillosos.

- nada – se limpia los ojos y saca un pequeño pañuelo para limpiarse las narices – solo estoy emocionado – ahora ebraza a sakura – mi niñita hermosa peshosha…

- deja de hablarme asi, tampoco es para tanto, no soy una pequeña en primer lugar.

- sniff sniff… okey

Al regresar toman asiento y el teléfono de Sasuke comienza a sonar – permiso – deja lo que estaba comiendo - ¿diga?

- ¿Cómo que diga amor?

- ¿perdon? – dice Sasuke alejando el celular para verificar el registro de la llamada - *¿pero que mierd-?* - dice bajo antes de volver a poner el celular al oído.

- amooor sasukit…

- ah… - dice rodeando los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿ppero este tono? Te eché de men-….- cuelga Sasuke antes de que ella terminara la frase y guarda 3el teléfono y como si nada vuelve a sentarse en su lugar.

Sakura mira a el oji azabache que había llamado su atención en ese momento y le hace un gesto como de "y tu que estabas haciendo" en forma burlona y vuelve a lo suyo.

- hoy dará un partido de futbol… - comenta Yasuo mirando de allí para allá viendo si alguien se apuntaba a verlo con el.

- ¿Quién juega? – pregunta Sasuke

- yo me voy a comer afuera – dice Ashito mientras levanta su plato de comida y se va a la pequeña terraza.

- yo igual you – dice para sorpresa de los dos varones - ¿Qué?... no pienso ver futbol con un gritón como mi padre – y se retira seguida Ashito.

El tiempo paso, todos se fueron a dormir pero los que no podían a pesar de estar ya acostados eran Sasuke y sakura. Sakura estaba dándose vuelta a cada minuto, Sasuke se tapaba hasta las narices pero estaba totalmente colorado.

- oye – susurra sakura por si Sasuke escuchaba - ¿estas despierto?

- si – dice instintivamente

- ¿te puedo cambiar de cama?

- ¿por? – dice confuso girando la cabeza para ver la otra cama - ¿Qué tiene la tuya?

- es duro este colchón – se gira hacia Sasuke – cámbiame ¿si?

- no, a mí me designaron esta cama, jodiste – dice volviendo a voltear la cama y cerrando los ojos.

- pesado, es que – se da vuelta de nuevo – no podré dormir con este colchón

- y….eso a mí no me interesa – dijo simulando estar mas adormilado

- no te dejaré dormir – dijo en un quejido/advertencia, al instante Sasuke abre los ojos de par en par y la mira con un pequeño o mas bien lo suficientemente rojo para que sakura se diera cuenta – no me refiero a… no seas mal pensado – dijo casi chillando porque si pudiera gritar lo hubiera hecho a no ser porque su padre y Ashito estaban dormidos.

- ah… - dice para si volteándose completamente para no darle la cara.

- me refería a no dejarte dormir porque hare ruido – y Sasuke la mira nuevamente – al ruido de los quejidos… - el abre más los ojos, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa burlona - ¡ay! Uchiha de que alegaré porque el colchón es duro toda la noche, ¿entiendes mal pesado, mente sucia.

- -_- si…. Eso creo

- y ¿me dejas? – dice cambiando de tema

- no - cortantemente

- mierda… - dice bajo – por favor – suplica poniendo una voz suave y tierna - ¿siiii?

- no

- por faaaaavooooor – se da vuelta y se sienta – la la la la la la – se pone a cantar una melodía cualquiera.

- igual puedo dormir…no me molesta en lo absoluto – miente para ver si paraba.

- no te creo… *estoy comportándome muy pesada, mejor paro* - suspira – ya no te preocupes – dice a la vez que se da la vuelta y se tapa hasta la boca para conciliar el sueño.

- *u.u ay* - se levanta y va a la cama de Sakura – Hey…

- Estoy dormida…

- si y muuuucho, tonta – rodea los ojos por la ironía – levántate

- ¿para qué? Quiero dormir.

- hmp… - resopla con la nariz y se mete a la cama de sakura

- ¿pero que – O.O se sorprende – sal de mi cama

- anda a acostarte a la otra, apúrate antes de que me arrepienta ¿o quieres que domamos juntitos?, pervertida.

- ¡no! – salta de la cama y mas sumisa se va a la otra.

Sasuke no entendía porque había dejado que Sakura obtuviera lo que quería pero la noche era corta y debía dormir, no daba tiempo para pensar..

Yasuo, Ashito y Sasuke ya estaba en pie Sakura seguí durmiendo, cuando ya Yasuo estaba en la pieza le agarra el brazo para despertarla.

- hija levántate a desayunar.

- Jodete – dice casi babeando

- ¿Cómo? – esto ya lo estaba enojado – hasta el muchacho te ganó.

- Jodeeeteeee….

Ya, suficiente, Sakura Haruno levántate!

- Noooo…. – ahora se daba vuelta y tiraba del brazo que estaba agarrado, pero el sueño la vencio y no siguió forcejeando.

- ¿Cómo era que decías que tu madre te despertaba?... – se dice a si mismo.

- mmm betfo befso – habla dormida, sin ser entendible.

- podría ser agua – propone Sasuke que venia muy relajado comiendo una tostada - ¿con un vaso sería suficiente? ¿pruebo?

- etto… yo no lo haría si fuera tu

- ¿Por qué? – dice alejándose por las escalas.

Ya Sasuke no estaba, se escuchaba hablando con Ashito – porque sakura es una bestia cuando la despiertan así, lo sé, experiencia propia. – se retorcija por los escalofríos.

FLASH BACK

-Grito-

- mierda, ¿Qué te paso Yasuo? – dice la mamá de sakura - ¿no te dije que no hay que despertala así?

- solo ayúdame – dice nauseabundo

Suspira – quien te manda. Te lo advertí, a mi casi me lo hizo una vez

Yasuo baja su cabeza para que Hitomi le quitara la comida de encima - ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – dice Hitomi sacando del cabello de Yasuo un pedazo de lápiz.

- no se – dice tembloroso y asustado – todavía veo todo negro – dice quejándose – que miedo, tengo una hija media bestia.

- por eso te dije que no fueras con ese jarro de agua, ¿se tiró encima de ti cierto?

- si

Suspira nuevamente

FIN FLASH BACK

- ya, aquí tengo lo que necesito – la voz del muchacho lo sca de su recuerdo.

- yo me alejo, estaré abajo – hace una pausa mientras retrocede – muy lejos.. lejos del peligro.

- bien – está viendo donde tirarle el agua a la chica pero estaba dando la espalda.

- no quer…quiero

- ¿? – reacciona Sasuke

- temo…tem mmmm – logra decir entre sueños..

- ¿temer? – se dice

- temo amm…no quiero…

- suficiente – tira el agua en la frente al haberse dado la vuelta y en el cabello igual.

El agua escurría lentamente por la frente y la cama estaba siendo mojada, la espalda de sakura comenzaba a levantarse pero no daba la cara a Sasuke, este no entendía.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…despertarme así? – dice ya enojada

El solo se encoje de hombros y cierra los ojos pero al abrirlos ella venia contra el y lo tira al suelo, produciendo un fuerte estruendo que fue escuchado desde el primer piso.

- no me vuelvas a despertar de esa manera, porque si lo haces de nuevo no respondo – ella se encontraba encima con una pierna bloqueando los del Uchiha y un brazo e cuello del muchacho.

- uh…que miedo – dice

Ashito y Yasuo se encojen, escondiendo asi el cuello y cerrando los ojos al escuchar mas sonidos y mas fuertes provenientes de la habitación. A los segundos después Sasuke venia bajando de la escalera con el pelo mas desordenado de lo normal unos cuantos rayones en la cara con lápiz labial y mirando el piso mientras avanzaba.

[esa reacción de sakura fue algo T-sundere]

- ¿y como estuvo? – dice yasuo al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

- ¿y todavía lo pregunta?

Todos tomaron desayuno después de eso, esperaron a que sakura se calmara, Sasuke entrar en la ducha y todos los demás se sentaran en la mesa.

En la meeeesaaaa [mi buena interpretación xD]

- disculpe…

- dime muchacho

- yo me voy hoy día

- ¿Por qué? – dice sakura de la nada.

Todos excepto Sasuke la quedan viendo como: "¿Por qué dijo eso?"

Reacciona – no por nada – dice - *¿po que pregunté eso? ¿Qué me pasa?* - piensa

Inner: no me digas, ya lo se, te gusta el chico, te gusta Sasuke, ¿ya llegó a tu corazón, que ya no quieres que se vaya?

- *uuuy cállate* - frunce el ceño.

- ¿pero y si te quedas un poco?

- Es que yo venía más que nada a unos asuntos de mi familia.

- pero después de eso no tienes por qué irte, váyanse juntos ¿les parece? – dice Ashito

La mira por un instante y luego voltea – esta bien, ¿Cuándo te vas Haruno?

- el domingo – dice sin entender la mirada anterior.

- esta bien, nos vamos juntos.

- *juntos* - Inner: Juuuuuunntooooos… - *basta* - sakura batallaba con su propio inner.

- que bueno – dice Ashito con una sonrisa.

- Eeentoonces – dice Sasuke algo cansado – debo ir primero a unos asuntos.

- okey – dice Yasuo.

- ¿y sabes cómo llegar? – interpone esta vez Ashito.

Sasuke no había pensado en eso, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea, esa no era su ciudad, no la conocía muy bien, vivio por un tiempo cuando pequeño pero no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que conocía.

- ¿Cómo legue yo también aquí? – dice sakura en voz alta con el pelinegro a su lado.

- hmp…

FLASH BACK

Sasuke explico que no se acordaba como ir al lugar, asi que Yasuo le propone que sakura lo acompañe, ya que ella estaba un poco más familiarizada. Sakura se negaba porque decía…

- yo ni loca voy – respira hondo – no me obligarán

- te doy una sorpresa si lo haces

- No

- mmm… te compro un caballete [**Caballete de campo:** herramienta de trabajo para arte, se utiliza portátilmente para llevar y pintar al aire libre] – dice Yasuo

- no… - iba a decir que no pero paró a pensarlo en seco - ¡uy! ¿y ahora lo propones?

- tu decides

- …eso ¿acaso no es chantajear? – inclina la cabeza hacia el lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

FIN FLASH BACK

Los dos suspiran por el aburrimiento

- pasa cualquier bus menos el que necesitamos

- hmp..

Lo mira enojada pero vuelve a su mismo estado - ¿hablas algo o siempre estas mudo con tu "hmp"?

- hmp..

- ¿no digo? – dice irónicamente – levantando las manos y bajándolas al instante

- hn… - tras eso sakura suspira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban caminando hacia el lugar de Sasuke (al que tenía que ir)

- aquí es…este lugar es la dirección que me mostraste – para la caminata y pone sus dos manos en sus caderas.

- sí, lo reconozco, de vez en cuando venía en mi infancia aquí – toma camino y mira para atrás antes de entrar, sakura estaba parada viendo su celular - ¿no vienes?

- ¿es algo personal cierto?

- sí, pero puedes pasar, es mejor si entras, digo, si no quieres…

- Buenos días – dice Sasuke ya entrando seguido por Saku que admiraba el entorno de la oficina.

- buenas caballer…jovencito tanto tiempo, casi ni te reconozco, estas hecho todo un hombre hecho y derecho, espero que no hayas adoptado la actitud de tu padre – dice el señor que estaba sentado

Sonríe – no creo – se aclara la garganta.

- es un poco amargado solamente – Sasuke abre los ojos sakura muy relajada sigue viendo el entorno.

- ¿en serio?, no te pongas como tu padre! – exclamaba

- ni me lo menciones, solo vengo por su portafolios.

- ¿tan mal está la cosa?

- m…. – mira el piso y luego al señor – algo así…

- oye, apropósito… - desvía la vista hacia la peli rosa logrando llamar la atención del Uchiha - ¿es tu novia?

- no… - dice por inercia con un leve sonrojo.

Mira hacia ella y saca el portafolio al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada acusadora, esta vez a Sasuke

- ¿Qué? – se encoje de hombros.

- toma, este es el portafolios de tu padre, se olvidó de él y su pobre amigo después de que se fue.

- supongo, después de todo se le han olvidados muchas cosas importantes de la vida – dice un poco malhumorado por el tema.

- ¿y tu madre está bien?

- sí, algo, de salud al menos

- pero no emocional – dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos – mándales mis saludos y las Kamishito.

- ¿está bien la tía Kamishito?

- ¡súper!, voy a ser papá – dijo sonrojado con una gran sonrisa en su alargada cara.

- ¿en serio? – abre los ojos.

- Sorprendeeente… - dice sakura apuntando a una foto.

Los dos voltean y ven que sakura observaba un foto colgada al lado del otro escritorio – se parece a ti – le dice a pelinegro.

Sasuke se acerca para ver mejor la fotografía, en ella había tres personas: un señor alto, corpulento, y con un semblante no tan serio, dos pequeños uno aparentemente mayor que el otro, el mayor tenía el cabello parecido al de su padre y el menor más alborotado (el pelo quiero decir) y parado, del mismo color

- ese… - logra decir sakura de nuevo – se parece a ti.

- ah… - se levanta el caballero de su siento y llega hasta estar detrás de los dos - ¿lo recuerdas Sasuke? – Sasuke solo inclina la cabeza haca un lado confundido mirando también la foto – ese es Itachi y atrás… ¡ah! Es tu padre.

- ¿Por qué nos vemos diferentes?

- bueno – se queja - ¿y crees que el tiempo pasa en vano?

- hmp…

- igual a tu padre, pero no eres gruñón menos mal ¿o sí? – se dirige el señor esta vez a sakura – tu pareces ser la novia, lo conoces mejor ¿cierto?

Sasuke: No es mi novia

Sakura: No es mi novio – los al unísono.

- peerdon perdón.

- bueno debo irme, cuídese tío.

- okeeey, igual, ven algún día pero a visitarme muchacho, saludos a Itachi y a tu madre.

- sí, no se preocupe – sonrió un poco- Adiós…

- ¡Adiós! – se despide sakura con la mano.

De regreso…en el autobús.

- ¡waaa!... eras muy tierno cuando pequeño, sabía que uno de los dos eras tú – ríe – oye y ¿el señor es tu tío?

- ¿el de la foto o…

- no el de la oficina

- sí, mi tío, no de sangre, pero es un antiguo amigo de mi padre, parecían hermanos por lo que sé, y siempre nos trató a Sasuke e Itachi como hijos.

- ah… y ¿el de la foto es tu padre? ¿cierto?

- si

- ¿y tu mamá? ¿Cómo es físicamente?

- ¿debo decirte?

- solo es curiosidad, si no quieres, no es necesario que me digas.

Suspira – okey – la mira de reojo sentado en el autobús.

- wii… - dice bajito dándole un golpecito a la ventana – dime

- … es…no muy alta, delgada, tiene la piel clara un poco más que mi padre

- ¿asi mas o menos como la tuya?

Se mira y asiente ladeado, algo asi… ¿es suficiente?

- no, sigue ¿los ojos? – dice con tal entusiasmo, que los ojos estaba muy abiertos con su atención puesta en Sasuke - ¡dime! ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mikoto, y tiene ojos negros, mi madre es la de las que le gusta atender a los demás, es tierna y muy amable.

- ya me lo estoy imaginando

- solo eso.

- okey… ¿y tu padre?

- eh….

- ¿"eh…"?

- no me gusta hablar de él

- ¿se puede saber?, puedes confiar en mí, si quieres.

Sasuke la mira durante unos segundos.

- es que, le fue infiel a mi mamá

Sakura se calma y comienza a ponerse seria

- Quizás desde cuuaaando, no sé mi mamá está enterada y se puso muy mal.

- ¡y cómo no! – interrumpe – mi mamá también supo que mi padre le fue infiel, pero fue más que nada sospechas, y yo lo descubrí por accidente, dejo su correo abierto y vi su conversación.

- ¿con Ashito?

- no, con Tayuya, una antigua amiga de mi mamá, una sínica, siempre hablaba mal de mi padre y después se mete con él, sus conversaciones no eran muy decentes te debo decir.

- hmp…la amante de mi padre parece que le quiere sacar dinero – dice sonriendo irónicamente alcanzando una ceja.

- son unas mujerzuelas.

- no lo pude decir mejor – suspira fuerte – no pensé que tuviéramos un cosa en común debo reconocer.

- ni yo – se cruza de brazos – hay que ser fuertes.

- si… - la mira más confiado – y ¿Qué piensas de Ashito?

- la acepto

- ¿en serio?

- para mi papá, todavía me falta que investigar mas a fondo, soy un poco desconfiada.

- oye, ¿no era por qui donde nos bajavamos para ia a la casa de tu padre? – dice mirando interesadamente el ventanal luego de escuchar a sakura.

- *mierda* ¡oh vamos! – se levanta y arrastra al pelinegro con ella, pero al bajar se toca los bolsillos y se da cuenta que su teléfono no estaba – mi celular…

- espera aquí – dice Sasuke saliendo corriendo y pillando al bus, alcanzo a subir, sakura solo divisa a Sasuke pidiendo permiso al chofer y luego pasa relajado al asiento donde estaban ambos hace unos segundos.

Ya abajo del autobús Sasuke estira el teléfono a su propietaria – menos mal que alcancé, toma

- gracias – dice con los ojos abiertos por el gesto gentil del muchacho – de verdad…muchas gracias – él la mira – en serio, me salvaste – ya con un pequeño sonrojo

- no te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto

Ese gesto era irreconocible en él, sakura lo estaba recién conociendo, estaba siendo tierno como la vez con Suzu, estaba este Sasuke, aunque juntando las versiones conocidas según sakura, el Sasuke tierno junto con el Sasuke Uchiha serio, arrogante y un poco malhumorado, no era tan malo, después de todo se le olvidaba las veces en que esas dos personalidades se juntaban y salía un Sasuke sexy, en sí,_** Inner: "un estúpido y sensual Sasuke Uchiha"**_

_**Sakura Inner: estúpido y sensual Sasuke Uchiha – comenta en su mente su conciencia.**_

- *Apareciste de nuevo, por desgracia* - frunce el ceño.

- Espera, ¿Dónde era desde aquí?

Despierta – eh…¡ah! Uh…- analiza - ¿Dónde era? – pone un dedo en su barbilla - ¡ah! El segundo camino.

- ok – la sigue.

En otra parte…

Una peliroja arreglaba su cabello una y otra vez, luego se ponía sus lentes y bajaba las escaleras.

- Mamá, ya me voy

- Ok

- Regreso tarde – decía sin mirar a su madre abriendo la puerta para salir.

- Ok…

Sale una señora de labios rojos fuertes y rectos y pestañas dobladas y con cabello del color de sus labios.

- no vuelvas con alguien a la próxima te va mal – le dice para que escuchara su hija antes de que saliera.

- si, como digas de ahí vuelvo.

- tsk…

Camina unos cuantos pasos – si solo pudiera hacer sufrir a esa niña cabello de chicle, algún día me las pagara – mira su reflejo en la ventana – sabía que esa mocosa iba a traerme problemas algún día, lo malo es que fue muy pronto… maldit – fue interrumpida.

- Ma' de nuevo hablando sola…

- déjame tranquila – dice cerrando los ojos enojada – no ves que no estoy de buen humor.

- okey… que no sea nada en contra del tío Yasuo, ni sakura, tu tuviste la culpa mamá

- Dije, déjame en paz, no me importa que no me apoyes, sé que Karin si lo hará

- deja a mi hermana apartada de todo ¿sí? – dice ahora tomando una postura seria.

- los hijos obedecen a los padres no al revés, ¿Qué nunca aprendiste eso?

- nunca lo enseñaste ¡ay! – se va y la deja sola - *a veces pienso que soy adoptado*

Volviendo con Sasuke y Sakura…

Sakura se encoje – ay…sentí un escalofrío

- ¿Qué estas dibujando? – pregunta Ashito, ambas estaban en la terraza y un gato se va al regazo de sakura – oh…ese es el gato del vecino.

- mmm…es lindo – acaricia al gato y este le corresponde con unos suaves ronroneos.

- tu papá y yo estamos pensando en recoger un gatito de la calle

- no es mala idea

- ¿cierto?

Era la última noche y ya empezaba a hacer frío, era una de esos días raros, algo tropicales por decirlo de algún modo.

Todos en la casa ya estaban dormidos ya esta era la ultimo noche y sakura no podía dormir. Reflexionaba mucho hasta de cosas sin sentido -*Sasuke se ha puesto bastante amable, e incluso creo que ha cambiado o ¿será que lo estoy recién conociendo? ¿Con quién se comporta así?, o ¿será una máscara?, ¿cambiara todas la cosas cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas? – tantas cosas meditaba que su cerebro no quiso mas y se fue quedando dormida de apoco.

En otra parte a cuatro horas de la casa de Yasuo y Ashito.

- ¡ah…!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- no he llamado a Hinata, me olvidé ¡noooo!

- de nuevo, ¡pero si han hablado toda la noche ayer!

- es que …. – pone cara de gatito – la extraño…

- ahora veo por qué sakura te pega, a veces eres muy extraño – dice con una gotita imaginaria en la frente

- jiji – pone esa sonrisa que cubre gran parte de su cara (xD) con la mano en la nuca – pero Tia Hitomi.

En el terminal de buses…

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos en tren?, es mas rápido – apunta el Uchiha

- es mas como en bus.

- váyanse en tren chicos – dijo caminando a compra los boletos Yasuo

- Pero…

- nunca te has ido en tren, ¡prueba hija! – se aleja

Sasuke la mira, sakura se veía un poco alterada, y se lograba ver que intentaba ocultarlo.

- tranquila – dice sin mirarla – es normal, no es algo fuera de lo común.

- esta bien – respira profundo – después de todo te debo una, gracias a ti, dormí bien estos días – le sonríe – y no en el colchón que me da insomnio.

Le hecha una pequeña mirada siendo empujada por Yasuo.

- vamos váyanse, el tren sale en tres minutos.

Sasuke toma los boletos, toma el brazo de sakura, hace una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento a Yasuo y se van con los equipajes arrastrando. Rápidamente llegan al interior del tren y toman asiento.

Yasuo se estaba alejando despidiendo de los chicos al verlos, ambos desde el interior del tren también se despiden de Yasuo.

- Oye

- ¿? – la mira

- ¿Qué te pareció mi papá?

- es simpático y tiene buen sentido del humor – dice como si nada.

- ¿cierto? – sonríe – por cierto a todo esto, vi que te llevaste muy bien con él.

- mmm… si, es como… el padre que me hubiera gustado tener.

- ¿y que tiene con el tuyo?

- nunca me he llevado bien con el – dice acomodando las cosas y sentándose frente a sakura.

- ¿Cómo nunca?, ¿nunca?

Asiente – siempre fue…estricto conmigo, mas que con mi hermano.

- tu hermano

- si, Itachi, nu-nuestro pr-profesor, ¿sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirlo?, ahora tendré que verlo todos los días y vivirá molestándome, burlándose de lo que sea, de lo que sea; me tratará como a un niño pequeño, y eso me sulfura y fastidia.

- no es tan malo – dice sakura para sí

- dilo por ti ¿te gusto mi hermano acaso? – dice un poco enojado.

- nop… es solo que me gustaría una clase en la que te molestara – ríe – sería divertido

- aish… - la mira – *no sé por qué pero creo que me siento aliviado por alguna razón* - baja la vista con un leve sonrojo en los pómulos.

Ya habían llegado, cada uno con su equipaje iban caminando hacia sus hogares.

- llegamos un poco tarde – dice Sasuke – te voy a dejar a tu casa, esta oscuro y no es bueno que andes sola a esta hora.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, si no quieres tomo un taxi y me voy a mi casa, esa era la otra opción

Toma el brazo del pelinegro – ya acompáñame – sakura por instinto había tomado el brazo del chico.

- aaa….ok… - mira el brazo y no reacciona – etto…

- ¿m? – lo mira a la cara y ve que estaba viendo el agarre, inmediatamente lo suelta – eh…va-vamos – disimula, e intenta reponer la postura, Sasuke por su lado no hablaba, algo sentía pero no sabía lo que era, ¿vergüenza?, ¿nerviosismo? No sabía.

_**Y HOOOLA DE NUEVO, QUE TAL A TODOS, HE VUELTO LUEGO DE UN LARGO TIEMPO, VOY A DEDICARME UN POCO MAS A LOS FANFICS, PERO AHORA ESTOY CORTA DE TODO, DE TIEMPO, PACIENCIA, Y ESTABILIDAD EMOCIONAL, ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN SI ME DEMORO. NO PIENSEN QUE SI ME DEMORO ES PORQUE DEJE LOS FANFICS. NOOOO, ESO NO PASARA, HASTA QUE YO LO ESCRIBA, TENGO IDEAS EN MENTE Y NO LAS PUEDO DEJAR PASAR, ESPERO QUE TODOS USTEDES HAYAN ESTADO MUY BIEN ESTE ULTIMO TIEMPO, Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.**_

_**LOS QUIERO! Cuídense y gracias por visitar mi fanfic**_

_**PD: el fanfic "solo tu asistente" mi segundo fanfic, lo "congele" por decirlo de alguna forma entendible, es que quiero enfocarme mas en este primero y al terminarlo retomare el segundo, gracias por su comprensión. Sayo!**_

_**Atte. Cece chan**_


	13. Coincidencias y Memorias del pasado

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, sé que me demoré en subir este capitulo pero huvieron razones personales**_

_**que me obligaron a concentrarme mas en ellas pero volví y con un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y que sea de interes...sigan leyendo mi fanfic.**_

* * *

><p>Del capitulo anterior<p>

- llegamos un poco tarde – dice Sasuke – te voy a dejar a tu casa, esta oscuro y no es bueno que andes sola a esta hora.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, si no quieres tomo un taxi y me voy a mi casa, esa era la otra opción

Toma el brazo del pelinegro – ya, acompáñame – sakura por instinto había tomado el brazo del chico.

- aaa….ok… - mira el brazo y no reacciona – …

- ¿m? – lo mira a la cara y ve que estaba viendo el agarre, inmediatamente lo suelta – eh…va-vamos – disimula, e intenta reponer la postura, Sasuke por su lado no hablaba, algo sentía pero no sabía lo que era, ¿vergüenza?, ¿nerviosismo? No sabía.

Capítulo 13

"Coincidencias y Memorias del pasado"

Llego otra semana más de clase Ino corría a saludar a su amiga rápidamente y más atrás de la rubia venia la pequeña Kohai de sakura.

- *Oh rayos* - sakura iba caminando desde la entrada pero iba a empezar a correr dando media vuelta para no ser aplastada por aquellas dos, pero al darse vuelta, antes de iniciar la carrera o alejarse choca, casi cayendo al suelo, casi, pues tomo buen equilibrio y pudo mantenerse en pie y es sujetada del hombro.

- ¿Qué tal cuñadita? – dice Itachi m mostrando una sonrisa – con cuidado al caminar no quiero que te lastimes antes de casarte con mi hermanito estúpido, no quiero imaginarme a mi hermanito viudo antes de casarse – ríe levemente.

- ¿cu-cuñadita? y ¿viudo antes de casarse? ¿eso tiene sentido? – se repite para sí inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¡ITACHI! – grita totalmente colorado tapándose la mitad de la cara con el pelo.

- wow – suelta a sakura y se acerca a su hermano – hace tiempo que no te pones asi de rojo

- cállate… - ahora estaba enojándose.

- jeje – suelta sin mas

- me imagino si tu y Naruto se volvieran a encontrar no me dejarían en paz

- ¿Naruto? – dice sakura al escuchar a Sasuke.

Asiente – son realmente molestosos junt-

- ¡PRIMITA! – grita un rubio desde la entrada

- ¿Naruto? – dice sorprendida al verlo, se acomoda la mochila y sale a su encuentro

- *¿Naruto?* - repite esta vez en su mente el pelinegro mas joven, voltea y ve que sakura saludaba con un abrazo a su antiguo amigo – o no…. – mira a Itachi…

- ¡He Naruto! – el mencionado gira hacia él

- ¡Woooo…! ¡tú! ¡Itachi-senpai! – camina hacia Itachi y Sasuke con sakura a rastra.

- ¡Hola!, oye suelta a mi futura…

- ¡YA BASTA! - dicen al unísono Sasuke y sakura rojos de la vergüenza

Mira a sakura confundido – ah… ¿mi prima dices?

- ¿tu prima? – dicen ahora Itachi junto a Sasuke, uno sorprendido y el otro aliviado.

- si – asiente la chica – vivimos juntos estoy viviendo en la casa de mi tía

- si la oba-chan

- si te escucha te va a degollar- le dice sakura mirándolo con cuidado - ¿quieres que te tire del último piso de un edificio parece?

El timbre suena y sakura es jalada del brazo – vámonos a clases

- ¡Hey sakura! – grita Naruto al ver que sakura se alejaba con Sasuke – retomaré las clases – hace un pequeña pausa para llamar la atención – aquí es sí.

- ¿eh? – abre los ojos desmesuradamente sakura al escucharlo.

-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena .-.-.-.-.-.-

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no – se decía ya en su asiento en el salón de clases negando con la cabeza

- Sakura, te mandan un papel – dice una compañera pero se lo entrega al mas cercano, que era Sasuke.

Aun seguía meditando

- Despierta Haruno – escucha sakura de la boca de su compañero de puesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – aun en otra parte

- toma te están mandando un papel

- perdón no había escuchado

- me di cuenta, no eres la única que le afecta que es Dobe venga el mismo recinto que nosotros – es mirado por la ojijade – me refiero…es un amigo de la infancia, siempre que se juntaba con mi hermano, me molestaban por cualquier cosa, es fastidioso – cambia de semblante - ¿es tu primo?

Asiente sin hablar – como un hermano o algo parecido, cuando pequeña yo venía de visita en la vacaciones por unas cuantas semanas.

- ¿y cómo fue que no te conocí?, Itachi y yo íbamos a menudo, pero antes vivían en otra parte.

- sí, ahora la casa es más grande, ¿eh…querías conocerme? – dice con una cara sonriente.

- no me malinterpretes, a lo que voy es que, raro fue que si te la pasabas allí, no te haya visto, solo eso.

- ah – recuerda – ahora que hago memoria a Naruto nunca le gustó que yo estuviera presente cuando andaba con sus amigos, me decía que amigos míos, son míos, amigos de él son de él, que no tenía que confundir y mezclar – decía seriamente con gestos pensativos.

- ah…que mundo mas pequeño

- si… *es mi impresión o ¿El Uchiha está mas conversador?*

El profesor entra al salón muy alegre leyendo un librito, lo cierra para ver la hora y se pone en posición, guarda el libro en su escritorio y comienza la clase – Buenos días jóvenes.

- Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – dice toda la clase en pie

- ¿Cómo has estado sus fin de semanas? ¿tranquilos? O ¿fiestero?

La mayoría comienza a murmurar y decían: "fiestas" "puras fiestas"

- me alegra que estén con entusiasmo, bueno, espero que la profesora….no vega a confundir a mi clase o el horario – la mayoría ríe – y ahora, ya que tengo su atención y entusiasmo comencemos la clase, saquen sus libros Historia en la página 25…

- ¿Actividades otra vez? – dice Ino - ¡Profesor!, ¿se puede hacer en parejas?

- Aun no termino, Srta. Yamanaka – se da la vuelta a la pizarra – tan apresurada…

- Perdón – dice para agacharse en su puesto

- bueno quisiera comenzar con una actividad con nota directa, así no hacer el examen de entrada, odio esas cosas.

- por eso me cae bien el profesor Kakashi – se inclina hacia Sasuke, el solo la mira de reojo, pero poniendo atención – siempre le gusta u odia lo mismo que nosotros, sabe llegar a tratos.

- Eso no es malo pero….

- Bueno con su compañero de asiento hagan la actividad

O.O – Ino…..ayuda….

Sasuke se limita a sacar sus cuadernos y se pone a escribir lo que estaba en la pizarra, mira que el profesor se aproxima y saca lo que le resta de su mochila.

- ¿su libro? – pregunta el profesor a Sakura.

- Kakashi-sensei, discúlpeme creo que no lo traje – dice sin mirarlo mientras busca rápidamente en su bolso.

- la actividad es con evaluación direc…- fue interrumpido.

- ¿sirve si yo comparto el mío? – dice abriendo el libro y acercándolo

- si, a mí no me complica, muy bien, trabajen juntos – camina revisando que los demás tuvieran libro también.

- no…. ¿no te molesta? – dice tímidamente mirando encogiendo hacia un hombro.

- no – dice seguro – no es la primera vez que lidio contigo – dice sin mirarla.

- no sé si enojarme o sentirme bien – murmura con intensión de no ser escuchada por Sasuke.

- como tú quieras.

- ¿Ah? – se sorprende

- ¿si quieres te enojas o… bueno, da igual, de todas maneras debemos terminar esto – dice finalmente ambos tenían mucho que hacer.

Luego de un rato….

- Oye y tenemos que hacer un bosquejo, ¿a quién se le da el arte? – dice como comentario mas que como pregunta - ¿Qué hacemos?

Sakura queda muda – pero intenta hacerlo y te digo como te sale.

Sasuke saca su cuaderno y por la parte de atrás hace un pequeño bosquejo con personitas.

- dibujas super bien, ¿has dibujados comics antes? – le pregunta la chica bastante interesada.

- ¿por? –se sorprende por la pregunta – algunos – responde.

- wa…- emocionada – yo igual mira mi croquera, si no son muy buenos los dibujos por favor no te burles ¿si? – extiende la croquera.

- hmp… bueno – la toma y comienza a hojearla – interesante…

- ¿Qué? – dice sakura sin saber porque le importaba su opinión.

- Son comics muy interesantes… ¿tu los inventas?

- si

- yo también tengo mi croquera, otro día los traeré – dice mientras seguía viendo las demás hojas.

Asiente sakura luego de pedir su croquera de dibujos pero Sasuke estaba muy interesada y le hizo seña de que se esperara.

En la oficina del director—

- asi que esta niña se transfiere, son dos muchachos a 3 meses del inicio de clases, es una falta de respeto – dice la profesora de religión.

- es mejor que no diga nada, además si se para a pensar es bueno que sea asi, eso quiere decir que hay un interés en nuestro instituto.

- Ya pásame mis dibujos… - dice apenas la peli rosa

Ríe bajo – esto es divertido…luego te lo devuelvo – dice al escuchar el timbre de recreo.

- Pero… - dice estirando más la mano pero no lo alcanzo, él ya estaba en la puerta tranquilamente observando la croquera de sakura, él la levanta en el aire y lo muestra a su dueña, sonríe de medio lado levantando una ceja en señal de burla, agita un poco la croquera y se va del salón.

Sakura resopla.

- Eso era mio – se queja con un pequeño puchero y cambia su postura al recordar - ¡nooooo! – grita – estaban esos dibujos vergonzosos, no, no, no, no, no… - se decía sakura durante todo el receso.

- ¿Sakura estudias para inglés? – decía Ino detrás de ella - ¿Qué te pasa?

Negaba con la cabeza - mi croquera… se la llevo ese Uchiha… - dijo esto esta vez tapándose la cara pero sacándose inmediatamente las manos.

- ¿Uchiha? – se pone en pose pensativa – ah… Sasuke Uchiha, el que se sienta a tu lado, es lindo…

- hey, tu ya tienes novio – mira a Ino en poco enfadada.

- tranquila – alza las manos asustadiza en burla – no te lo voy a quitar… - rie la rubia.

- yo no he dicho eso – recupera su tranquilidad y se olvida del tema de su croquera de dibujos – como si me fuera a gustar… no es eso – rie nerviosamente.

- entonces ¿Por qué te enfadaste cuando te lo mencione? – dijo Ino con cara pícara.

- por nada – responde en seco unos segundos después suena el timbre y a todos les tocaba examen de ingles.

Llega el profesor y la hora pasa rápido .

- Bueno muchachos recuérdenles a sus padres que hay reunión mensual de apoderados el próximo lunes a las 6 de la tardes en este salón, ojala puedan asistir todos los apoderados del curso, esta reunión es muy importante, cambiando de tema faltan 2 exámenes vengan a entregarlos.

- ¡ya voy! – grita Kiba y Sakura que estaban apurados escribiendo lo ultimo, sakura alcanza al profesor y Kiba después.

- tienen suerte muchachos, pueden salir – dicho esto todos salen.

- después nos toca matemáticas – dice Temari dice volviendo a su puesto pasando por el lado de sakura, todas las amigas estaban descansando después de un cansador examen.

- ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? – levanta la cabeza por sobre la de sus amigas.

-No sé, yo no estoy pendiente de que haga el, se fue o que no tengo idea – dice Temari ahora cerca de ellas.

- Saku…¿ya lo extrañas? – dice Ino sonriente – si has estado sentada con el todo el día.

- cállate no es eso, no malinterpretes, además… - mira para la salida - todavía ni pasa la mañana… - dice a su defensa, pero todos los que se encontraban cerca ya estaban poniendo atención.

Una de sus compañera se atreve a preguntar – me he fijado que te llevas mejor con el, antes en las clases non paraban de pelear y discutir por cualquier cosa o se ignoraban… - sakura la mira.

- no sean metidas – dice Ino – esto es asunto de nosotras

- ESTO no es asunto ni tuyo ni mío Ino – recalca sakura al instante sacudiendo la cabeza – y repito – hace una pausa – no malinterpreten…

- pero si te comportas como si te gustara – dice Hinata.

- Eso no es cierto – vuelve a responder sakura – no creo – esta vez mas bajo.

Sakura sabía que se llevaba mejor, eso era verdad, porque cada vez veía en el cosas parecidas entre sí, cosas buenas. Pero al extremo de gustarle al que consideraba arrogante, pesado y malhumorado…no….

…Pero, si se ponía a pensar en todos sus defectos encontraba igual cualidades en él que le gustaban a ella, como: el gusto por los animales, los niños, y el hecho de valorar mucho a la familia… todo eso de alguna forma tapaba todos sus defectos. Aun así Sakura se estaba acercando a él o viceversa, pero ella no quería pensar que se estaba enamorando, no quería que su vida se tornara como la de su madre, con todo lo que le había sucedido a su madre ya tenía miedo a enamorarse o comprometerse, le tenía miedo a que la historia de su madre se repitiera en ella. Intentando que no sucediera, solo ignoraba los sentimientos que sin querer estaban surgiendo.

- Volví – escucha a Sasuke

- Mi croquera – le dice seria la pelirosa

- Luego de te la devuelvo – dijo sin mirarla

- No, ahora – dicta la chica

- no….mas rato – como si nada – me voy a ordenar para el examen… - dijo tomando sus lápices y dirigiéndose a otro puesto.

Sakura intenta seguirlo pero el profesor había llegado y todos comenzaron a hacer un escándalo por ordenarse para iniciar el examen.

Llega el término de la jornada, sakura no fue capaz de encontrar a Sasuke en toda la mañana, menos en los recreos que seguían, le asustaba que llegara a ver el dibujo que estaba al final de la croquera, ¿Qué pasaba si lo vio ya?, pero era imposible, estaba tan concentrado en ver el mini comic de ella, que no le aseguraba nada. Va a alcanzar a Sasuke luego del último examen de la tarde y al llegar al dichoso asiento no lo encontró – Mierda – dice bajo al no verlo en el pupitre – oye – se dirige al muchacho de mas atrás – disculpa…¿haz visto al Uchiha? - le pregunta a Shikamaru.

- Se fue hace poco – dice uno de sus nuevo compañeros.

- ¿en serio? – su compañero le responde asintiendo – tsk, mi croquera – murmura – gracias… - el chico asiente nuevamente, ahora va a su puesto, busca sus cosas y encuentra unpapel – mmm…¿Qué es esto? – lo mira por todos lados.

- ¿tú también? No eres la única, yo también dice: "Ir al gimnasio chico, no contar nada a los demás, en 30 minutos.. atte. Anónima" – lee Ino el papel que recibió ella.

Sakura desdobla el papel y ve lo que dice – cierto, ¿y tenemos que ir?, dice anónima, no muy confiable que digamos.

- por lo menos es chica no anónimo – dice Temari sacándose los audífonos.

- buen punto – dice esta vez Hinata – Oye Sakura, Naruto-kun ¿estuvo aquí?

- si, en la mañana, va a ingresar a… - le da una especie de escalofríos al recordar – a esta escuela.

- ¿en serio?

- si, bueno vamos ¿o no? – dijo con un poco de duda.

- si – Ino toma la iniciativa y se adelanta.

Todas juntas val al gimnasio, estaba abierto así que entraron, al parecer no eran las únicas, tres muchachas estaban en una especie de plataforma, la de la derecha habla cuando ve que la 4 chicas ingresan.

- esto me da mala espina – susurra acercando a las chicas la peli rosa.

- cierren la puertas – manda la 1° chica, su rostro estaba tapado.

- 10 chicas, aquí presente tiene una misión pero no podrán salir sin antes hacer un par de tareas; para la que recién están llegando voy a recapitular. Ustedes 10 fueron seleccionadas "al azar", la misión….

- oye deberíamos sacarnos las capuchas, si ya tuvimos la obra la ultima hora…

- la de la derecha vuelve a hablar – es cierto, creo que estamos asustando un poco a todas

- no me arruinen la escena – dice entre dientes lo último – me estaba saliendo tan inspirador – suspira.

- eso no es verdad – ambas niegan con la cabeza y la mano, se miran entre si (lo que alcanzaban a ver xD) y luego se quitan las capuchas y las dejan detrás de ellas para luego quitarle la capucha a la chica de al medio.

- ¡¿Presidenta?! – gritan todas al ver a la chica.

- ¿La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? ¿eso era todo – dice Ino como si nada.

- escuchen, lo de las capuchas era solo para dar un toque divertido, al menos para mí – lo último lo dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- si entendemos – dice sakura un poco alto, y que su voy era muy baja debido a que desde chica nunca hablaba en alto y menos en público por timidez – que infantil – dijo esto esta vez para sí misma.

- ¿Qué más? – grita una chica

- bueno – poniéndose seria – ahora les hablo como Presidenta del CE. Les voy a informar que este año no habrá alianzas, sino una guerra de 4tos medios. **(En Chile, mi país la enseñanza consta de básica y media, la media se comienza con la edad aproximadamente de 14 años, 4 años de ens. media)**. La fiesta de gala se hará de todas maneras, todo lo demás sigue igual pero la diferencia es las competencias, esta vez tendrá el nombre de "Combate popular de 4tos medios", ustedes deben sumar puntos según las misiones, con un supervisor destinado para cada área. Cada alianza tiene 5 líderes que son seleccionados.

- No creo que sea… - dijo sakura

- Los lideres seleccionados están aquí – hace un pausa – son ustedes, pero si ven bien solo hay 10 chicas, la razón es simple, también habrá lideres hombres, de los 4tos medios de cada área, en resumen de cada uno de los cursos que están presente aquí les dictare la distribución, no se acepta objeciones ya que se seleccionaron los que nunca participan o que lo hacen poco.

Asi:

AREA A: HC – 3 chicas y 2 hombres.

AREA B: Secretariado/Administración – 2 chicas y 3 hombres.

AREA C: Laboratorio Químico – 3 chicas y 2 hombres.

AREA D: Gastronomía – 2 chicas y 3 hombres.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dice la tesorera (chica de la derecha)

Nadie dijo nada – pueden irse, falta el último dato pero eso es para cuando terminen de organizar a su curso, pueden tener la ayuda de solo 30 alumnos mas de su misma área además de su curso, pueden ser 3ro. 2do. Medio. No de 1ro. Son muy pequeñas.

Todas se fueron a sus casas sin saber que mas había que hacer, unas completamente relajadas y otras no tanto.

CASA UCHIHA

- Sasuke hijo… - dice Mikoto mientras lavaba la loza.

- ¿Qué paso mamá? – dice Sasuke bajándole volumen al televisor.

- ¿Por qué llegaste más tarde hoy? – dijo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

- Am…, en el colegio nos pidieron que nos quedáramos más tiempo, ahora que me acuerdo tienes reunión en el colegio por mi curso el jueves.

- ¿Tengo que ir este jueves que viene?

- si – hace memoria – por cierto ¿Itachi?

- debe estar con su novia – dijo completamente relajada.

- ¿Mm? – mira la ventana, estaba comenzando a oscurecerse – ah…verdad que no es gay.

- cómo puedes decir eso – dijo riéndose – el va a traerla para conocerla, pero no sé cuándo.

- ¿en serio? – dice por inercia.

- a todo esto, nunca haz traído a alguna novia a casa…

- te dije la otra vez que si traigo a alguien…es porque es mi novia, si no he traído a nadie es porque no he tenido.

- Itachi me a dicho que has salido con…¿Cuántas me dijo? – poniéndose el dedo en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué dijo que?...eso….he salido pero no es como para presentarle mi familia a cualquiera. Esas no eran serias.

- okey, es bueno saber eso – sonríe tiernamente – estoy de acuerdo a tu criterio, me gusta esa forma de pensar tuya.

- tu me criaste asi.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar el televisor pero antes de subir el volumen suena el teléfono de casa – yo contesto mamá, quédate en la cocina – dice antes de levantarse, luego se dirige al teléfono y escucha la voz de su papa por la línea – ¿estas afuera? – dice Sasuke cortante.

_- Si hijo – dice desde el otro lado de la línea_

- Ya voy, enseguida te llevo lo tuyo – sube las escalera, luego de colgar, al llegar a su pieza toma el portafolios, lo abre para guardar unos papeles del préstamo de su padre y al abrirlo encuentra fotografías que nunca había visto, de cuando aún no nacían ni Itachi ni él, se veía la primera foto sus padres muy jóvenes, capto que era en la época de escuela. Ella estaba vestida formalmente y el también ella con un ramo de girasoles y Fugaku intentaba tapar la cámara con una mano y la otra sujetando la cintura de Mikoto. Sasuke pasa unas cuantas fotografías, salía Itachi bebe, tomando su juguete sentado sobre Mikoto. Otra foto Fugaku palpando a Mikoto, aparentemente era la primera foto donde salía Sasuke (Mikoto embarazada por segunda vez); algo de nostalgia surgió en Sasuke pero sonría al ver en una esquina de la fotografía a el ojo de Itachi, al parecer el estaba sacando a su manera la foto para que salieran todos juntos, (jeje) Sasuke paso unas cuantas y luego llego a donde salía Mikoto en el Hospital y Sasuke recién nacido en brazos de Fugaku, extrañamente para Sasuke porque su padre salía contento, nunca lo había visto asi, vio por primera vez la sonrisa de su padre. La ultima foto era la de Fugaku con Sasuke en sus brazos jugando en el aire, ambos sonriendo, el pequeño Sasuke en el foto tenía alrededor de 4 años, Fugaku haciéndole gorgoritos a Sasuke. Sasuke dejo de lado eso para seguir viendo lo demás, al parecer le estaba ganando la curiosidad, habían algunas especies de cartas.

Una de Mikoto para Fugaku del año 1989, al parecer era la confesión de Mikoto, no quería leer la carta pero no pude evitarlo, luego de leerlo vio otra carta era de Itachi en su 1° año de escuela, para el día del padre, pocas palabras solo unos dibujos, y 3 de Sasuke todas la cartas, día del padre y cumpleaños de Fugaku, incluso aun conservaba una manualidad de Sasuke: una marco de foto pintado por Sasuke. Al parecer el padre de Sasuke quería a su familia pero en secreto, o no se sabia demostrar, ahora se daba cuenta que se estaba pareciendo a su padre. Guardo todo y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo.

- ¡llegue! – dijo guardando las llaves Itachi – Hermanito papá esta…

- si se, luego vuelvo – sale a encontrar a su padre.

A unos cuantos mas lejos se encontraba Fugaku apoyando en un árbol, Sasuke agitado llega donde su padre, respira y se lo pasa de un tirón

- te ves agitado…¿estas bien? – dijo viendo con cuidado a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué nunca demuestras que nos quieres? – dijo ignorando lo dicho por su padre – nunca demuestras que quieres a mamá – ya un poco enojado y aun agitado por correr.

- ¿a que te refieres? – dice confuso – hijo, cálmate.

- ¿Quién mierda es esa mujerzuela? ¿te quiso sacar dinero? – esta vez mas alto.

Ahora serio - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- vi tu portafolios, por eso decías que el portafolios era algo muy importante.

Y Fugaku explota - ¿y que querías que dijera?, es lo único que me queda de ustedes, gracias a esa…

- mujerzuela – dice Sasuke terminando la frase de su padre, algo mas calmado al ver que su padre hacia el esfuerzo de explicar.

- eso, gracias a ella yo no poder ver mas a mi familia.

- toma – estira más el portafolio – te lo estoy pasando, ya me duele el brazo tanto tener estirado esto – su padre lo recibe – nunca debiste meter en tu vida a esa mujer en primer lugar…

- lo sé – baja la cabeza y más relajado le pregunta con angustia - ¿co-como está tu madre? – pregunto preocupado.

- Cómo crees? Después de recibir a esa mujer en su casa, reconocerla y que ella le dijera…que estuvo contigo…

- hijo, no pasó nada con esa mujer…

- no se si creerte… - lo mira fijo – nunca haz expli…

- me cuesta expresar lo que siento.

Mientras tanto….(POR WEBCAM)

Ino – Eso supe, oye, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va Hinata y tu primo?

Sakura – súper, no dejan de hablar por teléfono, es muy cómico porque Naruto le dice cosas así, deja imitar: "Repite eso, te salió tan tierno, cuando dijiste…./ a lo mejor ella le contesta, eso no se Ino pero el le dice / awwww…. Que linda". Y luego se queda en silencio un rato, no se si Hinata lo repitiera pero Naruto esta como un chico enamorado, de los que se ven en las novelas que ve por televisión nuestras madres, se rien, se dicen "te amo mi algodón de azúcar" también "no yo mas", "yo mucho mas que tu" y cosas asi, hasta muy tarde, con mi mama hasta tarde nos reímos.

Ino – y…bien eso es normal, con Sai era igual, ya te tocara a ti.

Sakura – No sé, no creo…lo de tener pareja…

Ino – yo se que no te quieres enamorar amiga, pero eso no lo controlas tu, solo pasa, no te darás cuenta cuando estes enganchada de alguien… - cambia – de expresión a pícara – como por ejemplo…Sasuke Uchiha ¿te suena?

Sakura: Basta Ino…eso no es tema.

Ino: Siii claaaro, tengo que irme nos vemos mañana, bye Saku.

Sakura: ¡Adiós! Saludos a tus papás – y cortan la video llamada.

Sakura deja el computador a un lado y va a ver a su mama a la cocina pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la nombrada algo asustada.

- Yo no estaba escuchando, solo venia a verte, acabo de llegar, no escuche nada de un Sasuke Uchiha – dijo algo nerviosa.

Algo resignada – ven te cuento, justo iba a la cocina a verte – su madre sonríe.

Volviendo con Sasuke

Una semana mas faltaba para que las competencias de su curso iniciaran, no podía pensar en como organizar al curso, por pensar en lo de su padre, Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio con su notebook encendido, pero sin hacer nada, apoyando su cabeza en sus mano recordaba lo que ocurrio hace unos pocos minutos atrás.

Flash back 30 minutos

- Hijo solo escúchame una vez…solo una vez – Sasuke no respondía, permanecía en silencio, ni miraba a su padre – por favor.

- te oigo, y rápido – dicto muy cortante.

- Sasuke, esa mujer fue alguien del pasado, antes de conocer a tu madre.

- ¿una de tus novias anteriores?

- no – Sasuke lo mira – estuvimos una noche.

- tu conociste a mama en la escuela ¿a esa mujer también? – pregunto el muchacho

- si, pero…la diferencia es que, con tu madre, nos llevábamos mal, tenia mi grupo de amigos, estaba en un club de la escuela, ahora se llaman talleres, y esa mujer también estaba en el.

- ok – dijo para que siguiera

- bueno, con tu madre nos llevábamos mal, éramos los que siempre discutían en el curso, y esa "mujer que hasta el nombre se me olvido", era muy mala con tu madre, Mikoto no decía mucho apenas se defendía con pocas palabras, era tímida, pero para discutir conmigo no. En una clase yo había ido al baño, aun me acuerdo – hace un pausa – que un compañero de nuestro salón estaba rumoreando que había un conflicto entre dos chicas en el salón pero una era la atacada.

- Mi mamá – dijo adivinando lo que era porque su padre asiente al escucharlo - ¿Cómo se atreve esa perra? ¿y tu no hiciste nada? – dijo enojado

- Espera – hace otra pausa – cuando fui a ver Mikoto… - continua - …estaba tirada en el piso, tapándose su brazo izquierdo, a mi aun me veían ninguna de las dos, todos estaban amontonados como puras hormigas cuando hay azúcar, nadie hacía algo para pararlo, solo observaban – Sasuke fruncioi el ceño – y cuando pensé que se había acabado.

Recuerdo de Fugaku (mientras el le relata a Sasuke.)

Mikoto estaba dolorida se tomaba su brazo, y tenía la mirada levantada.

- ¿tu crees que te querrá a ti, fracasada? Eres una fracasada en la vida, no tienes amigos, el me vera a mí, tú con padres separados, ¿acaso no te avergüenzas? ¡No vuelvas a escribir una carta a Fugaku! – grita furiosa – que ridícula…

Fugaku al escuchar su nombre sabía que estaba incluido en esta discusión avanza apartando a todos a su paso.

Levanta el brazo para golpear a Mikoto- ¡Eres una ridícula basu- -fue interrumpida por Fugaku, él se interpone, el golpe le llega a él, Mikoto solo se tapa la boca al ver el golpe, no sabia que hacer.

- *¿Qué esta…?* - pensaba preocupada por Fugaku.

- ¿Quién te crees? – mira el papel que tenía la chica ocultándolo de apoco - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Esto? – mira el papel y lo esconde por completo – no es nada, pura basura – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡PASAMELA! – dice con un fuerte vozarrón, que provoco que todos se asustaran y fueran saliendo del salón, solo unos poco salieron.

- Natsu…entrégasela – dice una chica que estaba cerca.

Automáticamente se la pasa al muchacho (Fugaku) – no lo leas ¿si? No es importante.

- No lo leas… - dice débilmente Mikoto sin ser escuchada por Fugaku

- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ERES TONTA?! – esta vez se volteo a Mikoto - ¡Defiéndete o di algo!

- ¡No me grites Uchiha! – grita débilmente - *me duele la pierna*

- ¡¿Y a mi qué?! – dice pero ve que le duele pero no le dio mucha importancia, se vuelve con ira a Natsu y desenvuelve la carta - *¿Qué tanto dira esta carta?* - comienza a leerla en voz alta –

Uchiha, yo se que ha sido mucho tiempo que no nos llevamos bien, siempre

Me has molestado pero después de un tiempo pude ver como eres

En realidad, no se si tienes algo de aprecio por mi, pero antes de que

me cambie de instituto quiero agradecerte por ayudarme aquella vez

que mi padre no me vino a ver para la obra del dia del padre...

- *Ay no* - Mikoto comenzó a levantarse como pudo y sale del salón, lo mas rápido que podía, su pie derecho estaba muy adolorido, iba sin rumbo alguno, solo quería salir, no podía ver la cara de Fugaku después de que leyera la carta, no quería, no podía.

- …gracias por tu apoyo y otra cosa yo tenía que decirte que… – se queda en pausa no leyó en voz alta, solo con la mirada de ahí en adelante, se veía algo comprometedor como leerlo con todos allí, ahora solo lo leía con la mirada.

Luego de un rato el queda helado, estaba impactado por la ultimo que decía, no pensaba que Mikoto se tenía guardado algo asi, como simulaba que no sucedía eso – Esto… - traga saliva y voltea - ¿Y Mikoto? ¿Dónde se fue? – mira a todos lados buscándola.

- Se acaba de ir, estaba cojeando – dice una chica que indicaba la salida.

Fugaku corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido, cuando escucha que alguien se resbala, se asoma un poco y encuentra a Mikoto en el suelo apoyada a la pared.

- Que humillante – se dice mientras cierra los ojos y da la cara al techo – leyó la carta…pensara cualquier cosa…que estúpida fui, tiene razón, soy tonta – abre lo ojos y suspira – no podré verle la cara…ni siquiera para discutir.

Fugaku iba avanzar tímidamente mientras la observaba, pero escucha a la amiga de Mikoto que venía corriendo, éste se esconde para no ser visto, podía escuchar si hablaban.

- ¡Mikoto! ¿Qué te hicieron? – dice llegando – no me digas que Natsu…

- No tiene importancia… - dijo abriendo los ojos y tapándose la cara con su mano libre, por otra parte Fugaku le dio un pequeño dolor en el pecho al escuchar "No tiene importancia" – le …le iba a dar la carta a él, y Natsu me la quitó.

- ¿Qué? ¡maldita! – dice levantándose

- NO, no hagas nada…- dijo deteniéndola

- Pero si el te gusta… ¿o no? – dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga – no puede quedar asi…

Mikoto quiebra en lágrimas – sí, me gusta…..y mucho, lamentablemente me ena… mierda.

- te enamoraste, que no te cueste – Mikoto asiente, Fugaku escuchando eso, se toca la frente y respira profundo.

- Tiene razón Natsu, no puedo interesarle, solo esta ella para él, ella siempre está al lado de él…

- Pero es porque ella se le pega…

- No se – dijo débilmente – es bueno al menos me ire de este instituto, no lo veré mas, así me olvidare de el – Fugaku mira enojado un poco la escena pero la amiga de Mikoto lo alcanza a ver.

- ehh…. – lo mira y luego baja la mirada a Mikoto – amiga, antes de que me pille el profesor…

- vete tranquila, estoy bien…puedo caminar al menos – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Fugaku se va acercando y mira a la chica que volvía al salón desde lejos le hace una seña a Fugaku mostrando la mano como advirtiéndole haciéndose algo en el cuello algo como "Te doy la oportunidad, pero si vuelve a llorar por ti, te fusilo".

- Mik..Miko… - no sabía porque no le salía palabras, ni siquiera el nombre de ella, solo pudo reaccionar a tocarle el hombro

Reacciona, mira a quien estaba detrás y vuelve su vista al frente – sueltame - se deshace del agarre del chico.

Mira su cabello – vamos a la enfermería…

- Yo voy sola… - intenta levantarse pero cae fuertemente - *no recordé mi pierna*

- Yo te llevo…

La toma en brazos y la lleva a enfermería, en el trayecto no pudo evitar mirar su rostro, sus labios rosados, su piel lisa, sus facciones delicadas y finas, tragaba saliva y volvía a ver al frente, ella solo miraba sus propias manos para no mirar a Fugaku… En la enfermería no había nadie por lo que ella dijo que la pusiera en la silla y ella podía hacerse cargo de la curación de su brazo, Fugaku esperaba pero Mikoto para poder curarse necesitaba sacarse la ropa de arriba, pero no podía si el estaba viendo, y menos en la situación – Voltéate – le dice sin mirarlo; el sin entender a que se refería solo se queda viéndola y ella resopla - ¡que te voltees hacia la ventana, no puedo hacer esto si me miras! – Fugaku se gira automáticamente rojo, como un robot controlado.

El reflejo de la ventana dejaba a la vista a la chica (en ese entonces), no podía evitarlo, la estaba viendo, casi nunca lo hacía, es verdad que él estaba siendo menos pesado con ella desde hace poco tiempo pero eso no significaba nada por lo que dejaba a entender siempre a su propio subconsciente. Seguía viendo, no podía creer que esa chica que le era una molestia, que siempre peleaba con él, y que siempre iba tan abrigada a clases podía tener curvas, si, Fugaku no pudo evitarlo y desvió su mirada tímida al reflejo pero cuando ella se quejó por echarse alcohol en la herida Fugaku reaccionó inmediatamente y volteo hacia ella, por lo tanto ella al verlo que se dio vuelta le lanza una almohada cercana en la cabeza a él.

Fin de relato de Fugaku, volvamos…

- Después de eso… - volvemos con el relato hecho por Fugaku – ella me evitaba hasta que llego el día en que se fue del instituto y no la volví a ver, sabía que instituto era pero no me atrevía a pasar por delante, no sabía por qué. Un día hubo una fiesta de nuestro club de música, en el que estaba esa mujer, Natsu, pero yo no quería ir, no me acuerdo bien pero mis amigos me dijeron parece que estaríamos cerca de la casa de Mikoto por lo que decidí ir, tomamos unas copas, yo por no poder volver ver a tu madre, me emborrache y Natsu también y... – decía nervioso.

- Comprendo a que vas… ¿y te metiste con ella? – dijo entre malhumorado y decepcionado de lo que hizo su padre.

- Pensando en Mikoto…

- ¿Qué? – dice de sopetón sin entender.

- e…como explicártelo – respira mirando hacia arriba y se queda asi durante un rato – … cuando estábamos en eso, no sabia que era con ella, sino que Mikoto, ¿me entiendes?, solo pude imaginarla a ella, y cuando me di cuenta tome mis cosas y me fui de ese lugar…

- Entonces… - dijo ya convencido – ya te habias enamorado de mi madre ¿no es cierto?

Asiente – al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no pude aguantar, y me fui a confesar de una forma diferente a como lo hacían los chicos en ese entonces. A la salida de la escuela como ya estaba un poco oscuro con mis amigos que solo eran dos, me ayudaron a escribir "Mikoto, te amo, tonta" con velas tal cual, eso no puedo olvidarlo, aunque quiera – sonríe – Mikoto lo ve desde el segundo piso donde una compañera lo vio y le dijo a ella. No sé cómo fue que termine contándote hasta esta parte pero quería que supieras todo eso.

- Me alegro…

- ¿Qué?

- Que la quieras así, está bien, te daré una oportunidad. – respira - Veámonos el jueves ella tiene reunión en mi escuela y podría ayudarte, pero no me pidas mucho… aun no tengo idea que hare.

- hijo – se acerca y lo abraza – los quiero mucho, a todos, gracias por apoyarme, te prometo tener cuidado con la relaciones humanas que haga.

Sonríe – ni modo que sean animales. – sonríe abiertamente pero cabizbajo.

Volviendo a la habitación de Sasuke.

- No tengo idea como hacerlo, no puedo hacer que vaya y que se encuentre con mi madre asi como si nada, debo hacer algo… - se tapa la cara – mierda…no se – mira el escritorio – eso es…. La croquera de Haruno, aun no se la he devuelto, tsk – la mira mas detenidamente – dibuja retratos – sonríe.

- Hijo – dice su madre tocando a la puerta de Sasuke – te traje la cena porque Itachi volvió a salir y al final estoy comiendo sola – abre la puerta

- no, vamos te acompaño – dijo luego se levanta y arrastra a su mamá.

- ¿Qué ocultas? – dijo mientras intenta ver la habitación.

- Nada... – dice sonriente – vamos…

- Hace un momento estabas con una cara de…no sé, y ahora ¿tan feliz? ¿a qué se debe? Alguna chica ¿no? – dice sonriente

- No – dice deteniéndose en seco – para nada – agita la mano negando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por seguir mi fanfic, el final ya lo tengo pensado pero todavía falta, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, gracias por los reviews, me alegra que sea de su interés :3<strong>_

_**Espero reviews :3 **_


	14. Compartiendo liderazgo y mas

**_Hola de nuevo a todos, extrañaba subir, nunca dejo de escribir, pero el problema es el subir solo eso_**

**_pero solo por un tiempo mas, luego volveré a como era antes._**

**_DISFRUTEN :3_**

* * *

><p>Del capítulo anterior…<p>

- Hijo – dice su madre tocando a la puerta de Sasuke – te traje la cena porque Itachi volvió a salir y al final estoy comiendo sola – abre la puerta

- no, vamos te acompaño – dijo luego se levanta y arrastra a su mamá.

- ¿Qué ocultas? – dijo mientras intenta ver la habitación.

- Nada.. – dice sonriente – vamos…

- Hace un momento estabas con una cara de…no se , y ahora ¿tan feliz? ¿a que se debe? Alguna chica ¿no? – dice sonriente

- No – dice deteniéndose en seco – para nada – agita la mano negando.

Capítulo 14

"Compartiendo liderazgo y más"

El profesor detiene la actividad y hace consejo de curso – Muy bien, hasta aquí por hoy, ahora empezaremos con la organización de las alianzas, bueno como se llamen… - corrige al ver que algunos alumnos ya le quería corregir – los dejaré – se toca el cuello – quiero un café – se queja – muy bien…primero quiero saber quiénes son los lideres todo levántense.

Todos se levantaron y para sorpresa de dos que se sentaba juntos.

- ¿Qué? – dice sakura.

- ¿Tú? – dice Sasuke mirándola desconcertado pero cambia su semblante enseguida y voltea – participabas poco por lo visto.

- ¿Qué me dices tú? – dijo riéndose pero a la vez molesta por el comentario.

- me eligieron por ser nuevo, solo eso – ríe – perezosa

- soy perezosa ¿y qué? – lo desafía

- pues la flojera es un pecado ¿sabías?

- y ahora ¿te pones religioso?

Niega con la cabeza – Cultura general, Haruno – dijo ignorándola después.

- aish… - mira al frente – no lograras sacarme de mis casillas…

- hmp.

- ustedes dos, dejen sus discusiones maritales. Bueno muchachos ustedes organizaran a su curso, tendrán esa responsabilidad, para la fiesta de gala cuando den los resultados "ustedes están condenados" por decirlo de alguna forma, deben si o si ir con una pareja líder, es decir a la fiesta de gala van lo que quieren con pareja, pero ustedes están obligados por reglas que dictó el consejo estudiantil, a ir en parejas, pero líderes con líderes, aunque, como pueden ver los cursos tienen números de líderes disparejos, por lo tanto da lo mismo si hacen pareja con un líder de otro curso, siempre habrá alguien con quien presentarse, aunque sean lideres enemigos, ese debe ser el desafío, en la fiesta de gala los lideres con líderes – reitera poniéndole importancia a esas palabras – Porque ese día se elegirá a la mejor pareja de líderes, y deben cumplir con una pequeña recompensa para los que votaran por ustedes…

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Temari curiosa.

- Usted por ejemplo como parte de los alumnos votantes, en la fiesta debe ver que pareja de líderes que asista se vea mejor como pareja y si quiere votar por ella hágalo, ¿me entienden? A aquellos que ganen tendrán un premio y distintivos de ganadores y…

- ¿Y…? – dice otra compañera – esto se pone bueno…

- Como recompensa para los que votaron por ellos y por la popularidad que tendrán esa noche solamente, tendrán… - respira – que darse un beso delante de todos – se rasca la cabeza.

Todos tranquilos reciben la información, pero al darse cuenta los líderes quedan en shock.

- ¿Qué? – dicen todos los lideres - ¡¿Besarse?!

- bueno organícense, los dejo, bye – dice Kakashi, tomando su librito pervertido.

Los cinco pasan a la pizarra (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino y Sakura) Ino toma las riendas.

- bueno vamos a elegir a los presidentes de líderes al vocero o vocera, tesorero o tesorera y al secretario o secretaria.

Sakura pensaba que si le tocaba ser pareja si o si con algún líder, al único que conocía como para ser pareja era Sasuke, pero no quería, ella siempre se presentaba sola a las fiestas de gala, uf… sin duda este año las "alianzas" eran diferentes y extrañas. Por ser mixto este año el consejo estudiantil quiso aprovecharse.

- Bueno, así que Presidentes: Shikamaru y Sakura

- ¿Qué? – dice recién despertando

- ¿no estabas atenta? – dijo tiernamente Ino

- Perdón

- Tesorero: Sasuke, Secretaria: Yo… y Vocero: Kiba. – mira al resto del curso - ¿esta bien mi conteo?

- si – dice la mayoría de la clase - ¿y las parejas?

- eso es asunto aparte de nosotros - -dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Presidenta? – se dijo con pesadumbre sakura.

- Tonta – le dice Sasuke antes de alejarse a tomar asiento.

- oye… - dice Shikamaru – estos son los papeles de las misiones – se los pasa.

- perdón, ahora si, me concentro – mira la distribución y se aclara la garganta – disculpen necesito su atención… - nadie respondía, su tono tímido no funcionaba.

- Lo hago yo si quieres, te ves complicada – dice Shikamaru

- No es eso lo… - le arrebata el papel con cuidado su compañero, y el escandalo seguía, todos hablaban.

- Necesito que pongan atención – sakura ya no soportaba el ruido y no ser tomada en atención, su compañero hablaba y no era escuchado.

- Espera… - su compañero para de leer – oigan. – Ino ve fijamente a su amiga, al parecer ya sabía por dónde iba a ir la paciencia de su amiga, así que solo se tapó los oídos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice al ver a Ino asustada.

- si quieres te tapas los oídos, cuando sakura pierde la paciencia tira su bozarron y puede ser oida de lejos, da miedo.

Sonríe para si – no creo

- Por favor oigan… - agacho la cabeza, respiro hondo y levanta la cabeza - ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS MIERDA, SI SON INTELIGENTES O TIENEN CEREBRO RESPETEN Y CALLENSE!

Todos se quedaron congelados menos Ino que se había protegido y luego de sacarse las manos de los oídos le dice al Uchiha – te lo dije.

Sin respirar (solo metáfora) - ¿¡De verdad ella gritó?! – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Suspira – bien, después no aleguen que perdemos – dice sakura – siendo obedecida todos asienten

- Impresionante – murmura Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

- La primera misión es ayudar a alguna familia que viva en zona rural a desgranar, cosechar, o talar árboles para obtener leña y ayudar en trabajos de ganadería o crianza de animales… - pausa por un instante – plazo 3 días… ¿alguien conoce a alguien o algunos viven en zona rural y trabajan con esas cosas? – nadie responde, pero Ino levanta la mano.

- varios vivimos en zonas rurales, pero no trabajamos con eso – ahora se levanta – pero la presidente de los lideres sí.

- *verdad* - no se había puesto a pensar en eso, sus abuelos eran de zonas rurales y trabajaban en ello – Disculpen mi torpeza, mi familia materna trabaja en lo agrícola y mi familia paterna en la ganadería y crianza de animales, como solo tenemos 3 días debemos comenzar a juntarnos en grupos para llegar allí, yo ofrezco a mis familias, mañana traeré las respuestas de las dos, como el plazo comienza a correr desde el lunes tenemos días.

- Bien hecho Sakura – dice alegre Shikamaru

- Gracias, de repente me acorde, gracias a Ino – dijo esto apuntándola.

- Bien hecho Ino – dijo Shikamaru

- No es nada – dice creída y sonríe – yo siempre salvo

- ¡Oye Haruno! – dijo el pelinegro – ven

Sin entender se acerca a el - ¿Qué? – sin moverse al llegar donde el

- ven… - le hace la seña

Ella se acerca aún más, él le dice que se acerque más, solo la cara y él le grita en el oído "TONTA MOLESTA" y ella automáticamente se tapa el oído con las dos manos y luego se las destapa pera pegarle en la cabeza - ¡NO ME GRITES!

- ¡TU TAMBIEN GRITASTE!

- ¡Pero era para que guardaran silencio, ve la diferencia Uchiha!

- ¡Ok! – grita Sasuke enojado

- ¡Ok! – también les responde – y se va

Ya faltaba poco para la reunión de apoderados, todos ya estaban llegando. Sasuke estaba aún en el salón, ya estaba cansado sí que dejo de lado los conteo de fondos de su curso para la competencia y se hecho hacia atrás en la silla, mira a su izquierda y al ver el puesto e sakura se acuerda de la croquera de ella, se la deja en su puesto y vuelve a echarse en la silla. Ella llega al salón agitada por el trabajo y lo ve solo.

- ¿Uchiha? ¿aún no te vas? – dijo confusa acercándose a su puesto.

- ¿Y tú? – suspira – estaba terminando el conteo de fondos, por cierto… - apunta su mesa – ahí está tu croquera, dibujas bonito – toco – digo…muy bien.

- No…¿no viste los dibujos de atrás? – dijo nerviosa y aun no la tomaba.

- ¿Cómo? ¿hay más? – dicho eso antes de que ella tomara su croquera él se la quita – deja ver… - dijo mientras la hojeaba al revés.

- No mejor no *debí quedarme callada* - piensa mientras se da unos pequeños golpecitos en la boca.

- Nee…- sonríe – ¿Qué esto?

- pásamela por favor – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente pero él se aleja para ver mejor

- Nouu…déjame ver – se sigue alejando y se voltea pero sakura no iba a dejar que viera así que intento arrebatárselo como pudo pero no vio una silla en su camino, se tropezó y Sasuke antes de que cayera se voltea por el quejido, ella se sujeta de él antes de caer siendo arrastrado con ella. Ambos caen Sasuke intento caer al lado y cubrir la cabeza de sakura, sakura no supo más que aferrarse a él, con los ojos cerrados al igual que él, la croquera había salido disparada por debajo de las demás mesas. Ambos estaban asustados por el impacto.

- ¿estás bien? – se endereza y revisa la cabeza de sakura - ¿no te hiciste daño? – dijo preocupado.

Sakura aún estaba asustada y con suerte hablaba – s-si… - lo mira - ¿tu?

- No te preocupes por mí – al decir eso la ayudó a levantarse – con cuidado… - le dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Gracias… - un sonido en el pasillo hizo que los dos voltearan, una chica pelirosa se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Perdón por molestar… - dijo aburrida y suspira – ah…tú

- ¿Karin? – dijo sakura entre sorprendida y enojada, Sasuke solo miraba la escena – entonces Karin.

- Soy alumna transferida – dijo intentando mirar a Sasuke - ¿es tu novio?, que extraño, tu nunca fuiste así, igual que tu madre, par de solteronas, mi madre tiene razón en eso – ríe burlonamente.

- ¡De mi mamá no hables! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? – grita zafándose de Sasuke – cuidado con lo que dices

- ¿Me estas amenazando? ¡Que bajo! – se arregla los lentes – siempre de esa forma, al igual que cuando pequeñas – ríe

- Nunca te he amenazado… - respira hondo y habla - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿desde tan lejos y justo aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sakura ya sin mirarla

Sasuke solo pudo mirar pero al darse cuenta que las madres ya están llegando al salón intenta que la conversación de las chicas termine, Karin volteo y se fue después de darle un mirada desafiante a sakura y una mirada picara y deseosa a Sasuke.

- *Que repugnante* - piensa Sasuke después de recibir esa mirada de la peliroja, con una pequeña mueca fastidio

- Maldi…maldita – dice nerviosa sakura.

- ¡Hey!, tranquila... – le dice para que ya se calmara y que no se dieran cuenta las madres que iban llegando – ya vienen a la reunión…

- ¿Saku? – dice Hitomi al ver a su hija en la sala, mira a Sasuke *¿eh? Ah…ese chico* - piensa la madre después de ver al muchacho que estaba al lado de su hija, tal y cual se lo había descrito ella.

- Ah…entonces era verdad… - dice una señora que entraba con la madre de sakura – ella es la famosa sakura, verdad, te pareces mucho a tu madre – se acerca a ella y la inspecciona – si te pareces a tu madre…aunque…

- En lo que no a mi padre – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Sasuke estaba rígido solo podía ver la situación: "¿Por qué está haciendo esto con ella?", se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_**Inner Sasuke: tranquilo no creo que sea nada, compórtate bien, como hombre, relájate.**_

- ¿Qué mier…? Digo… - al darse cuenta de que podían haberle escuchado – hola mamá – le dice Sasuke a su madre para que se desviara de sakura, ella voltea.

- Mamá – dice sakura mientras se aleja y habla algo a lo lejos con su madre, Sasuke vio eso y sigue hablando con Mikoto.

- Hijo…escúchame, ella es tu compañera ¿cierto? – dice la señora acercándose a su hijo pero mirando a la chica de cabello rosa y su madre.

- Si, ¿por? – dijo volviendo en sí.

- ¿sabes lo de sus padres?

- ¿Ah?... – piensa – eh... – asiente – sí, lo sé, cuando viajé a Tokio supe un poco…conozco al padre y la pareja – decía tranquilamente.

- eso me dijo la madre, admiro a esa chica… - dijo volteando

- ¿Mmm? – sin entender

- a su edad ya se comporta y afronta cosas como un completo adulto – hace una pausa – si supieras…pero sé que no te interesa la vida de los demás…

- … - guarda silencio

- ¿Ves? – dijo la señora – si te llega a gustar a alguien mi primera candidata y la única hasta el momento es esa chica, pero eso no lo mando yo – dijo con un puchero.

Sasuke estaba callado, volteó a donde estaba ella y estaba con la mano en el hombro de su madre diciendo algo mientras la madre suspira y asentía, verdad en ese instante pudo notar algo, ella estaba reconfortando a su madre, o eso parecía. Comenzaron a llegar los demás padres, Sasuke y sakura tuvieron que salir de la sala después de ordenas sus cosas. Los padres ya habían entrado a la sala, el profesor comenzaba a informar y ambos chicos afuera se despedían con señas de sus madres.

- Oye Haruno…¿no está pesado eso? – mirando la mochila y el boso de la chica.

- *tan gentil, extraño*, estoy bien gracias – dijo viéndolo desconfiada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No nada – vuelve a su estado.

- Dime – dijo él queriendo saber.

- Naaaada

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Sasuke luego de un rato haciendo ademán de confusión.

- ya lo estás haciendo

A él se le escapa una pequeña risa – No me tomes el pelo…

- No lo estoy haciendo, tengo mis manos aquí – muestra las manos

Él la mira ya serio y sakura percatándose de su enojo… - Hey….

- Dime – dijo seria.

- ¿Tu madre está bien?

Le parecio extraño que el preguntara de la nada eso, así que lo miro fijamente - ¿por?

- pregunto solamente…

- …

- Dime, puedes confiar – la mira – no es como que fuera…

- Te hare una pregunta yo ahora – hace una pausa y al recordar un nudo en la garganta apareció – no puedo confiar en alguien de la nada… disculpa. Así que ¿Qué me dices si te mantienes al margen de esto? – dijo un poco con pena y voz quebrada – yo… puedo con esto sola ¿sí?

- Hey… - se estaba asustando

- No te metas… - dijo eso a punto de que las lágrimas salieran y toma marcha para alejarse de él.

- Hey…espera – pero antes de que pudiera seguirla se le cae hojas de un trabajo para la mison con el cuaderno, el quedo mirando un rato como se alejaba sakura caminando rápido hasta ya no verla – No debí preguntar – Recoge las cosas y suspira - …igual… ¿Qué diablos me importa? – dijo mientras seguía revisando si todo estaba en orden.

- Mamá, creo que sé que puedo utilizar contra sakura – dice la peliroja hablando por teléfono

- _Perfecto, me importa que sufra, así que dime, Karin – desde el otro lado de la línea._

- El chico que vi que estaba con ella, puede ser que sea su novio y si no por lo menos a ella le debe gustar, porque los encontré solos en el salón, casi abrazados.

_- Bueno, ya está ¡quítaselo! – dicto la mujer alegre maquiavélicamente._

- Si, oye y seria genial que fuera mi novio, se ve muy sexy, se nota que es popular…

_- Eso ya lo sé._

- …mamá, el curso en el que estoy tiene muy pocas personas, me toco ser lide… - fue interrumpida por su madre.

_- Karin, lo importante es que te enfoques en sakura._

- Pero escúchame un po-

_- Estoy ocupada, adiós, te dejo eso – y corta_

La pelirroja se queda viendo la pantalla del monitor y suspira levemente – está bien – se arregla el cabello.

Sakura estaba recostada cansada de las tareas del día, repasando todo en su cabeza, ¿Cómo debía enfrentar a Karin?, sabía que ella tenía que ver algo con su madre, sakura tenía por dado hecho que Tayuya la odiaba, después de todo por la razón de ser hija del hombre que la dejo….algo de odio debía tenerle, es obvio que Karin quiere algo, aunque sakura no le había hecho nada "exactamente", porque quería justicia por la traición de la amiga de su madre, así que no iba a permitir que estuviera feliz una traidora mientras su madre sufría a lejos por algo que no era su culpa. La única verdad era que confió demasiado en Yasuo, su madre y por eso se descuidó y todo paso.

Recordar lo que tuvo que sufrir, ya le estaba pasando la cuenta a Hitomi, pensaba todo el día, con depresión profunda cuya estaba haciendo que a Hitomi (la madre de sakura) empezara a debilitar su estado de salud, ya no comía como antes y cuidaba menos de ella, en sí. Sakura era la única que se preocupaba de tal forma, aunque no estaba de buen ánimo, pero se hacía de ellos para mejorar el humor de su madre,, cada vez que la veía triste.

Ya había colapsado una vez y no quería que se repitiera ni en su madre, ni en ella, no iba a permitir que por culpa de una entrometida, e interesada sufriera todo su madre.

Suspira pesadamente luego se levanta, pero al estar de pie el piso a su vista se movía en círculos, no pudo responder bien y cayo pero alcanzo a apoyarse en la cama.

- ¡Primita! Quiero ponerme al día con una materia…¿saku? – para en seco y la sonrisa desaparece - ¿te sientes bien? – dijo acercándose

Asiente tomándose la cabeza – eso creo – susurra – si Naruto, estoy bien, solo me caí.

- Mmm… - la mira – bueno si lo dices tú…pero me debes decir si es algo mas ¿ok? – dice Naruto más tranquilo y recibiendo de parte de sakura y un "sí" bajo.

- ¿Mi mamá? – pregunta sakura recuperando energías

- Está con la tía Mikoto.

Sakura ladea la cabeza, y vuelve a preguntar - ¿tía Mikoto?

- La mamá de Sasuke

- ¡¿Ah!? *verdad* - se pone en marcha al living y encuentra a las dos hablando.

Mikoto y Hitomi estaban tan calmadas, ni se escuchaba lo que hablaban, sakura se fue acercando de a poco y es vista por Mikoto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sakura! – dijo al lenvantarse

- Hija ven a saludar, yo iré a buscar algunos refrescos a la cocina y vuelvo.

Sakura tímidamente por haber interrumpido se acerca a las dos – Disculpen…

Niega la mujer – no te preocupes, ven a acompañarme un ratito – sonríe

- si – dijo y se sienta al frente.

- mi niña, tu ¿te juntas con mi hijo muy a menudo? – dijo curiosa

- am…- no le salía palabra - ¿po-por qué lo pregunta?.

- curiosidad, es que sinceramente es la primera vez que mi hijo se ríe en casa, tu apellido es Haruno ¿cierto? – Haciendo memoria – la dueña de ese cuaderno de dibujitos.

- Q-que..¿qué cuaderno? No me diga que vio… - dijo un poco tensa.

Asiente sonriente – sip, dibujas extraordinariamente bien, dibujaste a Sasuke tal cual.

Un respingo sonoro sale - *eso no es bueno* por favor no malinterprete – dice agitando la mano de un lado al otro.

- Ok, no te preocupes – ríe – que tierna eres, ¿no le gusta mi hijo entonces?

Niega – no, no, no, repito señora, no me malinterprete – dijo agitando las manos nuevamente.

- Mmm… pero me caes tan bien – suspira – pero bueno, la juventud de hoy en día, ese distinta – dijo cabizbaja.

Asiente sakura y voltea para ver a su mamá.

- Sakura… - dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de la chica – tu madre me conto lo que ocurrió entre tu padre y ella, ¿ha sufrido mucho no?

- Mmm… - le pone atención pero no pudo responder más que un – m…si – dijo cabizbaja.

- la entiendo un poco… - iba a seguir hablando pero sakura la interrumpe educadamente

- Y sé por qué – dijo de la nada- Uchiha me comentó algo, como fue todo

Respira profunda y reacciona - ¿ah? ¿Uchiha? – se pone a pensar.

Sakura se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - *la jodí, metí la pata* - saca las manos – quiero decir…- dijo intentando explicar.

- No es necesario, ya se el tipo de relación que tienes con Sasuke – ríe – me recuerda cosas de mi pasado – baja la mirada.

- ¿su…marido? ¿no? – dijo preocupada mientras llegaba Hitomi

- por eso entiendo a tu madre… que aun ame a alguien que la engaña, con alguien conocido, pero en mi caso es con alguien quien me hacia la vida imposible y a tu madre era su "mejor" amiga ¿o me equivoco?

La madre de la chica se sienta – hija tu sabes lo de ella.

- Algo.

Ambas señoras se miran.

- me disculpan…debo atender algunos asuntos, soy líder en el combate del colegio – rie – "combate"…- murmura – ahora…- se da la vuelta – antes de irme quiero decirles algo – se dirige a Mikoto – no haga lo mismo que mi madre, no piense mucho en esas cosas o le podría jugar en contra a su salud – Mikoto la mira interesada – no le den importancia a hombres así, no se merecen sus lágrimas ni sus pensamientos, si ellos querían diversión, tienen que irse con nada de parte de ustedes, porque al momento de engañarlas, no creo que hayan pensado en cómo se sentirían después – respira – bien, las dejo, un gusto hablar con usted Señor Mikoto.

- no me digas señora, me siento vieja – ríe junto con Hitomi y Sakura.

- No creo poder acostumbrarme, pero gracias por la confianza.

Sakura se va despidiéndose de las dos pero el celular comienza a sonar, sakura al ver de quien se trataba, se aleja más, por completo de su madre para que no se escuchara.

- Hola papá

_- Sakura, hija, pásame a tu madre._

- No, recuerda, no vuelvas a pedirme eso, por tu culpa no esta de buen salud.

_- Pero…_

- Papá, por favor.

_- Ok._

- Dime a mí – dijo

_- Quiero que le digas que mande los documentos para el divorcio_

La chica al escuchar la palabra "divorcio" tan fríamente quedo en blanco.

_- saku…hija…_

- sí, si entendí, eh… bueno… - dijo respirando profundamente

_- para la semana que vie-_

- Déjame hacer las cosas con calma ¿sí? – dijo un poco enojada.

_- Pero tu mamá tiene que firmar._

- si se, pero no apures

_- Lo quiero para la semana que viene, no es que te esté apurando pero… es importante._

- ¡Papá! – dice pero no es escuchada

_- …Asi que eso – respira – no tienes por qué hacer la cosas tu…tu madre es quien tiene que comunicarse…_

- Pero parece papá que los años que estuviste con nosotros no conociste bien a mi madre, yo la conozco más, su corazón es muy débil, incluso más que el mío, sé que le dolerá mucho y que estará llorando todo el tiempo, pero como tu estas tranquilamente, pareciera que no te das cuentas…

_- amm…_

- Lo hare a mi manera, no me apures, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por avisar, adiós papá

_- hija…._

- Otro día hablamos – y cuelga, ya estaba agitada por el enojo, tenía que calmarse, fue a ponerse pijama y al entrar a la habitación se encuentra con su madre que la observaba sentada en la cama.

- Hija…

- Mamá

- ¿Qué dijo tu padre? – dijo cortante, pero con voz suave a la vez

- am… - sacude la cabeza - ¿Cómo..?

- Escuche un poco la conversación… y… - traga saliva mirando el computador de sakura.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que tengas el contacto menos posible con él… - No estás bien de salud mamá, y bien sabes que dentro de poco tenemos que irnos de esta casa, estamos en una casa ajena, aun siendo recibidas por la tía T-sunade, si vuelven a discutir…sé, sé que no duraremos mucho aquí, mi padre no nos manda lo suficiente para pagar el arriendo en una casa en estos sectores, nuestra opción es irnos donde la abuela, además de que no hay arriendo, no queda.

- Mi niña, no te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien

- Sé que no será así…al final…la única que se preocupa por ti, soy yo.

La señora suspira ya con pena pero intentó reprimirse – Lo sé hija… - respiró hondo y fue a la puerta, ahora para salir – no…dijo ¿nada?

- Nada que no pueda solucionar mamá, tranquila…

- Estaremos bien, Saku, donde mi madre, aunque no te dejara dormir en la noches – ríe – le gusta molestar… pero nos acostumbraremos una vez que vivamos con ella, pero debes seguir estudiando tranquila, ¿sí?

Sakura asiente – no te preocupes…

- nos cambiaremos después de que te gradúes…

- si – asiente seguida por la madre

Ya era la semana de las misiones, todos ya se encontraban en el campo, les había costado poco en llegar allí, muchos sabían cómo llegar, Shikamaru y sakura esperaban a los dos que faltaban.

- Son los que mas alegan y aun no llegan – dice sakura entre dientes

- Sakura, por favor, cálmate, de todas formas tienen mas tareas que nosotros.

- si, cierto… - suena el celular – ¿diga?

- _Primita, voy a asistirte, espérame allá…_

_- NO, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo seguir tranquila con mi grupo-_

_- Igual iré – ríe - ¿esta Hinata-chan? – dice emocionado desde el otro lado del teléfono_

- *Un momento…* Si – dice sonriente y mira a Shikamaru que le hacía señas de que no era así.

- Sakura, Hinata Hyuga no vino ¿por q- pero sakura lo interrumpe mientras se aleja tirándole una mirada enojada.

- Si, ven ayudar, puede que necesitemos tus manos.

_- OK – dijo alegre – voy enseguida – y cuelga_

Sakura suspira y se relaja por un instante, Sasuke le toca el hombro y hace que Sakura diera un salto, se da vuelta y lo mira a los ojos – llegaste Uchiha, aleluya, ¿Qué te crees?

- Sasuke Uchiha eso me creo – dice con una sonrisa ligera y de medio lado.

- Astuto… - murmura – bien – se da la vuelta y se dirige a su grupo, mientras le habla a Sasuke – tu grupo es el 2, espero que no te pierdas – voltea solo la cara - ¿sí?

Él se queda mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – te gusta bromear ¿no?, idiota.

- ¡Idiotas son los que llegan tarde! – dice sin mirarlo a lo lejos – después de que termines con la cosecha vas al granero y desgranas maíz junto a otro grupo, el que este allí. Espero no ser yo y mi grupo – dice bajo.

- Te escuche – dice molesto con los ojos entrecerrados

- Mmm – lo mira fijamente y al recordar que estaban contra el tiempo, se dirige corriendo a más poder a su grupo correspondiente.

- una pregunta, Shikamaru… - el mencionado le presta atención – ¿Quién más está a cargo de un grupo de trabajo?

- ustedes tres: Sakura, Ino y tú. ¿Por? – sin entender.

Suspira – que injusto… - dice para sí mismo – solo curiosidad.

- Hablando de curiosidad, ¿has pensado ya de con quien iras como pareja de líderes? Hay que elegir antes del término de la jornada para decírselo a Kiba y luego tiene que informarlo con la secretaria a T-sunade-sama.

- eh… - lo mira pensado – no he pensado aun en eso, ¿pero es importante?

Shikamaru asiente. Sasuke no se había puesto a pensar en eso, lo tenía sin cuidado, después de todo, estaba más preocupado en el tema de sus padres, aun no sabía cómo resolver todo y reconciliarlos.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en su grupo. Sasuke se acordó de la advertencia y fue lo más rápido que pudo. Al pasar por la mini-cabaña escucho algo que se parecía mucho a quejidos y bramidos, estuvo pensando un par de minutos sin detenerse o no para ver lo que era, pero la curiosidad lo embargó. Al asomar solo la mitad de la cara vio una sombra aparentemente femenina, cabellera mediana, entro ya sin miedo a que vieran, se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

- ¡Haruno!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en alto al ver que ella aún no se había percatado de su presencia – ya son las seis y media, oscurece la cerraran la cerca con candado, tu misma lo repetiste después de que lo informaran…

- Lo sé, pero… - dirigió una mirada hacia la oscuridad un poco alterada – ¿me puedes ayudar? – siendo seguida por la vista preocupada, asustada y atenta del Uchiha que no entendía por qué tanta demora – Uchiha, aquí – indica un bulto – acércate, por favor – le pide.

Sasuke se aproxima y se sorprende al ver a una vaca que tenía dificultad, pues no dejaba de hacer ruido - ¿Qué le sucede? – dijo preocupado.

- Va a parir…está pujando, sentí sus bramidos hace unos minutos y no ha habido mucho avance.

- ¿Qué hago? – dijo acercándose a sakura mirando a la vaca.

- Salvar a la cría, la vaca no soportaba mucho.

- ¿Qué? – la mira - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – incrédulo.

- Hace semanas que lleva débil y come muy poco, no estábamos seguros que sobreviviera pero si llego a este punto…

- Entiendo te ayudare – dice el muchacho – esta mojada…esta por…. – mira sakura

- Que Dios nos ayude, porque nunca he ayudado a una vaca a esto – respira profundo.

Las manos de aquellos chicos sudaban por los nervios y sakura aún más pues estaba a la cola de la vaca, en cambio Sasuke estaba sujetando la cabeza y el esto o aquello, intentó ayudar a la vaca con su parto.

Sakura cambia completamente el semblante cuando ve a la ternera que ya estaba fuera Sasuke no tuvo opción más que alejarse de la vaca que al parecer no quería que la tocaran sakura mostraba una cara más aliviada pero la vaca estaba alterada y no paraba de moverse, Sasuke fue donde estaba Sakura y pudo ver al animal recién nacido, café oscuro con una pequeña mancha en una de sus patas traseras, Sakura se apoya hacia su izquierda al ponerse de pie, en ese instante, pierde el equilibrio, pues donde se había apoyado era el brazo de Sasuke. Sasuke la sostiene y la observa, estaba muy cerca, un pequeño sonrojo salió al fijarse en sus labios, no sabía en qué momento lo había hecho y tampoco sabía el porqué de haber mirado tan detenidamente.

- Disculpa, gracias por sujetarme – lo mira – si no me sujetas me hubiera caído y feo – dice la chica.

- No te preocupes – responde el muchacho con un poco de dificultad – pero ¿estas….

- Si estoy bien – lo interrumpe y le sonríe, pero al cabo de unos segundos le aprieta los brazos como cuando se saca lo último de la pasta dental - ¡Uchiha, la cerca!

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – dijo un poco malhumorado por la distracción de la pelirosa.

- Rayos…no traje celular porque íbamos a estar "trabajando" no tengo como comunicarme con mi abuela para que mande o venga a buscarnos.

Suspira al ver que no fue escuchado y por tal razón olvida eso y vuelve a preguntar - ¿y ahora qué?

Sakura queda mirando una pequeña puerta al lado de la vaca y se le ocurre una idea.

- Tengo algo en mente, pero ni a ti ni a mí, nos gustará – dice sakura luego de reflexionar aquello al ver la mirada del Uchiha, estuvo arrepintiéndose de haber pensado en esa idea – ven – comienza a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por un confundió Sasuke, ni ella estaba segura, pero no le quedaba otra opción, con la cara ceñuda abre la puerta y le indica a Sasuke lo que estaba al frente.

- ¿Qué? – la mira a ella ahora - ¿dormiremos aquí? – dijo sin entender.

- Sí, en una cama que tengo, en caso de emergencia, desde que era pequeña, pero caso nunca lo use, es muy largo de explicar…

- Ok, ¿Dónde dormiré yo entonces?

Sakura se había puesto roja, pero gracias a que estaba muy oscuro no se notó, busco torpemente por el cuarto hasta que encontró un cajo, rebusco entre eso un rato.

- ¿Qué buscas? – la mira - ¿te ayudo? – dijo al ver que la chica se demoraba.

- Un vela, no te preocupes, - dijo aliviada – la encontré.

- Haruno…y ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Digo después….mañana no ahora – se le había pasado por la mente algunas imágenes fugaces y pudorosas por recordar que estarían ahora sí, solos, sin nadie más en una sola habitación - *contrólate, ¿Por qué piensas eso Sasuke? Menos con ella* - sacudió la cabeza.

- Eh… - mientras tomaba alunas mantas – no se aun, pero levantarnos antes de reunirnos yo cre….porque creo que se darán cuenta que no llegamos, íbamos a dormir mujeres y hombres separados como debe ser, ¿no?, contaran supongo. No creo que se olviden de nosotros, menos…si estamos hablando de mi familia – soy la nieta de la fuera de las parcelas, no se olvidaran de nosotros – lo mira – creo…

- ¿creo? – dudoso mirándola

- en fin, es tarde hay que dormir – dijo mirando una pequeña ventana.

- No tengo sueño – dijo relajado pero sakura se había puesto tensa - ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándolo alterada - ¿hacer? Eh…

- vamos a cuidar a la ternerita, enséñame lo que sabes…

- ah….pero si no casi nada – sorprendida avanza a él - ¿a qué se debe esto?

- que no tengo sueño, si no quieres ir, voy solo.

- Anda tú, yo arreglo el cuarto.

- Ok… - dijo muy calmado

En la cabaña de los abuelos de sakura está casi todo el curso excepto Sasuke y sakura; Ino y Hinata estaban buscando a sakura hace más de una hora. Cada una por su lado, al encontrarse las dos un poco desanimadas.

- ¿la encontraste? – pregunta Ino rascándose frenéticamente la frente.

- no, Ino….hace rato que veo a Naruto raro ¿Por qué esta tan malhumorado?

- No sé, eso debes saberlo tú, tú eres sus novia, además, recién me di cuenta que estaba con nosotros, ¿en qué momento llego?

Naruto estaba murmurando algo como: "estúpida sakura, me engaño, solo quería que ayudara"," no he vista a mi Hinata". Pero al voltear y ver a las chicas, su enojo desapareció por completo y corre donde ellas, empujando a Ino para ver mejor a Hinata.

- Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no te he visto en todo el día? – dijo en forma de reproche.

- Yo si te he visto, pero no me veías – le toca el hombro a Naruto que estaba haciendo un puchero.

- Pero no me hablaste… - los dos hablaban como si Ino no estuviera.

- Un gusto saludarte Uzumaki, estoy bien, gracias – decía con ironía mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar, luego de unos segundo llega Shikamaru a donde ellos y se dan cuenta que venía un poco preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Hinata que miraba igualmente a Shikamaru - ¿te ves…

- preocupado, lo sé, he estado preguntando a todos donde esta Sasuke y sakura, ninguno de los dos han dado la respuesta de su pareja líderes.

- Mmm… - quedan pensativo los 3 chicos exceptuando a Shikamaru, pero Ino choca fuertemente las manos y dice fuerte asustando a los demás un "¡Ah!" pero se tapa inmediatamente la boca, los otros chicos la miran con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ya se, ninguno de los dos aparecen, ¡¿será que no habrán llegado a la cabaña todavía?! – dijo como si hubiera descubierto al poco obvio.

- Es lo más seguro –dijo Naruto dando crédito a la rubia.

- Hay que ir a buscarlos, el clima no es como que estuviera ni a su favor…

- ni al nuestro….no podemos – interviene de nuevo Naruto, todos los quedan mirando – quizás se ponga a llover y no hay manera en el liguero del callejón de pasar cuando llueve.

- ¿Qué? – dicen todos los que estaba escuchando, preocupados pero una de ellos no

- No importa – dijo demostrando incluso alegría, dejando a todos incrédulos – si se llegan a encontrar no les pasara nada.

- Mmm…bueno – decía Shikamaru como pensando algo – como Sasuke y sakura ano se va n a presentar para decir quienes serán sus parejas, supongo que no hay más remedio que dejarlos a los dos como pareja ya nos es problema mío, tenían que habe3r llegado a tiempo – sentencio Shikamaru con un bostezo acomodándose la libreta al brazo – hasta luego..

- Oye no shik..- pero Hinata le tapa delicadamente la boca mientras Ino y Hinata le dicen a Shikamaru somos si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

- sí, bien dicho, no vemos – dijeron con una amplia sonrisa ambas.

- bueno – dijo sin entender el rubio.

- Gracias por seguirme con esto.

- entendí al instante q que venía esa alegría – decía Hinata esta vez ignorando a Naruto.

- Si los dos se encontraron en el camino y no alcanzaron a salir antes de que cerraran la cerca, además con la lluvia, no queda otra opción que… - dando suspenso al relato.

- que…¿duerman…juntos? – termina la frase Hinata con un poco de duda.

- exacto – Hinata suspira – solo espero que ese Sasuke Uchiha no sea una bestia acechadora en la noche, después de todo, es un hombre – dijo crujiendo los nudillos.

_**Gracias a todo por seguir mi fanfic… con cada capítulo queda menos por terminar, espero que han disfrutado la lectura…**_

_**Mil perdones si me he demorado, internet tengo ahora una vez a las quinientas, se me hace muy difícil conectarme a la red…. Pero esto me gusta y hago mi mayor esfuerzo….cuidense, y de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic.**_

_**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…Sayonara! 3**_


	15. No malinterpreten ¿celos? Naaah

Del capítulo anterior…

- Gracias por seguirme con esto.

- entendí al instante q que venía esa alegría – decía Hinata esta vez ignorando a Naruto.

- Si los dos se encontraron en el camino y no alcanzaron a salir antes de que cerraran la cerca, además con la lluvia, no queda otra opción que… - dando suspenso al relato.

- que…¿duerman…juntos? – termina la frase Hinata con un poco de duda.

- exacto – Hinata suspira resignada ante la actitud de Ino– solo espero que ese Sasuke Uchiha no sea una bestia acechadora en la noche, después de todo, es un hombre – dijo Ino crujiendo los nudillos.

Capítulo 15

"¡No malinterpreten!"

- Uchiha – lo llama sacando la cabeza por la puerta de madera gastada.

Mira la puerta detrás de el con los ojos adormilados - ¿Qué?

- Esta… - le iba a decir ¿Estás listo? puedes pasar pero se detuvo al verlo casi dormido – Uchiha que…¿tienes sueño?, ve a acostarte.

- No yo…estoy bien – dijo incorporándose torpemente – Anda tú, yo me quedo aquí.

- Ven – dijo seria pero a la vez sonando amable – me sentiré mal si no aprecias….

- No tengo que apreciar nada – paró al escuchar un ruido de afuera. Aparentemente había empezado a llover.

- Algo me decía que llovería, ve a dormir, te ves cansado.

- ¿y tú?

- Ve… - dijo acercándose para tomarlo del brazo que en ese momento estaba al igual que todo el resto del cuerpo de Sasuke, pesado. Sakura tuvo que arrástralo – a acostarse – dice riéndose – ya, ahora dejo que el bebé se acueste.

- Que graciosa – dice mientras la miraba incorporándose.

- ¿o necesita el bebé que le ayuden?

Sasuke aun adormilado aprovechó la broma para no quedar como un tonto y regresársela, con malicia pero mostrando una cara completamente relajada - ¿Qué? ¡ah! Ya veo, bueno, entonces ayúdame a desvestirme – dijo poniéndose frente a ella abriendo supuestamente con dificultad la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué? No…era una…- pero Sasuke cada vez se acercaba e intercambiaba la mirada entre la chaqueta y la mirada tímida de Sakura, pero la chica se aparta sin tocarlo - hazlo tú – decía nerviosa intentado apartarse más pero el muchacho se hacía el que no podía, se sacó la chaqueta y le tapó el paso a Sakura – de-déjame p-pasar solo….era una b-broma – dijo entre alterada pero sin fuerzas para apartarlo.

Sasuke deja escapar una pequeña risa notado por la peli rosa.

- También era una broma, nunca dejaría que me tocaras – se burla sin mirarla.

Sakura un tanto seria, lo empujó con el hombro pasando por el lado de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta por la ofensa que le había dicho Sasuke, pero lo que no pudo ver bien fue de que Sasuke no lo había dicho intencionalmente – Él, el inmaculado, debes estar todo tocado… ¿Cuántas chicas habrán pasado por o con Sasuke Uchiha? El arrogante y Don juan….

- Ya basta – dijo volteándose bruscamente con voz muy alta – si vas a seguir.

Sakura se había quedado roja del solo enojarse pero prefirió callarse, antes de decir alguna tontería.

Sakura's pov

De verdad que no lo entiendo, primero es de una forma, luego de otra. Le gusta ofender, pero si le intento regresar la moneda….estúpido, tiene una madre y un hermano tan amables y él es tan….a veces…a veces quiero… - mientras lo miraba enojada. Si este es el verdadero Uchiha….prefiero no seguir conociendo lo demás. Es muy hiriente, a veces sale una especie de "el lado tierno" o gentil, es verdad pero no puedo soportar…. ¿Qué soy? ¿"Nunca dejaría que me tocaras"? ¿y este que se cree? No soy un parasito o algo parecido para que diga eso. No es una pirámide de naipes o un cristal. Es un idiota.

Fin Sakura's pov

- A dormir – dice malhumorada, pero evitando la mirada del Uchiha.

Sasuke la vio ceñudo durante unos segundos así, pero sintió la necesidad de preguntar - ¿dormiré en la cama o en el sue..

- En la cama, el suelo está muy húmedo para dejarte dormir allí, o dormir yo allí. – dice mientras avanza a la cama.

- ¿Compartiremos cama? – dijo extrañado - *no se si…

- Somos g-grandes no pasara nada yo creo – dice intentando no tartamudear - *no tengo por qué estar nerviosa, tranquila* - piensa – después de… - entorna su voz a una imitación de la voz de Sasuke – "…nunca dejaría que me tocaras", no creo ni me aflijo, además debes estar acostumbrado.

- Sé que fui duro al decir eso… - se presura a decir – pero no es para tanto - Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco y la mira resignado

- No te preocupes, estoy familiarizada a estos tipos de frases, eh… - dice esta vez mirando la cama – ¿Qué lado quieres de la cama? Ah….toma esto – le tira una almohada alargada – si quieres la utilizas para tu cabeza o la puedes usar para separar la cama entre nosotros dos *tampoco me agrada la idea* - al ver que Sasuke se queda allí sin hacer nada…sin más toma el lugar de la cama junto a la ventana roñosa – tú te encargas de la vela.

- ah…yo… - sin comentarios – la vela ¿la apago?

Ella asiente. Con cuidado se acostó en el lado libre que quedaba, por alguna razón intentando no tocar a la peli rosa, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, lo que él no sabía es que ella estaba nerviosa, eran unos chicos en plena juventud, solos en una pequeña habitación, llovía y eran un hombre y una mujer después de todo. El muchacho no podía dormir al igual que ella, Sasuke se acostó pero no pudo evitar tocar el brazo de sakura esta pego un salto.

- No es mi culpa, la cama es pequeña – Sasuke esperando algún reproche por sakura pero no hablo – Haruno… - intenta ver más que su espalda - ¿estas enojada?

Sakura resopla sin dar la cara - ¿eso te importa? No puedo dormir, apaga la vela ya. Por favor.

- Hey – dijo ceñudo nuevamente por la actitud.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin demostrar ningún ánimo – si vas a decir algo di..-

- Disculpa.

- ¿Eh? – si da la vuelta para ver al chico.

- Por ofender…te - -dijo algo tímido, algo inusual en el – no soy bueno en esto…

- ¿En qué? – dice sentándose en la cama para verlo.

- En pedir disculpas… y esas cosas.

Sakura meditaba lo que Sasuke le había dicho - ¿en serio?, no me había dado cuenta.

El moreno resopla mirándola sin expresión – bueno ¿y…me disculpas…por las palabras de hace un rato? – dice lo último nuevamente tímido.

- si – asiente – ya que te diste cuenta tú mismo, y que me demuestras una faceta desconocida…

- Pero me diste una tremenda pista de tu disgusto…me imitaste – no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita – fue algo parecido… - dice mirando al frente.

- ¿En serio? Genial – sonríe.

- Otra cosa: quiero corregirte en cuanto a algunos conceptos equivocados tuyos…Primero: puedo vestirme solo – dijo con una sonrisa de lado algo picarona dirigida a Sakura – Segundo: ….después te lo explico. Tercero: reconozco que soy algo arrogante pero no tanto. Y lo otro…: no soy un Don juan.

- Mmm – lo mira alejándose para acomodarse y verlo mejor - ¿debería creerte? ¿y qué era lo Segundo? Dímelo ahora no más…

- ….Como explicarlo…, digamos que….sí, soy inmaculado – dijo con ganas de reírse pero oculto rastro de aquello, vio que Sakura aguantaba la risa tapándose la boca y mejillas mirándolo para burlarse pero la paró – déjame terminar…me refiero que…am…yo no he sido …tocado…como dices tú…., pero oculto que yo si he tocado – alcanzó a visualizar con la poca luz que había por la vela un expresión en sakura que no pudo descifrar – digamos que he conocido….andado…o salido con chicas pero…novia oficial…o mejor dicho NOVIA tal cual no he tenido nunca.

- Entiendo, me sorprende que me expliques a mí.

- Yo también.

- ¿ah? – dijo sin entender.

- Nada – dice rápidamente.

- Es… - dice dudando en decirlo – la primera vez, creo, que me dices taaaanto. – Sasuke escuchaba con las cejas alzadas, al parecer también estaba asombrado.

- Una pregunta…tú…¿no planeaste que sucediera esto?

Ríe - ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿Cómo YO mandaría al tiempo?, si llueve no es culpa mía, a lo mejor Naruto se duchó…y por eso se nublo y ahora llueve.

Y sucedió algo que hizo dejar boquiabierta a Sakura, por primera vez escuchaba la carcajada de Sasuke. El moreno se había tapado la cara con las rodillas pero le salió tos fuertemente de tanto reír, sakura dudosa le toco la espalda "¿Y si le dice algo", Sakura también empezó a reírse luego de unos minutos. Sasuke empezó a respirar hondo y se calmó, al ya no reírse mostro la cara.

- Wow, ¡Te reírse! – mostro sin pudor felicidad - ¿sabías que te ves mejor si ríes y no estás tan amargado o serio todo el tiempo?

Sasuke estaba mudo por descontrolarse y más encima enfrente a alguien que nunca le había mostrado su verdadera personalidad.

- Te lo suplico, ríe mas seguido… - bosteza - me dio sueño, buenas noches – le da unas palmadas en el hombro y se acuesta boca arriba.

- Ah…si… - dijo por inercia. Estaba sin palabras, no reía así desde hace años.

Amanecía ambos chicos estaban dormidos, ya eran alrededor de la 5:30 de la mañana pero estaba tan claro que lo gallos empezaron a cantar tan fuerte desde lejos…hasta llegas el canto a oídos de Sasuke y Sakura. Los dos empezaron a baria los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Sasuke miro al frente al igual que Sakura y a ambos el color vino a sus mejillas. Eran a lo más 3 cm. De distancia entre sus narices; los dos se apartaron al mismo tiempo provocando que se cayeran de la cama, cada uno al lado opuesto.

- ¡ GALLOS! – maldice sakura gritando – ¿no te dije que pusieras la almohada al medio?

- Corrección, me dijiste que "si quería", podía dividir con la almohada – hace con los dedos – "¡si quería¡" y se me olvido – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Sakura solo bufo – ok. Perdón ¡la cerca! – dice rápido y corre seguida por el muchacho.

Sasuke y Sakura al salir del cuarto ven a la ternera que dormía plácidamente, siguieron, en el camino Sasuke tropieza y cae encima de Sakura, ambos habían caído boca abajo en el barro.

- ¿barro?

- la lluvia de anoche – se apresuró a recordar Sasuke.

- cierto.

- Jajaja – simula reírse Sasuke – Tu cara – sonríe burlonamente.

Sakura se toca la cara, claro, estaba con barro, se habían caído después de todo – fue porque te tropezaste – se defiende y lo mira ceñuda pero luego de unos segundos se ríe a carcajadas con respingos – tu... t-t-t-t-tu… tu cara – lo aguanta - ¡¿y me dices a mí, que tengo en la mía?! – se aprieta las costillas.

Sasuke también se ve y se puso serio al comprobar que estaba todo con barro – mierda – la risa y burla de sakura no estaba molestando pero toma un buen poco de lodo y se lo arroja a la chica.

Sakura también logra ver que tenía ahora el cabello todo embarrado y le tira como respuesta al chico un buen poco de barro. Y así estuvieron un buen rato, ninguno de los se habían dado cuenta pero había un señor abriendo la cerca, ellos hicieron caso omiso y el muchacho le tira otra bola de lodo y sakura se aproxima más para abrir paso dentro de la pollera de Sasuke y echarle más barro.

- ¡Oye! – Entre risas – Me ensuciaste dentro de mi ropa.

- ¿Y? te ves divertido – quiso excusarse Sakura pero Sasuke la toma de los hombros y la hecha hacia atrás para poder ensuciarla con el barro por completo.

- ¡Hey! – dice con sorpresa, Sasuke estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento pegando en su nariz y boca, al reaccionar al fin, no pudo contener un sonrojo pero se separó instintivamente de Sakura, tapándose rápidamente las mejillas – perdón…

Una voz interrumpen a los muchachos bañados en lodo y tal cual estaban miran al mismo lado, un caballero con barba sin afeitar de pocos días los mira con incredulidad – Disculpen… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Tío! – le dirige una mirada rápida a Sasuke – Que bueno que vino, es que…

- ¿Cómo pasaste sin la llave de la cerca? ¿la saltaste? – pregunta apresuradamente demostrando terror.

- No…¡No! ¡para nada! Yo no haría eso…además, no estoy sola, no alcanzamos a llegar a la hora indicada para poder pasar y la ternera…. – una chispa en la cabeza de sakura brota de la nada al recordar - ¡LA TERNERA! – el tío la ve con la cabeza ladeada – Tío, la vaca ya tuvo a la ternera, se me había olvidado.

- Voy – mira hacia atrás – ustedes adelántense… - comienza a caminar hacia la choza.

Ambos asienten y se paran como pueden, Sasuke estaba algo enterrado en el barro, así que sakura lo ayuda a pararse. Tardaron poco en llegar la puerta de reja se abre, caminan unos minutos hasta llegar a la cabaña de los abuelos de sakura, al entrar da paso a todos los compañeros ahí.

- Sakura… - dice moribundo Naruto – te he estado buscando por todas parteeeees…..

Sakura por la impresión da un salto al igual que Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – dice Sasuke que miraba para todos lados.

- Atrás tuyo – sakura se limita a decir mientras señala con un movimiento de cabeza.

Naruto agarra por detrás a Sasuke – si eras novio de mi prima, debiste decírmelo.

Rojo como tomate intenta sacárselo de encima – quítate de encima.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? Tu reacción…

- NO – dice rotundamente intentando caminar arrastrando a Naruto.

Sakura queda mirando la escena, pero no sabe cómo describirla para sí, ve a las chicas y se aproxima a ellas…

- ¡Hasta que apareces MUJER! – aclama Ino, Hinata la queda mirando tímida. Pero ambas quedan calladas para ver que decía la peli rosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dice Ino emocionada. Hinata asiente para apoyar a Ino.

- ¿Qué cosa? – ve que Ino le indica a Sasuke que estaba a lo lejos, y todas miran, incluyendo a sakura – ah… ¿Debería pasar algo?

- Se quedaron juntos ¿cierto? – suelta al fin Hinata.

- Ah…eh….si – dice dudando y sospechando a lo que iba tanto interrogatorio – nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¿durmieron juntos? – pero no soporta la inocencia de sakura e Ino le pregunta alterada mientras la sacude un tanto - ¡Tonta! Me refiero, durmieron juntos, estoy segura, por ahí…al intemperie, y eran un hombre y una mujer, ¿de verdad que no pasó nada…..apasionante?

Sakura se pone roja – ¡Noo! – susurra - ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué se te ocurre algo así?, fíjate en él, y fíjate en mí, es completamente imposible, además…no me gusta ni yo a él, ¡deja de formar parejas a tu antojo! – su cara era de completo asombro por la idea – sin ofender Ino…¿eh?

- No me ofendo – vuelve a su estado normal – pero imposible no creo que sea, y… ¿cómo sabes si tú le gustas o no? ¿te dijo algo? ¿Qué hicieron cuando estaban ustedes solos?

- eh…¿de verdad tenemos que hablar esto?

Ino abre la boca – Están todos sucios con ¿barro?, ¿Qué hicieron? – se tapa la boca y respira hondo – ¿no me digas que…

- No malinterpretes. – Ino asiente.

- Sakura, eso quiere decir que tenía respeto por ti – dice Hinata tímidamente.

- …o no le intereso, pero eso me da igual… - sacude la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? – dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo que sakura dudara.

Ya era la siguiente misión, la segunda misión, las parejas de líderes estaban listas y se rumoreaba por todo el colegio las posibilidades, estaban más pendientes en que pareja ganaría, por cual votarían, más que por las misiones que tenían que pasar.

- Escuchen…. – dice Shikamaru malhumorado pero bajo – me estoy cansando….¡Oye sakura! ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?, no me toman en cuenta – al decir esto los más cercanos a Shikamaru se callaron y hacían callar a los demás. – bien…captaron mi advertencia, solo quería informar que hay una misión: es un desfile, se llevará a cabo… - consulta en la hoja y vuelve su vista a los demás – este sábado en la plaza central. Temas diferentes para cada curso. El tema de 4to. HC es…naturaleza, 4to. Administración, o sea nosotros…Animales…4to. Laboratorio... Famosos y 4to. Gastronomía…Oficios. – queda mirando un rato el papel repasando lo demás sin leerlo en voz alta – eso les digo por ahora….esta lista la 3° prueba pero no creo que sea conveniente decirla ahora. Hay rumores de que se dejara la 2° misión como la 3° y viceversa.

- ¡Dilo! – grita desde la puerta un rubio…

- Oh disculpen – dice el profesor rascándose la cabeza – hoy llega otro estudiante al instituto, recíbanlo bien por favor. Dice que conoce el colegio así que no creo que necesite un guía.

- Si necesito, podría ser Hinata – dice tan alto que la nombrada se ponía cada vez más roja.

- Así que llego Naruto – suspira Sakura.

- Bien ¿podrías sentarte a escuchar el resto entonces? – sugiere Shikamaru calmadamente convencido por el rubio – bueno la 3° misión consiste en: un debate y competencia atlética; de los 3 líderes deberán elegir 2 de ellos para el debata aquel se hará al inicio de la competencia, la competencia atlética valdrá 50 puntos por cada prueba realizada para así acumular y dar paso a la 4° y última misión del "combate de 4°medios".

- Chicos nos falta muy poco tenemos que hacerlo bien – dice Ino entusiasmada – no nos pueden ganar los de HC

- Cierto – dice una compañera – los rumores que andan pasando de boca en boca, y lo que yo misma he escuchado de algunas chica de ese curso no son cosas buenas, intentan hacer trampa, parece, porque no creo que ya hayan hecho.

- Si – dice otra – escuche a una chica que vi una de cabezo rojo y lentes que quería vencernos a toda costa.

- Pero como no perderemos…supongo – pone la mirada amenazadora – en resumen debemos pasar la próxima prueba el desfile…vestirse de animales a quien se les complica conseguirse vestimenta de animales – como nadie levanto la mano siguió.

- y la próxima prueba de esta que es un debate de líderes – dice Kiba.

- Yo propongo a Ino – dice Temari repentinamente – Es un perico humano.

- Ok – anota Shikamaru después de confirmar con una mirada de Ino – ahora, ¿Quién se ofrece para la competencia atlética? – comienza a mirar al curso, y al ver que eran muchos dijo – Bueno, vengan adelante y anótense con la Secretaria.

La mayoría, incluyendo a sakura, Ino, Hinata, y todos los hombres se había anotado.

Martes, terminaba todos en sus casas excepto Sasuke, esperaba a Itachi.

- Hermanito disculpa acabo de terminar, pero bueno…

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - dijo al ver que era arrastrado al auto de Itachi

- Tu calla y ven hermanito – dice ahora serio.

- Ya dime ¿Qué paso? No me escapare, lo prometo – dijo un pequeño miedo en su timbre de voz.

El viaje fue corto, (al menos en auto) llegan a una pequeña casa, Sasuke ve que Itachi se detuvo pero como no dijo si bajarse o no, se limitó a observar: Una mujer salía de la casa, no se distinguía su color de cabello pero Itachi le dijo quién era al ver que se alejaba, luego salió Fugaku que fue directamente al auto de Itachi.

- Que bueno que pudieron venir…vengan. Rápido – dijo Fugaku.

El celular de Sasuke vibra y ve que era un número desconocido, contesta - ¿Aló?

_- ¿A..Aló? ¿Uchiha?_

- eh….¿quién habla? – dice con cautela.

_- Soy Sakura, eh… - se intenta acordar de algo – o como me dices tú. Haruno._

- ¿Haruno? – sorprendido verifica la pantalla del celular – te oyes diferente, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? Digo… - mira a Itachi que lo apuraba pero vio que entro al auto tranquilo al igual que su padre.

_Tras la línea - ¿estas ocupado? ¡Ino déjame! – se queja pero parecía más lejana._

- Un poco ¿Por qué?, es algo de…

_- De la siguiente misión, tenemos que ver sobre el costo de algunos decorativos. Tú tienes el informativo. Podemos juntarnos, estoy con Ino, la bocera...Shikamaru no pudo…_

- Entiendo – la detiene, al parecer lo estaba desesperando, miraba por si volvía la mujer – pero no puedo, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

_- Eh….es que es para mañana – parecía alarmada – nos acaban de informar que el desfile se canceló y será el debate y competencia atlética…estamos caminando desde el colegio a la casa de Ino, aun nos falta pero…_

- ¿Dónde…están? – dice repentinamente, justo en ese momento ve dos siluetas caminando en la segunda esquina visible desde el automóvil – porque…creo que las veo desde aquí.

_- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – al parecer Ino le había quitado el celular a Sakura – espera sakura – vuelve a hablarle a Sasuke - ¿estás muy cerca? Es que…debo irme muy deprisa y esto es urgente, ¿puedes ir…_

- Que no puedo ir allí, aunque este cerca…en una hora más, tengo el informativo en mi mochila, pero esta en mi casa.

- Debo irme…sakura se encargara entonces… - dice y cuelga

- Oye… - golpea el vidrio – Oh…profesor… - dice al ver bien a la persona.

- Hola sakura; Itachi, fuera de la escuela dime así, después de todo eres casi mi hermanita/cuñada – Sasuke le da un golpe en la cabeza con una carpeta de Itachi que estaba en el asiento, Itachi se toca la cabeza pero sonríe - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le sonríe.

Sakura apunta a Sasuke que sale rápido del auto para agarrar a sakura del brazo desprevenida (sakura pensaba que hablarían afuera del auto) y meterla a los asientos traseros junto con él. Cierra de un portazo la puerta tras él.

- ¡Ay! – se queja Itachi – más despacio para la otra.

- ¿Dónde fue sakura? – pregunta Hitomi a Naruto.

- Me dijo que fue a arreglar unos asuntos de presupuesto de algo, pero no me acuerdo, le vi irse con su amiga…La rubia.

- Ino, ah…está bien…espero que no se le olvido el encargo… - mira el calendario.

- la silueta que había salido de aquella casa había vuelto, Fugaku le hizo una seña a ambos chicos y salio a encontrar a la mujer. Al entrar, Itachi mira a Sasuke.

- Haruno, ¿te quedas o nos acompañas? – dice Sasuke esperando ansioso una respuesta.

- Ah…¿puedo saber qué pasa?, solo quiero el informativo. Además creo que molestaría…

- No, no todavía, tendrías que esperar, a ir a mi casa, allí tengo mi bolso.

- Voy entonces, si no estorbo, claro…

La casa estaba despejada, con un jardín poco cuidado; todos se dirigieron en fila india. Sakura al final. Itachi al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos desapareció.

- Oh ¿Dónde está?

- Se adelantó, dijo que me quedara aquí – mira a sakura – perdón Haruno por arrastrarte en esto.

Sakura niega con la cabeza – No hay problema, pero…que sucede – en realidad no entendía, pero la curiosidad la comía por dentro.

- Esto – saca de su bolsillo – debo grabar en caso de haber algo sospechoso – ve que sakura aun no entendía, había entrecerrado los ojos – Esta mujer anda diciendo que tiene un hijo de mi padre menor de la edad de Itachi, ella dice que tiene más. Pero descubrimos que no así.

- Ya… - pidiendo con la mirada más información.

- Es la mujer con la que supuestamente engaño mi padre a mi madre.

- Ah… - dice bajo – ya comprendo ¿está chantajeando a tu padre? Porque dijiste…supuestamente.

- Bueno – respira hondo – eso dice mi padre, yo no le creía mucho por lo cual nos desafío a que grabáramos o viéramos con nuestros propios ojos la verdad. En mi opinión… - se detiene al ver que Sakura estaba muy atenta a su relato.

- continua – dice sakura acomodándose para poder escucharlo.

- No mejor no, te estas burlando…puedo parecer…

- No lo hago, solo me pongo la corriente, me interesa tu opinión – le sonríe.

- No acostumbro…

- A hablar mucho, lo sé – le toca el hombro – habla – dice seria – ten confianza.

Se mira el hombro que le toco sakura como gesto de confianza – eh… - dudoso y se aclara la voz para continuar – opino…le creo un poco a mi padre, es que mi madre no sabe toda la verdad de su propia historia entre mi papá y ella misma. Es bonita en si – ve que sakura alza las cejas pero le indica que continúe – bueno, entonces…si tuviera un hijo tendría que ser mayor que Itachi, pero es menor y según Itachi que lo conoce, no tiene ningún parecido a los Uchiha, otra cosa…por lo que me conto mi padre… mira a la nada y vuelve en sí, mira a sakura – no concuerda con lo que sucedió…

- Entre tus padres…. – dice sakura intentando entender y Sasuke asiente como respuesta – Ah…fue buena idea, en mi opinión – le sonríe a Sasuke – que lo hicieran…pero tu padre ¿no ha intentado hablar con tu madre? ¿O tu mama no quiere hablar? Igual que mi madre con mi papá

- No, le tiene miedo.

- ¿ah? ¡es tonto! Si no lo intenta una vez cuando sabrá si a lo mejor ella puede hablar con él. – se tapa la boca instantáneamente – perdón – cambia su voz a mas sumisa – es que…

- Si te entiendo…y no te preocupes. Yo pienso lo mismo.

- ¿y tú papa está adentro?

- Si

- Tengo una idea, entremos. – lo toma del brazo rápido para arrastrarlo junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se quita la mano de Sakura delicadamente para poder verla a la cara.

- Quédate aquí – lo mira y sigue adelante, pero, se devuelve – por la ventana empieza a grabar cuando yo te diga.

- ¿Qué? – dice sin darle créditos a sus oídos - ¿vas a entrar sola?

- Tu. Solo. Hazlo – dice apuntándolo.

- Pero mi papa debe estar adentro con ella en este minuto...- susurra

- Solo hazlo

Ve que sakura está caminando media agachada hacia Itachi, que apenas se veía al otro lado de la casa. Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero para no llamara la atención y no pelear con Sakura se limita a observar como ella va caminando con la maleta de Itachi a la puerta.

- Mierda ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer Haruno? Esta loca… no va a conseguir nada ¡oh! – alcanza a reflexionar, Sakura le indica que saque la cámara y le susurra un…

- ¡Ahora! – modula la boca de la chica y seguido golpea la puerta.

Sasuke se pone a grabar con los dedos temblorosos, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de nervioso.

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? No insista. Si no te estoy mintiendo… - la puerta suena y va a abrir.

Sakura's pov

Bien, esto se ve emocionante aunque estoy nerviosa, siento los pasos de esa mujer caminado ya hacia mí y no sé cómo empezar. Creo que podría pretender ser una chica no…una mujer perdida buscando una dirección, pero…y si me pregu…..

Abre la puerta – ¿sí?

- Hola buenas tardes, ¿usted sabe dónde está el número de casa 155 de esta calle? Es que estoy muy cansada y llevo como desde las cuatro de la tarde buscando la casa de mi cuñada – Intento parecer cansada, o si no me va a pillar, si me llega a preguntar más, voy a la casa de Ino. Hago un cara aparentando estar sumamente cansada.

- No lo se, pero puedo ofrecerle un refresco por mientras que descansa. Mi hijo sabe pero debe estar por llegar…

- Oh, pero está ocupada, no se preocupe – eso, bien, la convenzo pongo cara y voz de persona buenita.

- Mi invitado ya se iba si a eso se refiere – veo que se voltea hacia el padre del Uchiha. Y alcanzo a ver que él me reconoce y me observa con…no veo bien, pero debe estar confundido.

- Iré a baño y me voy.

Al desaparecer me apresuro a seguir lo que vine a hacer y miro a la mujer que sirve en un vaso agua - ¿Disculpe? – digo aparentando con todo lo que puedo activar amistosa – es su marido…

- Ojala.

- Pero no es muy lindo, perdón, a lo mejor son gustos diferentes, pero es feo – me siento rara, decir esto sin argumento, pero tengo….de alguna manera, sacarle algo de información….tengo alguna idea mas o menos de lo que es que se debe grabar…pero…me estoy entrometiendo en algo que no es asunto mío, aun así…algo me impulsa a hacer esto, a ayudar de alguna forma a Sas….digo Uchiha. Bien.

- Eh…, no es tan feo, pero no me gusta, debo decir que hay mejores…

- ¿Y entonces porque dijo "Ojala"? – intento no parecer desesperada porque me diga algo, y lo consigo.

- Digamos – me hace una seña con la mano, y ahora que me acuerdo he visto esto en tía T-sunade cuando alega que el colegio es todo plata y hace ese gesto, claro, ahora comprendo. Estoy creyendo en el padre del Uchiha – eso es…

- El dinero es indispensable cuando uno tiene a un hijo que quiere estudiar en la Universidad.

- ¿Tiene un hijo? Disculpe mi intromisión…

- ¡Ba! No tengo con quien compartir esto excepto con mi hermana – me mira intensamente, por favor que no me descubra – la verdad es que le he dicho a Fugaku – apunta hacia donde el Sr. Uchiha había desaparecido – el hombre que se fue al baño… que es su hijo…

- Entonces…no lo es… - esto es bueno. Creo que es más fácil de lo que pensé me está diciendo, sin esfuerzo de preguntarle mucho.

- No – sonríe – no lo es, ¿sabe… - me mira con duda…oh no… - Sra o Srta….

- Sra. - ¿en serio? Que mierda dije, bueno ya lo hice.

- Es muy joven para ser Sra. – me sonríe con una mueca de confusión - ¿no tiene hijos?

- Eh…- no tartamudees, esto se está volviendo malo – en. Eso. Estoy – digo pensando cada palabra. Se ríe, aprovechando que esta relajada le pregunto por el verdadero padre – y el padre de tu hijo, es decir…si no es su marido aquel señor…estoy metiéndome mucho.

- ¡A no!…él está al norte del país, es un viejo estúpido – ¿es que acaso siempre se expresa así de las personas?

- Oh… - no se me olvida nada creo…. ¡Ah! – pero entonces…

- Nada…el padre no es ese…mi hijo es más lindo como para ser hijo de él….

- Permiso, necesito hablar contigo – veo salir al padre de los chicos y viene más serio pero se ve relajado, bueno…aparentemente.

- Sh – lo hace callar ella – estoy ocupada, mejor vete.

- ¡No me das ordenes! ¡ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! – le está gritando y es mejor que lo deje en mis manos, le hago una seña y moviendo de labios como un: "Váyase, yo lo hago".

- Me voy, pero solo porque tengo cosas que resolver – se va y da un portazo.

Tengo lo que necesito, me levanto y agradezco y en eso aparece un chico un poco mayor que yo.

- Hola… - mira a la mujer y solo la toca en gesto de saludo

- Hola hijo, voy y vuelvo. – se levanta y me mira.

- Me debo ir…señora… - tengo que irme, me siento incomoda.

- ¿Pero no necesitabas ayuda? Mi hijo te puede ayudar…él se ubica.

- No se preocupe, mejor vuelvo…a mi casa – veo que ambos se miran.

- Mamá, ¿Quién es esta hermosa chica? – su mirada me intimida, es como que…tuviera intenciones ocultas…como dice Ino.

Linda chica, estoy sorda o simplemente no escuche bien, son ideas mías. Me sonrojo, no sé por qué, ¿por el elogio? O ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? No siempre se reciben cumplidos y por belleza menos, menos yo.

- Yo voy, disculpa. – le dice a su madre el chico.

- Hijo, es casada, no trames nada. – oigo que le dice desde lejos pero este le rodea los ojos.

Me salve, claro, yo misma dije que era Señora.

Vamos saliendo y dejo el maletín con cuidado de que no se fijara el chico, ni idea de cómo se lo hare saber (el que dejé su maletín allí), pero lo importante es deshacerme de el por si acaso.

- No estas casada ¿cierto? – me dice de repente tomándome por sorpresa, ya veo, no quiere perder el tiempo ¿eh?

No es feo, debo reconocer que su cabello desordenado y castaño le da un pequeño aire rebelde pero atractivo, aun así, no quiero familiarizarme con el, no puedo. Intento ver a Itachi o Sasuke. Ambos están cerca del auto y para mi alivio están observándome, Itachi con el maletín sonriéndome y al Sasuke no lo veo bien, digo Uchiha, a veces tengo la tentación de decirle Sasuke.

- Esa es la dirección la primera calle que se ve desde aquí – no lo miro pero sé que me está observando.

- Gracias

- Aun no me respondes – que insistente por Dios – te ves incluso menor que yo, no puedes ser casada, ¡a que no! ¿tienes novio? – me dice y se acerca a mi, no me gusta esto.

- Sí.

- No te creo – bueno…¿no me pregunto? El muy…. – entonces acerté en…

- Mira – me harte y lo encaro – No estoy casada ¿sí?, pero tengo novio – miento – gracias…no quiero ser grosera, pero no quiero que la conversación vaya más allá – camino lo más rápido de vuelta.

- Es por allá – escucho que me dice – bien…entonces… - siento que me agarra del brazo – los moteles están por allá, te acompaño – esto es broma…es un….

¿a qué va todo esto?, me estoy asustando. Intento sacar mi brazo pero fácilmente retrocedí, no, no fui yo.

Fin Sakura's pov (narración por sakura.)

- ¡DEJALA! – Sasuke la sujeta de los dos brazos deshaciendo el agarre del muchacho y la atrae hacia el en un abrazo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres, su novio? ¿El que se la…

- Novio si

Sakura voltea su cara al instante hacia él.

- Eso lo dudo – se da la vuelta y choca su hombro apropósito con Sasuke.

El silencio durante unos minutos los invadió hasta la llegada de Itachi.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿te acoso sakura? – le toca a ambos sus cabezas cariñosamente.

Sasuke permanecía abrazado a sakura sin darse cuenta.

- Sas…Uchiha… - tartamudeo mirando fijamente los brazos que la rodeaban.

Sasuke la tira hacia adelante suavemente despegándose de ella – ese tipo si…patán – susurra

- estuvo genial – ignorando a Sasuke y abraza a sakura - ¡te pásate! ¡eres un ángel! – salta con ella – Tenemos todo para mostrárselo a mamá, mi padre está en el auto y recién está comprendiendo todo con el video. Vamos te voy a dejar…

Todo ha sido tan rápido que ninguno de los chicos pensaba en el colegio. Sasuke estaba dando click una y otra vez distraídamente a teclas en el teclado; estaba navegando en internet pero estaba distraído.

- Puto…¿Motel? ¿Haruno? No tiene respeto por las mujeres, ni la conoce y dice… - resopla ante el pensamiento – puto…si le pudiera dar… - aprieta el puño y suspira, se relaja – mejor me voy a dormir.

Luego de apagar el computador se acuesta y deja la lámpara encendida y el celular al lado. Queda mirando el techo aun refunfuñando y tocan a la puerta.

- Si eres tu mamá puedes entrar – da una vista a la puerta cuando se abre – i eres Itachi…vete.

- Yo reportándome… - sonríe Itachi – ¿enojado?

- No – secamente suelta Sasuke.

- No se nota – se acerca y se sienta a su lado - ¿le entregaste el informativo que te pidió sakura?

- Si…

- Mmm…¿no necesitan mi ayuda con alguna cosa?, sé mucho de lo que viene…las pruebas y misiones…. – dice con aire de orgullo.

- No – sigue mirando perdidamente el techo.

- Ok…me voy – se levanta luego de darle unas palmaditas en el muslo a Sasuke.

- Itachi… - éste se da la vuelta pero Sasuke permanece viendo el techo – tu…¿Qué más sabes sobre del chico ese? El estúpido caliente degenerado… - lo mira

- He…je… - le sonríe ampliamente - ¿celoso?

Abre los ojos sorprendido y se sienta en la cama – No malinterpretes…

- Mmm…difícil evitar malinterpretarte hermanito. Buena táctica por cierto…abrazarla y todo – dice pensativamente.

- ¿fue mucho? – dice demostrando susto en su expresión – yo solo quise intervenir, tenía intenciones oscuras, tu sabes…¿fue mucho o no?

- No si la aprecias, si no le tuvieras algo de "simpatía" – le dice Itachi haciendo con los dedos "" en la última palabra - …si no fuera así, créeme, nadie haría eso.

- ¿seguro? Bueno – mira hacia la lámpara – debo dormir.

- Me voy entonces…, ¡ah! Papá llamo por cierto… está muy agradecido de Sakura. Debería agradecerle de su parte por su colaboración…mmm…invitarla a salir a tomar alg-

- ¡No! – se levanta precipitadamente de la cama, pero al darse cuenta se vuelve a sentar dándole la espalda a Itachi.

- Solo decía… - ríe y niega con la cabeza – hermanito…hermanito… - suspira y sale de la habitación. Ya afuera se dice - ¿Cuándo reconocerás que te gusta sakura?

Sasuke's pov

¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Estoy enojado? ¿celo…. ¡No! Eso sí que no…

Debo reconocer que todo lo que hizo sakura, su improvisación le salió genial. Debe estar ocupada y yo arrastrándola a esto…pero igual siento…que….compartimos algo, lo de nuestros padres quizás, siento confianza con ella, eso se malinterpreta. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió, la engaño para poder obtener información tan fácil. Hmp…estúpido hijo de…puta…¿motel?. Sakura no es una chica cualquiera, ¿es que no le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? Maldito idiota…a sakura no la toca, solo porque su….se….le reactivó, y porque le dio ganas con Sakura, ella no…aunque –sacude la cabeza – debo ser menos bipolar, esto es tan…si veo a ese bastardo… - resopla y se sienta en el acuesta, toma el celular y lo queda viendo. - ¿estará bien?

Fin sasuke's pov

Bostezo – gue jueñoo… - suspira – no doy más, ya le envié el informativo a Ino - suena el celular - ¿un mensaje? Quien…oh – contiene la respiración por la sorpresa.

"_Gracias Haruno, mi hermano y mi padre están agradecidos contigo, y en deuda"_

_Atte. Sasuke Uchiha._

- Oh…Sas..digo Uchiha…am…¿le contestare? – toma el celular pero solo lo queda mirando – esta bien – comienza a hablar en alto – pero si no me contesta…no sale ninguna despedida o un "Hasta luego" así que requiere una respuesta ¿o no? Bien – se responde a ella misma.

"De nada, fue emocionante, con pequeños imprevistos, pero todo bien, espero que les sirva.

PD: Muéstrale o tu mamá el video lo mas pronto posible a menos que lo hayan mostrado ya, nos vemos mañana"

Resopla al terminar el mensaje y vuelve a sonar el celular – ¿tan luego? – con ansias por ver el mensaje ve que era Ino – oh…

"¿Cómo te fue?"

- Pero si el informativo lo acabo de man….ah…no entiende nunca esta mujer Dios Santo. Bien…me conecto – vuelve a sonar el celular – Ya me estoy conectando Ino…ah no – susurra cuando ve el mensaje nuevo.

"Aun no le mostramos el video, porque mi padre aun lo tiene pero podrá verlo mañana"

- Uchiha, oh – mira el monitor acordándose de algo – Ino, conectar webcam – Al instante aparece la imagen de Ino y Sakura deja el mensaje a medias.

INO WEBCAM: Por fis, dime

SAKURA: ¿Por?

INO: A Sasuke lo llamas por su apellido y a su hermano mayor que es además nuestro profesor ¿por su nombre de pila? ¿Cómo eso?

SAKURA: cierto, pero solo fuera del instituto – le dice sakura e Ino asiente - ¿Cómo esta Sai?

INO: No me cambies el tema ¿Qué sucedió?

SAKURA: Ino, solo esperé y me fue a dejar a mi casa con el informativo. Nada más.

INO: ¡MENTIRA! – la apunta con el dedo una y otra vez – yo sé que paso algo.

SAKURA: No puedo decirlo – pero Ino la convenció con la mirada penetrante y segura – solo te puedo resumir pero ayude a que Sasuke pudiera reunir a sus padres, no se aun si dará resultado…

INO: ¿A sus padres? ¿están separados? Oh. Es una novedad.

SAKURA: Debes quedarte callada sobre esto pero… - mira hacia la puerta y vuelve mirada a la pantalla - …una mujer chantajea al padre de ellos, entonces ambos – toma aire – Uchiha y el sensei – recalca cada palabra un timbre de sarcasmo, seguía contando entonces ya cuando acabo Ino se ronca la cabeza – y eso es más o menos.

INO: El sensei sexy te cree su cuñada, que tierno – brinca en la silla.

SAKURA: ya basta Ino…desde de no me acuerdo en que momento – sacude las manos confundida – me molestas con lo mismo.

INO: Esta bien – le sonríe pegando a la cámara su boca – perdón Saku. Pero entonces qué onda, ¿solucionaron algo? Me refiero a los padres de Sasuke.

SAKURA: No lo sé, eso le acabo de preguntar al Uchiha hace un… - fue interrumpida .

INO: Espera espera – agranda los ojos - ¿acabas de preguntar? Te quedaste con el n° de teléfono…era su celular? – pregunta casi sin pestañear, sakura suspira.

SAKURA: voy a apagar el compu, debo contestarle el mensaje a-

INO: Sasuke…lo sé – intenta reprimía la sonrisa – okis amiga, cuídate saluditos a tu mami y a tu… - pone los ojos en blanco – Uchiha ¡Dulces sueños! – le sonríe y corta la llamada.

SAKURA: ¡Ino! – alcanza a decir antes de que cortara la video llamada.

Golpean a la puerta – Saku ¿toda bien hija?

- Si mami… - escucha que se va luego de un "ok" por parte de su madre y vuelve a tomar el celular y continua con el mensaje:

"Ok. Buenas noches ojala todo resulte bien"

Y al instante lo deja en el velador.

Otro día, ya eran las competencias y claramente el debate, Ino tenía ese deber.

- ¡Hey, sakura, Ino vengan! – grita una chica desde un grupo de alumnos – nuestro curso está aquí. – se indica.

- ¡Senpai! – dos chicas estaban con sus cosas claramente acababan de llegar. Sakura suspira y se una con Ino a ellas – Hola…¿Qué hacen aquí?¿no deberían estar en el gimnasio ustedes.

- si, pero quería presentarte a Jetsu-chan, senpai es un año menor que yo…le he hablado de ti.

- Hola – dice tímidamente.

Ino se acerca a lado para hablar al oído de sakura – una copia de Hinata en miniatura.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco hacia Ino, le sonríe a Jetsu y se inclina para quedar al nivel de ella – hola, soy sakura – se da vuelta hacia Ino - ¿Cómo va el debate?

- Eh…debate…de..ba..te – mira hacia el cielo con el dedo índice en la frente - ¡Debate!

- Si el debate – le repite con tono burlón – se te olvido el debate – reprime la sonrisa.

- No te burles, es en serio – con voz preocupada - ¿Cuántos puntos levamos?

- Yo sé – dice la Kohai de sakura – vengan – se va corriendo con ambas a rastras.

- Bien hermanito, está listo…mamá acaba de llamar preguntándome por el video.

- ¿lo vio? – dice esperanzado, Itachi le sonríe – esto es bueno.

- si…- se queda callado viendo como Sasuke intenta ocultar una sonrisa – ríe si quieres si estas feliz y deja de ser amargado Sasuke – al llamar la atención de el con esto le pone una mano en el hombro – lo único bueno que podemos sacar de todo esto es…

Sasuke estaba callado, era 2° persona que le decía que dejara de ser amargado ¿entonces…no era imaginación de él?

- Nos ha servido para unirnos como los hermanos que somos – suspira – si mal no recuerdo tu eras el que me idolatraba.

- Hmp…- mira por la ventana - ¿te estas sincerando?

- sí, debo aprovechar…Sasuke… - lo llama y el susodicho lo mira desconcertado – me mudare en 3 meses y quiero que todo esté tranquilo aquí.

- ¿Qué? – susurra casi inaudible – justo ahora.

- dentro de 3 meses…si todo resulta, te pido una cosa – Sasuke asiente atento – cuida de mamá y papá, aunque no lo demuestren siguen siendo tan inmaduros – cierra los ojos mientras niega sonriente – y otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te cierres al amor…- lo mira detenidamente – busca a la correcta y no andes con cualquiera – le da unas palmadas – aunque debo admitir que hs cambiado para bien por cierto, ya no sales mucho, te has concentrado en tus estudios y estas más comunicativo, sospecho por que será.

- No me gusta – se apresura a decir sin mirarlo.

- ¿Ah? – reprime la sonrisa.

- Haruno

- ¿Haruno?

- No me gusta, deja de malinterpretar todo – frunce el ceño.

- Yo no hablaba de ella en realidad – miente para ver su reacción.

Sasuke se queda callado y mira su pies – ah…ok.

Itachi le sonríe – bien, otro dia hablaremos de lo de nuestros padres, ahora te voy a contar algo. – Sasuke lo mira de reojo - ¿serás mi padrino de bodas?

- ¿Qué? – lo observa detenidamente - ¿te vas a casar? ¡¿Cuándo?!

- Todavía no – sonríe – pero dentro de algunos meses, faltan muchas cosas.

- Mamá estará contenta, siempre anda diciendo que quiere verte casado.

- Ahora anda diciendo otra cosa, yo ya pase de moda para mamá – ve que Sasuke lo mira confundido con el ceño fruncido – le gusta sakura como pareja tuya, ¡ay! Mamá es tan superficial – finge disgusto – no deja elegir a sus hijos, aunque yo igual elegí – dice para él mismo, hace un movimiento de suave y abre la puerta del auto para salir.

- Mi mamá no entiende no es mi tipo…apenas la conozco.

- Eh… - empieza a toser.

- ¿Qué?

Itachi le indica la ventanilla del auto al lado de Sasuke, estaban Naruto, Kiba, Sakura e Ino con unas pequeñas niñas mirando desde la ventanilla.

- *Oh oh* Haruno – Sasuke mira hacia ellos.

- ¿Tan poco llevamos – pregunta Naruto.

- Tu no hables acabas en entrar al curso y no has ayudado, así que no te incluyas tranquilo – le dice sakura.

Sasuke no paraba de observar a sakura, no le había hablado ni siquiera con un "Uchiha", ¿habrá escuchado la conversación? Ino se acerca a Sasuke pero nadie se detiene en su caminata a la fila.

- Asi que no es tu tipo – le dice sin dejar de caminar juntos a los demás.

- ¿Qué? – aguanta la respiración por la sorpresa – que cosa…

- Yo pensé lo contrario, los dos hacen linda pareja – suspira – pero bueno…

- No para – detiene el paso.

- Sigue caminado o sospecharán los demás, sakura me podría preguntar.

- Bien muchachos – Kakashi hablaba alto para que lo escucharan – hey, dejen de hablar.

- …entonces lo tiraron al agua…

- ¡Muchacho! – le echa un vistazo al libro de clases – Naruto Uzumaki ¿cierto?

- ¡Naruto! – le habla sakura por encima de Sasuke – te llaman, deja de hablar.

- ¡Qué lindo! El alumno nuevo está hablando – y Naruto mira después de un codazo de Sasuke - ¿quiere dar usted la clase?

- No… - dice esta vez estaba tranquilo, pero mira a sakura y se puso de pie.

- Ok, bueno, no me queda otra – muestra la puerta – todos afuera, una fila iré llamando para situarlos en su nuevos asientos.

- ¡No! – dicen varios del curso, los demás demostraban su disgusto con caras de horror.

- Obedezcan, afuera con sus cosas.

Sasuke le dio una mirada a Sakura que colocaba lo último en su mochila al igual que todos en la sala, rápidamente arregla lo de él y se pone de pie. Igual Sakura.

- Adiós – dice sakura y da marcha a la puerta.

- *Me escucho* eso debe ser – piensa sin responderle a Sakura.

- Al fin bueno, y como les decía…

Todos estaban en sus puestos Ino en el mismo pero esta vez con Sakura. Al fondo Temari sola, Hinata con una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, Naruto al frente al extremo contrario de la salida junto a Sasuke.

- Yo quería sentarme con Hinata – hace puchero y mira a Sasuke -¿tu?

- Jodiste – dice Sasuke ubicándose bien en su asiento – ahora si pondrás atención en clases.

- ¡Lo dices tú, el que fue expulsado?

- ¿y tú? El que recién vuelve al instituto después de perder más de medio año? – lo dice de la misma forma.

- ¡Anotación! – dice de mal humor mirando fijamente a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – tu igual jodiste.

- Yo no, al fin me ubican en un asiento en el que me siento como, bueeno, estas tú – lo mira despreciándolo burlonamente y suspira – pero puedo ignorarte – se encoje de hombros.

- Auch – manifiesta con una sonrisa reprimida.

- Kakashi inicia su introducción a la clase después de que el último alumno comenzara.

- Quería informarles que…bueno como pueden ver se tomaron nuevas decisiones. El hecho de que el colegio haya pasado de una escuela solo de damas a mixto para las hermanas y la hermana Directora no era muy complaciente, pero aceptaron. Digamos que nos dieron la oportunidad de que fuera a nuestro gusto. Hubo un problema – todos lo miraban ahora muy atentos – por seguridad yo acabo de cambiar el curso por la mitad, están – indica a las chicas – las mujeres a ese lado y los chicos… - indica la otra mitad de la sala – al otro lado…

Ino levanta la mano – disculpe – espera a que Kakashi la mire - … ¿por seguridad? ¿a que se debe específicamente eso?

Kakashi se pone pensativo y dudoso – tendré que decirles algo – hace una pausa mirando la ventana – bien…lo que paso fue que hace unos dos días eso no tengo muy bien calculado, tuvimos una reunión en la sala de profesores, dos chicos fueron pillados en el baño por una de las hermanas religiosas eso convulsiono mucho a la comunidad religiosa, después de encontraran a unas peleando en el patio después de clases. Y lo ultimo es que un par de chicas, y un muchacho con los uniformes del instituto peleaban en la plaza ayer. Se le han implicado castigos pero de todas formas yo quise poner algunos castigos por mi cuenta a quien falten a las reglas del Liceo.

- wow – murmura Ino a Sakura – que denigrante.

- ¿Qué razones habrán tenido? – levanta la mirada a Ino.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta mirando curiosa lo que hacía sakura.

- Nada – se agacha y sigue escribiendo obstruyéndole la vista a Ino.

- Un nota ¿eh? Para quien… - mira alrededor del salón – ah…

- No te pases películas – se la da - ¿podrás mandársela a Uchiha?

- Ok – le sonríe y sakura la mira ansiosa – está bien se la mando.

Sasuke se encontraba a una fila más de la de sakura, pero Sasuke era el cuarto puesto y sakura con Ino el primero de su fila.

- Sasuke te están mandando esto – Sasuke recibe el papel de un compañero.

- No quiero – mira el nombre – oh… - la abre - ("¿Cómo va el video?") – Sasuke la mira pero ésta no lo veía estaba pendiente en Kakashi, le responde y se lo manda. Sakura lo recibe de Ino.

- De vuelta… - murmura Ino devolviendo el papelito a sakura.

- ("Itachi me dijo que se lo paso, pero mas no sé, me dijo que mi mama ya lo vio y lo llamó hace poco para decirle pero no se mas. Apropósito, ¿no estás enojada? ") – lo mira y ve que el la observaba ansioso, lo mira detenidamente y le niega con la cabeza, escribe…

Sasuke recibe la nota y la abre – ("¿Por qué debería estarlo Uchiha?") – la observa y esta lo mira de reojo.

Sakura recibe la nota nuevamente – ("Por nada en absoluto, solo preguntaba, por cierto, dime Sasuke después de todo ese es mi nombre") – gira la cabeza pero él mira al profesor así que guarda el papel que tenía el mensaje. Ino se lo quita antes de que lo guarde para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué paso ¿Qué dijo? – le dice al mirar la cara de desconcierto de Sakura.

- Estoy acostumbrada a decirle Uchiha… - mira a la pizarra mientras murmura eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijo que le dijera por su nombre.

- ¿Y? – se encoje de hombros - ¿no debería ser asi?

**HASTA AQUÍ POR AHORA, YO QUE SE ME DEMORO, PERO ES POR RAZONES IMPORTANTES, EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA, SI LE ALARGA, ES PORQUE SE ME OCURREN MAS IDEAS, Y NO LAS PUEDO DEJAR PASAR….GOMEN.**

**NOS VEMOS! **


End file.
